Guardaré mi libertad
by Klavier
Summary: ¿Y si no tienes la vida que deseas? ¿Y si el destino te planta delante al amor de tú vida cuando estás en pareja? ¿Te arriesgas a cambiar tú vida o no te arriesgas? Si quieres saberlo solo tienes que leer. Es faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Guardaré mi libertad.

Os lo aseguro, os lo prometo, lo juro. No sé si la reencarnación existe, si volveré a nacer o si simplemente cuando yo muera todo se acaba, se apaga y termina para siempre…pero si existiera, si fuera posible, si volviera a nacer guardaría mi libertad hasta conocerla, pasaran diez, quince, veinte o treinta años la guardaría sin ningún tipo de dudas hasta encontrármela en mi nueva vida.

Ella ha sido lo mejor y al mismo tiempo lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Junto a ella he estado más allá del cielo y en el más profundo infierno, me he sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo y la más desgraciada, ella ha sido la luz de mi vida y a la vez la terrible oscuridad…lo ha sido todo y no ha sido nada….¿Por qué? Porqué yo no era libre…ni ella tampoco lo era, pero lo mejor es que comience desde el principio, desde el primer día que la vi, la conocí y me la presentaron…y la verdad es que ahora, pasado tanto tiempo me pongo a pensarlo y lo cierto es que desde ese día todo lo que yo era, todo lo que yo tenía, todo lo que me rodeaba….sencillamente se truncó.

Era un muy caluroso viernes veinticinco de Agosto, lo recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera hoy, no olvidaré jamás esa fecha, la tengo grabada a fuego en mi mente. Estoy en una gran y amplia oficina en lo alto de uno de los edificios más innovadores y modernos de Chicago. Sostengo en mi mano una bendita y fría copa de champagne y veo desde la distancia como Sam Evans habla animadamente con un pequeño grupo de personas.

Está con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo pues hace poco que forma parte del equipo y probablemente os preguntéis qué diablos pinto yo en esa escena. Pues bien, el motivo es que la empresa para la cuál Sam trabaja desde hace muy poco tiempo cumple 15 años de su fundación y están de celebración por ello. Han invitado a todos los trabajadores a una especie de fiesta con catering y los han invitado a ir con sus respectivas parejas y ahí es donde yo entro. Estoy casada con Sam desde hace cinco años y soy feliz, porque es cierto me siento feliz con él no voy a mentiros. Sam se dedica al mundo de las finanzas y es bueno muy bueno en su trabajo, tanto es así que vinieron expresamente a buscarlo desde Chicago a Los Ángeles dónde antes vivíamos para contratarlo. Os podéis imaginar que el cambio ha sido considerable pues L.A es una ciudad con clima caluroso y básicamente de construcción horizontal todo lo contrario que Chicago que es fría y muy vertical….pero en fin tiene aeropuerto y eso me va genial para lo que me dedico que es…bueno ya os lo contaré ahora mismo eso no tiene importancia.

El caso es que él está hablando con tres o cuatro compañeros y yo de manera voluntaria me encuentro algo desplazada en un pequeño rincón de esa inmensa oficina llena de mesas y enormes pantallas de ordenador. Lo miro y le sonrió levemente y él me guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad. Sabe perfectamente que la sociabilidad no es uno de mis fuertes y que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por el simple hecho de estar allí. Qué no conozco a nadie es evidente porque como os digo estoy sola y de pié en ese rincón lo mismo que un jodido ficus. Menos mal que por lo menos el camarero pasa de vez en cuando y me ofrece una copa de champagne para hidratarme y ese es el único contacto que tengo con alguien hasta el momento en esa sala repleta de gente hasta la bandera.

Veo las mujeres de los compañeros de Sam y está claro que entre ellas se conocen pues hay varios corrillos esparcidos por toda la sala. He notado que más de una me ha repasado de arriba abajo, un escaneo total y descarado sin ningún tipo de pudor, pero bueno no esperaba menos en una ciudad tan chic y sofisticada como se está convirtiendo Chicago. Luego las he visto cuchichear y reír fuertemente como si fueran las mejores amigas entre ellas….fijo que luego se odian y se critican hasta la saciedad. Cómo si lo viera.

Bebo de mi copa y la termino justo cuando pasa de nuevo el camarero para ofrecerme otra.

-No gracias –le respondo con una tímida sonrisa pues ya empiezo a notarme algo mareada y no quiero dar el cante el primer día que me presento en sociedad con los compañeros de Sam.

En ese instante después de dejar la copa en la bandeja del camarero observo que Sam se acerca hacia mí con varios de esos señores con los que estaba hablando a lo lejos.

-Cielo –me llama desde la distancia –quiero presentarte a algunos de mis compañeros. Mira son Will, Finn y Mike.

-Encantada –les respondo a todos mientras les estrecho la mano uno a uno a modo de saludo.

Durante unos minutos me preguntan varias cosas, nada importante todo son puras banalidades y de repente me siento un poco intimidada por estar sola ante tanto hombre y porque de reojo observo como varias mujeres que están en la sala no me quitan el ojo de encima. Yo sutilmente levanto un poco mi vista por encima del hombro de ese tal Finn Hudson y entonces es cuando la veo por primera vez en mi vida. Se dirige directamente hacia nosotros dejando a un grupo de chicas con el que estaba, viene con paso firme y rápido, sorteando poco a poco todos los obstáculos que se le cruzan por su camino que no son nada más que todas las personas que hay en esa fiesta por llamarla fiesta porque yo estoy deseando irme de ahí cuanto antes.

Os confieso la verdad.

No sentí mariposas en el estómago, ni el tiempo y espacio se paró en ese instante para mí, ni tuve ninguna revelación cósmica ni por supuesto fue un amor a primera vista, ni sentí electricidad la primera vez que la toqué, absolutamente nada de eso me ocurrió. De hecho tampoco me pareció una chica especialmente guapa, pues la encontré menuda y muy normal de cara, incluso diría que tenía una nariz un tanto peculiar. Qué iba a saber yo en ese instante que adoraría esa peculiar nariz casi más allá de mi propia vida…qué junto a sus inmensos y maravillosos ojos iban a ser mi plena perdición.

Ella se acerca a Finn por detrás, le da un pequeño toque en su hombro y éste se gira para atenderla .Veo de reojo mientras Mike me cuenta no se qué historia de la prima de riesgo que a mi me suena a chino (perdón por el chiste) qué ella le susurra algo a Finn y entonces por la cara que pone él es como si de repente despertara o cayera en la cuenta de algo…lo cierto es que Finn tiene cara un poco de bobalicón….de pez globo diría yo pero de cuando el pez está hinchado quiero remarcar.

-Quinn –me nombra él.

Yo dejo de mirar a Mike por un instante y lo miro.

-Si dime –le respondo ofreciéndole media sonrisa.

-Mira quiero presentarte a…

Ella no lo deja ni terminar, es nerviosa a más no poder y se le adelanta pues no tiene la suficiente paciencia para esperar la presentación.

-Me llamo Rachel, Rachel Hudson la esposa de Finn encantada –me dice al tiempo que estira la mano para presentarse.

-Mucho gusto Rachel soy Quinn, Quinn Evans –le contesto estrechándole la mano muy protocolariamente.

Os lo vuelvo a decir, realmente no sentí nada, ni electricidad, ni corriente, ni chispa ni ningún elemento eléctrico que hiciera suponer que con el paso del tiempo ella sería el gran amor de mi vida, mi principio y quizás mi fin…aún no lo sé.

-Perdona a mi marido Quinn pero hace rato que te he visto que estabas sola en ese rincón y esperaba que él nos presentara de un momento a otro porque me sabía mal verte así desplazada pero claro…

-Hombres! –la interrumpo sonriendo. Tengo la impresión que habla más que un sacamuelas.

-Exacto! –me contesta esbozando su sonrisa –Hombres! No piensan! –matiza.

Hablando de ellos, los chicos han vuelto hacer su corrillo particular y de nuevo están hablando de bonos, índices bursátiles y todo eso que a mi me aburre tanto y por un momento Rachel y yo nos quedamos en silencio…pero es un momento efímero que Rachel rompe enseguida.

-Oye Quinn…quieres…quieres que te presente a las chicas –me dice señalando con la cabeza al grupo de chicas con el que estaba justo antes de venir hacia nosotros.

Lo cierto es que no me apetece mucho, casi siempre me da pereza conocer gente y yo solo quiero quedarme en mi rincón y volver a trincarme un par de copas de lo que sea, pero Sam que tiene las antenas puestas me mira, y yo interpreto que él desea que me involucre con la gente y tengo que hacerlo, soy la mujer del chico nuevo, no puedo ser la rara del grupo el primer día.

-Si claro claro –le digo sonando con la mayor convicción posible.

Noto que por primera vez Rachel conecta directamente a mis ojos y entrecierra los suyos para hablarme.

-Ey si no te apetece podemos charlar aquí… –Sugiere algo decepcionada.

-No no…digo si si si me apetece Rachel, claro que si….-la corto y medio miento pues pienso que encima que se ofrece no quiero hacerla sentir mal.

¿Me había leído la mente? ¿Cuánto hacía que la conocía? ¿Treinta y siete segundos? ¿Cuarenta y cuatro? ¿Cincuenta y ocho? En todo caso os aseguro que fue menos de un minuto y en ese tiempo Rachel ya supo interpretar mi mirada. Esa cuestión o don o virtud o cómo queráis llamarlo sería en un futuro un gran grandísimo problema para mí pues lo que mi boca escondiese a Rachel mis ojos se lo delatarían traicionándome incluso a mi misma…y ella fue la única que supo interpretarlos. Qué supiese como me sentía en cada situación quizás al principio fue una bendición pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en todo lo contrario…una jodida maldición. No podía esconderme de ella. No podía mentirla. Mis ojos como os he dicho me delataban ante ella.

Finalmente ambas nos acercamos al grupo de chicas que por cierto no nos han dejado de mirar en todo este rato. Son tres, una asiática una chica de color y una pelirroja.

-Quinn esta es Tina la mujer de Mike –me presenta a la primera.

-Bueno Rachel aún no lo soy! No corras tanto! Jajaja –ríe la asiática mostrándome al mismo tiempo su dedo anular con un impresionante pedrusco a modo de anillo de compromiso –Nos casamos en un par de meses, el catorce de Octubre –me aclara.

-Oh genial! Felicidades entonces! Soy Quinn Evans –le digo regalándole una sonrisa mientras le estrecho la mano y le doy mi más sincera enhorabuena. En ese instante yo ignoraba el hecho de que también asistiría a esa boda de ese maldito catorce de Octubre, pero que lo haría en difíciles circunstancias…. acompañada por la mano de mi marido y enferma de amor por esa chica morena que había conocido hacía unos minutos. Esa boda marcaría un antes y un después respecto al resto de mi vida.

-Gracias Quinn –Me contesta. Percibo que Tina es una chica muy maja.

Rachel que ha estado atenta a esa mini conversación prosigue y me presenta a la peliroja.

-Quinn esta es Emma la "si" ya mujer de Will –presenta riendo y haciendo hincapié en ese "si".

En este punto ocurre algo raro. Yo extiendo de nuevo mi mano por vigésimo cuarta o quinta vez en la tarde para presentarme y por un momento observo como Emma abre los ojos como platos, se pone como tensa, suda y me mira con cierto nerviosismo a la cara, luego mira mi mano, me mira a la cara de nuevo, yo sonrío, mira mi mano otra vez, mira a Rachel, mira a Tina, me pregunto ¿busca el beneplácito o que coño busca? , entonces vuelve a mirarme y yo sigo sonriendo pero ya estoy más forzada que la actriz que pierde el Óscar "_vamos coño me das la mano o no…."_ pienso para mis adentros y de repente me da la mano casi sin rozarme, casi sin tacto entre nosotras y enseguida suelta un "Disculparme chicas tengo que ir a lavarme" y sale disparada como el caballo perdigón hacia el lavabo… o eso me supongo. No entiendo nada y miro a Rachel. De nuevo sabe lo que estoy pensando. Ya os lo he dicho, me leyó la mente desde el principio. Gran putada.

-No es personal Quinn….Emma sufre desde hace años una especie de trastorno compulsivo y obsesivo con la limpieza y la contaminación…está en tratamiento –me aclara, cosa que agradezco sinceramente porque me he quedado a cuadros.

-Ah…pobre…-es lo único que se me ocurre decir en ese instante.

-Si…pero tú le has caído bien, ¿eh? Ella no suele dar jamás la mano a nadie! Jajaja –ríe de nuevo.

Yo río con ella pero de verdad que ganas tengo de irme de esa fiesta. Me encantaría mirar hacia atrás y buscar a mi marido con la mirada y decirle "Sam cielo sácame de aquí ya!" pero se notaría demasiado así que sigo con las presentaciones.

-Y esta es Mercedes –oigo por parte de Rachel.

-¿Y tú eres la mujer de….? –alargo con una gran gran sonrisa por mi parte para que me lo aclare y va y la cago.

-La mujer de nadie Quinn –me dice algo tajante- Yo soy compañera de ellos, trabajo aquí –me explica.

-Oh mira! Estás entonces bien acompañada –Le digo con cierto tono bromista porque Mercedes me impone la verdad, es así grande y tiene aspecto de ser una persona muy segura de sí misma.

-Bueno para ser sincera la verdad es que sí, es mejor trabajar con hombres que con mujeres –me suelta sin dejar el contacto visual, un poco desafiante para mi gusto y además no sé como tomarme eso por que desde luego tiene réplica ya que yo precisamente trabajo más con mujeres que con hombres y mis compañeras son geniales pero no la conozco y no quiero entrar en conflicto así que sólo sonrío asiento y pienso de nuevo mientras miro de reojo uno de los tantos relojes digitales que hay en esa sala _"Sam cariño habíamos hecho un trato…son las 21h así que vámonos de aquí ya…ya!"_

-¿Oye Quinn te gustaría venir a nuestra fiesta? –Salta Tina de repente dejándome descolocada.

-¿Qué..qué fiesta? –Balbuceo.

-Si qué buena idea Tina! –Acompaña Rachel.

-¿Qué qué fiesta chicas? –Pregunto de nuevo sonriendo nerviosamente y pensando _"Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa con mi marido y tirarme a solas con él lo que queda de viernes"_

-El sábado que viene el dos de Setiembre hacemos una barbacoa por nuestro compromiso Quinn –Me dice Tina mostrándome de nuevo la alianza, es una chica majísima –La hacemos en casa a medio día para aprovechar la piscina ya que aún hace bastante calor…¿Por qué no os venís? Será fantástico! Vienen casi todos los compañeros de Mike y Sam y tú no vais a ser menos!

A todo esto Mercedes no ha abierto la boca…empiezo a pensar que por lo que sea le caigo mal. Quizás no hemos sintonizado y a ella no le gusta mi presencia, no lo sé.

¿Ya sabéis lo que pienso ante la propuesta no? ¡Que no quiero ir! Noooooo! Me apetece lo mismo que qué me cosan el culo a grapas! Nada!

-Eehhh….no sé…no…nosotros…

-Venga mujer vente! –Me golpea Rachel en el brazo toda entusiasmada –Sois nuevos en la ciudad tenéis que hacer amigos, será divertido Quinn! –Me insiste.

Todas me miran, incluso Emma que ya viene de haberse desinfectado con lejía las manos.

-Bueno…es que….-Intento escaparme como puedo pero para mal de mis males Sam llega con los chicos y se entera de la jugada.

-Claro que iremos! –Dice todo entusiasta. Él no ha sabido leerme la mirada. Él no es Rachel, está claro. Ella necesitó menos de un minuto para conocerme él y yo en ese instante que os cuento llevamos cinco años de casados más uno de novios y no sabe interpretarme la mirada de "_cielo inventa lo que sea pero no vamos a ir_" y acepta la invitación todo feliz y contento.

-¡Estupendo! –Dice Tina mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estupendo si…estupendo –Repito sin mucha convicción y veo como Rachel me regala una sincera sonrisa.

Una de tantas que me regalaría….luego no habría tantas.

CONTINUARÁ…

**N/A: Sé que me despedí por un tiempo pero tuve un click este verano y no puedo remediarlo pq luego se me olvida…y lo digo de verdad.**

**Este barco acaba de zarpar con esta historia. Habrá tormentas, marejada y marejadilla pero ya tiene un final pensado e inamovible. Arriba el ancla.**

**Ya me diréis. Un saludo.**

**KLAVIER**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Sam de veras no entiendo cómo diablos no te has inventado algo para no asistir a la dichosa barbacoa! –Le refunfuño mientras vamos en coche de camino a casa de Mike y Tina.

Ha pasado una semana, estoy cansada he tenido unos turnos algo difíciles y lo que menos me apetece es asistir a esa fiesta…porque desde luego si es como la última a la que asistí es una total triunfada ¿Sabéis? Por supuesto estoy ironizando. Joder tenéis que entenderme…ha tenido siete días con sus correspondientes ciento sesenta y ocho horas para inventarse cualquier excusa y el tío no ha sido capaz. Creo que él si quiere ir.

-Oh vamos Quinn! –Me replica mientras conduce y noto que me mira fugazmente para luego volver la vista hacia la carretera –Lo pasaremos bien cielo! Ya verás que sí…

Yo he notado que me ha mirado pero estoy enfadada y no lo miro, lo ignoro y tengo mi vista puesta en la ventanilla del coche y voy mirando….la verdad es que no miro nada en particular, solo casas y más casas familiares.

-Quinn cariño –Insiste y para llamarme la atención coloca su mano sobre mi muslo –Por favor alegra esa cara…-Me pide.

Ahora si consigue que lo mire.

-¿Alegra esa cara? Joder Sam estoy cansada, no las conozco y no tengo ganas de hacer el papelón y pasarme medio día sonriendo! ….Ya lo hago durante mi trabajo ¿Lo entiendes? Has tenido una semana Sam! Una jodida semana!

-¿Cómo que no las conoces? Eso no es verdad! –Mi marido tiene la habilidad de escuchar lo que quiere, ha dejado pasar el tema de que ha tenido una semana para cancelar la barbacoa –Conoces a Mercedes, Rachel, Emma y por supuesto Tina! –Intenta convencerme –Y hoy conocerás a las demás!

-¡Oh si! Las conozco muchísimo claro! A Mercedes no me digas porque pero le caí como el culo, Emma es una maníaca de la limpieza tipo Jack Nicholson en la película Mejor Imposible y Rachel…bueno la tal Rachel me cayó bien, es buena chica pero demasiado intensa….me saturó un poco Sam…no voy a engañarte –Le digo de mala gana y volviendo mi vista fija hacia la ventanilla.

Se produce un breve silencio entre nosotros, creo que Sam ya no sabe que decirme, se ha quedado sin argumentos y a mí ahora me sabe mal, me siento como una bruja antisocial. Vale quizás me he pasado y llevo tres cuartos de hora desde que hemos salido de casa echándoselo en cara. Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Perdona, perdona cielo…no me hagas caso, estoy un poco irascible, debe ser por la calor….seguro que al final me lo paso bien…-Le digo para animarlo un poco, la verdad es que no me lo creo ni yo misma y seguro mis ojos así lo dicen pero ya os lo dije, él no es Rachel y se lo traga.

-Gracias Quinn de verdad que es la última…-Me dice.

-Tranquilo –Y me acerco a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Lo cierto es que en esos días lo amo mucho y me ha sabido mal comportarme como una cría.

Por fin llegamos a casa de Mike y Tina. Por la cantidad de coches que veo aparcados enfrente de su casa no somos los primeros en hacerlo, además de que nada más salir del auto oigo gritos, conversaciones y algún que otro chapoteo…o mierda chapoteo…la piscina! Eso es lo peor que llevo pues estoy blanca como una pared y Sam ni os cuento…parecemos un par de merengues lo menos.

-¿Has cogido el vino? –Le pregunto justo antes de picar al timbre pues siempre hay que llevar alguna cosa.

-Si si lo llevo! –Me contesta sonriendo y mostrándome ese par de botellas, ahora sí se le ve más contento.

-Bienvenidos chicos! Os estábamos esperando! Entrad! –Nos dice mientras nos abre la puerta una sonriente y contenta muchacha la cual no tengo ni pajorera idea de quién es pero ella nos trata como si nos conociera de toda la vida.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal? –Es lo único que se me ocurre decir y ambos entramos algo tímidos en la casa aunque Mike aparece de repente, me saluda con un abrazo y se lleva en un pis pas a Sam dejándome a solas con esa zumbada la cual solo lleva puesto la parte de arriba de un bikini a conjunto con pareo muy difícil de ver. Os lo aseguro.

-¡Me llamo Sugar! Soy amiga íntima de la pareja –Me explica con una alegría y energía desbordante.

-Yo soy Quinn la esposa de Sam Evans compañero de Mike, mucho gusto –Ya empezamos con las estrecheces de manos. Qué aburrimiento.

-Pasa las chicas estamos allá! –Me contesta para que la siga.

Voy detrás de ella y salimos hacia el jardín. La verdad es que la casa de Mike y Tina es bastante grande y está decorada con mucho gusto por lo poco que puedo ver. En el jardín ya diviso a las chicas y los demás chicos. El que no tiene una helada cerveza en la mano es porque no quiere porque enseguida vislumbro una cantidad considerable de cervezas frías repartidas en varios sitios.

-Ey! pensé que no vendríais! –Viene en mi busca Tina, nos damos un pequeño abrazo pues ya tenemos algo más de confianza –Ven que te presento a las que no conoces! Toma una cerveza! –Me ofrece.

Me acerco junto a ella y me presenta a las que no conozco aunque muchas me suenan de cara pues eran aquellas que me escaneaban con rayos X la semana pasada. Yo saludo a todas incluidas a las que si conozco y eso engloba a Mercedes que no me mira mal…me mira peor…pero paso de ella y enseguida me percato que me falta una. Rachel.

-Sugus... –La nombro en un momento dado.

-Sugar –Me rectifica pero no sé molesta, esta chica es feliz.

-Ay perdona….Sugar… ¿No ha venido Rachel?

-¿Rachel Hudson? –Quiere saber.

-Ajá…-Asiento mientras doy un sorbo a mi cerveza.

Hoy en día, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras no comprendo porque pregunté por ella aquél día. Tampoco era necesario. Quizás fue el subconsciente, quizás simplemente porque noté que no estaba...quién sabe. Supongo que fue lo segundo.

-Pues creo que Rachel viene más tarde…espera…!Chicas! ¿Rachel viene más tarde o es que directamente no viene? –Pregunta a gritos. Se ha enterado todo el mundo, me doy cuenta que Sugar es persona de cero discreción.

-¡Quien pregunta por mi! –Se oye.

Rachel ha aparecido de repente y ha oído claramente como alguien preguntaba por ella.

-Hola Rach! –La saluda efusiva Sugus y se abrazan, después se saluda con todas las demás. Son como una pequeña familia estas chicas…me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

-Quinn preguntaba por ti –La informa enseguida alguna chivata.

Ella entonces se gira y me mira, me mira profundamente a los ojos por segunda vez desde que nos conocemos y es cuando por primera vez que yo recuerde siento una pequeña electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo, es leve sí, pero la siento y no lo entiendo, en ese momento no lo entiendo y lo achaco a que simplemente me ha pillado preguntando por ella y ya está. No le doy importancia.

Me muestra una dulce sonrisa y se acerca hacia mí enseguida. No puedo evitar mirar que lleva puesto y no me gusta hacerlo porque si no me gustan que a mí me repasen pues eso, debería aplicarme el cuento y no hacerlo pero en este caso no puedo evitar observar lo bien que le sientan esos shorts tejanos que lleva puestos o esa camiseta básica de tiras que hace mostrar sus tonificados brazos y su color piel de chocolate.

Por un momento reparo en eso, en el tono de su piel. En ese instante dudo si la tal Rachel Hudson toma quizás mucho el sol o simplemente tiene siempre ese color maravilloso…Dios mío…la cantidad de veces que he posado mis labios sobre su sensual y tostada piel… pero en ese momento que os cuento eso ni siquiera me lo planteaba, para nada, simplemente me quedé con el detalle que era una chica bastante morena.

-Hola Quinn! Me alegro de verte por aquí! Finn me contó que quizás no podríais venir, por tu trabajo… –Me dice dándome un intenso abrazo. El más intenso de todos en esa mañana. Percibo el aroma que desprende y me doy cuenta que una semana antes, el primer día que la conocí ya lo sentí pero tampoco me di cuenta de ello. De nuevo no le doy importancia a ese olor que me embriaga. La chica huele bien. Punto.

-Si bueno…pero al final sí, aunque estoy un poco cansada pero… -Me corta, es nervio puro y no deja que me explique.

-Entiendo… ¿De qué trabajas? –Me cuestiona directa al tiempo que sutilmente me aparta del corrillo como si quisiera tener una conversación conmigo a solas. Yo lo agradezco porque no me gusta contar mi vida a un montón de desconocidas….llamadme rara pero es un hecho.

Rachel ha cogido también una cerveza y las dos disimuladamente nos encaminamos hacia un rincón del jardín pero cambia de idea repentinamente.

-¿Llevas bikini debajo? –Indaga señalándome el torso.

-¿Ehhh? Si… -Confieso pero me apetece una mierda ponerme en bikini. Pienso que mi blanco nuclear los dejará ciegos a todos en cuanto me quite la camiseta...jajaja!

-Genial! Pues ven vamos a sentarnos allí al borde de la piscina y charlamos un rato ¿Te parece?

Lo cierto es que si, me apetece irme con ella. Nos desvestimos para quedarnos en bikini y enseguida zambullimos las piernas dentro de la piscina. El agua está perfecta.

-Estás un poco paliducha…-Bromea cuando compara su tono de piel con el mío.

-Si es cierto! –Río –Tendría que tomar algo más de sol…-Le digo y le doy un trago a la cerveza. Es ya la segunda pero no os lo había dicho.

-¿Bueno y de qué trabajas Quinn? –Retoma la pregunta de nuevo. No se anda con rodeos.

-Pues soy auxiliar de vuelo…bueno la gente lo conoce cómo azafata –Le explico.

- ¡Guauuu!¿En serio? –Abre los ojos como platos, es como si no conociera a ninguna… o no sé….la verdad es que me encanta esa reacción.

-En serio –Le digo mirándola a los ojos, he dejado de mirar el agua hace un rato.

-¡Oh Dios yo no podría! –Suelta riendo a la vez que mira hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué? –Le cuestiono sin dejar de mirarla….no puedo dejar de mirarla y no sé porque, pero os prometo que no estaba enamorada, en ese punto no lo estaba para nada…luego lo haría… luego me enamoraría de ella como una maldita perra.

-Porque odio volar Quinn! Lo odio! Me da medio pánico!

-Ooohhh vaya….eres de esas…. –Bromeo yo ahora como si estuviera decepcionada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que soy de "esas"? –Me pregunta haciéndose la ofendida.

-Pues que eres de esas personas histéricas que se agarran a los sillones y ponen cara de susto cuando el avión despega, aterriza o cuando hay turbulencias….jajaja os tengo a todos fichados! Son caras geniales! jajaja –le digo mientras le guiño un ojo de complicidad y bebo de mi cerveza.

-Vosotras las azafatas os tenéis que reír horrores de pasajeros como nosotros ¿Verdad? –Pregunta.

-Si yo te contara… –Le respondo haciéndome la interesante, pero lo dejo así a medias.

-Ya ya…

-No ahora en serio Rachel, sé que lo pasáis muy mal pero de verdad que el miedo a volar se puede superar…-Le digo porque no quiero que tenga la impresión que no tengo sentimientos hacia esa especie de fobias pues yo siempre he dicho que el "miedo es libre" y cada cuál tiene sus temores. Yo tengo los míos. Ella lo es, lo será.

-¿Y…y porque decidiste hacerte azafata Quinn? –Se interesa.

-Bueno pues siempre me gustó viajar y se me dan bien los idiomas y mira…tampoco es que fuera una meta en mi vida, simplemente a través de una buena amiga mía que ya trabajaba en la compañía entré yo y de eso hace ya unos siete años…. Me gusta Rachel…y me pagan bien.

-¿Qué compañía es?

-American Airlines

-¿Y haces vuelos internacionales? –Me pregunta.

Lo cierto es que Rachel es muy curiosa y siempre tiene una pregunta en la recamara que disparar pero por extraño que me parezca no me siento incómoda con ella. Las dos seguimos sentadas al borde de la piscina y realmente estoy pasando un momento agradable.

-No que va, solo vuelos internos, al principio si que hacía más internacionales pero ahora solo cruzo Estados Unidos de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha…

-Vaya….debes conocerte todos el país, todos los estados que hay….!eso es genial! –Apunta con énfasis.

-Los que tienen aeropuerto seguro Jajaja! –Río, es encantadora.

-Claro…menos mal que Chicago tiene…has tenido suerte… –Me deja caer.

-Pues sí…pero de hecho Sam no hubiera aceptado el trabajo sino fuera así….yo respeto mucho su trabajo y él el mío también…a veces no nos vemos durante días cómo para vivir en sitios separados ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y eso?

-Por los horarios

-¿Los horarios?

-Eso es. Verás a lo mejor engancho diez días seguidos de fiesta pero otras veces trabajo ocho seguidos o tengo que dormir fuera de casa porque engancho un vuelo con otro en horas separadas…y cosas así. Los horarios son lo más chungo créeme Rachel!

-¿No duermes entonces siempre con Sam? –Indaga.

-No claro –Le digo con un tono de obviedad y me doy cuenta –Es decir, cuando mi horario no lo permite dormimos separados….pero él ya lo sabía cuando me conoció –Le digo.

Rachel queda un momento callada, no la conozco mucho y creo que quiere decirme algo que ella cree que no me va ha gustar.

-Yo no podría dormir sin Finn a mi lado cada noche ¿Sabes?

No sé que responder a eso, me encojo de hombros y ella se da cuenta de que quizás ha sido un poco brusca.

-Es decir Quinn….tiene que ser duro ¿eh? –Intenta arreglar.

-Te acostumbras supongo…-Le digo encogiendo de nuevo los hombros.

-¿Lleváis mucho? –Me pregunta entonces cambiando totalmente de registro y creo que mi cara delata que me está saturando un poco –Perdona Quinn!

-No! No pasa na…

-No perdona! –Me corta -Parece que te estoy haciendo un interrogatorio ¿verdad?

-No tranquila estoy bien no pas…-Me corta por segunda vez.

-No no, de eso nada! Esto es cosa de dos así que te toca a ti preguntarme algo, vamos ¿Qué quieres saber Quinn Evans? –Me invita a que le pregunte algo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Lo lógico hubiera sido preguntarle a qué se dedicaba ella pues yo no tenía ni idea y básicamente habíamos estado hablando de trabajo…pero no sé porque no formulé esa pregunta, mira que la tuve en mi cabeza, la tuve en la punta de la lengua y en cambio esas palabras no salieron de mis labios jamás en esos momentos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos Finn y tú? –Es lo que le pregunto. ¿Por qué quiero saberlo? No lo sé, pero sé que tengo la necesidad casi vital de saberlo.

Ella me mira y leo en su cara que no era la pregunta que esperaba, supongo que no tengo el perfil de chica que hace estas preguntas.

-Toda la vida –Me responde a los pocos segundos.

-¿Es tú…es tú primer amor? –Le cuestiono. No puedo creer que le pregunte esto, no es mi estilo por el amor de Dios Quinn deja de beber me ordeno mentalmente.

-Si lo es…llevamos juntos desde el Instituto, me casé con diecisiete años Quinn -Me confiesa mirándome a los ojos –En el último curso.

-Ostras…que jóvenes…-Le digo abriendo mis ojos de pura impresión.

-Sip…-Asiente con la cabeza –Muy jóvenes, pero estamos destinados ¿Sabes? Es el amor de mi vida, el único amor de mi vida…estamos hechos el uno para el otro –Afirma con total rotundidad.

Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, no creo que haya una sola persona destinada a otra y punto… bueno rectifico, no creía más bien….estaba equivocada, ahora lo sé. El caso es que ella me lo nota, me he quedado callada y seguimos conectada con la mirada.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No me crees? ¿No crees que hay un amor para cada persona? ¿Tú alma gemela? ¿Tú media naranja? Esas cosas ya sabes….

Me tomo unos segundos antes de contestar a eso.

-Creo que eres una persona muy romántica –Le digo como respuesta.

-¿Y tú no? ¿No crees que Sam es el amor de tu vida? –No ha quedado nada convencida de mi anterior contestación y me pregunta algo demasiado directo. Me lo tomo como una pregunta trampa por supuesto ¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿Qué si lo es? Mentiría pues yo siempre he pensado que no existe un único amor verdadero…perdón rectifico de nuevo, ahora sí sé perfectamente que existe, porque ella existe pero eso lo descubro más adelante… entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo que no lo es? ¿Qué pensará de mí? Lo cierto es que me importa un pepino lo que piense de mí en ese instante…esa es mi opinión y punto….además empiezo a creer que Rachel es un tanto radical y extremista.

-Rachel yo amo a Sam más que a ningún hombre de este planeta –Eso se lo digo para que le quede bien claro -Me casé con él a los seis meses de conocerlo ¿Sabes? Él era un pasajero en uno de mis vuelos y no me arrepiento para nada…. es solo qué creo que….

De repente entre nosotras dos aparece la cabeza de Sugus.

-Rachel! -Grita la condenada.

Me mete un susto de muerte, vale que hay algo de jaleo y griterío en general pero joder Rachel y yo estábamos hablando y no son maneras de interrumpir…me he sobresaltado.

-¿Dime Sugar? –Le responde ella dejando de mirarme a mí lentamente para centrarse en ella….se ha quedado como con las ganas de saber qué tenía que decirle.

-Mike está en la barbacoa y pregunta que si tú hamburguesa de tofu la quieres muy o poco hecha.

-¡Hamburguesa de Tofu! –Exclamo yo sin pensar, lo siento me ha salido solo -¿También eres vegana? –Le pregunto con las cejas alzadas, algo incrédula.

Ella enfoca de nuevo sus ojos en mí, veo como se cuela en su boca una risilla.

-Vegana no Quinn…en todo caso vegetariana pues no soy tan radical ni extremista como sé qué piensas.

Me quedo totalmente muerta ante esa respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hasta la semana que viene.**

**Muchas gracias por los RW y Alertas!**

**KLAVIER**


	3. Chapter 3

Me quedo totalmente muerta ante esa respuesta.

¿Veis lo que os decía? Lo ha vuelto hacer. ..es como si me conociera de toda la vida, sabe lo que pienso, es más, la muy jodía incluso adivina las palabras exactas que estoy pensando. No me canso de repetirlo esto será un gran problema en nuestra relación aunque parezca lo contrario.

Me la he quedado mirando fijamente nada más ella ha soltado esas últimas palabras por su boca y no sé qué decirle porque me ha arrebatado cualquier intento de réplica. Estoy sin habla, medio estupefacta y pensando si la niña tiene telepatía o qué diablos ocurre y solo puedo mirarla a los ojos….ella me mantiene la vista en los míos y creo que por un momento ambas tenemos la sensación de que allí no hay absolutamente nadie más. Para mí fue un tanto extraño el momento vivido pero me consta que para ella también pues tiempo más tarde Rachel me lo confesaría entre sábanas después de una larga noche de pasión. Ella tuvo la misma sensación que yo. Por suerte, en ese presente de total mutismo que me invade Sugus vuelve a interrumpirnos.

-Rachel ¿Hecha o poco hecha? –Insiste –El tofu! –Remarca puesto que la morena no puede dejar de mirarme tampoco.

-Hecha Sugar hecha….pero voy yo con Mike que es capaz de achicharrarla… ¿Te importa Quinn? –Me pregunta.

-No no claro…ves sin problema -Le digo mientras observo cómo se incorpora y saca las piernas de la piscina.

El resto del día pasa sin pena ni gloria. Interactúo con casi todo el mundo excepto con Mercedes que no sé qué coño le pasa conmigo. Poco a poco voy relajándome e incluso me lo paso un poquito bien. Por favor no tengáis la impresión de que soy una persona antisocial tampoco es eso, pero en mi trabajo me paso el día o la noche o tarde sonriendo de oreja a oreja a pasajeros y viajeros, me paso la jornada con una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro, me paso el día estando por ellos, siendo amable, cariñosa, atenta, paciente….y la verdad cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre quiero estar o con mi marido o con mis auténticos amigos como Britt o Santana siendo yo misma y sin sentirme forzada a nada, sin sentirme forzada en cierta manera a "actuar". Pero es lo que hay, me han invitado a una barbacoa y ya que estoy allí procuro integrarme lo mejor posible y ser agradecida.

Durante la comida que por cierto es bastante amena y distendida cruzo alguna que otra mirada con Rachel….o más bien para ser sincera y fiel a la verdad ella me pilla mirándola. No sé porque lo hago, no sé porque la miro intermitentemente cada poco rato pero toda ella me llama la atención. Me llama la atención cómo habla con los demás, sus gestos hacia Finn, como sonríe en general, me magnetiza…y no sé por qué….pero la miro sin cesar.

Os adelanto aunque supongo que ya lo habéis notado que a mí jamás jamás me habían atraído las mujeres. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ninguna clase de experiencia sexual o afectiva con una persona de mi mismo sexo y ni siquiera tenía la más mínima curiosidad al respecto.

Creía que era totalmente heterosexual. Lo tenía clarísimo. Antes de Sam obviamente tuve alguna que otra pareja pero siempre fueron hombres. Hoy en día sigo sin querer etiquetas, no soy lesbiana, no soy bisexual ni heterosexual….en todo caso me definiría como "Rachsexual". Pero eso fue más adelante porque en esa fiesta, en esa barbacoa por nada del mundo me planteaba la más mínima posibilidad de que Rachel me gustara y de hecho tampoco lo hacía…simplemente era eso, que ella me llamaba la atención sobre todos los demás…excepto de Sugus…ésta última también pero por otras circunstancias.

Ya hace un buen rato que hemos comido y después de eso nos hemos estado bañando todos juntos en la piscina. Menudas repasadas me han dado alguna de mis nuevas "amigas"…y algún que otro amigo también porque lo he notado. En fin, lo cierto es que se acerca la tarde y el sol está comenzando a esconderse poco a poco. Rachel y yo nos hemos quedado con una conversación a medias y sé que aunque ella me medio adivina el pensamiento o lee en mis ojos se ha quedado con las ganas de saber qué opino o qué tenía que decir sobre el amor verdadero y eterno. Creo sinceramente que se muere por saberlo. Pero ese día ya no tenemos oportunidad entre unas cosas y otras de entablar de nuevo la conversación…ni esa… ni casi ninguna otra pues hemos estado acompañadas y rodeadas todo el día de gente y por nuestros respectivos maridos así que el tema ha quedado zanjado o en suspense.

La tarde oscurece rápido, hay gente que ya se ha marchado y alguien de los pocos que quedamos allí tiene una maravillosa idea pero que para mí simplemente es más que terrorífica. Adivináis quién ¿Verdad?

-Oye Tina ¿Tú no tenías un karaoke? –Salta Sugus para mal de mis males.

Si tuviera poderes y sacara rayos láser por mis ojos Sugus estaría ya más que medio enterrada. Creo que la he fulminado con mi mirada, no puedo creer lo que oigo ¿Karaoke? Por dios deseo que no sea verdad pero ¿Qué coño estoy diciendo? Mike y Tina son medio asiáticos, medio chinos o japoneses y seguro que los jodidos tienen un puto Karaoke y lo sacan aunque sea de debajo de la cama! Mierda! Mierda! Tengo que huir rápidamente de ahí! ¿Karaoke? Por favor no! De pensarlo me sale urticaria!

Busco desesperada con mi mirada fulminadora a Sam para decirle "_Es hora de abrirse amigo_ _mío_" pero el tío lleva cinco o seis cervezas encima, se lo ha pasado en grande, se lo está pasando en grande con Will y un tal Puck que está loco y lleva un corte de pelo horroroso y el rubio ni siquiera me mira porque no quiere chocar mi mirada con la suya….quiere quedarse aunque sepa que luego le voy a leer la cartilla bien leída. Está envalentonado porque va medio achispado cosa que además indica que me toca conducir fijo de regreso a casa….adelanto que esa noche duerme en el sofá sí o sí…y de sexo ni hablemos por supuesto! Me tiene contenta en esos momentos ¿Es que no sabe que estoy cansada? Llevo en esa "cárcel" horas! Quiero irme!

Mi cabreo va en aumento y mi mente piensa a máquina y a toda vela cualquier excusa para salir de ahí pitando porque me niego a qué me obliguen a cantar delante de todos ellos con un micrófono y me niego a escuchar a nadie ¡Bastante tengo yo con anunciar los putos despegues y aterrizajes en el trabajo! Paso de hacer el ridículo lo tengo clarísimo...nos vamos y se acabó.

Cuando ya estoy a punto de dar cualquier excusa para largarnos con o sin el consentimiento de Sam, cuando ya tengo la frase perfecta en mi cabeza, cuando estoy totalmente preparada para eso de repente oigo algo que me hace cambiar de opinión bruscamente. Entre el barullo que hay no sé quién lo ha dicho exactamente pero he oído algo así como _"Rachel canta de puta madre"_ y no sé porque pero eso hace que aborte y frene mi pequeño intento de fuga. Me callo cómo una canalla.

La curiosidad por ver cantar a Rachel puede cien veces más que mis ganas de irme de "Alcatraz!"

-No es para tanto –Dice ella cuando alguien hace referencia a ese don que tiene.

-No seas modesta Rachel! Cantas de puta madre tía! –Replica el mohicano –¿O no Finn? –Le cuestiona.

Por lo que he podido ver en ese día creo que este tal Puck, Finn y Rachel fueron al mismo instituto en algún pueblo perdido de Ohio. Son de la misma quinta. Finn mira a su mujer con devoción.

-Vamos cielo…cantas maravillosamente…venga anímate mi vida! –Le dice dándole a la vez el micrófono que segundos antes le había dado Mike a él.

Yo estoy sentada en un lateral del sofá del comedor y en esa posición veo a Rachel de perfil de cara a la televisión. Os juro por mi vida que nada más tener entre sus manos el micrófono sus ojos se han iluminado dando un brillo que podría cegar a medio mundo. No la conozco, no sé realmente como es ella, no sé todavía a qué se dedica, ni cuales son sus manías o si es buena o mala persona pero sí sé desde ese mismo instante que Rachel Hudson adora la música o adora cantar. Se lo he notado enseguida y estoy embobada deseando que empiece hacerlo.

-Me da vergüenza ser la primera chicos…-Anuncia realmente algo cortada.

-¡Va hombre Rachel! Somos nosotros no es la primera vez que cantas delante nuestro! –Le reprocha Tina sin entender del todo qué le ocurre a la morena.

Pero ella sabe que no son los "nosotros" de siempre. Me ha mirado, vale también ha mirado a Sam pero lo que cuenta es que me mira a mí. Ha sido fugaz y quizás de manera automática pero me ha mirado porque ella sabe que es la primera vez que cantará delante de mí, lo que no sabe es que lo hará cantidad de veces para mí sola, pero en esos momentos soy una intrusa para ella y está algo nerviosa e insegura. Por norma general las mujeres somos más críticas, más exigentes con nosotras mismas y con los demás y Rachel creo que tiene miedo a defraudarme porque todos han dicho que canta tan y tan bien.

-¿Te acompaño yo? –Le pregunta finalmente su marido viéndola tan indecisa.

-Si cielo….por favor…-Le ruega acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pienso me da rabia, me da muchísima rabia que el primer recuerdo que tengo de la increíble y maravillosa voz de mi Rachel sea viendo cómo su marido le rodea con sus brazos la cintura por detrás, ver cómo la coge y la acerca hacia él pegando sus cuerpos lo máximo que pueden. Ella tiene un micrófono en la mano y con la que le queda libre tiene agarrada la mano que su marido tiene sobre su vientre. Es una escena muy romántica, es una escena de complicidad, es una escena de lo que parece el perfecto matrimonio bien avenido, que se aman, que se adoran, que se conocen a la perfección, que tienen plena confianza el uno en el otro…y es una escena con una banda sonora excepcional pues eligen como canción inaugural de ese viejo karaoke "Something Stupid" de Frank Sinatra de 1966.

I know I stand in line until  
you think you have the time to spend  
an evening with me.

And if we go some place  
to dance I know  
that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two.

And then I go and  
spoil it all by saying something  
stupid like  
"I love you"

Cuando ambos cantan ese "I love you" Rachel levanta ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba y Finn la agacha para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír. Están compenetrados al máximo.

Siguen cantando juntos al unísono.

I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lies you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'

The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by sayin' something stupid like 'I love you'

I love you  
I love you  
I love you

Siento celos. Pero no los celos que os pensáis. No son celos por ella, no la quiero en ese instante, no la amo, ni siento atracción sexual hacia ella ni nada así, sencillamente siento celos de la pareja, de ver cómo viven su amor, de cómo se miran…joder son cómo Adán y Eva en el puto paraíso ¿Entendéis? Semanas más tardes yo misma sería quién traería problemas en el paraíso, yo sería la serpiente que enredaría a Eva a cometer el pecado y la envolvería en el más absoluto caos.

Estoy celosa porque admito que Sam y yo no tenemos tanta complicidad siento envidia mientras veo cómo terminan la canción y Rachel se gira para besar a Finn rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. Los amigos aplauden entusiasmados, yo incluida claro mientras de reojo miro a Sam que parece que está algo más "fresco" y me guiña un ojo simpáticamente porque cree que estoy enfadada o furiosa por seguir aún y a esas horas en esa casa y encima con Karaoke.

Después de eso Sugus y Puck cogen los micrófonos y berrean al más puro estilo…lo siento no se me ocurre nada porque no quiero herir ningún estilo de música…porque esos dos no cantan, berrean como ovejas afónicas.

-Tienes una voz preciosa Rachel, cantas genial me he quedado muy impresionada –Le digo en un momento que todo el mundo está a su bola y ella y yo hemos justo coincidido en la cocina de Tina pues yo tenía sed e iba a por agua y ella entró detrás de mí a los pocos segundos.

-Gracias Quinn –Me responde mientras se sirve también agua en un vaso.

-¿Has pensado dedicarte a ello? –Le pregunto mientras bebo del vaso sin dejar de mirarla por encima de él.

-¿A cantar de manera profesional? –Responde mientras sostiene su vaso en la mano.

-Ajá…-Murmuro asintiendo a la vez, pues estoy bebiendo agua.

-Qué va…lo intenté en su momento pero no…no salió bien, NYADA no me fue bien…no era para mí supongo…-Deja caer y ahora es ella quién bebe agua. Debe estar seca porque se trinca el vaso enterito sin respirar.

-¿NYADA? –Indago pues no sé de qué diablos habla.

-Una academia donde se suponía que era el trampolín para dar el salto a mí carrera, dónde aprendería lo poco que me faltaba pero…no era mi destino.

-Ostras… –Contesto porque veo que su mirada se ha apagado al recordarlo.

-Bueno de algo me sirvió porque por lo menos doy clases particulares de canto….tengo a tres o cuatro alumnos a domicilio…eso es a lo que me dedico Quinn por si te lo preguntabas –Me explica mientras no deja de mirarme a los ojos.

Pero sigo viendo que sus ojos se han entristecido levemente al recordar y me ha sabido mal, no quiero traerle malos momentos a su memoria y no lo hago.

-Pues es una pena porque de verdad que tienes una voz preciosa…deberías volverlo a intentar Rachel! De manera profesional digo!

Ella ignora ese comentario. Creo que no soy la primera en decírselo, se lo debe decir todo el mundo que la oye por primera vez cantar porque no me contesta.

-¿Y tú cuando? –Me dice.

-¿Yo cuando qué? –Le digo algo descolocada.

-Cuando vas a cantar! Es tu turno ¿Eh? Yo también quiero oírte! –Dice señalando con su dedo índice hacia el comedor.

-Aaaahhh no…de eso nada…

-Aaaahhh si…y tanto que si –Repite con mi mismo tono la muy juerguista.

-Aún quedan dos tres semanas de verano Rachel, de sol, de buenas temperaturas y cielos despejados…si me obligas a cantar el cielo se oscurecerá lloverá a cantos y el verano se acabará esta misma noche ¿Sabes? –Le digo con las cejas muy alzadas -O incluso puede que sea "el último verano" de la historia de la humanidad –Pronostico con claro tono de bromeo.

-Eso es imposible Quinn.

-Jajaja!¿Imposible? No me subestimes…canto fatal!

-Pues no me lo creo! Tienes un tono de voz sugerente Quinn, lo tienes –Busca las palabras adecuadas -Es ronco pero no grabe, es muy sexy….y te lo digo yo que entiendo de voces ¿Eh? Para algo me sirvieron los tres años que estuve en NYADA…por lo menos no fue tiempo perdido del todo! –Afirma orgullosa de todos sus conocimientos adquiridos.

Me he quedado un poco cortada por el piropo y de nuevo no entiendo por qué sino tiene nada de malo. Las mujeres solemos piropearnos sin ningún tipo de prejuicio constantemente, no estamos tan pendientes de si van a pensar si somos bolleras o lesbianas por decirnos cosas bonitas como les pasa a los hombres que es más difícil ver a un hombre heterosexual piropeando a otro hombre heterosexual que morderse el codo.

Por suerte en ese momento Finn y Sam entran juntos a la cocina, por lo que parece nos estaban buscando.

-Rachel –Anuncia Finn –Le decía a Sam si querían venir a casa la semana que viene a cenar con nosotros…para ver el primer partido de la temporada de la Super Bowl…lo hacen este domingo diez.

Entiendo qué ocurre perfectamente. Os lo resumo.

Finn se lo ha propuesto a Sam. Sam por su puesto quiere ir y hubiera dicho que sí con los ojos cerrados. Sam ha pensado en Quinn su mujer, o sea yo. Sam ha pensado que Quinn lo mata si dice que sí porque sabe que una tercera "quedada" la va ha poner no furiosa sino lo siguiente que sigue a furiosa. Sam ha sugerido o ha dicho o no sé cómo se lo habrá montado que _"busquemos a las chicas Finn para ver que dicen_" y sencillamente Sam está ahí para pedirme permiso o para salvar la situación, no lo sé.

Él me ve la cara seria, pero realmente no es que tenga cara de seria es cara de todavía estar cortada por lo recién vivido con Rachel y es el reflejo de no entender porque me corto tanto con ella. Qué lío. Pero él no lo sabe e intuye de manera errónea que NO quiero ir a una maldita tercera quedada con nadie de su trabajo así que sin yo decir nada se aventura solito a no quedar.

-Cariño le decía a Finn que creo que tú tienes uno o dos vuelos el fin de semana que viene ¿Verdad? –Mi pobre marido está mintiendo como un vellaco pues sabe de sobras que no tengo turno pero me mira a los ojos en señal de qué le siga el juego, pero yo reacciono totalmente de la forma que menos se espera.

-No Sam cariño, no trabajo hasta el lunes a medio día… podemos quedar…si a ti te apetece.

Lo he dejado totalmente descolocadísimo, no entiende nada y yo tampoco me entiendo a mí misma pero sé que me está agradecido…lo peor es que no lo he hecho por él…lo he hecho por mí. Ha sido un acto totalmente egoísta.

-Estupendo! –Grita Finn dándole un varonil empujón a Sam en la espalda –Tío lo pasaremos genial! El primer partido siempre hay que verlo con colegas! –Le dice y se lo lleva de nuevo hacia el comedor para seguir tomando cervezas o lo que sea.

-¿No es molestia Rachel verdad? –Le pregunto cuando estamos de nuevo a solas pues lo hemos dado todo por hecho y Rachel no ha opinado.

-Para nada Quinn! Se lo había comentado la semana pasada a Finn cuando os conocí de que podíamos invitaros…Acabáis de llegar a la ciudad, sé que no tenéis muchos amigos y…ya lo habíamos hablado…ha sido una encerrona –Me dice guiñándome el ojo con complicidad.

-Vaya…pues gracias Rachel…de veras que muchas gracias sois muy amables…me ha gustado la encerrona.

-No hay de qué…así podremos acabar nuestra conversación de la piscina ¿Ok?

-Claro…claro…-Respondo sonriendo. Se acuerda, sabía que se acordaría que había quedado a medias.

-Y ponernos al día con todo lo demás! –Le respondo.

Yo ese día ya intuía que Rachel Hudson era una excelente persona tanto por dentro como por fuera pero quería descubrirlo. Y por eso quise quedar de nuevo con ellos, porque sabía que esa vez no estaríamos rodeados de ciento y la madre sino qué seríamos solo los cuatro, dos parejas, dos mujeres y dos hombres…y en mi interior sabía y era muy consciente que dos hombres delante de un televisor con un partido de la Super Bowl resumía todo ello en dos mujeres. Rachel y yo. Y yo la quería para mí, quería saber de ella, quería estar con ella, me sentía cómoda, me sentía bien…me entretenía.

Pero ahora pensándolo bien ojalá jamás hubiera aceptado esa invitación…pues a partir de esa futura noche de fútbol y comida vegetariana yo Quinn Evans comencé a enamorarme poco a poco de ella.

Esa cena fue el preludio a todo lo que venía por delante en nuestras vidas, esa cena fue el preludio de una total locura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Dos cosas:**

**Perdonarme pq dije que no subiría hasta la semana que viene pero no tengo palabra jaja! No la verdad es que hay gente que me ha pedido que subiera antes así que lo he subido…no obstante sobretodo es para GM: anímate eh? Es una orden! :***

**A partir de ahora los iré subiendo a mi bola así no incumplo mi palabra más de la cuenta ;P **

**Y lo otro que quería decir es que la canción de Fran Sinatra quizás la conoceréis mejor si os digo que la versionaron Robbie Williams junto a Nicole Kidman no hará muchos años en el 2007.**

**klavier**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam al llegar a casa esa noche, la noche de la barbacoa me preguntó porque había cambiado de opinión, porque había querido quedar de nuevo con Fin y con Rachel si horas antes de ir allí tan claro le había dejado qué sería la última, la última "cita" con sus compañeros a los cuales tal y cómo también se encargó de recordarme dije textualmente que "me aborrecían" ¿Qué responder a eso?

Pues no me acuerdo bien que respondí, ha pasado bastante tiempo la verdad pero soy una mujer así que probablemente le engatusaría con cualquier pretexto…sino me acuerdo es porque no me resultaría muy difícil, eso está claro.

El caso es que esperé pacientemente a que esa semana transcurriera. No voy a deciros que estaba ansiosa o nerviosa por esa cena o que se me hizo eterna la semana pero debo admitir que al ir acercándose ese domingo diez de Setiembre sí que mi mente se vio invadida poco a poco por pensamientos o imágenes de aquella menuda y fascinante Rachel Hudson. Tenía ganas de verla, de estar con ella, de saber de ella, no sé cómo explicarlo supongo que tenía el presentimiento de que íbamos a ser grandes amigas y estaba ilusionada por ello.

Ahora viéndolo desde la lejanía creo que me auto engañaba a mí misma, pues creo que sencillamente Rachel empezaba a gustarme. Así de simple.

Me he puesto un vestido de verano, sencillo y cómodo no he querido arreglarme más de la cuenta ni potenciarme, porque soy consciente que puedo potenciarme mucho más, no es prepotencia pero no quiero tampoco pecar de modesta, sé que puedo y no lo hago. Elijo esa vestimenta porque es una cena, una cena con una nueva pareja de amigos para ver un partido de fútbol americano y tampoco me parece apropiado ir vestida como si fuera a recoger un Oscar a la mejor actriz revelación…y digo actriz de manera muy consciente porque en eso me convertiría en un futuro…en una jodida actriz delante de mi marido.

-Está delicioso Rachel –Le digo nada más probar el primer bocado.

-Gracias! Pero no es para tanto… –Responde acompañada de una bellísima sonrisa de las suyas.

-¿No es para tanto? Repito: Está buenísimo Rachel –Insisto en ello porque tengo la necesidad de… ¿Piropearla?

Los cuatros estamos ya cenando y Rachel nos ha preparado un surtido de platos totalmente vegetarianos, una degustación de todo un poco. Yo estoy sentada al lado de Sam y enfrente están ellos dos. Antes de cenar nos han enseñado su casa que tengo que deciros que es grande y muy acogedora además tienen un pequeño jardín trasero con una especie de balancín para sentarse en las noches de verano me informa la morena con entusiasmo.

Toda la cena va regada con una excelente botella de vino blanco que hemos llevado Sam y yo. Los chicos se tiran buena parte de la velada hablando de trabajo. Rajan a más no poder de su jefa, una tal Sue Sylvester que por lo visto es una sátira sin sentimientos. He de deciros un detalle que no os he comentado antes y es que Finn tiene un cargo un poco más superior que Sam. No es su jefe directo pero si una especie de supervisor pero lo cierto es que se llevan perfectamente, han congeniado de puta madre lo mismo que yo con su mujer.

No puedo dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras ellos dos siguen rajando de la sátira. Durante la cena ella y yo sólo hemos cruzado cuatro palabras tontas sobre el tiempo que hace y las magníficas propiedades nutritivas que tienen las alcachofas y la remolacha pero yo estoy deseando que el partido comience de una maldita vez y así poder quedarme a solas con ella. Por un momento este pensamiento me descoloca interiormente _"!Coño Quinn! ¿Qué diablos piensas?_ Pero es así…Quiero que el partido comience! Quiero ser la total atención de Rachel!

Deseo cumplido. Ellos dos delante la televisión atentos cómo si de dos críos viendo el Rey León se tratara, sin perder detalle alguno parece que se van a tragar la pantalla. Ella y yo en la cocina, la he ayudado a recoger un poco pero no ha querido fregar los platos pues argumenta que soy su invitada y que nos vamos a tomar una copa al jardín de inmediato y a charlar cosas de chicas.

Yo encantada por supuesto. Me entretiene mucho.

Nos sentamos ambas en el balancín con un rico gintonic en la mano que ella ha preparado.

-¡Puto maricón! –Se oye desde el interior de la casa. Ha sido Finn y Rachel al oír esto frunce el ceño en señal de desagrado –Este tío no sabe jugar una mierda! –Termina Hudson.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto yo a Rachel ante la cara que ha puesto….la verdad es que insultar a alguien como maricón desgraciadamente no es una cosa nueva y no comprendo porque le desagrada tanto.

Toma un poco de aire antes de responder.

-Sabe que odio que insulte como maricón a nadie.

-Ya…si la verdad es que es una vieja costumbre que todos tenemos y es muy poco apropiada –Le respondo.

-¿Mis padres son homosexuales sabes? Y me duele mucho qué lo haga. No hay forma de quitarle la costumbre…-Finaliza rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora me cuadra todo, sus padres son gays y obviamente me imagino que está muy identificada con todo el colectivo homosexual. Pienso que tengo que ir con cuidado pues a mí a veces también se me escapa sin querer eso de "marica o maricón". Mal hecho Quinn pienso.

-Entiendo…bueno ya sabes…hombres! –Le digo para restarle importancia –Son "animales" de costumbres fijas! –Termino para que se ría un poco y lo consigo.

Antes ya lo había hecho pero ahora lo hago de nuevo. Me fijo en la ropa que lleva puesta. Ha apostado igual que yo, se ha colocado un vestido corto pero de color blanco roto y sentadas en el balancín no puedo evitar mirarle las piernas disimuladamente….pero me siento muy extraña al hacerlo porque no le miro las piernas para comprobar el contraste de su piel con el vestido sino porque….me parecen preciosas.

-¡Hablando de hombres! –Interrumpe con tono divertido mi pequeña exploración.

-¡Venga dispara! –Le contesto enseguida porque se de sobras qué quiere saber.

-Jajaja ya disparo ya! –Ríe.

-¿Quieres preguntarme si creo en un único amor verdadero y para siempre verdad? –Me adelanto.

-¿Crees? –Pregunta aunque intuye la respuesta.

-No Rachel, no creo en absoluto que solo haya un amor para cada persona, no creo en nada de eso que dijiste el otro día, no creo ni almas gemelas, ni medias naranjas….pienso que hay muchas medias naranjas para cada uno, hay muchos peces en el mar…y eso no quita que yo esté enamorada de mi marido ¿Entiendes? No significa que lo quiera menos.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sam?….cuéntame –Me dice mientras da un sorbo a su gintonic.

Yo sonrío por debajo de la nariz. Me hace muchísima gracia que se interese tanto por mi vida conyugal la verdad.

-Bueno pues durante un tiempo yo estuve trabajando en el puente aéreo Nueva York Los Ángeles ¿ok? –La sitúo.

-Ajá..-Asiente ella toda atenta y yo prosigo.

-Pues Samuel por su trabajo tomaba esa ruta casi cada semana pues él vivía en Los Ángeles, porque él es nacido allí, es californiano pero el trabajo lo tenía en Nueva York, en Wall Street –Apunto.

-Vale…-Comenta, pero por raro que parezca no me interrumpe con ninguna pregunta está súper interesada en escucharme.

-Pues cómo me imagino que supones ya –Le sonrío -En esos viajes se produjeron una serie de miradas cómplices, un gesto tras otro…yo trabajando de azafata ¿Eh?-Puntualizo -Y él siempre como pasajero y poco a poco sin que nos diéramos cuenta nos fuimos enamorando….hasta que un día él me invitó a salir…y ya sabes…una cosa trae la otra…y hasta hoy! –Finalizo con una gran sonrisa y mostrándole toda orgullosa mi alianza de casada.

Ella toma con delicadeza mi mano y lo mira luego levanta la vista y conecta con mis ojos.

-Hacéis una bonita pareja Quinn –Sentencia.

-No más que otras Rachel…vosotros también lo hacéis –Le digo y es cierto qué lo pienso y más tras verles cantar Something Stupid el otro día.

-No es verdad…tú eres preciosa Quinn y él también es muy guapo, los dos sois rubios, delgados…con buen porte…hacéis una pareja estupenda…la perfecta pareja si me permites decirlo.

Me importa un cuerno el hecho de que me haya dicho que hacemos buena pareja, me importa una mierda que haya dicho que Sam es muy guapo, o que los dos tenemos buen tipo o buen porte o que somos rubios como el trigo! De todo lo que me ha dicho solo me importa que me ha llamado _preciosa_, y esa observación, ese detalle, esa tontería porque es una tontería que me llame preciosa hace que me ponga nerviosa como hace mucho tiempo que no me pongo. Necesito fumar inmediatamente porque no comprendo nada de lo que me está ocurriendo.

-¿Tienes fuego? –Le pregunto.

-¿Fumas?! –Exclama sorprendida.

-Eeeehhh no habitualmente pero ahora con este gintonic y aquí en la fresca me apetece –Miento porque me he puesto muy nerviosa por su culpa. Esa es la verdad de mis enormes ganas de fumar.

-Sí… creo que tengo algún mechero en la cocina…espera un segundo que voy a buscarlo….ahora vengo –Me dice y de un salto me deja a solas para ir a buscar un mechero para mi repentino ataque de absurdos e incomprendidos nervios.

-Pídele un cigarro a Sam! Él tiene la cajetilla! -Le grito y creo que me oye.

"_Fabray por el amor de dios sé madura! No es la primera persona que te llama preciosa"_ Es lo único que me da tiempo a pensar porque enseguida ha vuelto. Algunas veces yo interiormente me llamo Fabray, son mis raíces y me gusta mi apellido de soltera.

-Ya estoy aquí! Los chicos siguen embobados con en el partido –Me informa pero a mí me importa una buena leche lo que hagan esos dos yo sólo quiero fumar.

-Me lo imagino…-Le respondo.

Estando ella aún de pié me da el cigarrillo el cual me meto enseguida en la boca para sostenerlo entre mis labios pero en cambio no me da el mechero sino que muy galantemente lo enciende y me lo acerca cogido entre sus manos para que yo aspire y consiga prender el cigarrillo que sostengo.

-Gracias –Le digo mirándola a esos ojos castaños que serán mi futura perdición.

-De nada cielo –Me responde cariñosamente acompañado de una sonrisa para luego volver a sentarse junto a mí.

Joder eso no me ayuda nada en mi intento de calmarme.

Ahora os lo explico desde la tranquilidad y el conocimiento de saber que Rachel Berry estuvo entre mis brazos y fue dueña de mis besos… pero en ese instante, sentadas en ese balancín de aquella noche de verano no tenía ninguna clase de conocimiento ni idea de lo que el futuro me tenía reservado y qué me dijera un simple "De nada cielo" solo conseguía ponerme más y más nerviosa porque no entendía que diablos me sucedía qué cojones me ocurría y cómo mierda podía frenar aquella sensación que me invadía.

Pero en vez de intentar frenarlo, en vez de disuadir cómo fuera esa sensación o matar ese sentimiento o lo que diablos fuera me sorprendo a mí misma haciendo un acto que no debería haber hecho jamás en la vida pero mi cuerpo está bajo el mando de mi mente y mi mente no está cuerda en esos instantes porque sino no encuentro explicación lógica a lo que estoy a punto de hacer con ella…pues estoy a punto de coquetear con Rachel…coquetear por primera y última vez con una mujer, con una persona de mi mismo sexo, con una persona casada con una persona que tiene a su marido a menos de dos metros de nosotras.

Ahora mismo no soy Quinn Evans casada con Sam Evans sino que soy Quinn Fabray y estoy soltera...y me he vuelto loca. El cigarrillo me ha dado seguridad y me ha envuelto en una falsa sensualidad. Lo tengo entre mis dedos, me reclino bien hacia atrás y cruzo mis piernas delante de ella. La miro a los ojos como yo sé mirar. La miro sin inocencia y con mucha profundidad, sé que estoy coqueteando, sé que no la miro igual que hace tres minutos y sé que ella sabe qué no la miro igual. Nos hemos quedado calladas y solo mantenemos contacto visual. Doy una calada a mi cigarro a la vez que entrecierro los ojos verdes de los que soy dueña y no aparto mi vista sobre ella…Rachel está rara, se da cuenta y aborta "el momento" como puede.

-Quinn… ¿Habéis pensado en tener hijos?

Qué mejor pregunta que esa para volver a la realidad. Estoy segura que elige esa pregunta y no otra porque quiere recordarme que estoy casada y que ella lo está y qué deje de mirarla de esa forma…o a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías no lo sé….pero si sé que yo sonrío con sorna por dentro por su pregunta elegida aunque con todos mis esfuerzos contesto con normalidad cómo si nada de lo que ha sucedido en este último minuto hubiera sucedido.

-Si claro que lo hemos pensado Rachel pero ahora con los trabajos no podemos, no es el momento supongo ¿Y vosotros? –Indago.

-Estamos en ello –Me responde rápida y rotundamente.

Agua fría. Creo que me ha dicho muchas muchísimas cosas con esa respuesta. Solo tengo que leer entre líneas así que por un momento dejo de ser la Quinn Fabray que jamás debí ser y vuelvo a ser Quinn Evans. ¿_En qué diablos pensabas Quinn?¿A qué coño juegas? _Me regaño fugazmente.

-Ostras Rachel qué bien…¿Hace mucho que lo intentáis? –Me intereso.

-Unos meses…lo que pasa que no hay forma de que me quede embarazada pero bueno ya me quedaré….de mientras me lo paso bien intentándolo! –Me suelta y me veo forzada a reír ante esa ocurrencia.

-Jajaja claro! Di que sí! Al menos tú disfruta esos momentos –Le respondo.

-No te quepa duda de que lo hago –Me dice visiblemente algo más seria y sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Está poniendo distancia?

Algo no va bien. Esta molesta, lo noto. Ella me conocerá muy muy bien en un futuro próximo pero yo me tomo el derecho de deciros que también empecé a calarla pronto.

No sé qué decirle y me limito a sonreír. Me siento idiota, me siento gilipollas ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Rachel es una mujer por el amor de dios! Acaso ¿Te ha subido el gintonic Quinn? Es que no me reconozco, no me reconozco para nada!

-Haces bien…haces muy bien! Yo también disfruto mucho con mi Sam ¿Sabes? Muchísimo –La informo apagando el maldito cigarrillo qué tan mal me ha influenciado.

¿Pero qué mierda de respuesta es esa? Claro, estoy huyendo, estoy echando tierra por medio, estoy reculando como un jodido cangrejo porque me he dado cuenta que he hecho el ridículo más grande de toda mi vida y lo peor de todo es que ella se ha dado cuenta que yo he hecho ese ridículo.

-¡Chicas! Se terminó el partido! –Nos interrumpe Finn dando una sonora palmada con sus propias manos para que sepamos que llegan.

Menos mal.

Justo detrás de él llega Sam se acerca y me da un beso en los labios. Los cuatro nos quedamos sentados fuera en el jardín y charlamos de nuevo de tonterías. Yo que ya estoy de pies en la tierra y situada no puedo dejar de pensar la pena que he hecho delante de Rachel, aunque al menos me consuela pensar que al día siguiente trabajo y estoy cinco o seis días de vuelo y encima mi turno coincide con Britt y Santana, me lo pasaré bien, son sin duda mis mejores amigas. Además pienso que con suerte puede pasar un largo tiempo sin que vea de nuevo a Rachel y Finn.

No quiero sonar desagradecida, ellos dos han sido muy amables pero lo que me ha pasado esta noche no me ha gustado un pelo….y quiero volver a mi rutina cuanto antes.

-Bueno chicos ya nos vamos…Muchísimas gracias por todo –Anuncia mi marido cuando estamos en el umbral de la puerta del jardín para salir en busca de nuestro coche.

Ella y yo después de lo sucedido hemos seguido hablando no penséis que no, pero ya no hemos hablado directamente entre nosotras lo hemos hecho siempre a través de las conversaciones de nuestros chicos.

-Gracias a vosotros por venir…-Oigo decir por parte de Finn.

Ya estamos casi saliendo cuando de repente Rachel se dirige directamente hacia mí dejándome totalmente a cuadros con lo que me dice.

-Quinn…

-Si dime… -Le respondo manteniendo una sonrisa como puedo…estoy un poco tensa aún.

-¿Haces algo este viernes? –Me pregunta.

No puedo creer lo que mis oídos oyen…y si…¿Y sí yo estoy paranoica perdida y nada de lo que os he contado ha sucedido? ¿Y si tan siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cómo la he mirado antes y son cosas mías? Joder pero no….ella había cambiado su actitud…lo noté.

-El viernes trabajo…estoy de turno de lunes a viernes –Le respondo un poco más fría de lo que hubiera deseado y para arreglarlo enseguida señalo con mis ojos el cielo estrellado a modo de _"estaré allí arriba"._

-Aaahh…vale…pues nada.

-¿Por qué? –Me apresuro a preguntar no quiero quedarme con la duda. Sam y Finn siguen hablando de mamarrachadas varias.

-No por nada déjalo

-No Rachel ¿Por qué? –Insisto.

-Quería ir de compras…ya sabes el otoño y el invierno se acercan y era por pasar la tarde con una amiga en el centro comercial.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué coño me lo propuso? Caí como una estúpida.

-El sábado ya estoy libre…¿Te iría mal el sábado? –Respondo sin darme cuenta. Esas palabras han salido de mis labios sin permiso de mi mente….han estado ordenadas por la locura transitoria que estoy viviendo incomprensiblemente. En el fondo sé que no es buena idea.

Ella me mira a los ojos y se toma unos segundos antes de contestar. Tengo la sensación que valora los pros y los contras de esa propuesta…pero se lanza a la piscina.

-El sábado me va bien, me va perfecto.

-Bien…-Le digo.

-Bien…-Me responde.

No quedamos en nada concreto, no quedamos en sí tú me llamas o lo hago yo, simplemente la conversación quedó ahí y Sam y yo nos fuimos.

Y sí, a la mañana siguiente lunes once de setiembre me levanté furiosa conmigo misma, me levanté rallada porque tuve que admitir que no podía decirme lo que me llevo dicho hasta ahora "no sé que me ocurre" porque esa mañana _si_ lo supe. Rachel me gustaba, me estaba enamorando, yo conocía ese sentimiento, ella había despertado algo en mí que pensé que estaba más que despertado con mi marido y por eso estaba cabreada.

Desde que nos fuimos de su casa no pude quitármela de la cabeza, suena duro pero esa noche Sam y yo nos acostarnos, hicimos el amor y no pude quitármela de la cabeza en todo el rato y sí…Quinn se levantó furiosa porque Rachel Berry la hacía sentir… viva.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Muchas gracias por los RW!**

**klavier**


	5. Chapter 5

Me levanté rallada y rallada me fui a la ducha, abrí el agua caliente y me metí debajo para ver si se me pasaba. Ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana de aquél lunes y por lo tanto Sam ya no estaba en casa, hacía rato qué se había marchado a trabajar pues él tenía un horario fijo y coherente, no cómo el mío que a veces era una jodida locura.

Esa semana yo trabajaba de lunes a viernes, era conocedora que en mi tripulación coincidía con Santana y Brittany y eso era lo único que a priori me hacía sonreír esa mañana porque siempre que volaba con ellas me lo pasaba en grande. La ruta era de Chicago a Nueva York de ahí nos íbamos a Miami y de Miami a San Francisco para volvernos nuevamente a Chicago….ya os imagináis de qué va la historia, una noche duermo aquí, dos allá, otra más en otro lado y por fin en casa. Es un no parar, os lo aseguro pero por más estresante y agobiante qué parezca a mí ese ritmo me gusta y encima me lo pagan bien, muy bien he de confesar.

Acabo de ducharme, almuerzo algo ligero y echo mano de mi pequeña maleta ya preparada con las pocas cosas que necesito y me encamino ya hacia el aeropuerto…voy vestida normal de calle, con unos jeans claros y una camisa blanca pues siempre me cambio en el trabajo, no quiero que se me arrugue el súper traje que tengo para trabajar…luego os cuento.

Durante el camino a la terminal, sentada en la parte trasera de un taxi repaso mentalmente lo vivido la noche anterior con Rachel. Es que todavía no puedo creerme que intentara coquetear con ella…lo cierto es que prefiero no pensarlo demasiado porque encima me invade un sentimiento de vergüenza que me hace sentir peor…pero el caso es que lo hice, y lo hice porque esa muchacha me gusta, me atrae, me llama la atención y no puedo os juro que no puedo quitarme la imagen de sus inmensos ojos castaños de mi cabeza. Creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella o quizás es solo qué siento algún tipo de atracción o no lo sé…no lo sé…joder yo lo único que deseo es dejar de verla en mi mente continuamente! Estoy enfadada, estoy muy enfadada todavía conmigo y lo peor es que no sé quién va a pagar mi frustración. Creo que todos los números los tiene Santana porque Brittany es demasiado dulce.

Por fin llego a mi destino, entro por unos pasillos después de enseñar mi acreditación a tres o cuatro agentes de seguridad y por fin estoy en los vestuarios de mi compañía aérea. Para que os hagáis una idea son parecidos a los vestuarios que puedan tener cualquier gimnasio de barrio pero algo más pequeño. Hay unas taquillas, un par de banquetas, un par de duchas y poco más. Entro y hay un par de compañeras que justo parece que van a salir, me cruzo cuatro palabras con ellas.

-Ey Quinn ¿Vuelas? –Me pregunta una de ellas a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Si me toca…voy en el vuelo JKL-09 ¿Y vosotras chicas? –Les pregunto por cortesía más que nada porque no tengo muchas ganas de hablar mientras empiezo abrir mi taquilla

-No no que va, venimos ahora de New Jersey, no nos toca volar hasta en diez días. Qué vaya bien! –Se despide.

-Sí gracias…adiós –Les digo escuetamente.

No estoy de humor y lo sé. Abro la taquilla y veo una foto de mi marido pegada en el reverso de la puerta, la miro y niego con la cabeza. Siento que lo engaño…presiento que podría llegar hacerlo. Rachel sal de mi cabeza por favor, te lo ruego.

-¡Fabray!Buenos días! –Se oye con mucho ímpetu, es Santana que entra sola por la puerta y gracias a dios interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Evans…-Le rectifico, me jode que me llame Fabray ya os diré el motivo.

-¿Todavía no te has hecho el moño? –Me pregunta pues aún llevo el pelo suelto y la norma de la compañía es que hay que llevar el pelo recogido.

-Acabo de llegar –Le digo con poca fuerza -¿Y Britt? –Pues no viene junto a ella y me extraña.

Ella acaba de abrir su taquilla justo está al ladito de la mía igual que en el instituto así que no puedo verle la cara. Santana López es la gran amiga que me ayudó a entrar como auxiliar de vuelo en esa compañía. Fue la que me animó a que me sacara el título y trabajara junto a ella. La conozco desde hace unos diez años y a su novia también. Las tres éramos inseparables bueno y lo somos pues ahora están viviendo en Chicago cómo yo…ellas dicen que les da igual vivir en un lado que en otro y quieren estar cerca de mí.

Lo que os contaba, éramos inseparables y animadoras del equipo de fútbol pero tengo que reconocer que yo era la abeja reina y ellas dos las obreras….aunque Santana era una obrera un poco rebelde, menudo pico tenía y tiene porque aún lo conserva intacto. Pero no quiero hablar mucho de mi pasado porque no estoy muy orgullosa de él, resumiendo os podría decir que era popular, guapa, reina del baile y una grandísima cabrona. Quizás aún lo sea. No dejo de pensar en esa morena….si…quizás aún lo sea.

-Está enferma –Me aclara sin mirarme pues está sumergida en su taquilla y yo en la mía –Así que Fabray sintiéndolo mucho sólo iré contigo de Chicago a Nueva York y me volveré para acá, Miami y San Francisco tendrás a Stewart y Foster de compañeras he hablado con el jefe ¿sabes? y cómo me deben horas me las pido, no pienso dejar a mi Britt sola con anginas….ella dice que Lord Tubbington la cuidará pero no me fío de ese puto gato gordo que sólo come y duerme como un poseso!

-Perfecto….de puta madre –Murmuro por lo bajo pues es lo que me falta para ese día, saber que tendré que aguantar a Stewart y Foster cinco días me llena de total felicidad. Estoy siendo irónica por supuesto. No las aguanto.

-¿Qué dices Fabray? –Me pregunta porque me ha oído murmurar algo.

-¡Evans! –Le grito sin mirarla.

-¿Fabray qué te pasa? ¿Has discutido con boca chancla? –Me pregunta la paya tan tranquilamente y sin mirarme, esto hace que me enfurezca. Se acabó.

Es lo que os quería decir antes. Ella no acaba de aceptar mi matrimonio con Samuel y para dejarlo bien claro no me llama Evans tal y cómo me llamo legalmente hoy en día. Se empecina por sus cojones en llamarme Fabray y se escuda diciendo que ella me conoce desde hace años como Quinn Fabray y que por eso lo hace. Mentira, yo sé que no traga a Sam y punto. Una noche no recuerdo muy bien donde pero sé que estábamos de "parada" en la ciudad de Utah Santana cogió una borrachera importante y entre copa y copa me confesó o se le escapó más bien dicho que yo no estaba destinada a estar con Sam. Me soltó un buen sermón pues ella aseguraba que había sido testigo de nuestros inicios y afirmaba con toda rotundidad que yo no estaba enamorada de él. Por supuesto a la mañana siguiente lo negó todo, dijo que no se acordaba de nada pero bien que cada vez que puede mete el dedo en la llaga. Sam es muy guapo ¿ok? Es rubio se cuida muchísimo su físico, tiene unos abdominales de infarto pero si es cierto que quizás tiene la boca demasiado grande, pues no tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de motes qué le puede llegar a poner: Boca chancla, boca pez, boca buzón, boca rape etc..etc…

¡Se acabó! hasta aquí hemos llegado. Doy un gran portazo seco y brusco a mi taquilla para cerrarla y tengo los huevos de cerrarle la suya del mismo modo. Se queda estupefacta.

-¡Santana basta! ¿Me oyes? –La amenazo sin dejar de mirarla con ira –Me llamo Evans ¿ok? EVANS! –Le grito.

-Pe…pero Quinn..-Quiere decir algo pero la corto.

-Ni Quinn ni leches! Cinco años Santana! Cinco años hace que estoy casada con Sam! –Sigo con furia mientras le muestro delante de sus morros mi alianza de boda –Así que empieza a respetarlo ¿ok? Empieza de una puta vez a respetar a mi marido! –Y con una fría mirada la dejo sin habla y me voy delante de uno de los espejos para hacerme el jodido moño.

¿Qué respete a mi marido? ¿No debería hacerlo antes yo? Creo que he saltado de esa forma con ella porque sé que la primera que debería respetarlo soy yo, pero aún no puedo admitirlo al cien por cien. Simplemente no puedo y la he pagado con ella. Santana aguantará muchas de mis neuras en mi historia con Rachel.

Estoy delante del espejo, ya me he hecho el moño y me estoy maquillando ligeramente. No me gusta maquillarme mucho, así que lo hago de manera suave porque la compañía me obliga pero siempre procuro que me quede muy natural. A los pocos segundos Santana se coloca a mi lado enfrente al espejo para proceder a lo mismo.

-Quinn –Me nombra, al menos no me ha llamado Fabray creo que sabe que algo me pasa –No sé si lo sabes pero también han cambiado al comandante…-Deja caer.

Creo que sé por dónde va. Dejo de ponerme rimel y la miro. Le hablo mucho más tranquila.

-¿Quién pilota? –Le pregunto temiéndome lo peor.

-Jonathan-Titubea.

No me ha dicho el apellido porque ambas sabemos de qué Jonathan hablamos. Es mi último ex antes de Sam. Vale sí es muy típico el rollo azafata se lía con piloto lo mismo que enfermera con el Doctor pero sí, ocurrió y ese cuento terminó como el rosario de la aurora.

-Estupendo Santana estupendo! Encima John pilota –Sonrío cínicamente y vuelvo a mirar al espejo para acabar de ponerme el rimel.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Se aventura finalmente a preguntarme.

"_Sí me pasa Santana! Me pasa que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío! Me pasa que he visto a una chica tres veces en mi vida y no me la quito de la cabeza! Me pasa que no entiendo absolutamente nada! Me pasa que me siento como si traicionara a Sam y ni siquiera he movido un dedo! Me pasa que me temo que voy a estar cinco días comiéndome la olla y encima no vais a estar vosotras para entretenerme! Y me pasa que solo faltaba Mike como comandante jefe en la tripulación del maldito vuelo de hoy!"_

-No Santana, no me pasa nada –Salen de mis labios. Ojalá hubiera salido todo lo que pensaba pero no quiero hacerlo porque en el fondo es darle cancha al asunto y sé que si le doy bola me comeré más y más la cabeza y no quiero…es imposible que me guste Rachel…es imposible que me guste una mujer maldita sea Quinn! –Estoy cansada eso es todo…perdona.

Ella no me cree pero sabe que no puede apretarme. Sabe que si lo hace me cierro en banda.

Me ha tocado recibir desde la puerta de embarque pasajero por pasajero. Ha sido el cabrón de John, sabe que odio hacerlo y cómo no nos llevamos bien pero obviamente él tiene el mando he tenido que obedecer. Es un hijo de puta, no puedo creer que estuviera tan pillada por ese diablo! Menos mal que conocí a Sam. Menos mal. Aunque este es otro de los argumentos de Santana pues afirmó aquella noche de ron y vodka que mi marido fue un clavo que tapó otro clavo…o quizás dijo que a rey muerto rey puesto no me acuerdo muy bien. Yo también iba algo contentilla esa noche.

En fin…he dicho con mi mejor sonrisa "Buenas tardes" cuatrocientas cincuenta mil veces por lo menos. Vale han sido menos, pero con la mala tarde que llevo entenderme.

Ahora lo que mis ojos ven es a Santana delante de mí en un estrecho pasillo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Yo que estoy un poco más atrás hago lo mismo. Estamos dando las indicaciones que los pasajeros han de seguir en caso de accidente. Ya sabéis señalamos las puertas de emergencia, indicamos de dónde saldrían las mascarillas en caso de pérdida de presión dentro de la cabina, señalamos muy amablemente las lucecitas del pasillo que han de seguir si las luces se apagan, nos colocamos el chaleco salvavidas y señalamos por donde se sopla para hincharlo o donde está la cuerdecilla y toda esa mandanga lo hacemos además en varios idiomas. Es nuestra rutina, es mi rutina.

Siempre que hacemos esta parte es mi momento preferido para identificar a los pasajeros que tienen pavor a volar. Los identifico rápido porque veo en sus caras el miedo total, van oyendo todo el sermón y la expresión les cambia, el gesto se les pone tenso y algunos ni tan siquiera son capaces de mirarme porque no quieren ni pensar en un accidente aéreo! jajaja! Perdonar que me ría, lo siento! Pero sus caras son para encuadrarlas!

Mierda este hecho me hace pensar de nuevo en ella. Mierda mierda y mierda! Eso me pasa por reírme! Me lo tengo merecido…había conseguido desconectar de ella por unos minutos y ya la vuelvo a tener en mi mente.

Os describo el traje que lleva puesto Santana porque total es el mismo que llevo yo. El uniforme de American Airlines está compuesto de tres piezas. Una falda color azul oscuro horrible, es de tubo algo estrecha y nos va por debajo de la rodilla por supuesto… nada más faltaría que enseñáramos pierna… es más quico que matusalén joder! Después viene la camisa, una camisa amarillo pálido tipo hepatitis B fea y antigua lo mismo que la falda claro. Y cómo detalle especial, llevamos anudado al cuello un pañuelo amarillo un poco más intenso que el de la camisa para acompañar a juego. Todo esto siempre con el ligero maquillaje y el pelo recogido. No entiendo como Sam se fijó en mí hiendo de esta guisa, de verdad que no lo entiendo…aunque él dice que yo estaría guapa incluso con un saco de patatas por vestido. Sam me ama con locura….debería corresponderle y no estar pensando en otra persona constantemente.

Después de revisar que todos y cada uno de los pasajeros lleva el cinturón abrochado nos encontramos ya sentadas en uno de los extremos del avión, la parte delantera para ser más exactos la que está más cerca de la cabina de los pilotos. El avión está justo despegando y Santana y yo estamos sentadas una enfrente la otra con el cinturón puesto a la orden de que el segundo comandante dé la orden de quitárselo. Estamos calladas y puedo observar cómo López me mira fijamente, puedo ver claramente cómo ha levantado una ceja en señal de qué está pensando qué algo me ocurre y se muere por saberlo, lo que pasa es que no sabe cómo atacar al frente…no sabe qué estrategia tomar.

Debéis pensar que soy idiota. Hace rato que ya habréis deducido o creo que incluso os lo he dicho que Santana y Brittany son pareja. ¿Le podría preguntar a ella verdad? Le podría cuestionar todas esas preguntas y dudas que deben tener la mayoría de lesbianas al principio, cosas como ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres? ¿O que te gustaba Brittany? o ¿Que te sentías atraída por ella? y cosas por el estilo para indagar si lo que me ocurre a mí es lo mismo o no tiene nada que ver. Pero no puedo hacerlo ¿Sabéis? No puedo hacerlo porque me conozco de sobras su historia de amor con Britt.

Yo fui testigo y a la vez cómplice. Yo viví casi en primera persona el amor que nació entre esas dos…y lo que no viví me lo explicaron. Vi todos sus inicios, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus nervios y temores…y me lo sé de memoria, todo, pues ellas dos están juntas desde el último curso de instituto. Así que no puedo preguntarle a Santana algo que ella da por obvio que sé. No puedo indagar en un tema como ese y además no quiero, ya os lo he dicho, no quiero darle importancia al asunto, no quiero pensar más en Rachel…solo quiero….solo quiero que salga de mi miente. No voy a ir con ella de compras el sábado. Acabo de decidirlo. No iré. No es buena idea. Me excusaré.

El resto del viaje pasa "volando" valga la redundancia y sin darme cuenta hemos aterrizado en Nueva York. Me despido de Santana allí pues ella tomará otro vuelo de la compañía de regreso a Chicago…y yo al par de horas voy en el mismo avión camino a Miami y de nuevo mi rutina solo que esta vez enfrente no tengo a Santana haciendo los aspavientos con las manos sino que tengo a la estúpida de Foster y su culo carpeta… ¿Acabo de fijarme en el culo de Foster? Olvidemos este punto….borrar la información.

Mientras indico nuevamente a los pasajeros por dónde están las salidas de emergencia voy pensando que en Miami pasaré mi primera noche. Que me alojaré en el hotel de siempre, que cenaré el menú que ya me conozco y llamaré a Sam para ver cómo le ha ido el día.

Pues una mierda para mí.

Esa noche sí me alojé en el hotel de siempre, sí cené el menú que me conocía pero acabé bebiéndome un whisky doble para apaciguar los nervios que me invadieron….porque inesperadamente Rachel Hudson me llamó al móvil.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Dos cosillas:**

**Quiero dar gracias por los RW de ayer! A todas las que siempre me escribís que os aprecio un montón de veras que sí y a la gente que lo hizo por primera vez también muchas gracias! Anima mucho recibirlos en serio.**

**Y la segunda cosa: quiero aclarar un tema que se me ha preguntado varias veces: El punto de vista de lo que Rachel siente o piensa _SI _se verá reflejado en el fic…pero no en primera persona, sino a través de los recuerdos o pensamientos de Quinn. Pero eso ocurre un poco más adelante…no os preocupéis chicas….realmente eso… ya está escrito ;)**

**En fin…mil gracias, espero que os haya gustado el capi! Ya me diréis.**

**KLAVIER**


	6. Chapter 6

En Miami hace un clima demasiado denso. Hay mucha calima por culpa del mar y la humedad es agobiante a más no poder pero bueno una vez he llegado al hotel el aire acondicionado ha aliviado mis sudores.

He saludado a las chicas y chicos de recepción pues siempre que voy a Miami me alojo en ese hotel y de tantas veces que han sido y espero que sean son como una pequeña familia para mí.

He ido a mi habitación, me he duchado, cenado después y ahora me dispongo a salir a la terraza para fumarme un cigarrillo y llamar a mi marido. No quiero ir a dormir muy tarde porque mañana vuelo hacia San Francisco y madrugo bastante así que lo llamaré y me iré a dormir directamente.

Justo voy a marcar y la pequeña pantalla se ilumina en señal de que alguien se me ha adelantado y me está llamando pero es un teléfono que al parecer no tengo registrado porque no sé quién diablos es.

-¿Diga? –Respondo con cierto tono dudoso.

-¿Quinn? –Me responde una voz femenina.

No os voy a decir qué no la reconocí, qué no supe quién era porque os mentiría en toda la cara. Reconocí su voz al instante, la reconocí a la primera y un sube y baja se apoderó de mi estómago sin contemplaciones.

-¿Rachel? –Pregunté sabiendo qué acertaba.

-Eeeehh si, si si soy yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dice enseguida pues la cogí por sorpresa.

-Te he reconocido la voz –Le digo.

-Aaaahhh…vaya…

Por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio, se ha quedado un tanto desconcertada. Yo lo rompo enseguida.

-¿Qué…qué es lo que quieres? –Le dije y lo cierto es que sonó fatal, sonó demasiado duro, demasiado cortante algo así como "_ves al grano chica"._

Y sé que sonó cortante porque lo primero que hizo ella fue disculparse.

-Perdona…perdona Quinn que te llame…quizás no es bueno momento yo ….

_¿Pero qué coño haces Quinn? ¡Sé amable por el amor de dios!_

-No Rachel! –La corto enseguida para rectificar mi reacción anterior –Si lo es! Claro que es buen momento….es solo qué me has cogido por sorpresa –Le aclaro -¿Todo bien? –Le pregunto utilizando ahora sí un tono mucho más cariñoso.

No puedo evitarlo, ser cariñosa con ella no puedo evitarlo….o ¿Confundo cariño con coqueteo?

-Si todo bien gracias…es solo que el otro día…no quedamos en nada concreto…para el sábado ya sabes… -Deja caer.

Yo sonrío como una boba. Cuando ella dice "_el otro día"_ no se da cuenta que eso fue anoche mismo. Hoy es lunes y sí es tarde, es de noche, pero sólo han pasado 24 horas.

-¿Te refieres anoche? –Le pregunto con cierta picardía. Estoy jugando. Mal hecho.

Rachel se da cuenta y debe pensar que es estúpida. Noto que se pone nerviosa.

-Eeehhh sí claro…es cierto…bueno…¿Pasas tú a buscarme o voy yo? –Ahora es ella quién quiere ir al grano.

Sé qué os dije que no iría con ella de compras, qué no quedaría el sábado con Rachel pero….os mentí…me mentí.

-Yo voy a buscarte….¿Te va bien a las 10h? –Le propongo.

-Si perfecto, así hay menos gente a esa hora –Apunta –Bueno pues ya está, eso quería aclarar…buenas noches Quinn –Me dice con claras intenciones de colgarme…!y un cuerno!

-¡Rachel! –La nombro sin pensar. No quiero colgar, quiero seguir con ella.

-¿Si dime?

-¿Cómo…cómo es que tienes mi número? –Indago. Es algo absurdo lo sé, pero no quiero colgar y me da igual si no llamo a mi marido a tiempo. Me da igual.

-Puueeesss se lo pedí a Finn….es decir le dije a Finn que se lo pidiera a Sam –Me explica.

Por eso es absurdo lo sé, eso era lo lógico y yo lo intuía pero solo quiero hablar con ella. La he tenido en mi cabeza todo el día…y tengo la necesidad imperial de hablar con ella.

-Ah claro! Obvio…

-Si…

-¿Ha ido bien tú día? –Le pregunto de la nada. Por seguir conectada.

Creo que ha quedado sorprendida. Creo que sabe que quiero hablar con ella.

-Si gracias, ha ido bien…aunque me imagino que mucho más tranquilo que el tuyo….

-Si bueno! Yo me he cruzado medio país la verdad! Jajaja! –Río.

-Estarás cansada ¿Cierto? –Me dice y sí, acierta de pleno, estoy cansada y mucho pues no he dormido una mierda esta noche…por su culpa.

-Estoy acostumbrada Rachel…ten en cuenta que para mí es una jornada normal.

-No quiero molestarte Quinn…-Insiste.

-¡Es que no lo haces Rachel! –Exclamo algo brusca. Me ha salido del alma pero joder no quiero que me cuelgue y ella parece que tiene prisas por hacerlo…-No lo haces…me gusta hablar contigo…me gusta que me hayas llamado…me gusta oír tú voz –Me confieso y no puedo creeerlo!

Para mí se produce un eterno silencio entre nosotras y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y maldiciéndome a mi misma caigo en la cuenta que otra vez lo he hecho. He coqueteado descaradamente con ella ¿_Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás tonta? ¡Eres una bocazas!_ Me digo por unos segundos…pero su respuesta hace que el corazón me dé un vuelco.

-A mí también…me gusta hacerlo….por eso te he llamado…quería hablar contigo.. –Responde.

Ahora sí qué no se qué demonios decir. Ahora sí que hay un silencio incómodo. Ahora sí que me ha dejado muerta ¿Qué acaba de pasar?!Qué diablos acaba de pasar!? Me acojono, me acobardo, me entra un pánico irracional y reacciono de la peor manera: Reculando cómo una cobarde. He estado jugando con fuego…y me he quemado…no esperaba que Rachel encendiera la cerilla!

-Bueno Rachel lo cierto es que tendría que colgar…tengo que llamar a mi marido….

He roto el momento lo sé….pero ¿Qué es un momento comparado con romper el corazón a alguien? Eso...lo provocaré más adelante así que esto sencillamente no es nada.

-Si por supuesto claro…a mí me está esperando Finn…-Reacciona ella también.

-Claro claro…

-Nos vemos entonces el sábado….¿No? –Quiere saber si aún sigue en pié la "cita" porque ha notado mi cambio de rumbo.

-Si si...el sábado…adiós Rachel –Yo no sé si sigue en pié, solo sé que quiero colgar y le digo que sí. _Ya veremos_ pienso porque me he acojonado.

-Adiós Quinn…buenas noches entonces…

Estas últimas cinco frases se han producido en menos de treinta segundos. A ambas nos han invadido unas ganas terribles de colgar y a mí particularmente me ha invadido las ganas de tomarme una copa de lo que sea.

Acaso…¿Nos gustamos? ¿Estamos coqueteando? ¡Joder! ¿Lo hemos hecho? ¡Joder creo que sí! ¡Hostia…sí!

Yo misma me pregunto y me respondo todas estas cosas mientras le doy vueltas sin sentido a mi whisky doble que tengo en la mano, necesito apaciguar los nervios y el tabaco ahora no funciona. Estoy sentada en un taburete de la barra del bar del hotel y tengo los ojos abiertos como platos mientras rememoro esas últimas frases con Rachel.. Con lo cansada que estoy y no tengo sueño…ella me lo ha robado. Me robaría tantas noches de sueño…a veces porque estaba junto a ella a veces por lo contrario.

Tampoco he llamado a Sam y no tengo ganas de hacerlo…pero he de hacerlo y he de comportarme con toda la naturalidad que pueda….así que me tomo lo que queda de licor de un tirón y lo llamo.

"_Relájate Quinn relájate, no has hecho nada malo, no has herido a nadie, no has traicionado a nadie….tranquila….no pasa nada_" me ordeno justo antes de marcar: "Hola Sam cielo ¿Qué tal estás?" empiezo.

Estoy abriendo la puerta de mi casa. Han pasado los cinco días pero me han resultado como veinte, se me han hecho largos y pesados. No he podido desconectar demasiado de Rachel y en algún momento sobrevolando alguna ciudad he decidido que no iré con ella mañana sábado. Me quedaré con Sam, eso he de hacer. Ahora es viernes por la tarde por lo tanto Sam ya está en casa.

-¡Ya estoy en tierra! –Grito nada más entrar al piso para que Sam me oiga esté donde esté, yo siempre saludo de la misma forma, es una soberana chorrada lo sé.

Samuel sale del despacho, estaba delante del ordenador, otro que no desconecta nunca aunque la diferencia es que él no desconecta del trabajo y yo de Rachel.

-¡Quinn cariño! –Se acerca a mí me besa en los labios y me da un tierno abrazo -¿Cómo ha ido mi vida? –Se interesa. Joder es un amor…es mi amor "_valóralo Quinn valóralo_" pienso mientras siento su calor.

-Bien bien cómo siempre –Le informo.

Me doy una ducha rápida me pongo algo cómodo y ambos nos sentamos para cenar lo qué ha preparado Sam, una fresca ensalada de pasta.

-Mañana has quedado con Rachel ¿Verdad? –Me pregunta al poco rato y yo casi me atraganto.

-No sé si iré…-Respondo cómo sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –Me pregunta extrañado, demasiado extrañado.

-Estoy cansada Sam, no sé si me apetece encerrarme en un centro comercial….además me agobio –Contesto.

-Joder Quinn pues yo he quedado con Finn y Mercedes para ir a jugar a golf…

-¿Con Mercedes? –Es con lo que me quedo -¿Mercedes la simpática? –Ironizo mientras pincho con el tenedor un trozo de tomate.

-Es muy buena chica Quinn cuando la conoces es una persona fantástica, nos llevamos muy bien los tres.

"_Uy sí fantástica persona…ya me lo pareció…conmigo se portó como el culo_" navega por mi mente mientras mastico el tomate el cual me darían ganas de escupírselo a Mercedes en la cara.

-¿Y "esa" juega al golf? –Le pregunto haciendo hincapié en ese "esa".

-No, no juega pero se enteró que Finn y yo íbamos mañana y se apuntó, bueno que me lías ¿Entonces quedas o no con Rachel? Porque joder yo quedé con Finn pensando que tú ibas con su mujer…no quiero dejarte tampoco tirada...

Si Sammuel Evans hubiera sabido todo lo que se avecinaba creo que jamás me hubiera empujado a quedar con Rachel ese día, pero él no lo sabía y yo aunque mi olfato me decía que no traería nada bueno tampoco imaginaba hasta qué punto se desataría los acontecimientos.

-Está bien Sam iré con Rachel no te preocupes…no pasa nada –Le digo porque pobre lleva toda la puta semana currando cómo para que no pueda despejarse jugando una partida de golf….que por cierto a mi me parece un puñetero coñazo de deporte.

Finalmente a la mañana siguiente ambos nos dirigimos en coche a casa de los Hudson. Yo llevaré el mío al centro comercial y Sam hará trasbordo en el coche de Finn para ir al Golf Park Chicago Ressort. Suena bien ¿eh? Por favor que vomito.

Aparca justo delante de su casa y yo me siento nerviosa, asustada….¿Se sentirán así mis pasajeros cuando despegamos? Voy a tener que dejar de partirme el culo con ellos….

-¡Vamos Quinn sal! –Me reprocha Sam pues me he quedado cómo bloqueada y estoy con el culo pegado en el asiento del coche.

-Voy voy…-Digo mientras salgo.

Se me seca la boca cuando Sam pica al timbre de la puerta. ¿Nos abrirá ella? ¿Cómo debo actuar? ¿Qué hago? ¿Coqueteamos el otro día o no? ¡Si lo hicimos no lo hicimos no lo sé!

No tengo tiempo a decidir la estrategia de actuación pues Finn nos abre enseguida. Ellos dos se saludan a lo macho, es decir chocan fuertemente sus manos en plan "Eh tío! Qué pasa! Somos guays colega!" o algo parecido pero conmigo obviamente se reprime y simplemente me da un par de besos para saludarme.

Mi corazón bombea a toda máquina. Joder pero ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Parezco una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas coño.

-¡!Rachel! –Se desgañita Finn desde la puerta –Ya han llegado! Sal!

Puedo verla venir hacia nosotros. Puedo ver cómo se alisa el vestido con sus propias manos. No me mira desde la distancia, me evita y antes saluda a Sam con una sonrisa y le da un par de besos…pero ahora sí…no tiene más remedio, me mira, la noto nerviosa y con la sonrisa algo tensa pero también me da un par de besos…aunque casi no posa sus labios sobre mí piel. Ha sido un leve roce.

-Hola Quinn ¿Qué tal? –Me pregunta y yo siento de nuevo su fiel aroma.

-Bien bien…-Respondo algo escueta. Estoy cómo muda y no os cuento cómo de incómoda…es todo tan raro.

Ya nos hemos separado de los chicos y yo voy conduciendo con mi coche así que tengo la fortuna de no tener que mirarla demasiado…porque claro soy una conductora responsable... ejem. Hay cierta tensión entre nosotras, hay silencio…estamos incómodas. Qué absurda la situación ¿verdad? Acaso ¿Ha pasado algo? "No" es la respuesta ¿Entonces a qué es debido? "No lo sé" Claro que lo sé! En el fondo lo sé! Pero no lo admito.

Tampoco hay ninguna referencia a nuestra conversación telefónica, cómo si no hubiera existido jamás…todo es extraño…la verdad es que quiero y a la vez no quiero estar con ella.

-Es por ahí Quinn –Rachel me señala con su mano el camino que he de seguir pues yo no he ido nunca al centro comercial. Es casi la primera frase que cruzamos.

-Vale…-Respondo girando el volante hacia la derecha hasta que topo con un semáforo en rojo y tengo que parar.

Pasan unos segundos, el semáforo continúa en rojo y ahora podría mirarla y decir algo pues no tengo excusa, pero no lo hago, me quedo en silencio esperando a que el maldito semáforo se ponga de color verde...lo miro tan fijamente que parece que quiera cambiarlo con mi mente.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? –Me pregunta la atrevida.

Giro mí cara para mirarla, no esperaba eso.

-¿Perdona? –respondo ahora sí clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

Ella me mira.

-El semáforo Quinn…está verde –Me da como respuesta a la vez que aparta sus ojos de mí y señala con su cabeza al frente.

Es cierto lo está así que arranco el coche….y de paso también arranco la garganta y sacudo mis cuerdas vocales para que digan algo.

-Me gustó que me llamaras…

"_!La madre que me parió! ¿Pero qué coño acabas de decir?! Para decir eso mejor sigue muda joder!"_

Espera unos segundos antes de contestar. Sopesa la respuesta.

-¿Si? No sé…en fin…no quiero hablar de eso Quinn –Sentencia finalmente un poco borde a la vez que señala por donde he de girar de nuevo.

Me ha jodido esta respuesta. Es curioso cómo se puede tener una conversación sin decir "nada", como se pueden reprochar cosas "que no han sucedido" y como se cierran temas "sin que se hayan abierto". Me ha jodido y ahora me he puesto en modo cabrona.

-¿No quieres hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? –La reto, ahora qué me lo diga si tiene huevos. No quiero leer más entre líneas. Ella ha sido cortante yo también lo soy cuando quiero.

De reojo veo que me mira, pero yo sigo indiferente con mi vista hacia la carretera, ya veo el centro y estoy entrando en el parking subterráneo.

-Déjalo –Responde pues creo que me lee la mente y sabe que estoy de "batalla". Os lo dije…siempre lo hará.

-¿Dejar qué? ¿El qué? –Insisto…soy una perra cuando quiero, que se lo digan a las decenas de estudiantes que amargué en el instituto.

-¡Qué lo dejes Quinn! –Me ha levantado la voz por primera desde que nos conocemos, lo ha hecho justo en el momento que he aparcado el coche.

La miro incrédula sin saber qué decir, que me alzara la voz tampoco lo esperaba.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? –Me pregunta entonces y me quedo totalmente descolocada.

-¿Qué? –No sé qué pensar, no sé de qué habla. Necesito información a ese "lo dejemos"

-Lo de pasar la mañana juntas comprando…si vamos a estar incómodas lo dejamos Quinn…nadie nos obliga! Nadie te obliga! –Me reprocha frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! No quiero dejarlo! –Salto directa porque ahora la he entendido -Vamos a entrar al centro comercial, vamos a comprar lo que se nos antoje, vamos almorzar y vamos a pasarlo jodidamente bien Rachel! Punto! –Le digo algo alterada porque no quiero que se salga con la suya, porque no quiero que se me vaya de mi lado.

Esto es surrealista. Estamos dentro del coche discutiendo y realmente esto parece una discusión de pareja. Realmente ahora veo que fue nuestra primera discusión de pareja sin ser pareja.

Surrealista total.

Se toma nuevamente unos segundos para responder. Creo que trata de tranquilizarse o de que yo lo haga, de que ambas lo hagamos.

-Está bien Quinn…entremos.

Las dos salimos del coche sin decir nada y yo noto que mi corazón está acelerado por todo lo sucedido, pero poco a poco mis pulsaciones toma un ritmo normal. Entramos en el ascensor para subir hacia la primera planta.

Cuando estamos a punto de entrar en ella para disfrutar del increíble mundo del consumismo y capitalismo la tomo por el brazo y la freno. Se gira y me mira. Ahora es ella quién no lo esperaba. No esperaba que la tocara, no esperaba que me disculpara.

-Perdona Rachel…lamento mucho lo de antes.

-Olvídalo ¿De acuerdo? Empecemos de nuevo –Sugiere con dulzura y encima me regala una sonrisa que está claro que no merezco.

-Claro claro que sí –Respondo.

Yo lo intenté os lo juro. Intenté obedecerla y olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo…pero fue imposible…si cuando estuve trabajando esa semana mi mayor temor era pensar que Rachel me gustaba os diré que mi mayor temor quedó totalmente certificado en ese día…me atrevería a decir que incluso amplificado…no me gustaba Rachel estaba enamorada de Rachel. Ya era un hecho.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras ella buscaba y rebuscaba el vestido perfecto o revolvía entusiasmada el stand de camisetas o me sonreía escondida bajo un sombrero o detrás de unas enormes gafas de sol, me encantó almorzar con ella, hablar con ella, reír con ella, probarme ropa con ella….todo todo lo que hacía me embelesaba. Rachel miraba las cosas con devoción, con ilusión…no sé…cómo si fuera todo la primera vez. Era increíble. Fue demasiado, tanto que cuando ambas comimos junta para almorzar creo no solo comí mi plato de pasta que me pusieron delante sino que me la comí a ella con la mirada…creo que incluso la devoré con mis ojos…creo que lo supo.

Yo la miraba y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que mi corazón palpitaba más y más…me olvidé de que estaba casada, me olvidé de que ella lo estaba, me olvidé de Sam, de Finn y de todo lo que significaba ese compromiso para nosotras y ataqué…lo siento pero ataqué…no pude reprimirme y fue un error, un bendito error. Esa tarde ya estaba enloquecida de amor.

Eran las cinco y de nuevo la dejaba en la puerta de su casa. Durante el camino de regreso sé que estuve bastante callada y ausente….estaba rara, muchísimo.

Nos encontramos sentadas en el coche para despedirnos hasta saber cuándo. Yo paré el motor porque sabía que así ganaría segundos…siempre he pensado que si lo mantienes encendido puedes dar la impresión de qué tienes prisa…y yo no tenía prisa…yo deseaba que el tiempo se congelara.

-Bueno…al final ha estado bien ¿verdad? –Me pregunta con cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz…creo que también se siente rara a la hora de despedirse de mí.

Yo estoy girada de lado, me he quitado el cinturón de seguridad y puedo verla totalmente de frente. No sé de dónde saqué el valor, no sé porque no reprimí ese impulso, no sé porque al pensarlo no deseché la idea de inmediato, no sé porque…no lo sé...no me preguntéis pero el caso es que alargo mi mano y le acaricio con mucha ternura su mejilla.

-Ha estado mejor que bien Rachel…ha sido un día perfecto… –Le susurro retirando poco a poco mi mano temblorosa de su cara porque me he dado cuenta de la locura que acabo de cometer pero ella reacciona rápido y toma mi mano para volver a acercársela a su mejilla y me habla en esa posición.

-Para mí también…-Me responde y noto que intencionadamente aprisiona mi mano contra su cara y me la acaricia con su mentón.

Tengo el estómago totalmente cerrado, está ocupado por miles de mariposas y siento que mi corazón se dispara de nuevo, no sé qué decir ahora, no sé qué hacer…!esto es una locura!

-¿Me…me llamarás? –Me pregunta con dificultad y muy nerviosa viendo que yo estoy totalmente muda cómo cuando fui a buscarla esta mañana.

De verdad que intento decir algo, hablarle, pero no consigo que ninguna palabra ni sonido salga de mis labios, tengo el corazón tan exaltado que está atascado en mi garganta e impide que lo haga y finalmente lo único qué consigo al fin es asentir…asentir con la cabeza que sí…que la llamaré…

Y entonces ella me besa la mano con ternura y sin hacer nada más sale corriendo por la puerta. No sé por qué lo ha hecho, no sé si está huyendo. No lo sé.

Esa tarde de setiembre no hay beso en los labios, no hay declaraciones de intenciones, no hay ninguna conversación de nada….pero está claro que esto no es leer entre líneas, esta claro que esto es escribir un historia con letras MAYÚSCULAS.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los rw!**

**Un beso chicas!**

**klavier**


	7. Chapter 7

A medida que me alejo de la casa de los Hudson me voy sintiendo peor. A cada kilómetro empeoro. Conduzco de manera automática sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a la carretera pues tengo mi cabeza en otro lado pero no sé definiros exactamente donde está….la tengo en ella, en lo que acaba de pasar, en mi marido, en el suyo… ¿Qué ha sido eso joder? ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!

Me duele mucho, de verdad que la cabeza me duele muchísimo, tengo la sensación que miles de imágenes y pensamientos se me amontonan sin tregua desordenadamente provocando con ello que mi cerebro se sature…y de mi corazón ni hablemos. Estoy tan saturada y desconectada del mundo que parezco un jodido zombie al volante.

-¡Gilipollas mira por dónde vas! –Me increpa algún conductor con toda la razón del mundo. He entrado en una glorieta sin mirar si venía algún coche por ella. Casi me zampo al coche o el coche me zampa a mí…que mas da el orden, la digestión hubiera sido dificultosa igual.

Está claro que aún no he recuperado la voz, sigo muda porque he sido incapaz de replicar…o de pedir perdón…estoy muda desde hace veinte minutos, desde que se fue corriendo de mi coche.

Entro en mí casa y cómo imaginaba Sam no ha llegado todavía así que dejo las llaves en el recibidor, me bebo un vaso de agua del tirón para hidratar mis cuerdas vocales y me tumbo en el sofá para que se me pase el martilleo. Quiero poner la mente en blanco, necesito cómo agua de mayo poner la mente en blanco cómo sea.

-Mi vida…cielo…despierta…-Alguien me acaricia el pelo cariñosamente intentando despertarme, al parecer me he dormido. Es él.

-Sam...hola…-Le respondo medio abriendo mis ojos, estoy adormilada y un poco desorientada.

-Quinn cariño llevas un buen rato durmiendo.

-¿Qué… qué hora es? –Pregunto.

-Es tarde, son las once, hace rato que he llegado pero te he visto muy dormida… ¿Quieres cenar algo?

_¿Cenar? ¡Ni hablar! Con el estómago que tengo lo sacaría del mismo modo que la niña de la exorcista sacaba el puré de guisantes._

-No tengo hambre –Le digo -¿Cómo ha ido? –Me intereso.

-¡Genial Quinn! ¡Ha sido fantástico!

Él se sienta en el sofá y yo que sigo tumbada coloco mis piernas sobre las suyas mientras me explica sus aventuras en el Golf Residencial Chicago Park Ressort o cómo demonios se llamara el centro.

Habla durante unos minutos y yo lo oigo pero no escucho. En un momento dado Sam desliza su mano hacia mi entrepierna, me está buscando… creo que quiere hacerlo…¿Yo quiero hacerlo? Pues hoy en día no lo tengo claro si quería o no quería pero el caso es que esa noche si lo hice, si me acosté con él…ahora bien no me preguntéis como me sentí porque me niego a responder a eso.

Tengo cuatro días de fiesta seguidos y no me incorporo a la compañía hasta el miércoles para volver el viernes de la misma semana, solo trabajaré dos o tres días, después fin de semana libre y luego no sé….tengo que mirar el cuadro de horarios. Es un puto jaleo.

El caso es que el domingo pasa con "cierta" normalidad aunque no me encuentro muy bien, el lunes más o menos también pasa normal pues intento hacer mi vida cotidiana, intento no pensar en ella…pero se queda en eso…en el jodido intento porque el martes ya no puedo más. Me he estado conteniendo las ganas de llamarla, de saber de ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en Rachel, esa mujer me va ha trastocado, me ha vuelto completamente loca y únicamente besó mi mano…pero joder que beso…qué ternura… cómo me miró….¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me gusta una mujer? ¡Joder sí! ¡Sí me gusta! ¡Ella me gusta! ¿Y cómo debo interpretar ese beso? No quiero interpretarlo quiero volver a vivirlo! ¡Quiero sentirlo!

Necesito verla y no sabéis la cantidad de veces que he tenido el móvil en mi mano para llamarla, para enviarle un mensaje de texto pero me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo….y la estoy metiendo a ella y por eso nunca llego a marcar...además me cuestiono que ella podría haberme también llamado ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué me pidió qué yo lo hiciera? ¿Estará arrepentida? ¿Asustada? ¿Pasa de mí? ¿Quizás no le significó nada? ¿Habrá recordado que Finn es el amor de su vida? ¿Tendrá remordimientos? Tampoco ocurrió nada ¿No? Joder Quinn….claro que ocurrió…por supuesto que ocurrió!

No puedo más ¡NO PUEDO!

-Sam...-Le nombro el martes por la noche mientras vemos la televisión.

-Dime…

-¿Podríamos invitar a los Hudson a cenar el sábado a casa, verdad? Les debemos una cena…

-¿Estás nerviosa? –Me responde sin ton ni son.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto con el corazón en un jodido puño...¿Acaso se me nota?

-Te estás mordiendo las uñas Quinn….-Me señala.

-Aaaahh…ostras…. –Es cierto, me sorprendo con los dedos en mi boca…respiro aliviada de que sólo sea eso y dejo de hacerlo –Bueno que te parece ¿Los invitamos? –Le digo sin contestar a su pregunta.

-A mi me parece bien…mañana le pregunto a Finn y si pueden pues que vengan. –Contesta algo entretenido mientras mira el programa de la Ruleta de la Fortuna.

¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? Sé que no ha sido buena idea…sé perfectamente que no lo ha sido. Pero no soy yo, estoy trastornada y me complico la vida…lo peor es que se la complicaré a ella…pero dos no se pelean si uno no quiere ¿Cierto? Pues con el amor….ídem.

-Bueno pues cuando sepas algo me llamas…y me lo dices.

-¿Qué haga qué? -Sigue distraído

-¡Joder Sam! Deja de mirar embobado la maldita tele es cómo hablar con un ente! –Me mira incrédulo por cómo he saltado -Qué cuando sepas algo me llames…bajo a tierra el viernes por la noche y si van a venir a cenar habrá que ir a comprar la cena, las bebidas…Rachel es vegetariana…hay que tenerlo en cuenta! –Le digo sin dejar de pensar en mí Rachel y en la comida que le gusta a mí Rachel.

-¿Qué coño te pasa tía? –Me refuta algo molesto por mi actitud.

-¿Qué?

-Joder Quinn estás un poquitín agresiva…relájate ¿Quieres?

Es cierto. Lo estoy. Pero los nervios me devoran por dentro y pensar que quizás la vea este sábado, que cabe la posibilidad que cene en mí casa, en mí mesa, conmigo…me pone nerviosa…muchísimo y me altero así que cedo y me disculpo ante él…"_lo siento cielo"_ le digo.

Para mí esa es la primera disculpa que le hago a mi marido por causa de Rachel, aunque es una disculpa "encubierta" pues él no tiene ni idea…después vendrían otras…y oficiales…disculpas oficiales. Esas serían tremendas y dolorosas. Mucho.

Acabo de despegar y hace unos minutos Sam me ha llamado para indicarme que sí, que el sábado los Hudson vendrán a casa. De acuerdo que me han invadido los nervios al saberlo pero debo confesar que también una ilusión inexplicable se ha apoderado de todo mi ser…se ha dibujado una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara….joder estoy enamorada joder joder joder!

He hecho mis rutinarios aspavientos con las manos y esta vez delante tenía la espléndida figura de Brittany. Ya se ha recuperado de sus anginas y he tenido la gran suerte de coincidir con ella. Santana está en otro vuelo, pero esta noche coincidiremos las tres en Boston…así que genial! iremos a cenar las tres juntas, eso me alegra.

Ahora estoy en mitad del estrecho pasillo de un Air Bus modelo 747 con el carrito arriba carrito abajo. Es lo que más rabia me da de mi trabajo: ¡el parecer una jodida camarera! En fin ningún trabajo es perfecto supongo. Yo estoy en una punta del carro y Britt en la otra y vamos hablando bajo mientras servimos cafés, aguas, snacks y tonterías varias.

-Te veo contenta Quinn…-Me suelta la rubia pues es una chica peculiar pero no es idiota y ha podido ver la estúpida sonrisa que tengo desde que supe que veré a Rachel el sábado.

-¿Si? No sé Britt…no tengo un motivo especial… –Miento para restarle importancia.

-Pues te lo noto, te veo contenta, estás diferente sí… ¿Un café?...Tenga caballero –Le responde a un pasajero mientras le sonríe y le da el café que acaba de pedirle.

No sé qué decirle. Mentir a Britt me duele especialmente ¿Sabéis? Ella es una persona tan increíble, tiene otra visión de la vida más humana e infantil…me encantaría ser así! Ella cree que todo el mundo son buenas personas y con buenas intenciones, vive en cierto modo en su mundo de fantasía, con su arcoíris, sus unicornios y con su propio gato con el que tiene una relación difícil de explicar.

Por suerte nos han tenido bastante ocupadas repartiendo bebidas y se le ha "pasado" la observación de mi estúpida sonrisa, aunque también os digo que siendo consciente que ella me la ha visto yo la he borrado de mi cara poco a poco.

Boston: Es miércoles y son las once y media de la noche. Las tres estamos sentadas en un pub de la ciudad despejándonos un poco del día, ese pub está cerca del hotel dónde nos alojamos y hemos ido varias veces así que nos conocen de sobras. Cómo es entre semana no hay mucha gente en él y ya llevamos encima un par de copas cada una, pero tranquilas son bastante flojas pues a mí particularmente no me gusta cargar demasiado los combinados…y además a la mañana siguiente tenemos que madrugar.

Santana y su novia han estado de arrumacos delante mío todo el rato…besito para acá besito para allá. Bueno siempre lo han hecho, jamás se han escondido de mí ni de nadie excepto al principio de su relación, en el instituto. Yo las miro y me pregunto si sería capaz de hacer algo así en "público" con alguien de mi mismo sexo, no sé si tendría valor, besarse, cogerse de la mano...automáticamente pienso en Rachel…sí…de nuevo estoy pensando en Rachel.

-Quinn! –Me nombra Santana dando un chasquido con sus dedos delante de mis narices.

-Dime Rachel –Se me escapa incomprensiblemente –Digo Santana! -Intento rectificar a tiempo.

No sirve de nada me ha escuchado perfectamente. Este detalle no pasa desapercibido para Santana López ni de coña!

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué Rachel? –Indaga enseguida con la ceja levantada. Ella no conoce a ninguna Rachel con lo cual yo tampoco debería.

-Me he equivocado…-Le digo con el corazón a mil y bebiendo de la copa cómo si nada.

-No! No! No! De eso nada Fabray …

-Evans….. –Le corrijo para ver si así desvío el tema, pero mierda para mí.

-Cómo quieras Quinn….¿Quién es Rachel? –Pregunta de nuevo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Britt también me mira con cara de curiosidad.

"_No enredes las cosas Quinn, no seas paranoica, es una amiga, no ha pasado nada, es una amiga…relájate…"_

-Es una amiga de… –Intento explicarme pero me corta enseguida.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Tuya? ¿Está buena? –Me taladra Santana.

-Sí Santana, es una amiga que he conocido ahora…es la mujer de un compañero de Sam –Ignoro la última pregunta que me ha formulado.

-¿Pero está buena? –Insiste de nuevo.

-Eso eso Quinn ¿Está o no está buena? –Le acompaña Britt toda divertida. Ella no sabe que estoy en un "aprieto" de lo contrario estoy segura que no lo hubiera hecho.

¿_Lo está? Joder hasta el momento no me he planteado esta cuestión. Rachel me gusta, me gusta mucho, tengo ganas de verla, de estar con ella, ahora la encuentro preciosa , me siento viva a su lado pero…¿Está buena? Eso engloba muchas cosas, no es decir "es mona" o "es guapa"…eso…_

-¿Es follable Quinn tú amiga o no? –Me interrumpe Santana de mis pensamientos.

_¡Madre mía! si "estar buena" implica un mundo para mí no os cuento el universo que significa eso de "si está follable"…estoy bloqueada porque me acabo de dar cuenta que eso son palabras mayores…joder acabo de caer de una nube…!Rachel es una mujer! ¿Sabría yo cómo satisfacerla? ¿Realmente yo me excitaría?... Reculo inmediatamente, no quiero agobiarme con eso…no quiero agobiarme para nada! _

-¡Yo que sé Santana si está follable o no! A mí no me gustan las tías! –Me defiendo algo crispada.

Hay un momento de silencio. Algo he hecho o dicho mal. Algo no le cuadra a la latina. Yo noto que mi corazón bombea a tope, me he sentido presionada pero mantengo la compostura cómo puedo mientras bebo de mi copa y siento sin tan siquiera mirarla sus controladores ojos clavados en mí. Me ha analizado.

-Si lo está –Afirma la jodida López.

-Si lo está…¿El qué? –Le pregunto haciéndome la loca y mirándola con bastante frialdad.

-"Tú amiga" que si lo está…follable digo….es una tía follable sí –Sentencia ella entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos para contraatacar con mi mirada fría.

Creía que controlaba la situación. Creía que dominaba mi mirada, mis ojos, mi expresión corporal…pero algo he dicho o hecho mal para que Santana afirme algo cómo eso. Tengo que salir de este atolladero y no se me ocurre otra que ponerme un poco agresiva o a la defensiva.

-Mira Santana no me agobies ¿ok? Deja en paz a mis amigas y tú dedícate a follarte a Brittany que bastante tienes ¿Me oyes? –Le digo bastante cabreada para después ponerme en pié y marcharme hacia el hotel a descansar…si es que puedo claro, pero antes miro a la rubia –Perdona Brittany, esto no va contigo –Le digo.

-No tranquila Quinnie…a mí ya me va bien… -Me responde quitando hierro al asunto.

Estoy furiosa con mi amiga y mis pasos así lo confirman. Ando rápido y a tiro hecho, no quiero entretenerme, quiero irme al hotel que mañana sea jueves, que pase el viernes y ver…ver a Rachel. Menos mal que el resto del viaje no coincido con Santana! Voy pensando….Pero alguien me coge por el brazo y me gira. Es Brittany que ha salido por lo que parece momentáneamente del pub. No me la esperaba.

-¿Quinn estás bien? –Me pregunta.

-Si Britt…discúlpame con tú novia no he debido saltar así…estoy cansada.

Ella ignora eso.

-Olvida a Santana –Lo primero que me dice -Oye Quinn si tuvieras algún problema o cualquier incidencia con alguien o con Sam….Tú sabes que puedes contar con nosotras….¿Verdad? –Me cuestiona sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos azules de mi rostro.

-Sí sí lo sé…-Le respondo sintiéndome como una mierda por haber tratado a Santana tan mal.

-Somos tus hermanas Quinn ¿ok? Cuando digo "cualquier cosa" me refiero a "cualquier cosa" –Me insiste alzando sus cejas –¡Lo que sea! –Remarca con contundencia.

-Qué sí qué sí –Le vuelvo a responder…porque no quiero que se sienta mal, quiero que se quede tranquila, Brittany es demasiado sensible y sé que sería capaz de no dormir esa noche por culpa de la pequeña incidencia con Santana.

-Está bien…qué descanses entonces –Se despide de mí y me da un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de volver hacia el pub.

Esa noche no acudí a ellas, no necesité su ayuda, ni sus hombros donde apoyarme para llorar o lamentarme…no era necesario o no del todo…pero no tardaría, no tardaría mucho en tener que hacerlo…

Y por cierto sí…una vez tumbada en la cama de mi hotel, en la plena oscuridad y en mi máxima intimidad posible…lo reconocí…lo admití…Rachel estaba buena…por supuesto que si…no pude evitar pensar en sus carnosos labios, su cintura, sus piernas…y sí…creo que la deseé por primera vez…Rachel despertó mi sexualidad hacia ella solamente con recordarla…y esa noche mi propia mano se deslizó hacia "abajo" pensando en ella. La desee y mucho.

-¡Ya estoy en tierra! –Grito cómo siempre.

Efectivamente ya he llegado a casa. Es viernes por la tarde, he venido algo antes de tiempo y no exagero si digo que durante los dos días que he trabajado habré mirado la pantalla de mi móvil por si ella llamaba unos dos millones de veces. Por mi parte he estado tentada de enviarle un mensaje de texto otro par de millones pero no lo hecho porque total no sé que ponerle, no sé qué decirle…todo es tan extraño que siempre he frenado ese impulso.

-¡Cielo pasa estamos en el despacho! –Oigo decir a Sam.

"_¿Estamos?"_ pienso mientras me encamino hacia allá.

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.

Mercedes.

Rectifico.

Mercedes en _mí _casa un viernes por la tarde con _mi_ marido.

-Ah…hola…-Saludo y Sam viene a darme un pico en los labios.

Brevemente me explica que por lo visto han estado trabajando toda la tarde con el ordenador de casa porque tenían que cerrar una operación muy importante y por eso Mercedes está ahí.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? –Le pregunta Sam cuando pasa un rato…él está de espaldas a mí y ella me mira un micro segundo a los ojos por encima de su hombro. Sabe perfectamente que yo no deseo que se quede, sabe perfectamente que quiero que se marche.

-No Sam gracias…me esperan –Miente, porque estoy segura de qué miente claro.

Esta chica y yo no hemos sintonizado nada. Empiezo a pensar que le gusta él. Qué le gusta Sam.

Se marcha y yo reacciono inmediatamente.

-Ya me lo podías haber dicho…-Le reprocho nada más ella ha cruzado la puerta de salida.

Sam me mira extrañado.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué venía? –Pregunta pero sabe perfectamente que me refiero a eso claro.

-Si –Respondo con rotundidad.

¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿En serio estoy teniendo un ataque de cuernos? Yo que no he parado de pensar en ella los tres días que he trabajado fuera, yo que estoy deseando que llegue mañana para verla, yo que no me la quito de la cabeza casi desde que la conocí, que ya la he "deseado" una vez en silencio ¿De veras estoy reprochando a Sam esto? ¿De veras Quinn?

Pues sí, lo hago ¿Por qué? Porque estoy trastocada, estoy totalmente trastocada.

-Venga Quinn! ¿Estás de broma verdad? –Me pregunta incrédulo y con los ojos abiertos como platos. No puede creer lo que le estoy diciendo.

-No Sammuel no bromeo, otro día me avisas por favor –Le ordeno con una mirada que lo fundo y enseguida me voy a la ducha porque todavía no lo he hecho, no he querido separarme de ellos dos mientras Mercedes estaba en casa.

Me miro en el espejo del baño cuando me encierro en él y veo reflejada a la Quinn perra del instituto. Hola Quinn "Fabray" saludo al espejo con mi propia mano…lo mismo que una loca.

Creo que la situación me estresa, creo que empieza a superarme y no es más que el principio, creo firmemente que al desatarse mí deseo por ella esa noche en ese hotel de Boston la cosa se me puede escapar de las manos y vaya si se me escapa…ya os lo adelanto… la besé, la besé por primera vez en los labios…y en menuda situación….en menuda situación joder.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por el apoyo chicas! Gracias por los RW! En serio que anima mucho a seguir con la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**En fin….Se avecina marejada.**

**klavier**


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Putas verduras de los cojones!_ –Pienso mientras preparo para Rachel una receta de soufflé de calabacín, nueces y queso de cabra que he descubierto en internet después de tirarme dos horas delante de la pantalla. Pero buscaba la receta perfecta para ella y no cesé mi búsqueda hasta encontrarla.

Perdonar perdonarme que sea así de brusca en un primer instante pero no pensé jamás que el mundo de las verduras fuera tan amplio y complejo. Yo que me limitaba a la berenjena, alcachofa y hojas de ensalada he descubierto en esas dos horas un completo universo de hortalizas y frutas…qué digo universo es una total galaxia! Y ya he sacado una conclusión: El vegetarianismo no es lo mío.

Pero no es para mí esa cena, es para ella y es sábado por la tarde y estoy de los nervios porque llevo dos fallidas con el soufflé de las narices….pues una vez lo saco del horno se me desinfla sin piedad…y no! ¡Tiene que ser perfecto! ¡Tiene que ser perfecto! Me repito una y otra vez.

A la tercera va la vencida y por fin consigo mi meta pero enseguida me doy cuenta que el tiempo se me ha echado encima y que no me he arreglado, ni duchado, ni vestido, ni maquillado, ni peinado ni sé qué diablos voy a ponerme!

Menos mal que Sam me ha ayudado pues él ya está vestido y está colocando la mesa para los invitados. Ahora que lo pienso ese día no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo o no lo soy del todo porque ni siquiera he visto que lleva puesto él, ni lo he mirado ni le he dicho "_Qué guapo estás cielo"_ nada…cero… es como si me diera absolutamente igual ¿Entendéis?

Mi única preocupación esa noche era estar perfecta para ella. No sabía nada de Rachel en días, finalmente no la había llamado y la última vez que la había visto habíamos vivido un "momento" que aún no sabía cómo interpretar y estaba asustada pero expectante y sí, mi única preocupación era estar perfecta para ella.

-¿No te has pasado un poco? –Me comenta Sam nada más verme salir de la habitación.

-¿Voy mal? –Le pregunto mientras me miro lo que llevo puesto y lo vuelvo a mirar a él.

-Todo lo contrario Quinn….estás espectacular –Sonríe – No esperaba que te pusieras tan guapa para una cena…estás maravillosa –Me piropea.

Lo cierto es que lo sabía. Sabía que me ha había puesto espectacular, porque sé perfectamente cómo "explotarme". Me he colocado un vestido ajustado, me llega a la altura de medio muslo y es de color gris pizarra con escote palabra de honor. ..sé que tengo los hombros al aire pero mis hombros es una de las partes de mi cuerpo que más me gustan…ha sido intencionado obviamente.

También me he secado el pelo a "lo natural" dándole un toque desenfadado lo mismo que mi maquillaje que es muy natural y puede que Sam tenga razón, puede que para una simple cena en mi casa me haya pasado un poco.

-Voy a pensar que te gusta Finn –Bromea pero a mí como podéis imaginar esa broma no me hace ninguna gracia...pues en parte acierta…en parte aunque todos sabemos aquí que no es en Finn en quién me he fijado….el caso es que no me da tiempo a sentirme mal…algo nos llama la atención.

Han picado al telefonillo de abajo y Sam se dirige para abrirles. Me miro las manos y noto que me sudan _"Vamos Fabray tranquilízate_" me animo. Es curioso que yo misma me autodenomine ya Fabray es cómo si empezara a olvidarme de que soy una Evans.

Sam está en la entrada para recibirlos y yo estoy en el salón. Ya los oigo de fondo.

-¡Buenas chicos! Entrad por favor! -Les invita después de saludarles, creo que a Finn le ha dado la mano y a ella un par de besos…creo que lo he oído.

Sigo en el salón y antes de verles aparecer por la puerta exhalo y expulso aire profundamente, necesito sacudirme los nervios cómo sea.

-¡Qué guapa estás Quinn! ¡Qué alegría verte! –Ha sido Finn.

-Gracias Finn… Tú también estás muy guapo… –Le respondo mirándolo a la cara y sonriendo no sé ni cómo. Le doy un par de besos.

Dios mío sé que ella está ahí, noto de reojo su figura y su presencia pero no he reunido aún el valor para poder mirarla a los ojos, ahora lo hago y ambas conectamos visualmente la mirada pero no sé interpretar cómo se siente, no sé si está nerviosa, si está enfadada…no sé no lo sé…no he tenido tiempo en los dos putos segundos que han trascurrido.

-Hola Rachel… –Le digo y me acerco a ella para darle un par de besos.

-Hola Quinn –Me saluda.

Yo he posado mis labios con "algo más de fuerza" sobre sus mejillas de lo normal. Ella no, ella ha sido muy suave, casi ni me ha besado la cara. Algo no va bien _¿Y qué esperabas Quinn?_ _¿Qué te comiera la boca?_ Se me cruza fugazmente por la cabeza.

Los cuatro antes de cenar hablamos un rato de cualquier tema banal mientras tomamos un aperitivo que Sam ha preparado, una especie de cóctel de bienvenida. Yo intento interactuar con Rachel aunque los cuatro estamos juntos, intento entrar en una conversación "más privada" con ella pero Rachel no me deja, no me da esa tregua. Lo noto pues casi no me mira, lo hace efímeramente cuando digo algo, pero es rápido como un suspiro. Definitivamente algo no va bien. Pero yo no desistiré…ya os lo dije una vez, soy la serpiente que le hará cometer uno de los peores pecados que existen: el adulterio.

Finalmente nos sentamos para cenar. Probablemente a los ojos de Finn y Sam Rachel actúa con normalidad, pues sonríe, habla y es amable…pero a mis ojos no, a mis ojos veo que me evita, a mis ojos veo qué algo le pasa…tengo que averiguarlo.

-¿Te gusta Rachel? –Le pregunto directamente cuando veo que le da el primer bocado al soufflé que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado.

Ella me mira.

"_Ahora tienes que hablarme a mí"_ pienso.

-Si…está muy bueno Quinn.

-¡Y este vino también lo está! –Interrumpe Finn mientras vuelve a llenarnos las copas a todos con el vino que han traído. Comer no sé si comeremos mucho pero el vino desde luego no nos faltará.

-La he sacado de internet –Le explico para seguir con nuestra conversación o al menos intentarlo.

-¿Sí? Pues ya me pasarás la receta –Me contesta cordialmente ¿Lo veis? Es amable pero es escueta y tampoco me ha mirado, me lo ha dicho con la vista fija en el puñetero soufflé.

La cena pasa lo mismo que ella de mí… el vino ya escasea, hay que ir a por una nueva botella y Rachel se ofrece a ir a buscarla a la nevera porque yo ya me he levantado un par de veces a buscar pan o no sé qué leches.

Se ha levantado y ha ido hasta la cocina pero parece que no la ve. Aprovecho enseguida para ir detrás de ella "con la excusa" de que la nevera está repleta y es lógico que no la encuentre. Me disculpo con los chicos que no se enteran porque están hablando de Sue la sátira entretenidamente.

Entro en la cocina, creo que no me ha oído llegar y me la encuentro con la puerta de la nevera abierta buscando el vino. Me acerco a ella por detrás y mi locura empieza a crecer sin control. Ese aroma me desquicia. Me acerco más, me pego más. Ya me ha notado, estoy pegada a su espalda por el amor de dios tiene que notarme pero ella me ignora aunque noto su respiración agitada….suerte que el frescor de la nevera quizás la calma.

Rachel lleva el pelo suelto y cómo os digo mi autocontrol se desborda, no sé porque lo hago, no sé que me impulsa hacerlo pero con mi mano aparto suavemente el pelo que cubre su nuca…

Ella sigue con la nevera abierta aunque casi podría asegurar que ya no busca el vino, juraría que tiene los ojos cerrados, yo estoy ida, mi corazón late a contra tiempo y manteniendo su pelo entre mis dedos me acerco a su oído…

-Rachel no me ignores….por favor… -Le susurro en una súplica y creo que de verdad que estoy a punto de besarle el cuello, creo que lo habría hecho, me siento embriagada por el olor que desprende pero ella reacciona mal muy mal a mí ruego.

Coge el vino, cierra la puerta de la nevera y se gira para mirarme. Me empuja levemente hacia atrás con su mano. Me separa de ella.

-¡Para Quinn! –Susurra con brusquedad -¡Esto no está bien! ¿Me oyes? ¡No está bien! –Y sale de nuevo hacia el salón no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada.

Me quedo por unos segundos bloqueada ante "su rechazo"

¡Por supuesto que no está bien! ¡Eso ya lo sé! Yo estoy casada, ella está casada y nuestros maridos están a menos de metro y medio de nosotras y he intentado besarla! No sé qué me ocurre exactamente pero tengo el deseo totalmente desatado y descontrolado pues sólo he visto su desnuda nuca y se me ha nublado el pensamiento! Me atrae muchísimo, Rachel me atrae muchísimo!

Sigo bloqueada pero tengo que reaccionar. Me repongo como buenamente puedo pero lo cierto es que no estoy al cien por cien.

Carraspeo y salgo enseguida hacia el salón de nuevo. Rachel ya está sentada en la mesa y claro está qué ni me mira. Yo me siento delante de ella y Finn me sirve de nuevo vino. Mala combinación.

La voy buscando con mi mirada continuamente, quiero coincidir alguna vez mis pupilas con las suyas pero no hay forma…si antes era difícil ahora ni os cuento la odisea que resulta que me mire a los ojos. Ella se comporta aparentemente igual, ríe, hablar pero NO me mira directamente y si se dirige a mí me mira el mentón, la frente, la nariz…o cualquier parte de mi cara pero nunca a los ojos. Quiero saber qué lo ocurre ¿Está enfadada porque no la llamé? ¿Está asustada por lo que siente? ¿Siente algo por mí? ¿Está enamorada de Finn y se ha dado cuenta? O simplemente está más cuerda que yo y sabe que lo que puede pasar entre nosotras es un error…un grave error y quiere evitarme a toda costa….

Pero si fuera esto último ¿Para qué ha aceptado la invitación? ¿Por qué ha venido a cenar a _mí _casa? No estaba obligada a venir, podría haber inventado cualquier excusa de mierda y sin embargo ha venido.

Ese detalle es el único brote verde que veo en toda esta locura desértica…perdón! os miento, hay otro detalle qué alimenta más locura a mi locura ¿Por qué ha dejado que por unos segundos le acariciara el pelo? Porque sé que lo ha hecho, sé que por unas milésimas de segundos esperó mis labios sobre su cuello. Lo sé.

-¿Nos vamos Finn? –Le pregunta a su marido una vez ya hemos terminado los postres.

-¿No queréis tomar una copa? –Se ofrece Sam enseguida, yo estoy muda no he podido contactar con Rachel en ningún momento y empiezo a estar un poco molesta por su actitud. ¿Really Quinn? Pues sí sí really que te cagas. Estoy molesta.

-¡No! –Se adelanta Rachel de nuevo –Verás…mañana tenemos cosas que hacer…no queremos liarnos a beber –Se excusa algo más suave.

-Bueno pues os acompañamos hasta el coche y que nos dé un poco el aire fuera ¿Verdad cariño? –Me pregunta Sam.

-Claro…-Contesto.

Los cuatro bajamos por el ascensor y aquí los únicos que hablan son ellos dos, la morena y yo totalmente mudas, lo mismo que en la calle que se han adelantado un poco de nosotras y siguen hablando sin parar.

Rachel y yo caminamos de lado sin hablar aún, hay demasiada "tensión" por describirlo de algún modo…. pero ni Sam ni Finn se dan cuenta de ese detalle, ya os digo que van adelantados. De repente Rachel se para a los pocos metros y murmura algo.

-Mierda –Es lo que me parece oír de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto, es la primera vez que me mira a los ojos desde mi "atrevimiento".

-Me he dejado el bolso arriba…en tú casa…-Responde.

-Ah! Te acompaño a buscarlo entonces –Me ofrezco.

Aunque no me lo diga sé que no le agrada la idea. Sé que no quiere quedarse a solas conmigo. ¿Me tiene miedo? Hacía bien.

-¡Finn espera! –Se dirige a él desde la distancia –Me he dejado el bolso en su casa ¿Vamos a buscarlo? –Le pregunta señalando hacia mi piso pues no desea quedarse a solas conmigo.

-¡Ves tú con Quinn! –Le contesta Finn –Estoy hablando con Sam, aquí te espero! –Le contesta para girarse de nuevo hacia mi marido.

Le ha fallado el plan y lo sabe. Me mira y puedo ver que frunce el ceño, pero no le queda otra.

Sin decir nada regresamos hacia el portal, yo abro la puerta con mi llave, luego llamamos al ascensor y entramos para subir a la planta correcta. Es un viaje en ascensor eterno, no sabéis cuanto.

Una vez en el rellano saco de nuevo otra llave y abro la puerta de mi casa. No hemos hablado nada, nada en absoluto. Ella ha estado todo el rato cabizbaja, mirando al suelo como si estuviera buscando un jodido gato y yo ya no puedo más, porque una vez ha entrado en mí casa ha cogido el bolso y tiene la intención de salir de nuevo me pongo delante de ella y le impido el paso.

Ya no puedo más.

-Rachel ¿A qué juegas? –Le zampo en toda la cara, tengo los cojones cómo un piano de grandes lo sé, pero necesito que reaccione y se deje de rodeos. Quiero provocarla.

-¿Perdona cómo dices? –Me pregunta con los ojos desafiantes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó el otro día en el coche Rachel? ¿Qué pasó entre nosotras? –La asedio.

-Escucha Quinn, olvida aquello ¿OK? Olvídalo porque….

-No puedo –La interrumpo –No puedo olvidarlo Rachel…-Le respondo algo más tranquila.

-¡Pues tienes que hacerlo me oyes! –Me grita -¡No está bien Quinn!

-¿Pero el qué? ¿El qué no está bien? –Le pregunto mientras empiezo a invadir su espacio personal.

-¡Todo Quinn! ¡Todo! Nada está bien! Que coquetearas conmigo en mi jardín aquella noche no está bien! Qué me devoraras continuamente con la mirada en el centro comercial no está bien! Qué me acariciaras la mejilla no está bien! Y por supuesto Quinn! Por supuesto qué lo que me has hecho hoy en la nevera no está bien! Estamos casadas Quinn! Casadas! –Me dice bastante alterada, esa versión de Rachel no la había visto hasta el momento.

Ella con todo lo que acaba de soltar por su boca tiene la intención de que yo me frene, de qué ponga los pies en la tierra pero justo tiene el efecto contrario en mí pues me doy cuenta que sí vio que coqueteaba con ella, que si vio qué me la comía con la mirada y todo lo que me escupe por su boca no me corta las alas…sino que me las alarga para que yo pueda volar aún más alto si cabe.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido Rachel? ¿Por qué coño has venido a mí casa? –Le cuestiono.

-No lo sé…pero está claro que ha sido un error, un maldito error!

-¿Sientes algo por mi Rachel? –Le pregunto directa y vuelvo a dar otro paso al frente.

-No Quinn! No siento nada por ti! Quiero a Finn, lo amo! Lo amo porque es mi marido! –Me recalca pero sé que miente.

Sus ojos no me dicen lo mismo, su respiración está muy muy agitada y está nerviosa porque me acerco a ella, porque le invado su espacio, porque me la estoy devorando con mi mirada nuevamente.

-¿Sientes algo por mi Rachel? –Le repito cogiéndole la mano y colocándola sobre mi corazón.

-Te he dicho que no Quinn –Me vuelve a decir lo más contundente que ella puede pero presiento que empieza a flojear y lo más importante es que no retira la mano de mi pecho. Eso es una señal incuestionable.

-Voy a besarte Rachel –Me aventuro a decirle, porque quiero que lo sepa, quiero besarla y deseo que sea consciente de ello, no quiero que me diga después algo tan viejo como que "_me pillaste_ _desprevenida o no me lo esperaba" _

-No lo hagas Quinn…no lo hagas por favor –Me ruega.

-Voy hacerlo Rachel…voy a besarte –Le repito acercándome más y más a ella. Nada va a frenar mis intenciones, estoy totalmente decidida.

-Es una locura…

-Me da lo mismo…bendita locura entonces –Le digo mostrando una sonrisa, una sonrisa nerviosa, estoy muy muy nerviosa en el fondo.

-Quinn es una locura, estamos casadas…nos vamos a complicar la vida…no lo hagas…no somos libres…-Intenta disuadirme con estos argumentos pero sé que está a punto de derrumbarse, sé que va caer en mis brazos, sé que desea que lo haga, lo noto, lo sé, lo presiento.

-Me da igual Rachel, me da igual…-Le digo ya cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, puedo ver cómo me mira a los ojos, puedo ver que está asustada y a la vez emocionada….

La beso, un beso corto y tierno. Poso mis labios sobre los suyos con extrema delicadeza mientras sigo sujetando su cara entre mis manos. Aunque el estresante momento recién vivido daba a entender que sería un beso apasionado, un beso profundo y húmedo resultó ser todo lo contrario, pues nuestro primer beso es un beso frágil, un beso dulce y tierno…era la primera vez que la besaba , era la primera vez que besaba a mí Rachel.

A los pocos segundos separo mi cara de la suya y la miro, me sonríe, la sonrío y de nuevo aparco mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos. No somos conscientes de lo que estamos haciendo, estamos sumergidas en una burbuja particular, ella y yo nadie más. No la conozco bien, no sé cómo es ella realmente ni ella me conoce a mí en esos instantes pero quiero más, quiero más y más besos….pero el mágico momento se rompe abruptamente pues pican al telefonillo.

Son ellos, uno de los dos lo ha hecho. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo hace que hemos subido al piso a buscar el bolso. El tiempo está vez se me ha escapado entre los dedos.

Yo soy la que reacciono, ella se ha quedado en shock por todo lo ocurrido y puedo ver su cara totalmente desencajada por el sonido de ese timbre "de la realidad". No reacciona.

-Chicas ¿Bajáis o qué? –Es lo que oigo por el auricular.

-Sí ahora vamos –Respondo a Sam.

Cuelgo y la miro y le ofrezco mi mano para ir bajando.

-Tranquila Rachel…tranquila –Le digo aunque me muero por llamarla _cariño_…pero pienso que es demasiado pronto.

Y ambas igual qué subimos bajamos del mismo modo por el ascensor, es decir, en absoluto silencio, la tengo todavía cogida de la mano y la suelto justo cuando se abren las puertas y una última mirada nos dice que ambas sabemos que no hay marcha atrás que ambas sabemos que no somos libres pero que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Hola chicos…ya está, ya lo tiene –Les digo refiriéndome al bolso.

Y sí, Eva ya cayó, Eva ya pecó…Eva mordió la manzana prohibida.

Lo siento Rachel….lo siento mucho.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los RW! A todos incluidos los "anonimus" o personas como Farfadette 12 o Sam , Cris… que no puedo comunicarme con ellos por no tener cuenta abierta en esta página.**

**Por cierto quiero recomendaros un fic. Se llama "Y ahora…tú" de Dilea y de verdad que tenéis que leerlo. Hay polis, hay malos, hay buenos y menos buenos….pero ante todo hay Faberry ;) Está genial!**

**En fin espero os haya gustado este capi.**

**KLAVIER**


	9. Chapter 9

Es lunes veinticinco de setiembre y siento que estamos en primavera, ella me hace sentir que es primavera, ella es primavera.

Antes de ayer sábado la besé en mi propia casa y desde antes de ayer sábado no puedo quitarme esa sensación de mis labios. Me he descubierto a mí misma un par de veces embelesada con los dedos en mi boca intentando imagino recordar o captar el sabor de sus besos…Dios mío ¿Qué me pasa? Sólo fue un leve roce, sólo fue un pequeño contacto pero…no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza…¿Estoy enamorada? Sí, estoy muy muy enamorada y hoy justo hace un mes que la vi por primera vez ¿Oís lo que digo? Un mes! ¡Un solo mes! Es incomprensible lo que me ha pasado, es brutal como el amor me ha golpeado.

Me he pasado todo el domingo preguntándome cómo se encontrará ella, como se sentirá ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará mal? ¿Estará arrepentida? No lo sé…Sé que se marchó junto a su marido Finn, sé que tenía la cara desencajada al tiempo que los ojos brillantes de ilusión….así que no lo sé….Estoy perdida, es un enigma que tengo que descubrir cuanto antes.

Para mí ayer fue un día un tanto duro ¿sabéis?, levantarme con Sam, desayunar con Sam, comer y cenar con él mientras mi mente está en otro lugar y con otra persona no fue plato de buen gusto…pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo. Ayer domingo es la primera vez que hice gala de mis dotes de actriz las cuales ignoraba que poseía…ayer domingo fue la primera vez y obviamente no sería la última.

Mi marido ya no está en casa se ha marchado hacia a la oficina con lo cual entiendo que el de Rachel tampoco está en la suya. Ya no puedo esperar más, supongo que a estas alturas os habéis dado cuenta que la paciencia en lo que se refiere a mi vida privada no es una de mis virtudes…así que es lunes, son las siete y media de la mañana y le escribo un mensaje de texto.

¿Rachel estás bien?

Así de escueto y de directo pues saber si ella está bien es lo único que me importa en estos momentos. Me muerdo las uñas ante la espera de una respuesta, estoy sentada con una taza doble de café en la mano, tengo el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina y no puedo dejar de mirar la jodida pantalla. Se ilumina enseguida.

Estoy asustada

Ambigua respuesta ¿Verdad? No sé cómo interpretar esto, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo interpretar lo que mis ojos acaban de leer. ¿Está asustada por lo que siente? ¿Está asustada por si Finn se entera? ¿Está asustada de qué?

¿Pero y yo? ¿Acaso no lo estoy? La respuesta viéndolo desde la perspectiva de mí actual presente es que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no me puse a pensar en todo lo que implicaba el hecho de enamorarme de la mujer de otro.

Pero en ese presente, en esos días de setiembre lo cierto es que quiero verla, necesito verla lo mismo que necesito respirar, porque el miércoles tengo vuelo y creo que si no la veo, si no hablamos antes de que yo me incorpore al trabajo me volveré loca, estaré histérica y de mal humor….y porque además…. demonios ¡Quiero verla!

Quiero verte Rachel ¿Podemos quedar? Tenemos que hablar.

Lo sé, voy directa al grano sí, pero ella no me contesta. Han pasado dos eternos minutos desde que he enviado este último mensaje y no recibo respuesta.

¡Coño me está llamando! No me lo esperaba.

-Rachel…hola…-Balbuceo

-Hola Quinn –Me contesta y yo siento que me derrito nada más oír su voz –No sé si es buena idea quedar…

-Solo quiero hablar… –La corto porque la veo venir, está indecisa y está muy muy confundida y la arrastro hacia donde quiero.

Rachel se toma unos segundos, sé que está pensando, puedo oír su respiración de nuevo agitada.

-Rachel sabes qué tenemos que hablarlo….sabes que tenemos que hablar lo que pasó el sábado –La presiono con toda la intención del mundo.

-Está bien…ven a mi casa, a las 10h –Cede.

-De acuerdo…

-Hasta ahora Quinn…

-Hasta ahora.

¿Un poco fría la conversación eh? Todo es tan extraño.

Cuelgo el teléfono y tengo la impresión qué ha querido quedar en su casa para dominar la situación. Ella cree que en su casa se sentirá a salvo, se sentirá más segura porque todo lo que le rodea le es familiar, porque es su territorio y cree que dominará sus sentimientos, ella no sabe que ese día vamos acostarnos, yo tampoco lo sabía cuando le colgué el teléfono.

Me ducho y estoy más rato bajo el agua de lo que suelo estar. Necesito relajarme porque estoy que los nervios me comen por dentro. No tengo claro si son nervios de ilusión o de qué son porque no me ha gustado mucho la reacción de Rachel. Creo que quiere frenar lo nuestro _¿Frenar lo nuestro? Quinn por favor no existe "lo nuestro" fue solo un beso…solo un par de besos…no corras Quinn no corras _me digo y me auto engaño.

Decido ponerme unos jeans algo rasgados y una camisa de manga corta ajustada de color roja. Me gusta el rojo. Me hace sentir segura, me hace sentir con fuerza o puede que simplemente sea que el rojo me recuerda a mi traje de animadora en mis días de instituto y eso me envalentona.

Otra vez dentro del coche camino hacia casa de los Hudson…joder mientras conduzco pienso que ya me lo sé de memoria…podría llegar con los ojos vendados.

No estoy acostumbrada a fumar demasiado pronto ¿sabéis? pues mi primer cigarrillo del día suele ser a partir de las doce del medio día mínimo, pero ese día no, ese veinticinco de setiembre lo necesito antes, lo necesito a las nueve y media de la mañana.

He llegado antes de hora, faltan diez minutos para las diez, me planteo si entro o no entro…!Qué diablos no puedo esperar! Salgo del coche no sin antes mirarme en el espejo retrovisor que aspecto tengo y pico a la puerta de la entrada. Me doy cuenta que las manos me tiemblan, lo he visto a la hora de picar al timbre así que hago lo de siempre, respiro, respiro profundamente y me hablo mentalmente "_Fabray tranquila…tranquila…domínate"_

-Hola Quinn….llegas antes de tiempo…-Es lo primero que Rachel me suelta por su boca nada más verme y abrir la puerta. Malo.

-Sí bueno…no me he encontrado ningún semáforo en rojo…-Le contesto. Qué absurdo todo.

-Pasa anda…-Ignora mi comentario y me abre paso para que entre. Luego ella cierra la puerta tras de mí.

Que sensación más extraña me invade el estar en su casa a solas con ella. Sin Finn, sin Sam…no sé…noto que no estoy haciendo algo bueno…pero es algo fugaz, ese pequeño remordimiento lo desecho enseguida de mi conciencia. No quiero atormentarme. Ya llegará, los tormentos ya me llegarán.

-¿Has desayunado? ¿Has tomado algo? –Me pregunta.

¿Os habéis fijado en una cosa? Esta vez no nos hemos dado dos besos para saludarnos, estamos algo distanciadas o tímidas no sé cómo explicarlo…extrañas supongo.

-He tomado ya un café gracias –Le respondo.

-¿No quieres otro? –Me ofrece.

No quiero perder el tiempo, no quiero perder ni un jodido minuto. No quiero estar en su casa y hablar de sí quiero o no quiero un puto café con leche o chocolate con churros. No he venido a eso. Así que voy al grano.

-Rachel escucha…-Le digo acercándome hacia ella pero se pone nerviosa ante mí presencia y retrocede un paso -¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te alejas? –Le pregunto porque me he dado cuenta del detalle.

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas? –Me dice con los ojos entrecerrados y cómo si tuviera que saber la respuesta de inmediato.

No la entiendo. Me descoloca.

-Si claro, claro que te lo pregunto Rachel no entiendo porque te ale…-Me corta.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Quinn?

-¿Qué? –Contesto sin querer porque realmente ya la he oído.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Me repite.

¿Qué tenía que responder a eso? ¿Qué la quería a ella? Eso es demasiado contundente, no sé qué decirle, no sé qué decirle y así se lo hago saber.

-No lo sé Rachel, no sé que quiero de ti….

-Pues entonces no sigamos con esto -Sentencia.

-¿Seguir con qué Rachel? –Ataco yo, ella me ha puesto contra las cuerdas, ahora es mi turno.

Queda en silencio. Me da la espalda unos segundos y se gira de nuevo para fundirme con una mirada.

-¡Con esta locura Quinn! ¿Tienes idea del domingo qué he pasado? ¡No he podido mirar a Finn a la cara Quinn! No he podido ni mirarle! –Me vomita a gritos.

Está muy alterada. Rachel siempre fue muy nerviosa, empiezo a conocerla bien.

-Rachel tranquilízate ¿Quieres? No ha pasado nada ¿Me oyes? –Intento que se relaje y produzco todo el efecto contrario.

-¿Qué no ha pasado nada?! ¡Me besaste Quinn! ¡Me besaste en tú casa con nuestros maridos en la calle! –Me vuelve a gritar.

Ya estoy harta de que lo haga. No soporto los gritos de nadie, ni tan siquiera los de ella.

Así que salto.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?! ¡Tú sabías que lo haría porque te lo dije! ¡Y te dejaste Rachel! ¡Dejaste que te besara porque lo deseabas tanto o más que yo! ¡Así que no me grites! –Le ordeno furiosa.

Rachel abre los ojos como platos. La he dejado sin palabras, le he cerrado la boca de un plumazo porque le he dicho una verdad como un puño de grande. Creo que se ha calmado un poco con mi reprimenda y cómo leo confusión en sus ojos sigo con lo mío.

-¿Rachel te gustó? ¿Te gustó que te besara? –Le pregunto mirándola intensamente a los ojos, estoy mucho más tranquila y me he vuelto acercar un poquito más hacia ella, no demasiado, no quiero que vuelva a huir de mí.

-No me mires así Quinn… -Me suplica.

Pero no puedo mirarla de otra forma, lo siento, no es intencionado pero no domino mis ojos, creo que en cinco minutos que llevo en su casa ya la deseo y creo que mi mirada dice a gritos que la desea. Estoy enloqueciendo y no pienso en nada, no pienso en repercusiones, ni en los problemas que puedan venir, ni los sentimientos que se puedan herir…solo puedo enfocar mi vista en ella, solo puedo verla a ella.

-¿Te gustó…Rachel? –Insisto ya más cerca de su cara. Me he ido aproximando poquito a poco.

-Por favor Quinn no…no te acerques más -Me contesta, pero ya la estoy empequeñeciendo, estoy "comprando" su mala conciencia, su voluntad se está mermando poco a poco…sé que la besaré de nuevo...he venido a eso…en el fondo sé que he venido porque deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-Rachel contéstame…¿Te gustó? –Esta vez ya tengo los labios casi pegados a los suyos, noto su respiración agitada sobre mi nariz, noto el calor de su aliento, he rodeado su cintura con mis manos, ella se ha dejado.

Yo erróneamente pienso que la domino a ella pero la realidad no es esa, la realidad es que Rachel me dominará siempre a mí. Tiene secuestrados todos mis sentidos.

-¿Te gustó cariño? ¿Te gustó? -La he llamado cariño sí, lo he sentido así y no he querido reprimirme.

Ya no hay respuesta por su parte.

He sentido cómo su mano ha rodeado mi cuello, he sentido como ha tirado de mí para que la besara. La beso, nos besamos…besos cortos y tiernos al principio pero yo enredo mis dedos en su pelo, no puedo despegar mis labios de los suyos, quiero sentir su sabor, quiero sentir el roce de su lengua y por primera vez me abro paso con la mía para conseguirlo.

Me encanta, me excita la humedad que me provoca su lengua, me estoy acelerando muy rápido porque lo noto, mi corazón bombea a toda máquina y mis manos empiezan a reclamar algo más que su maravilloso pelo entre mis dedos.

Necesito respirar y por un momento separo mis labios de los suyos para tomar aire…me ha resultado dificultoso hacerlo porque Rachel me está besando sin tregua, es cómo si se hubiera estado conteniendo y ahora está dejándose llevar…me está comiendo la boca y yo no puedo ni respirar.

-Rachel…-Le susurro con mi voz entrecortada cerca de su oído y no sé por qué lo hago…supongo que nombrarla hace que aún me excite más….me hace sentir que ella es mía, me hace sentir que me pertenece.

A ciegas vuelvo a buscar la ternura y textura de sus labios porque mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras siento cómo una electricidad me recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo, jamás me he sentido así, tengo la sensación de qué voy a explotar, tengo tanta energía acumulada dentro de mí que necesito sacar porque si no de verdad que voy a estallar.

Mis manos ya van solas, no han tocado jamás a una mujer y no tocarán a ninguna otra pero ellas actúan como si supieran perfectamente que hacer. Rachel también lleva puesta una camisa y sin pensármelo dos veces mientras nuestras lenguas siguen jugando acerco mis manos para desabrocharle el primer botón.

Entonces algo cambia la situación. Rachel inesperadamente separa su boca de la mía cuando ha sentido que mis dedos le desabrochaban un botón. Me mira.

-No...no he estado nunca con una mujer Quinn –Me confiesa mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me pierden.

Creo que ha adivinado qué íbamos a más y se ha asustado. No puedo describiros con palabras la ternura que me resultó esa confesión. La vi tan frágil y tan asustada que sólo quería estrecharla entre mis brazos…dios mío cómo empiezo a amarla en esos momentos, estoy enamorada sí, pero en ese instante, en esa confesión que me hace creo de verdad que la amo, que la quiero, creo que sin ella no voy a poder seguir viviendo.

Es un instante inexplicable.

Me acerco a ella y cómo hice el sábado acojo su cara entre mis manos. Aunque mi deseo hacia ella sigue intacto sé que la miro con dulzura.

-Rachel yo tampoco…yo tampoco he estado jamás con una mujer…eres…eres mi primera vez ¿Sabes?…-Me confieso con media sonrisa para que se relaje.

Me sonríe, me besa de nuevo en los labios, estamos algo más frenadas, igual de expectantes pero más frenadas. Veo cómo acerca sus manos hacia mi camisa, me desabrocha un botón y acto seguido me mira como si quisiera pedirme permiso para el siguiente…

"_Adelante"_ le digo con una mirada que ella lee perfectamente.

Me desabrocha un segundo botón y un tercero y un cuarto…hasta que me quedo totalmente con la camisa abierta mostrándome ante ella en sujetador. Ella me observa, me mira el torso y pasea la yema de su dedo índice por encima del sostén…por encima del pezón. Dios….no ha tocado ni mi piel y he sentido ya un escalofrío.

Yo estoy muy nerviosa, estoy contenta pero tengo los nervios a flor de piel y mi respiración también está agitada. Se acerca a mí y me besa el mentón al tiempo que ha tirado mi camisa al suelo y ahora me besa con ternura los hombros…por delante y por detrás en mi espalda…creo que se fijó el sábado en ellos…sí…creo que sí.

Me muero por hacer el amor con ella, me muero. No tengo ni idea de cómo será al final, no tengo ni idea si me gustará o si disfrutaré pero sé que muero por intentarlo. Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo con sus labios sobre mí piel no lo he sentido jamás con Sam. Rachel es tan y tan diferente a él y solo la he besado ¡Únicamente la he besado!

Ya no aguanto más, estoy que no puedo más y con una de mis manos levanto su barbilla para que me mire y le hablo de nuevo con mis ojos.

"_Vamos hacerlo"_ le he dicho...y ella naturalmente lo ha captado.

Le desvisto el torso con menos ternura y más pasión porque llevo un rato contenida.

La he dejado casi en igualdad de condiciones porque yo _sí _ le he quitado el sujetador con suavidad.

-Eres preciosa Rachel… –Se me escapan de los labios al verla semidesnuda.

Claro que he visto muchos senos en mi vida, en la playa, en la piscina, en los vestuarios…pero ahora miro los de ella y siento que quiero devorarlos a besos, siento que quiero pasar mi lengua sobre ellos...y eso nunca me había pasado.

Se acerca decidida a mí y de un pequeño salto que da rodea sus piernas en mi cintura. ¡Dios mío la sostengo entre mis brazos! es tan frágil, es tan menuda ¡Joder creo que la amo!

La beso, nos besamos con pasión, con mucha pasión y sin saber cómo he llegado hasta el sofá con ella en brazos….no he sido consciente de mis pasos y ella no ha dejado de rodarme el cuello con sus brazos. La dejo caer en él y yo caigo sobre ella.

Yo la tengo atrapada entre mis brazos y ella ya me tiene atrapada el alma. Dejo caer todo mi peso encima de ella y vuelvo a besarla, la miro a los ojos, a esos inmensos ojos castaños.

-Rachel creo que te…creo que te… –Me hubiera atrevido a decirle que la amaba, que la quería pero ella me cortó, lo vio venir y me cortó por algún motivo que no comprendo pero en ese instante no me paro analizarlo.

-Hagámoslo Quinn…hagámoslo…-Me responde con una mirada penetrante de deseo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación en ese sofá de casa de los Hudson me lo quedo para mí.

Solo os diré que lo que sentí esa mañana del veinticinco de setiembre no lo olvidaré jamás. Jamás podré borrar de mi memoria ni de mi corazón la conexión con ella, el placer que nos dimos, las emociones que sentimos…!Nunca lo olvidaré!

Las dos hicimos el amor por primera vez con una mujer, las dos fuimos alumnas y profesoras al mismo tiempo y las dos traicionamos a nuestros maridos a la vez. Porque eso ya es un hecho y sin saberlo ambas cambiamos el destino de mucha gente, pero esa mañana nada de eso se nos pasó por la cabeza nada de eso nos importaba…solo éramos tres…ella yo y el deseo.

Está claro que nuestra primera vez no fue la mejor de todos nuestros encuentros sexuales, aunque hubieron caricias, besos y placer eso no tendría nada que ver con lo que el futuro nos deparaba. Sin aún saberlo ambas íbamos a seguir explorándonos el cuerpo…ambas íbamos a darnos muchas clases particulares.

Otra vez faltaron las palabras, faltó de nuevo esa conversación tan importante, faltó definir en qué punto estábamos, que estábamos haciendo, hablar, hablar, y hablar…pero supongo que pensábamos que ya habría tiempo para ello…solo queríamos recorrernos la piel a besos. Vuelvo a repetir: nada nos importaba.

Quizás fuimos demasiado rápido, lo sé, pero cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran el tiempo carece de sentido. Y sí, yo sin saberlo ya la había encontrado a ella, mi alma gemela, mi media naranja mi otra mitad.

Rachel para mi será mi amante, mi amiga, mi socia, mi tormento y el amor de mi vida.

Yo para ella simplemente….no estaré a su altura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los RW ;)**

**KLAVIER**


	10. Chapter 10

-Deberías irte… -Me invita Rachel mientras me acaricia el pelo cariñosamente.

Sigo en su casa esa mañana de lunes, sigo en ese maravilloso sofá. Acabamos de hacerlo por segunda vez no hará más de diez minutos y me encuentro tumbada sobre ella, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, estoy oyendo perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

-No quiero…-Le respondo levantando mi cabeza levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella me sonríe cómo respuesta.

-Viene Cris…-Me dice.

-¿Quién es Cris? –Indago.

-Cristina, una alumna a la que le doy clases de canto, viene ahora a las 12h y son las 11:30…tienes que marcharte Quinn…

Yo no quiero irme, quiero seguir escuchando cada latido de Rachel, quiero seguir sintiendo el calor de su piel con mi cabeza sobre su pecho pero sé que tiene razón, sé que tengo que marcharme y no quiero ponerla en un aprieto.

Todavía no hemos hablado de nada ¿Sabéis? Ese lunes actuamos sin ponernos a pensar en lo qué habíamos hecho y en lo que implicaba, lo peor de todo es que fue ese lunes y unos cuantos días mas…quizás no queríamos aceptar la realidad, quizás estábamos sumergidas en lo que estábamos viviendo y no queríamos que la burbuja se pinchase.

No lo sé.

Pero eso nos traerá consecuencias, si no gestionas bien los trámites la factura se paga más cara…y puede que incluso con más intereses de lo que esperabas.

En silencio me levanto del sofá y busco mi ropa que está toda tirada por el suelo. Voy abrochándome uno a uno cada botón de mi camisa roja sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento. Seguimos en silencio mientras las dos nos vestimos…ya me he abrochado el pantalón…ya estoy lista para irme.

Es extraño el momento, no sé cómo despedirme no sé que decirle, hace diez minutos la tenía debajo de mis brazos cómo si ella fuera mía y ahora Rachel me resulta una extraña a la cual no sé cómo enfrentarme.

-Bueno…-Arranco por fin tímidamente sin saber qué hacer con mis manos.

Ella me sonríe también con timidez, creo que tampoco sabe cómo actuar del todo, le noto un poco nerviosa.

Me acompaña hasta a la puerta de salida, cuando estoy a punto de salir por ella me giro y la miro a los ojos, ella tiene los brazos medio cruzados porque creo que sigue nerviosa.

-¿Rachel…. puedo verte mañana? –Le propongo así de directa, es que no he salido de su casa y siento que ya la hecho de menos. Creo que estoy hechizada.

La veo pensativa, me preocupo.

-Mañana no puedo Quinn –Me responde.

Yo tengo en la punta de la lengua el preguntarle "¿Por qué?" pero no me hace falta porque ella me lo aclara…bueno a medias me lo aclara a medias.

-Mañana Finn se ha tomado el día libre porque bueno…hemos de ir a…tenemos una cita –Concluye, no quiere darme explicaciones y está en todo su derecho.

-Ahh…vale entiendo –Le digo pero en el fondo me he quedado con muchas ganas de saber dónde van, pero no se lo pregunto. No puedo negar que esa respuesta me entristece, por unos segundos me ha invadido la sensación de que ella no tiene tantas ganas de mí como yo de ella, pero por suerte me equivoco.

-El miércoles….me iría bien… –Oigo salir de sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres nos vemos el miércoles Quinn…-Me propone aún con los brazos cruzados.

¡Jóder con mi mala suerte!

-El miércoles no puedo Rachel….trabajo –Y le hago una señal con mi mano simulando un despegue aéreo.

Por unos instantes nos quedamos sin saber que decirnos y yo rompo ese momento lo antes que puedo porque no quiero que se incomode o que de repente le sobrevenga la conciencia…tengo la sensación que le puede suceder de un momento a otro.

-Oye Rachel hacemos una cosa, yo te llamo cuando vuelva ¿Vale? –Le propongo y a la vez con mi mano le toco con cariño su mejilla y no la aparto en ningún momento. Quiero que me sienta.

-De acuerdo…vale sí...

Cómo aún tengo mi mano sobre su cara aprovecho para acercarme y sellarle un tierno beso en los labios porque es así como deseo marcharme, con el contacto de su labios en los míos…sé que los voy a echar de menos estos días.

-Me ha gustado mucho Rachel…muchismo –Le digo refiriéndome a lo que ha pasado entre nosotras y de nuevo la beso para mostrarle seguidamente una sonrisa de complicidad.

-A mi también Quinn.

Finalmente salgo de su casa con una inyección de energía tan grande que nada más entrar en el coche pego un grito de pura emoción. Mientras conduzco a mi casa me siento tan viva, tan contenta y tan plena que creo que no me he sentido así jamás en mis casi veinte nueve años de vida. He puesto la radio a toda castaña y soy tan cutre que estoy cantando Love is in the Air a pleno pulmón pero es que estoy eufórica, estoy que me salgo, estoy…!Joder estoy enamorada hasta las trancas!

El día pasa y yo lo vivo subida en una nube de azúcar. Mientras estoy en mi casa haciendo cuatro menesteres no puedo alejar de mi cabeza cientos de imágenes de ella y yo juntas. Me ruborizo sola pensando en sus piernas rodeando mí cintura mientras nos besábamos, en sus manos recorriendo caricias sobre mí espalda, en sus besos sobre mí cuello, mi mentón….yo misma me sentencio que quiero volver a vivirlo, que quiero volver a sentirlo…y sé que lo haré…y sé que llegaré a más…porque me quedé con muchas ganas de más….no sé cómo me lo montaré pero tengo que sonsacarle información a las chicas sobre el sexo lésbico. ¡Voy un tanto perdida en ello!

Pero de todo lo vivido hay algo que me ha dejado con la mosca tras la oreja, es una tontería pero no sé porque Rachel no ha querido decírmelo. Entiendo perfectamente que ella quede con Finn, es su marido, es lógico, pero no sé porque me ha ocultado dónde tienen que ir mañana. Aprovecho la cena con Sam para intentar averiguarlo.

Obviamente él no tiene ni idea de dónde he estado, de lo que he hecho, de lo que he sentido…y por raro que os parezca en esa cena, en esa primera vez con mi chica, yo no tengo remordimientos hacia Sam…ya os he advertido…vivo en una nube, no soy casi consciente de nada, estoy completamente borracha de Rachel.

-Sam pensaba que podrías decirle mañana a Finn cuando lo veas si quieren ir a cenar este fin de semana con nosotros a algún restaurante, así ni cocinan ellos ni nosotros –Le digo mientras cenamos juntos.

El termina de masticar y me contesta.

-Me parece bien cariño, pero mañana Finn no viene….tiene fiesta.

-¿Fiesta un día entre semana? –Le pregunto cómo si me acabara de enterar ahora mismo. Es impresionante la capacidad que tengo para actuar. Me asustaré de mí misma en ese tema, me asustaré de veras -¿Y eso? –Pregunto como si tal cosa.

Yo sé que si Sam sabe algo me lo dirá. Los tíos se lo cuentan todo entre ellos y los tíos son incapaces de mantener la boca cerrada.

-Porque él y Rachel tienen una cita con un médico muy prestigioso que se dedica a la inseminación artificial….ya sabes que están intentando buscar un hijo ¿No?

Todavía no entiendo cómo no le escupí a Sam los tortellinis con tomate que me estaba cenando al oír la respuesta. Claro que Rachel no quiso decírmelo. Claro que no. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Ehh si si…claro que lo sabía –Contesto intentando tragar el puto tortellini. Se me ha quedado la garganta seca del susto.

-Ojalá les vaya bien…ya están un poco rallados con este tema…pero el miércoles le propongo lo de la cena ¿Ok cielo?

-Ok si…-Respondo escueta. Estoy un poco shock porque me doy cuenta que Rachel sigue con su vida…joder Quinn…¿Acaso tú no sigues con la tuya?

Esa noche casi no dormí. Nada más digo eso pero sí que es cierto que a la mañana siguiente intenté sacar ese punto de mi cabeza. No quería agobiarme con ese tema pues ella y yo no habíamos hablado, no nos habíamos dicho que sentíamos la una por la otra…

"_No te precipites Fabray…no te precipites" _

¿Sabéis donde me encuentro? Estoy en San Francisco concretamente en el barrio gay de Castro y más concretamente en uno de los bares de ambiente más grandes e importantes de la ciudad. Estoy allí porque he coincidido en el vuelo con Santana y Brittany, con las dos a la vez y eso es algo que no ocurría desde hacía bastantes días y además lo mejor es que también nos volveremos juntas una vez hayamos pasado primero por Houston. A ellas le encanta ese bar y a mí me encantan sus gintonics.

El pequeño incidente que tuvimos Santana y yo está más que olvidado y ahora la latina se ha ido a buscar la segunda ronda mientras yo me quedo a solas con Britt. Es mi ocasión antes de que López vuelva, aunque no sé como plantearlo.

-¿Oye Britt te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Le digo mientras miro a unas chicas que se están besando, las he señalado brevemente con mi cabeza para introducir el tema de conversación.

-¡Quinn! ¡Vale confieso! ¡No sigas! Llevo puestas unas bragas que tengo medio rotas…pero es que son las bragas del gato Félix…y me traen suerte!

-¿Eh?

-¿No querías preguntarme eso?

-¿Ehhh? No…

-Ah! Pues dime!

-Es una pregunta un tanto personal –La informo.

-Más personal e íntimo que contarte que llevo bragas viejas de la suerte no puede ser….

-Si claro…viéndolo de ese modo….-Divago moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Dispara Quinn! –Me invita por fin.

-Esto…vosotras dos cuando…ejem…-Carraspeo –Vosotras dos cuando tenéis relaciones sexuales lésbicas…claro lésbicas jajajaja! Mmm…..esto…a parte de usar vuestras manos y vuestros dedos…ejem…supongo que la lengua…

De repente Santana llega antes de lo previsto con las tres copas. Las suelta encima de la mesa con su brusquedad habitual. Qué poco fina es a veces.

-¿Qué habláis? –Pregunta porque se ha dado cuenta que yo me he quedado callada.

-Quinn quiere saber cómo se come un coño –Salta la rubia cómo si nada mientras da un sorbo a su vodka con naranja que Santana acaba de traerle.

¡JESÚS DE MI VIDA!

¡Qué me parta un rayo!

¿¡Cómo diablos se me ocurre preguntarle a Brittany? ¿Es que estoy gilipollas?

¡He escupido parte de la bebida que tenía en mi boca sobre la mesa al oírla! La cara de Santana al mirarme es impagable. Ha arqueado tanto una ceja que tengo la impresión que se le va a salir por el cráneo.

-¿Disculpa Quinn? ¿Te interesa…te interesa saber cómo se hace un cunnilingus? –Me pregunta la latina toda fina ella y sin dar crédito a lo que su novia acaba de soltar por su boca y sin bajar ni un milímetro la ceja de sitio.

Dios soy consciente que debo estar roja como un tomate porque me noto una calor en la cara fuera de lo normal, noto que me arde. No sé cómo salir de esta pero si sé que no será fácil con esa Santana inquisidora que me mira esperando una respuesta.

-Era sólo curiosidad…joder me traéis a estos pubs bolleriles y es normal que me lo plantee!

-¿Normal? –Me atosiga la jodida latina. Esa ceja todavía sigue de punta.

-Joder ¿Por qué no? Sólo veo a tías enrollándose por las esquinas y tirándose los trastos! –Me altero un poco.

Ahora la ceja se le relaja un poco, da un sorbo a su mojito, sé que piensa algo, me mira de nuevo.

-¿Le estás tirando los trastos a mi novia Quinn? –Indaga de repente.

-¿Quéeee? NO! Para nada! ¡Santana no! –Reacciono rápido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te aparece atractiva mi Brittany? –Pregunta enseguida.

_¿Que pretende? _se me cruza por la cabeza.

-Si claro, claro que me parece una chica atractiva…pero…-Me corta.

-¿Y follable? –Continua.

-¿Quéee? NO! –Respondo enseguida. Sé que me estoy poniendo nerviosa, creo que Santana de verdad que pretende algo.

-¿Insinúas qué mi novia no está potente? –Me acusa ahora.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Santana? –Ataco, me está atosigando y creo que lo mejor es atacar para defenderme.

-A mi nada…¿Y a ti? Porque es a ti a quién le pica la curiosidad…

Ya estoy cansada y mi táctica no ha funcionado. Me largo al hotel. Ya buscaré mis dudas por Internet que para esto existe!

-Mira déjalo de verdad! Me voy! Me estás agobiando! –Le digo mientras ya estoy medio levantada para irme, pero Santana me sujeta de la mano para impedirlo.

-Para para Quinn…otra vez no! No vas a dejarme plantada de nuevo como la última vez! –Me dice recordando el pequeño incidente –Siéntate! –Me ordena.

-¡Qué paso tía! ¡Que me agobias por una tontería! -Continuo diciendo con claras intenciones de largarme.

-¡Que te sientes Fabray! –Me levanta la voz.

Hay un momento de tensión. Nos miramos a los ojos. La conozco tan bien que sé que quiere preguntarme algo importante.

-Por favor Quinn….siéntate –Me dice muchísimo más tranquila e invitándome a sentarme acompañada con un gesto de su mano.

A todo esto Brittany ha estado callada, creo que ella sabe perfectamente que quiere preguntarme su chica. Creo que estoy siendo víctima de una encerrona.

-¿Qué te pasa Quinn? –Me pregunta finalmente San.

-¿A mí? Nada…sois vosotras que me agobiáis…ya te lo he dicho me ha entrado la curiosidad nada más!

-Quinn no me mientas…

-No lo hago…no sé porque debería hacerlo!

-Si lo haces…Te alteras rápido cielo…

-¡Tú me alteras Santana! He estado bien todo el viaje ¿No? –Me defiendo.

-¿Quién es Rachel?

Fue oír como Santana la nombraba y noté como la cara se me desencajaba y el corazón se me encogía ¿Pero cómo diablos se acuerda de eso? ¿Qué me he perdido? Disimulo cómo buenamente puedo.

-¿Rachel? Joder una amiga ya te lo dije… ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Tienes celos de que conozca gente nueva? –Le pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa cínica e intentando desviar el tema Rachel como sea.

Ella ríe ante mí respuesta y mira a Brittany. Ambas se hablan con la mirada. Santana sabe que no soy fácil.

-Quinn….Mírame… ¿Qué ves?

-¿Qué veo? Veo a una amiga que me está tocando los cojones esta noche…

-Vale bien si te los estoy tocando quizás…pero aparte de eso soy tu hermana Quinn! ¡Eso tienes que ver! ¿Me oyes? Me conoces desde hace años y empieza a molestarme de que verdad me ocultes cosas!

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡No te oculto nada Santana!

-¿Quién es Rachel Quinn? -Insiste

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda! !Me piro porque no estoy para jueguecitos esta noche! –Le contesto furiosa, me está poniendo entre las cuerdas y de verdad no sé si va de farol o qué coño pasa.

-Muy bien lárgate –Me contesta tranquila viendo cómo me pongo de pié y me doy la vuelta - ¡Pero no te enamores demasiado rubia porque si algún día te parte el corazón no vengas a llorarnos a nosotras! –Esto último me lo medio grita, porque yo he dado un par de pasos y estoy de espaldas a ellas. Pero la he oído claramente.

Creo que si en ese instante me apuñalan no sangro. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decirme. Me giro despacio y las miro. Ambas están reclinadas en sus asientos y no apartan la vista de mí. Santana me hace un gesto con su cabeza para que me acerque y vaya si voy, voy pero furiosa, estoy que trino. ¡Es mi vida privada joder es mi vida!

Me acerco hasta el borde de la mesa y apoyo mis dos brazos sobre la misma.

-¿Qué mierda es lo que sabes? –Le escupo en la cara, estoy tan cerca de ella que creo que siente que la amenazo con mis ojos.

-Tranquilízate Quinn…

-¡No me jodas Santana!¿Qué mierda es lo que sabes? –Le repito sin mucho menos tranquilizarme. Estoy de los nervios.

-¡Que te tranquilices Quinn! –Me ordenan de nuevo pero para mí asombro no es Santana quién ha hablado…ha sido Brittany –No sabemos nada ¿Ok? No sabemos nada porque tu no confías en nosotras! ¿Quieres hacerlo ya de una jodida vez o vamos a estar así eternamente? –Me cuestiona la rubia de ojos azules.

En ese instante padezco un horrible dolor de cabeza fruto de la tensión que estoy sufriendo. Siento como un martilleo constante, tengo el corazón acelerado y lo que me ocurre sencillamente es que me he asustado…si ellas lo han notado…¿Sam lo habrá hecho?

Las miro…y me rindo. Son ellas, son mis hermanas, son mis amigas de la adolescencia, ellas confiaron en mí en su día…que menos que yo lo haga. Además lo necesito y mucho así que finalmente me siento de nuevo. Antes de emitir palabra alguna le doy un gran gran sorbo a mi gintonic. Ellas respetan mi silencio, saben que no es fácil para mí.

-Rachel es una amiga ¿ok? Es la mujer de un compañero de Sam… –Arranco por fin hablar pero no las miro, tengo la vista fija en mi copa –La conocí en una fiesta que hicieron en su trabajo….y…sintonizamos bien…demasiado bien …y…me gusta chicas…me gusta Rachel –Les confieso mirándolas a ambas a la cara.

Deseo que no me juzguen…en ese instante solo deseo que no me juzguen. Y no lo hacen.

-¿Te has enamorado de ella verdad? –Me pregunta Brittany.

-Creo que sí…-Respondo en un primer momento –Sí...me he enamorado de ella sí –Rectifico.

Las chicas quedan en silencio. La latina es la primera hablar.

-Quinn estos días te hemos notado rara ¿Vale? Sobre todo Britt…ella me puso en alerta. No sabíamos nada a ciencia cierta pero ya sabes, te hemos estado observando y en fin nos conocemos demasiado y te hemos presionado lo siento…siento haberlo hecho.

-Ya…pues lo habéis hecho muy bien ¿Eh? –Les digo.

La verdad es que después de decírselo o de que ellas me forzaran a hacerlo me sentí un tanto aliviada. Tener a alguien con quien confesarse siempre es bueno.

Ellas dos esa noche no me presionaron más supongo que se dieron cuenta que había sido suficiente. Esa noche tampoco me reprocharon que yo estaba casada ni que ella lo estaba, solamente se interesaron por mí y por lo que yo sentía. Esa noche fueron grandes amigas…y en un futuro también lo serían solo que serían algo más "duras" y "contundentes" conmigo….y yo no supe verlo. No supe entenderlo.

-¿Y cómo te ha ocurrido Quinn? ¿Cómo…cómo te has enamorado de una mujer? –Me cuestiona Santana.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste tú de Britt? –Le contesto cómo respuesta.

-No es lo mismo Quinn…sabes qué no.

-Ya lo sé Santana...es sólo que no se darte una respuesta…me ha ocurrido. Punto.

-¿Entonces esa Rachel te gusta mucho? –Indaga Britt.

-Mucho Brittany, muchísimo... –Le respondo con sinceridad.

-Pues si te gusta a ti seguro me gustará a mí! –Me contesta con toda esa dulzura que le caracteriza tanto.

-¿Y….Quinn…ella siente lo mismo por ti? ¿Tú le gustas? –Continua Britt.

Podéis pensar que aquello parecía un interrogatorio pero para mí esa noche fue vital. Eran las primeras personas a parte de yo y Rachel que sabían lo que ella y yo teníamos.

-Bueno…no hemos tenido tiempo hablar hablar pero por los acontecimientos que han ocurrido entre nosotras…sí…creo que le gusto.

-¿Acontecimientos? –Indaga de nuevo Santana con la ceja levantada., pero es una ceja levantada amistosa.

A mi creo que me brillan los ojos al recordar el momento o puede que me salgan corazoncitos como los dibujos animados...no lo sé…porque no hace falta que lo aclare con palabras, Santana ya lo ha pillado y abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Te has…os…os habéis acostado ya? Quinn me estás diciendo que ¿Te has acostado con una mujer y te lo tenías así de callado?

-Ajá…-Respondo con media sonrisilla –El lunes…-Confieso.

-¿Qué me estás contando? ¡La madre que te parió! Jajaja! Pero bueno Quinn…pero bueno! Así llevabas esa sonrisa todo el viaje cacho guarra!

Yo me encojo de hombros, no sé qué decirles, supongo que es cierto. Supongo que la expresión de mi cara es de absoluta felicidad cuando recuerdo hacer el amor con Rachel.

Ella me hace sentir así…y por un momento mientras seguimos las tres bebiendo, riendo y ellas me cosen a preguntas pienso en mi interior si a Rachel no le molestará qué alguien lo sepa, pienso si Rachel piensa en mí tanto como yo en ella, pienso si Rachel tiene ganas de mí, si me desea y sobretodo pienso…si le ha sobrevenido la conciencia…y me acojono solo de pensar que así sea…porque a mí no…a mí todavía no.

Sé que la veré este fin de semana porque Sam me llamó para indicármelo, sé que no la veré a solas que estaremos con ellos, pero lo importante es que la voy a ver.

En un momento dado cojo mi móvil y la escribo. No puedo esperar más. No es una hora apropiada pero me da igual.

"_Estoy deseando verte princesa…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"_

Y una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en mi rostro cuando recibo su respuesta a los pocos minutos.

"_Y yo Quinn…y yo"_

Y sí. Definitivamente ambas vivíamos en una nube…una nube que amenazaba tormenta, una nube que estaba a punto de descargar el diluvio universal…pero que llueva a veces no es malo ¿verdad?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Buen fin de semana.**

**klavier**


	11. Chapter 11

_Buenos días ¿Sabes qué? Estoy contando los minutos que me faltan para reencontrarme con mis añorados ojos verdes. _

¿Adivináis quién ha sido verdad?

Es sábado por la mañana, acabo de abrir los ojos en mi casa, acabo de despertar y nada más coger el teléfono es lo primero que leo. Lo cierto es que desde el miércoles por la noche, desde que yo le escribí mi mensaje de texto en aquel pub de ambiente no hemos dejado de "mensajearnos" continuamente. Y cada vez ha ido a más. Cada vez han sido más intensos y ojalá más sinceros. Los míos sí, los míos por lo menos lo son.

Creo que Rachel es una de esas personas que yo clasifico cómo diesel. Creo que es de ese tipo de personas que empiezan despacio, sin correr, sin tomar mucha velocidad pero que una vez lo hacen no tienen fin, se comen la carretera….que equivocada estaba, que corta me quedé con mi suposición pues Rachel no resultaría una "diesel" Rachel sería una total todo terreno!

_Me encanta despertarme así princesa y me muero por verte esta noche. _

Le respondo yo sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa de complicidad, una sonrisa tonta de enamoramiento que obviamente no pasa desapercibida para Sam que acaba de entrar en la cocina.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿A quién escribes? –Me pregunta distraído mientras se sirve una taza de café caliente para desayunar.

-Con Santana que está loca, tonterías de ellas ya sabes….-Le dejo caer.

Mi casa poco a poco se está transformando en un vertedero, un vertedero de mentiras y engaños y yo seré la responsable de llenarlo de mierda hasta la bandera.

-¿Has reservado restaurante ya Quinn? –Me dice ahora, porque ha quedado totalmente convencido de mi anterior respuesta.

-Sí , he reservado en un vegetariano que queda detrás del Ayuntamiento –Le informo mientras dejo el móvil sobre la mesa.

Veo como arruga la nariz, no le ha gustado mucho la idea.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Otra vez a comer hierba? –Refunfuña

-¡Si Sam! –Reacciono yo –Rachel es vegetariana ¿Recuerdas? No querrás llevarla un asador Argentino y que se ponga ciega a carne! –Le recrimino.

-¡No hostia! Pero yo que sé podríamos ir a un Italiano y que se pida una ensaladita verde qué se yo! –Propone desesperado.

Yo lo miro con dureza sin poder evitarlo. Sé que Rachel es vegetariana y cómo hemos estado hablando por mensaje durante estos últimos tres días sé que le apetece ir a ese restaurante vegetariano en concreto y si a ella le apetece a mí me apetece. Solo deseo complacerla. Nada más.

-¡Mira Sam pues llama tú y cancela el lugar y te buscas la vida para ir a otro! –Le escupo con crueldad.

Él me mira un poco confuso, no comprende porque me pongo de esa manera, me imagino que le parece un poco desproporcionada mi reacción.

-Vale vale Quinn…tranquila por favor iremos al vegetariano ¿Ok? No te pongas así….era solo un comentario.

Ahora me sabe mal. Joder no me estoy portando nada bien con él, pero el complacer a Rachel me ha podido.

-Perdona Sam no quería ponerme así…perdona…-Me disculpo.

Yo estoy apoyada sobre la encimera y observo como él se acerca hacia mí. Deja su taza en la encimera y me rodea con sus brazos, me siento atrapada, me asfixia, veo en sus ojos que quiere hacerlo y yo no lo deseo.

-Si quieres que te perdone cariño….tendrás que hacer algo más que pedirme una disculpa verbal…-Bromea mientras comienza a besarme el cuello cerca de mi oreja….él sabe que eso me pone muchísimo pero yo no estoy por la labor, no lo estoy.

-Para Sam…cielo para...no…no me he duchado…-Me excuso porque no sé cómo hacerle entender que no quiero acostarme con él y no quiero que se me note demasiado.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? –Me responde mientras sigue ronroneando cerca de mi óvulo.

-A mí sí me importa Sam…-Le digo a la vez que sutilmente aparto mi cabeza de su cara, no quiero que siga, no me apetece hacerlo con él, no quiero y creo que finalmente lo pilla porque se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

-¡Desde luego hoy no te has despertado nada pero nada cariñosa ¿eh? –Me responde con cierta mala baba porque no entiende porque no quiero hacerlo, yo siempre he sido muy "mañanera" para esas cosas y no comprende mi rechazo.

-¿Tengo que follar por obligación Sam? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza? –Me defiendo enseguida. Me he puesto muy borde con él, lo miro con dureza pero así consigo que me deje en paz pues me mira cómo si no me reconociera y finalmente se va hacia otro lado.

Soy una jodida cobarde ahora y en el futuro.

El día pasa fugazmente y él y yo poco a poco hemos vuelto hablar entre nosotros, hemos dejado correr el "incidente" matutino y ahora estamos sentados tomando una copa de vino en la barra del vegetariano, esperamos a que lleguen los Hudson porque hemos llegado un poco antes de tiempo.

Por fin entran. La veo y se me acelera el corazón os lo juro. ¡Está preciosa, es preciosa! No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde nuestro "encuentro" en su casa y estoy muy muy nerviosa porque no sé cómo vamos a reaccionar. Si fuera por mí creo que ya me habría lanzado a sus brazos hace rato. Vuelvo a repetir…es preciosa.

-Hola Quinn…-Me saluda finalmente después de hacerlo primero con Sam.

-Rachel ¿Qué tal estás? –Le respondo sin dejar de mirarla.

Nos hemos dado dos besos para saludarnos, pero juraría que el segundo ha sido en la comisura de nuestros labios. Dios mío me noto totalmente enferma de amor.

¿Cómo no pueden verlo? ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta joder? ¿Acaso Finn y Sam están ciegos?

La tengo en frente de la mesa y me la estoy comiendo con la mirada…y ella me está comiendo a mi! Siento una complicidad jamás experimentada, siento que de un momento a otro voy a saltar por encima de la mesa porque necesito besarla, necesito saborearla de nuevo, acariciar su pelo….ella provoca que mis pensamientos se intoxiquen ,ella me provoca miles de sensaciones que nunca he vivido.

Está preciosa y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

Viene el camarero y nos toma nota a los cuatro. Siento que alguien me ha tocado el pié. En un primer momento pensé que había sido Sam, pero no, es ella, solo he tenido que mirarla para saberlo…ha sido Rachel.

-Voy al baño… ¿Me acompañas Quinn? –Pregunta al mismo tiempo que se levanta. Me ha clavado intensamente sus ojos en los míos.

¿Al baño? ¿Está desatada? ¿Está desenfrenada?

-Claro claro…te acompaño –Titubeo porque me ha dejado algo perpleja al verla tan decidida.

-Vosotras las mujeres siempre al baño de dos en dos! Yo no entiendo qué demonios hacéis! –Bromea Finn al vernos a punto de ir.

_Mejor no preguntes_ es lo que se me pasa por la mente pero sencillamente respondo con una sonrisa.

Rachel va delante de mí por un pequeño paso, puedo volver a ver lo guapísima que está con ese vestido negro, puedo recrear mi vista en su pequeña y sensual espalda, en sus piernas…hasta que de repente ella secuestra mi atención porque ha cogido mi mano para entrar en el lavabo. Se me pone la piel de gallina solo con sentir ese contacto.

Sigo perpleja de verdad que sí. Veo cómo empuja levemente la puerta de cada cubículo que hay en ese baño, está comprobando que no haya nadie dentro y en el tercer, en el tercer y último cubículo entra y mi arrastra hacia ella cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Te echado tanto de menos Quinn….-Es lo único que oigo salir de su boca porque enseguida he notado sus labios sobre los míos.

Me ha empujado hacia una de las paredes de ese pequeño espacio y se ha apoderado de mis labios y de mis sentidos. Dios mío nos estamos besando sin tan siquiera mediar una frase entera, no me ha dejado contestarla que yo también la he echado de menos, que me estaba muriendo por verla….no me suelta, me besa sin tregua y en cuanto noto su lengua rozar contra la mía soy consciente que tengo que parar…soy consciente que puedo "prenderme" en cualquier momento y no quiero cometer una locura en ese baño….tengo el corazón totalmente desbocado pero me queda cierto resquicio de cordura…poca pero me queda.

-Rachel…Rachel escúchame…-Es lo único que he podido decirle porque ella ha necesitado respirar por un momento aunque enseguida se ha enganchado de nuevo.

Tiene sus manos sobre mi cara, me va mirando intermitentemente y entre beso y beso me regala una sonrisa.

-Rachel –Le digo de nuevo como buenamente puedo al notar mis labios algo liberados.

-Dime…-Me susurra con sus labios pegados a los míos, noto el calor de su aliento al hablarme.

-Tenemos que parar….-Le digo, porque estoy notando que me acelero por segundos.

-No quiero…no puedo…no puedo Quinn…

-Yo tampoco Rachel pero tenemos que parar….me vas a poner mala…-Le confieso con media sonrisa…y es cierto, me estoy poniendo enferma.

-Hagámoslo…hagámoslo Quinn –Me propone suplicante con los ojos totalmente encendidos, creo que si me fijo bien puedo ver fuego en sus pupilas…

Es una toda terreno ya os lo dije. En todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices Rachel? No podemos. …es una locura cielo… –Le susurro divertida. En realidad me encanta la propuesta, me encanta que me desee, me encanta ella, pero no puedo acceder a eso, es una locura hacerlo en ese pequeño baño…y sobretodo es muy arriesgado.

Se distancia de mí para mirarme, leo en sus ojos de fuego que ella lo hubiera hecho pero sabe que tengo razón. Se da cuenta de dónde está y en qué situación estamos.

-¡Esta me la pagas! –Bromea y sale del cubículo para acercarse al espejo del lavabo. Sin querer yo le he desaliñado un poco el pelo con mis manos y trata de colocárselo.

Yo que llevo un calentón considerable también salgo detrás de ella y río en alto porque me ha hecho gracia su respuesta _"¿Esta me la pagas?"_ ¡Es genial! Me gusta tanto! Me gusta tantísimo la morena! Necesito tenerla para mí sola, necesito que hablemos de lo que sentimos porque todo está siendo demasiado rápido y extraño. No sé si solo siente atracción por mí o si me quiere o qué diablos siente….porque yo si lo hago…yo si la quiero.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-Rachel…-La nombro mirándola por el reflejo.

-Dime preciosa –Me contesta.

Sonrío, no me lo esperaba…sí está desatada.

-¿Rachel quieres pasar una noche conmigo? Tú y yo…a solas…–Le propongo y la dejo descolocada. Ahora es ella quién no se lo esperaba.

Se gira para mirarme directamente a la cara, a los ojos, nada de reflejos y puedo ver que sí lo desea pero qué no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-¿Pero cómo…cómo vamos a… -No le da tiempo a terminar porque ha entrado una chica al baño.

-Tú sígueme el rollo ¿OK? –Le susurro y ambas salimos de nuevo para la mesa no sin antes robarle un pico cuando esa chica ha entrado en un cubículo.

-Ya era hora…os pasáis el día retocándoos! –Salta ahora mi marido.

"¿Retocándonos?" Es hasta gracioso ¿verdad? Cruelmente gracioso.

La cena sigue pero no consigo degustar bien los platos porque tengo el dulce sabor de los labios de mi chica en el paladar…dios mío me doy cuenta que pienso en ella como" _mi chica"_ ….me está dando muy fuerte con Rachel…muy fuerte.

-¿Rachel haces algo mañana por la noche? –Le pregunto en alto, captando la atención de ellos dos también.

Me mira intensamente…Sabe que es el momento en que ha de seguirme el rollo.

-No…no…¿Por qué? –Cuestiona en alto.

-Porque mañana voy a cenar con unas amigas y luego nos vamos a tomar unas copas…por si querías venirte…es domingo pero ninguna trabajamos el lunes así que…no sé….¿Te apetece?

-¿Con quién has quedado? –Se interesa Sam pues para él es primera noticia también.

-Con Santana y Britt…era lo que habla esta mañana con ellas por sms….-Le respondo con toda naturalidad. Es impresionante como enlazo una mentira con otra con tanta facilidad. Parezco un jodido político -¿Y bien? –Me dirijo de nuevo a la niña de mis ojos.

Ella mira a Finn cómo para pedirle cierto permiso, cosa que yo debo comprender pero en el fondo me revienta.

-De acuerdo sí…el lunes no tengo clases y será divertido ¿Dónde quedamos? –Me pregunta una vez su marido le da esa especie de "beneplácito".

-Yo vengo a buscarte ¿ok? –Respondo con una sonrisa –Nos lo pasaremos bien, ya verás! –Le digo –No la esperes despierta Finn –Y le guiño fugazmente un ojo a Rachel con ese último comentario.

No tengo ninguna intención de quedar con Santana y su novia, ni de ir de copas, ni de salir de marcha, yo solo quiero quedarme con Rachel a solas, quiero aclarar qué sentimos o que siente ella, que vamos hacer o dejar de hacer ¿Va siendo hora verdad?

Tengo que llamar a Santana en cuanto pueda. Tiene que cubrirme las espaldas. También tengo que pedirle que me deje su piso para mañana porque sé que las chicas vuelan y no están allí. Yo tengo una copia de sus llaves al igual que ellas de las de mi casa pero aún así he de comunicárselo. Me enviará a la mierda cómo si lo viera. Pero sé que al final me lo dejará. Es mi oportunidad para estar con Rachel. Voy hacer lo que sea necesario.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue la cita con ese médico Rachel? –Se interesa de repente Sam mientras mastica tofu o soja no sé que tipo de brote verde.

Me ha cortado totalmente el rollo esa pregunta. Ha sido lo mismo que una patada en el estómago. La morena me mira porque cree que no sé nada de la historia pero sí sé…lo que no tengo claro es si deseo oír la respuesta que tiene que dar.

-Bien Sam…fue bastante bien –Responde escueta pero Finn es entonces cuando interviene y nos da una gran y extensa explicación para mal de los males de mí chica que no sabe qué cara ponerme.

-Bueno la verdad Rachel es que el tío se llevó una buena pasta para que total volvamos en seis meses….tampoco nos solucionó nada en un principio…

-¿El qué? –Contesta Sam que no ha entendido nada ni yo tampoco.

Finn entonces coge la mano de Rachel para hablar. No puedo evitar que mis ojos enfoquen esa escena. Ella me ha visto y creo que le ha sabido mal, pero no puede evitarlo…es Finn, es su marido.

"_!Quita tus sucias manos de ella mamarracho!_" es lo que se me cruza por la mente nada más ver como la toca. Empiezo a no soportar que la toque. Me mata. Son consecuencias de enamorarte de la mujer de otro…no puedo hacer nada al respecto pero he odiado que él la tocara.

-A ver…después de dos meses de espera para que nos visitara _el experto_ médico nos ha dicho que realmente llevamos poco tiempo intentando que Rachel se quede embarazada…cree que es demasiado pronto para empezar con hormonas o un tratamiento…dice que nos relajemos un poco, que no nos obsesionemos….y que sigamos haciéndolo de "forma natural"…y que si no funciona…en seis meses volvamos –Nos explica.

La miro en silencio a los ojos nada más Finn ha cerrado la bocaza. Enseguida siento por cómo me mira que a ella le sabe mal todo lo que su marido ha dicho, por todo lo que eso implica.

"_Tranquila Rachel…tranquila_" intento transmitirle con mi mirada pero en el fondo estoy molesta, estoy jodida…me cuestiono si ellos dos siguen haciéndolo habitualmente…me cuestiono si Rachel sigue enamorada también de su marido…y yo sólo soy….solo soy una experiencia de su vida, una simple aventurilla. Tenemos que hablar, tenemos que hablar ¡YA!

Más que nunca necesito quedar con ella mañana para aclararlo, más que nunca he de llamar a Santana para que me deje su apartamento. La imploraré si hace falta, me arrodillaré si es necesario.

A partir del punto en que Finn nos explicó las indicaciones o recomendaciones que el médico les dio a la pareja, la noche no fue lo mismo para mí. Me crucé sin poderlo remediar. No sé me notó o procuré que Rachel no me lo notara demasiado ya que le dije que estuviera tranquila pero sólo de imaginarme a esos dos regalándose besos y caricias hace que me entre una rabia insólita en mí….creo que efectivamente son celos. Estoy celosa, y esta vez sí es por ella, esta vez estoy celosa de Finn como una perra.

Después de la cena hicimos la sobremesa durante un buen rato y por eso decidimos no ir a tomar ninguna copa, ya era tarde y Finn dijo que estaba cansado para ello. Sólo desee que esa noche no se acostaran juntos. Con todas mis fuerzas lo desee….jamás supe si eso fue así o no. Nunca me atreví a preguntárselo.

-Santana buenos días cielo… –Le digo nada más me descuelga.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me cuestiona rápido y sin rodeos, ella sabe que yo no la llamo nunca a determinadas horas -Vamos de camino a la terminal así que ve al grano….-Me suelta.

-¿Por qué he de querer algo? Acaso no puedo llamar a una ami..-Me corta.

-¡Fabray al grano! –Me ordena.

¡Ojo al dato! Ya no me irrita que me llame Fabray. Ya no.

-Necesito vuestro apartamento esta noche…

-¿Para qué? –Indaga. Es una jodida cotilla pero sé que no me lo dejará si no le doy una explicación.

-Quiero llevar a Rachel…necesito hablar con ella en algún lugar privado, sin que nos molesten, necesito aclarar lo que…-Vuelve a cortarme.

-¡Déjate de cuentos chinos! ¿Quieres usar mi casa como un picadero tía? –Me recrimina.

-¿Quée? No! No se trata de eso…necesito estar a solas con ella Santana…necesito un espacio íntimo…quiero preparar una cena, quiero entablar una conversación con ella quiero….-Vuelve a cortarme.

-¿Y no quieres tirártela? –Oigo que dice y se le escapa una risilla por debajo de la nariz.

-¡Santana! –La regaño.

-¿Sí o no? –Cuestiona –Si quieres el piso me lo tienes que decir…-Contesta juguetona.

-Santana… ¿Me lo vas a dejar o no? –Le pregunto mucho más seria. Sabe que no estoy para bromas.

-Esté bien rubia, está bien…puedes ir, nosotras no volvemos hasta mañana…pero antes quiero que sepas dos cositas Quinn.

-Canta -Le ordeno.

-La primera es que Britt que la tengo al lado, me está diciendo que no está muy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo….te estás precipitando Quinn…el boca chancla es feo…pero creo que no merece esto…además ¿Vas muy rápido no crees?

-¿Y la segunda? –Le respondo enseguida, ignoro su última pregunta porque no quiero entrar en enfrentamientos con mis amigas…aunque más adelante no podré evitarlo.

-Bien bien Fabray…veo que nos escuchas….¿eh? ¿Crees que no nos importas tú?

-¡La segunda Santana! –Le medio grito, los tengo cuadrados lo sé pero no quiero oír lo que no quiero oír y se acabó.

Hay un momento de silencio entre nosotras…entiendo que en ese impasse de tiempo Santana está sopesando la idea de si me aprieta más o no me aprieta. No, por esta vez no lo hace cosa que yo agradezco.

-En fin paso de ti Quinn…Que si vas a tirártela finalmente….cambia las sábanas por favor…no quiero oler a chumino ajeno cuando llegue a casa!

Sentenció y el teléfono me colgó.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

Casi es la hora de ir a buscar a Rachel pero yo me encuentro en casa de Britt y Santana inspeccionando antes el terreno ¿Por qué? Porque no me fío un pelo de la latina, no quiero correr el riesgo de llevar a Rachel y que lo primero que veamos en el comedor sea un tanga encima de una silla o un sujetador en el mueble bar. No quiero que Rachel se me espante.

Lo siento llamarme desconfiada si queréis pero conozco demasiado a Santana, he compartido piso con ella durante un año mientras me sacaba el título de auxiliar de vuelo y os aseguro que he visto de todo….no voy a entrar en detalles, no quiero herir sensibilidades. Pero el caso es que me tengo que tragar mis palabras con patatas porque el apartamento está impecable. Creo que Brittany está por fin "educando" a López.

Ya que estoy allí aprovecho y cambio las sábanas de la cama por otras limpias, mi intención de verdad que no es acostarme con Rachel nada más llegar…bueno no sé…quizás ocurra no lo sé…no quiero planear nada yo lo hago sólo por si acaso ¿De acuerdo? Una es ante todo previsora pero yo lo que quiero es hablar con Rachel, conocerla, saber que pasa entre nosotras….están pasando cosas muy fuertes y muy deprisa y yo no tengo nada claro.

Son casi las cinco de la tarde así que voy a buscarla. Estoy nerviosa por verla aún no puedo evitar esa sensación y para relajarme pongo un poco la radio a ver si con suerte sale alguna canción que me guste y me desgañito un rato la garganta para quitarme el estrés. Menudas mierdas de emisora he ido pillando por el camino…que malas son por favor pero bueno a lo tonto a lo tonto he llegado hasta delante de su casa. Toco el claxon para que salga, así quedamos por mensaje ella y yo esta mañana.

Dios mío me siento como un adolescente que va a buscar a su novia. Puedo recordar perfectamente cómo en el instituto el capitán del equipo de fútbol venía a buscarme en coche cada viernes por la noche para ir a enrollarnos por ahí, solo que ahora soy yo ese capitán y ella soy yo….somos dos mujeres….aún me resulta un tanto extraño no voy a negarlo. Me he besado con ella, nos hemos acostados dos veces pero aún me resulta extraño… somos dos chicas…somos dos chicas.

La veo salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia mí con paso firme, ligero y una maravillosa sonrisa. Siempre sonríe. Me enamora tanto que haga eso. Entra y cierra la puerta. Me mira.

-Hola –Me saluda.

-Hola Rachel –Le respondo mirando a esos ojos que cada día me gustan más.

No sé de dónde saco la entereza para no hacerlo pero deseo besarla, deseo darle un beso en los labios de bienvenida pero soy consciente donde me encuentro, estoy en un coche a la vista de todos, estoy delante de su casa, en su barrio….así que no lo hago, me reprimo y me limito a poner primera marcha y arrancar el coche camino del piso de mis amigas.

Llevo pocos metros conduciendo y noto como ella coloca su mano sobre mi muslo, aprisiona su mano sobre él para que yo no te bien el contacto. Creo que sabe que ese gesto nadie puede verlo y es cierto, nadie puede.

-¿Estás bien Quinn? –Me pregunta sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Intuye que anoche me quedé un tanto "tocada" por el tema de su embarazo….o más bien por el hecho de cómo lo explicó Finn. Realmente esa suposición es un pleno al quince pero tampoco quiero que se sienta mal.

-Ahora sí Rachel, ahora que estás a mi lado sí estoy bien –Le respondo y por un momento dejo el volante y pongo mi mano sobre la suya que aún sigue en mi muslo pero es un gesto breve, vuelvo enseguida al volante pero ella no retira su mano de mi pierna hasta que llegamos al destino.

Un poco antes de llegar le cuento a Rachel que donde vamos es el apartamento de mis dos mejores amigas aunque obviamente le escondo el hecho de que ellas conocen parte de la historia porque tengo la sensación que a Rachel no le gustaría saber eso. Simplemente le digo que muchas veces voy a dar de comer al gato en su ausencia y que no pasa nada. Qué me dejan el piso cada vez que quiero. Ella me cree a ciegas.

Ya en el ascensor esa entereza de la que os hablaba antes la envío a tomar viento.

-Ven aquí preciosa… –Le digo y cogiéndola delicadamente por la nuca la arrastro hacia mí para besarla.

No es un beso corto ni es un pico inocente, es un beso intenso y profundo, es un beso que claramente hubiera ido a más si no es porque el ascensor ya ha llegado a la planta correspondiente y debo separar mis labios de los suyos. La miro a los ojos, me sonríe, la sonrío, ella también sabe que la cosa habría ido a más.

La cojo de la mano y vamos hasta la tercera puerta de esa planta, abro con la llave y la invito a pasar.

-Adelante Rachel….

Ella entra con cierta timidez, supongo que entrar en un piso ajeno sin que estén sus propietarios en él es un tanto raro….a mí antes me ha pasado un poco igual y eso que ese par son como mis propias hermanas.

Para romper un poco ese momento decido hablar, quiero que vaya relajándose.

-Rachel… ¿Tienes que llegar a casa….a tú casa en alguna hora en concreto? –Le pregunto.

-No no, le he dicho a Finn que no sabría a qué hora llegaría…qué para una vez que salgo de marcha no me marco horario –Me explica.

-Ok…¿Te enseño el apartamento? –Me ofrezco pues pienso que si lo conoce se sentirá más cómoda.

-¡Si claro!

De nuevo la tomo de la mano, le enseño la cocina, el baño, un despacho, la habitación de matrimonio, una habitación más pequeña…

De repente queda parada al entrar en esa sala más pequeña de la que os hablo.

-Quinn…¿Ese gato…ese gato está durmiendo en una cuna? –Me pregunta estupefacta señalando con su mano esa cuna de la que habla.

-Eeeehh si si….es mi amiga Britt que le tiene mucha "estima" al gato. Se llama Lord Tubbington y es cómo su propio hijo o algo así…jajaja!

-¡Cáspita, recórcholis repámpanos! Que cosa más rara…! –Afirma divertida y yo solo puedo reír de nuevo al escuchar esas tres exclamaciones. Es maravillosa ¿Verdad? ¿Cáspita? ¿Recórcholis? Quién dice hoy en día algo así…me encanta esta mujer! Me fascina!

-¿Quieres verlas? –Le pregunto.

-¿A quiénes?

-A mis amigas….hay unas fotos en el salón mira ven…-Le digo y la estiro de nuevo hacia el comedor.

Efectivamente encima de uno de los muebles hay varias fotos de ellas.

-Mira la morena es Santana y la rubia es Brittany –Le explico mientras le señalo quién es cada quién. Es una foto dónde ambas salen juntas, Santana la tiene cogida por la cintura y si no recuerdo mal es una foto de un fin de año que yo misma tiré.

Pero al lado de esa fotografía hay otra la cual llama rápidamente la atención de Rachel. Es una foto donde salgo yo con ellas. Es una foto antigua, de los días de instituto, debe tener algo más de diez años. Las tres llevamos puesto el uniforme de animadoras, yo cómo era habitual estoy entre medio de las dos y las tres sonreímos abiertamente a la cámara.

-Dios Quinn….eras guapísma….-Me piropea sin dejar de mirar la fotografía que tanto la ha impactado.

-¿Era? –Le bromeo.

Ella se gira inmediatamente y me mira a los ojos.

-Eres –Afirma con rotundidad a la vez que rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

Sentir sus brazos sobre mí es sinónimo de que yo voy a encenderme, de que voy a ir a por ella, de que me voy a enganchar a sus labios irremediablemente y no quiero, no quiero hacerlo porque sé que si empezamos no hablaremos y yo tengo muchas dudas de todo y quiero aclararlas, y quiero conocerla, quiero saber cómo es….así que después de que me regale un beso yo me separo un poco de su cara y la miro.

-Rachel…yo de joven era algo más que guapa ¿Sabes? –Le digo sin dejar que me responda –Era una cabrona de pies a cabeza…era de las malas del instituto –Finalizo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿En serio? –Me pregunta con media sonrisa.

-¿Hablamos? –Le sugiero porque realmente quiero que nos conozcamos…quiero saber que siente hacia mí pero me da miedo preguntárselo de buenas a primeras.

Ambas entonces nos sentamos en el sofá del comedor, le ofrezco tomar algo y finalmente nos servimos una copa de vino cada una. Durante un rato hablamos un poco sobre mi pasado y mis días de chica mala.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido de soltera Rachel? –Le pregunto en un momento dado porque aún en ese día no lo sé.

-Berry, Rachel Berry –Me contesta -¿Y el tuyo?

-Fabray, Quinn Fabray encantada –Le digo y le estrecho la mano cómo si nos acabáramos de conocer.

A partir de ese día yo no volvería a pensar en ella como una Hudson, siempre lo haría como una Berry, mi Rachel Berry.

Después hablamos de su pasado, me explica que es natural de Lima el pueblo perdido de Ohio, que no tiene hermanos, que lo pasó bastante mal en el instituto con chicas cómo yo porque sus padres son homosexuales y judíos, me cuenta que conoce a su madre biológica aunque no tiene mucha relación con ella, que fue miembro del glee club, que su mejor amigo de entonces y de ahora es un tal Kurt que yo aún no conozco…ya lo haré y me odiará y por fin llegamos al momento Finn, en el momento en qué ellos deciden casarse….y entonces en ese punto se produce un intenso silencio entre nosotras.

Ella sin darse cuenta cómo habla tanto y tanto no se ha dado cuenta que ha llegado hasta ahí, hasta su presente y eso equivale a que está casada y que está mirando de quedarse embarazada de su marido. Creo que realmente ahora quiere retroceder pues me pregunta una estupidez que ni recuerdo pero yo no quiero cambiar de tema, yo deseo ir por ese sendero, quiero llegar al final del camino…o al principio…según se mire.

Bebo un poco de la copa, me hace falta.

-Rachel…puedo preguntarte una cosa…

No responde, sólo asiente mientras también le da un sorbo a su copa. Creo que sabe que el tema ahora puede ser delicado.

-¿Sentiste algo por mí la primera vez que me viste? –Es lo primero que le cuestiono porque realmente deseo saberlo por encima de todo.

-¿Te refieres en la fiesta del 15 aniversario de la empresa? –Indaga.

-Ajá…

-No Quinn, no sentí nada –Me contesta y en cierto modo me siento algo decepcionada –Pero…

-¿Si?

-Pero ya desde la distancia me pareciste increíblemente preciosa…por eso me acerqué a conocerte…sentí el impulso de hacerlo ¿Sabes?

-Me alegro que no reprimieras ese impulso…-Le digo

-Me alegro que vinieras a aquella fiesta de Tina…-Me deja caer.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto enseguida, quiero saberlo por supuesto.

Ella da un sorbo y sonríe por debajo de la nariz…es cómo si se estuviera confesando y creo que le da un poco de corte…tarda unos segundos en contestarme.

-Por qué me pasé esa semana pensando en volver a verte….porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos verdes que ahora me miran…porque no podía creer que tú no me quitaras la vista de encima Quinn…

-¿Qué yo qué Rachel? –Le digo riendo.

-Qué no me quitabas la vista de encima…-Me repite muy segura –Me clavaste los ojos toda la tarde, pude sentir cómo me mirabas mientras cantaba junto a ….Finn.

-¿Tanto se notó? –Pregunto

-No sé qué notarían los demás…yo sí lo noté…y me encantó….lo mismo que cuando me tiraste los trastos en el balancín de mi casa…en el fondo estaba fascinada….

Lo que yo noto ahora es que me pongo colorada como un tomate, no sé porque pero me da vergüenza que me explique eso, me da corte que se diera tanta cuenta de todo.

-Oh dios Rachel …qué vergüenza…pero…pero entonces si te gustaba, si te gustaba que te mirase así, que te tirase los trastos ¿Por qué te pusiste tan borde conmigo aquella noche en tu casa? Estuviste cortante…

-Vamos Quinn cielo…-Me nombra cielo y me afecta, me afecta demasiado bien - ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Joder porque me asusté…me estaba enamorando de una chica con su marido en mi comedor, estaba sintiendo cosas que no debía sentir…me puse borde lo sé, pero cuando os marchabais, cuando vi que quizás tardaría mucho en verte, que la había cagado… quise rectificar a tiempo y por esto te invité al centro comercial…y por eso te llamé al día siguiente….necesitaba verte, necesitaba oír tu voz…

Mientras ella suelta esas frases por su boca yo no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere…me pongo muy nerviosa al oírla…me emociono y al mismo tiempo me asusto por si de verdad ella está tan enamorada de mí…tal y como habla parece que esté más de mí que yo de ella….es extraño, me pregunto si cuando pienso en ella a mi se me ponen los mismos ojillos brillantes que a ella cuando habla de mí.

-Rachel…me perdí contigo ¿Sabes? –Me confieso yo ahora –Me perdí muchísimo con tus reacciones porque yo también veía que a ratos querías contacto conmigo, que me llamabas por teléfono pero luego en persona resultabas fría, contradictoria….te juro que me volviste medio loca ¿eh? –La acuso en broma mientras le cojo de la mano y la beso tiernamente.

-Bueno tú no te quedaste corta Quinnn …si no recuerdo mal cuando te llamé por teléfono estando tú en Miami…me cortaste la llamada, me dijiste que tenías que hablar con Sam….¿O no lo recuerdas? –Me pregunta poniendo ojitos.

-Si si…bueno supongo que estaba como tú…todo era demasiado chocante…yo también estaba asustada por lo que sentía…que sepas que aquella noche acabé con un whisky en el cuerpo por tu culpa!

Ella sonríe y entonces rememora la vivencia de un recuerdo común y reciente, muy reciente.

-Quinn el día del centro comercial…casi muero cuando me tocaste mi cara con tu mano al dejarme en la puerta de mi casa. Sentí tantas cosas con ese contacto, se me aceleró el corazón, los nervios me invadieron, el deseo…salí corriendo Quinn porque de verdad que creo que ese día te hubiera besado, estuve apunto apunto de acercarme a tus labios porque lo deseaba como nada en este mundo pero salí corriendo como una cobarde…!joder eras una chica! Es lo que me vino a la mente enseguida ¿Sabes? ¡Cómo iba a besar a una chica en la puerta de mi casa! –Me explica como si lo reviviera.

-Rachel yo ese día me puse mala, me fui a mi casa totalmente perdida, asustada y al mismo tiempo confundida pero feliz….no sabía qué quería, no sabía que querías tú pero si sabía que necesitaba verte de nuevo…-Rachel me corta en ese punto creo que tiene muchas cosas que decirme todavía.

-¡Yo también lo necesitaba Quinn, yo también necesitaba verte de manera imperiosa! Por eso cuando Finn me dijo que tú y Sam nos habíais invitado a vuestra casa a cenar aunque supe que no era buena idea, aunque supe que quizás me metía donde no debía….no pude negarme a ir, algo…algo me arrastraba hacerlo, algo me empujaba a asistir, necesitaba verte otra vez, necesitaba revivir en mi interior lo que viví cuando me acariciaste la mejilla…necesitaba olerte, sentirte…que me besaras cielo, deseaba que me besaras de una maldita vez en tú casa….dejé el bolso expresamente Quinn! –Me confiesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo dejaste a propósito Rachel? –Le pregunto aunque la he oído perfectamente pero es que no doy crédito a sus palabras.

-Claro cielo! lo dejé porque quería estar a solas contigo, porque sabía que te lanzarías a mis labios….dios era súper fuerte! ¡Es súper fuerte Quinn lo que siento cuando estoy contigo no puedo ni explicártelo! –Me recalca sin apartar ese mar castaño de mis ojos.

-¿Más que con Finn? ¿Sientes más conmigo que con Finn? –Es una pregunta directa lo sé, quizás demasiado, pero necesito saberlo, me ha salido esa parte egoísta que todos tenemos y necesito saberlo.

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas Quinn? ¿De verdad no te lo he demostrado…?

Dios mío la fuerza con la que habla, el ímpetu que le pone a las palabras, el tono que usa, lo que me está confesando hace que me ponga los pelos de punta…ya no tengo la duda de saber si le gusto, creo que Rachel Berry está enamorada de mí hasta las trancas, creo que lo que siente por mí no lo ha sentido jamás con Finn ni con ninguna otra persona, joder me lo acaba de insinuar, se está desahogando lo noto, lo ha tenido reprimido en su interior, quizás por miedo a qué yo no sintiera lo mismo, quizás porque sabe que si lo dice en alto las cosas son más reales…no lo sé…no lo sé la verdad pero estoy abrumada al oírla….Muy abrumada! ¿Estoy al altura? ¿Siento lo mismo? ¿Sientes realmente lo mismo Quinn?! Me pregunto una y otra vez.

No lo sé, no quiero cuestionármelo todo el rato, no quiero compararlo, en este instante ahora solo deseo besarla, basta de chácharas y habladurías, soy consciente que quedan muchos puntos por aclarar pues estamos hablando sólo de pasado y parte del presente pero ¿Y el futuro? ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué quiero hacer? ¿Quiere seguir con Finn? ¿Sigo amando yo a Sam? ¿Amo a dos personas? ¿Ella lo hace? ¿Vamos a cambiar algo?

Eso me da igual ahora, es algo totalmente secundario porque ambas estamos a solas, porque ambas sabemos que nadie nos va a interrumpir, que tenemos toda la noche y sobretodo porque ella está clavando su mirada en la mía y sé que me desea más que nada y yo la deseo cómo nunca así que nada más puedo pensar en eso de "_lo que siento cuando estoy contigo no puedo ni explicártelo" _ me lanzo enseguida a sus labios. Me engancho a su boca sin pensármelo dos veces, me tumbo sobre ella no sin antes quitarme la camiseta, enredo mis dedos sobre su negro pelo y la beso, la beso con intensidad, siento su lengua enseguida, siento que mi temperatura aumenta por segundos y sin control alguno, me enciendo, me enciendo mucho y voy hacerlo, sé que voy hacerlo porque no puedo más, porque lo deseo aunque jamás lo haya experimentado ni tenga ni idea de cómo se hace….pero lo deseo y estoy decidida a ello… así que separo mis labios por un momento y la miro .

Se produce una conexión total. Me mira a los ojos y siento máxima complicidad.

-Relájate Rachel…-Le susurro con toda la sensualidad que puedo cerca de su oído a la vez que le mordisqueo el óvulo y ella me responde quitándose su camiseta.

Y lo hago, desciendo hacia abajo poco a poco recorriéndome todo su cuerpo, voy dejando besos allá por donde paso, desde el mentón hacia su cuello de su cuello hacia su clavícula, me detengo cada pocos centímetros, quiero saborearla, sentirla, lamerla, que se excite cómo yo me estoy excitando…y sigo bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, ese vientre plano, terso y de piel morena donde tanto me recreo con mi lengua….la he ido mirando a los ojos intermitentemente mientras descendía porque quiero ver cómo reacciona…y la veo…la veo con la espalda medio arqueada y sus ojos cerrados…ella quiere más y mi cuerpo grita más, retiro mis manos de sus pechos donde han estado jugando junto a mis dedos… le desabrocho el pantalón y se los quito despacio….dios mío verla de nuevo desnuda, verla solo con las braguitas puestas hace que las ideas se me envenen y no lo prolongo más, no lo prolongo ni un minuto más porque siento que voy a explotar y creo que ella también lo hará….le abro sutilmente las piernas y hundo mi cara sobre ellas…

Perdí el norte completamente ¿Sabéis? lo perdí y lo poco que recuerdo son sus manos sobre mi cabeza empujando hacia su centro…pero con lo que sí me quedo, lo que si puedo recordar nítida y perfectamente es oír cómo por sus labios salen por primera vez las palabras _"!Te quiero Quinn….joder cómo te quiero!"_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los rw! Ayer me olvidé de ponerlo! Ays…cabecita loca la mía…**

**klavier**


	13. Chapter 13

Con mi cabeza hundida entre las piernas de Rachel perdí el total sentido de la realidad del tiempo y del espacio…y solo aterricé de nuevo al presente que me rodeaba cuando oí su grito de placer fruto de la intensidad de mi "quehacer"

A los pocos segundos de su gemido noté como sus manos acudían a mi cara y noté cómo Rachel estiraba de mí hacia ella para que yo ascendiera hasta la altura de sus ojos. Centrados mis ojos con los suyos pude ver cómo ella me miraba con devoción, con locura, gratitud….pude ver sus ojos encendidos de pasión pude ver que me deseaba….pude certificar bien lo que había escuchado minutos antes….que me amaba.

-¿De verdad que jamás has estado con una mujer? –Me preguntó incrédula despertando así una risa nerviosa en mí.

-Te lo prometo Rachel…jamás he estado con una chica….eres la primera…-Le contesté con sinceridad.

-Y espero que la última –Me respondió con picardía.

-Rachel…¿Te ha…te ha gustado? –Le pregunto porque necesito saberlo, necesito oírlo de su boca pues es la primera vez en mi vida que he hecho algo como eso…algo tan íntimo con una chica.

-Mucho cielo…muchísimo.

Tumbada a lo largo de ella dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho…quería volver a sentir el latir de su corazón., me estaba acostumbrando a ese sonido y así estuvimos durante largos minutos…abrazadas, tranquilas, sintiéndonos la una a la otra….creo que casi me dormí de tan relajada que me sentí.

-Quinn….-Me nombró al rato.

-Ajá…-Respondí casi sin fuerzas

-Me dijo Finn que Mike y Tina os han invitado finalmente a su boda ¿Cierto? –Me cuestionó mientras me acariciaba mi cabello con extrema dulzura.

-Cierto sí… ¿Es en dos semanas no? –Le pregunté sin separar en ningún momento mi oreja de su pecho.

-Si…el catorce de octubre….¿A qué no sabes dónde van a ir de viaje de novios? -Dijo divertida.

-Ni idea Rachel…

-Pues primero van a Sud América, a Chile si no recuerdo mal… y de regreso se tiran tres días enteros en Disney World! ¡En Orlando! ¿No te parece increíble? –Me preguntó toda fascinada.

Yo enseguida levanté mi cabeza para mirarla pues me sorprendió muchísmo tanto énfasis.

-¿Rachel…no has estado nunca en Disney World? –Quise indagar porque me parecía extraño. ¡Qué niño norte americano no ha ido a Disney World!

-¡Si claro! Claro que he estado pero de pequeña Quinn, de muy pequeñita con mis padres…creo que ahora lo disfrutaría de otra manera si volviera a ir…pero Finn no encuentra nunca el momento.

Supongo que intuís la gran idea de Quinn Fabray ¿Verdad? Si Finn era imbécil no era mi problema pero yo sabía que tenía los medios y recursos para hacerlo y para mí era la gran oportunidad de hacerla feliz, era mi ocasión para volver a estar con ella a solas. Yo quería verla sonreír eternamente. Quería hacerla feliz…siempre quise hacerlo otra cosa es lo que conseguí.

-Yo te llevaré Rachel –Sentencié enseguida –Yo te llevaré a Disney World cuando quieras! O te llevaré donde tú quieras! Mañana, mañana mismo si quieres! –Le dije entusiasmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo? –Me avasalló a preguntas pero ya pude ver cómo los ojos le brillaban lo mismo que dos luceros.

-¡Ven sígueme! –Le dije y de un salto me puse en pie y alargué mi mano para dirigirnos ambas al despacho de Santana y Brittany no sin antes colocarnos de nuevo las camisetas y la ropa interior que encontramos esparcidos por el suelo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Me preguntó impaciente sin soltarme de la mano.

-Veeeen….-Le contesté simplemente.

Entramos en la habitación yo me senté en la silla del escritorio frente al ordenador e indiqué a Rachel con la mano que se sentara sobre mis piernas. Me sabía la contraseña del PC de memoria "LordTubbington" como no y enseguida teclee con mi única mano libre pues la otra la tenía a ella agarrada por su cintura mi contraseña de la página de American Airlines. Mi perfil como trabajadora.

Entonces le expliqué que la compañía por cada vuelo que nosotras realizábamos nos permitía comprar un billete a un acompañante, que era totalmente gratuito y le aseguré que yo podría apañármelas para ir con ella en ese vuelo, cambiaría el turno con alguna compañera de trabajo pues eso era algo habitual entre nosotras….y podría pasar un par de días con ella… uno para disfrutar en el parque y otros para disfrutarnos entre nosotras…"_Y las noches Rachel…y las noches…"_ le dejé caer a la vez que le besaba tiernamente con mis labios ese hombro que tan sensual me parecía.

Después de soltarle toda la parrafada me mira a los ojos y puedo notarla saturada, creo que le descargado demasiada información y necesita procesarla. …creo que no le ha gustado nada la idea…me equivocaba.

-¿Y qué le digo a Finn? –Me responde dejándome totalmente a cuadros con su rápida decisión. No pensé que Rachel fuera tan decidida, no pensé que Rachel me amara tanto.

La miro entrecerrando mis ojos y le doy el peor consejo que pude darle en su vida. El peor de todos. La enveneno. La envuelvo en mí mierda, la arrastro hacia mi vertedero particular.

-Miéntele Rachel…miéntele con lo que sea –Le "ordeno".

Dos días han pasado desde la noche en casa de Santana y Britt. La dejé de nuevo con su marido a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana de aquella noche…no amanecí junto a ella pero no perdía la esperanza …yo tenía fe ciega de poder hacerlo en ese viaje clandestino. Eso sí…la dejé en su casa después de volver a comérmela a besos y de que ella me correspondiera y que me cantara…para mí…cantara solo para mi.

Ahora estoy totalmente uniformada y me encuentro en la puerta de embarque del vuelo 58L3-JKK destino Orlando estado de Florida.

Me las apañé por supuesto que sí, reservé el hotel, las entradas del parque y le compré el billete a Rachel. Ayer por la mañana se lo dejé por debajo de la puerta, pues no la encontré en su domicilio porque daba clases a no sé quién en casa de no sé quién y mientras saludo con un "_Buenos días bla bla"_ a todo bicho viviente que va embarcando en el avión me cuestiono si vendrá pues no sé nada de ella…me cuestiono si siguió mi gran "consejo"….me cuestiono si la razón ,el sentido común o el remordimiento le han podido regresar….y no, la respuesta es no porque por fin la veo venir.

Noto que le sorprende verme vestida de trabajo porque sonríe levemente y tiene como cierta timidez. Creo que está un poco impactada. Yo alargo mi mano para que me dé su billete que yo misma le he comprado, agacho mi mirada y lo miro…después levanto mi mirada y la miro a ella con suma profundidad.

-Buenos días Señorita _Berry –_le digo aún sabiendas que en el billete pone Hudson –Bienvenida a bordo, que tenga un buen viaje –Y acto seguido le guiño un ojo con complicidad y le indico con mi mano que pase.

Puedo verla sentada en la fila diecinueve. Estoy haciendo mi rutina habitual ya sabéis pero no le quito el ojo a ella en ningún momento. Soy consciente que ahora mismo no lo está pasando bien, sé que tiene bastante miedo a volar por lo tanto sé que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encontrarse ahí….por no hablar de "qué le habrá dicho a Finn". No sé que le ha dicho, no lo sé.

Me dan unas terribles ganas de irme hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, no quiero que pase miedo, no quiero que esté asustada quiero que esté tranquila y se sienta segura a mi lado pero no puedo dar rienda suelta a todos mis impulsos….estoy trabajando.

Pero en cuanto termino, en cuanto dejo de hacer aspavientos me acerco de inmediato a la fila diecinueve.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –Me intereso.

-Si..si gracias –Me responde con esa sonrisa que tanto me mata.

-Cualquier cosa señorita no tiene nada más que picar este botón y yo vendré ¿De acuerdo? –Le digo señalando al mismo tiempo un botón que está sobre su cabeza. Quiero que lo tenga claro, quiero que sepa que estoy por ella al cien por cien.

-Lo tendré en cuenta sí…gracias.

El avión despega y a los pocos minutos el segundo comandante da permiso para que nos desabrochemos los cinturones de seguridad. Junto a Alice, mi compañera, paso con el carrito para ofrecer snacks y demás tonterías a los pasajeros. Cuando paso por la fila diecinueve ofrezco a una preciosa morena de inmensos ojos castaños un refresco naranja sin que tan siquiera me lo haya pedido. Es mi niña bonita, quiero cuidar de ella.

Una hora llevamos de vuelo, una hora llevo contenida. Me muero por saber qué le ha dicho a Finn para que en dos días haya podido venir. Yo por mi parte os diré que a Sam le metí una milonga de la hostia. Le conté que Kate se puso mala y que mi jefe me llamó cuando él estaba trabajando para sustituirla. Una mentira tras otra salieron por mi boca pero por raro que parezca no tengo remordimientos…quiero estar con Rachel, quiero hacer el amor con Rachel, estoy cómo hechizada o embrujada y no pienso en otra cosa….la quiero a ella por encima de todo….y no dudo ni un momento en mentirle a la cara a quién haga falta. Sam se lo tragó por supuesto que sí, pues realmente a veces estas cosas me han sucedido de verdad…además…debo confesar que tuve que acceder a acostarme con él…yo no quería no lo deseaba pero no quería levantar sospechas…no podía decirle nuevamente que "no". Ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces, me había negado últimamente.

-¿Puede indicarme donde está el lavabo? –Me pregunta la morena tras picar al botón que antes le indiqué.

-Si claro…sígame señorita. –Le respondo con media sonrisa.

De reojo veo que Alice no me quita la vista de encima. Supongo que le inquieta el modo en qué me comporto con esa pasajera en particular así que le digo a Rachel que se adelante al baño y pillo a mi compañera de camino.

-Alice esta pasajera le da pánico volar y no se encuentra muy bien…voy a acompañarla al baño ¿ok? -Le vomito sin piedad otra mentira. Dios mío creo que empiezo a ser mentirosa compulsiva. Otra que se lo traga con patatas.

Todo el mundo sabe que el lavabo de un avión es muy pequeño, cierto, pero dos personas entran más o menos de sobras. Os lo aseguro…John y yo lo probamos en nuestro día.

-Rachel tenía miedo de que no vinieras….-Le susurro nada más he cerrado la puerta tras de mí.

No me responde, simplemente me besa, me besa en los labios profundamente….demasiado profundamente, tengo que separarme, tengo que desengancharme inmediatamente de sus labios…estoy trabajando, estoy trabajando y no quiero perder el control de mi cuerpo….y si sigue por ese camino sé que lo haré…me perderé entre su ropa…me perderé entre su piel..

-Rachel para para cielo…-Le ruego cogiéndole por las muñecas pues tiene sus manos sobre mis mejillas, retiro levemente mi cara de la suya. Pongo un poquito de distancia.

-Estás preciosa con esa ropa…-Me dice irónica mientras se le escapa una risilla burlona por su boca.

-Rachel no seas mala…-Le advierto en broma señalándola con mi dedo índice.

-¡Va en serio! Me encanta Quinn! Estoy deseando quitarte esa falda con mis propias manos….-Me contesta mientras ronronea por mi cuello peligrosamente con su boca.

Dios mío…Rachel está totalmente desatada, totalmente expuesta a mí…no sé qué le pasa conmigo creo que también ha enloquecido de amor creo que sería capaz de hacerlo en el lavabo, creo que está muy enamorada…aunque en esos instantes yo era incapaz de saber hasta qué punto lo estaba…hasta donde podría llegar…no tenía ni idea de lo que ella era capaz de hacer …de lo que ella realmente me amaba.

Intento frenarla cómo sea, necesito que se calme porque me conozco, sé que Alice puede picar en cualquier momento y no deseo que me pille con los pelos alborotados y las bragas mojadas en el suelo (perdón por la ordinariez).

-Rachel para para! –Le ruego de nuevo entre susurros –Oye…¿Qué…qué le has dicho a Finn? –Le pregunto porque me muero por saberlo y además !Necesito que deje de meterme mano!

Se separa de mi cuello, cosa que mi corazón agradece porque ya bombeaba más de lo que puede soportar y me mira.

-Le dije que mi amigo Kurt había tenido un percance con su chico…y que me necesitaba…Finn cree que voy de camino a Nueva York –Me explica y puedo leer en sus ojos que no está orgullosa de esa mentira.

-Pero Rachel y si Finn llama a Kurt ¿Lo has pensado? –Le pregunto porque me parece peligrosa esa coartada.

-Tranquila no lo hará…-Me responde muy segura.

-¿No? –Dudo de su palabra y la ofendo.

-¡No Quinn! –Me reprocha algo molesta –Kurt es mi mejor amigo pero también es el hermanastro de Finn…y no se tragan, están peleados, así que tranquila porque no lo llamará –Me aclara dolida, porque en el fondo está dolida que su marido y su "amigo cuñado" no se hablen…y encima ella se aprovecha de la situación, cosa que en el fondo hace que se sienta miserable.

Pero yo ese día, en ese pequeño baño, con Rachel entre mis brazos, con la perspectiva de amarla durante dos noches, de amanecer junto a ella, de tenerla solo para mí, no me doy cuenta de ese dolor que ella tiene, yo solo veo la excusa ideal, la coartada perfecta y nada más. Estaba ciega y la cegué a ella.

-Perfecto Rachel…perfecto –Le respondo y la beso en los labios en señal de complicidad –Tengo que salir cielo….tengo que ir a trabajar…-Le contesto.

El vuelo continuó su curso con normalidad y el avión por fin aterrizó. Me acerco a Rachel y quedamos en vernos fuera de la terminal pues yo tengo que terminar cuatro cosas antes de desembarcar.

A lo lejos mientras voy saliendo del aeropuerto puedo verla esperándome en la puerta de salida aunque la verdad es que me parece que está hablando por teléfono. Me acerco a ella y me quedo a su lado esperando a que cuelgue. Me doy cuenta enseguida que está hablando con su marido.

-Si el vuelo bien Finn…ajá…si…si….yo te llamó ¿ok?...un beso….te quiero sí….-Le dice y en ese instante me mira. No sé cómo interpretarla. No sé si está diciendo que "me quiere" a mi…o me está diciendo "que se siente cómo una mierda" no lo sé…así que no busco respuestas. Lo dejo pasar.

-¿Lista? –Le pregunto nada más ha colgado.

-Lista –Me responde y ambas subimos en la parte trasera de un taxi.

Lo cierto es que el hotel hacia dónde nos dirigimos y que yo misma he reservado no habré estado más de un par de veces pues nunca hago esa ruta de Florida así que no conozco demasiado al personal.

Rachel y yo nos encontramos justo en recepción. Ella está a mi lado y las dos esperamos a que la recepcionista termine con otro huésped. Ya es mi turno.

-Hola tenía una reserva a nombre de Quinn Evans –Informo a la recepcionista la cual no me suena absolutamente de nada.

Observo que me mira a la cara y al uniforme y seguidamente mira a Rachel. No me gusta la situación, no me gusta cómo nos ha mirado.

-¿Habitación con dos camas o….con una? –Cuestiona.

Os puede parecer una pregunta inocente y puede que lo sea, de hecho probablemente lo sea pero yo no me la tomé así. Vuelvo a repetir que no me gustó como nos miró, no me gustó su cara ni su sonrisa ni su mirada.

-Con dos camas por supuesto –Le escupo de forma brusca, acompañada además junto a una gélida mirada.

¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me he puesto violenta? ¿Por qué me siento incómoda? No sé explicarlo pero de repente que esta tía piense que soy lesbiana me ha incomodado. Qué esta desconocida de mierda y que me importa un rábano su vida piense que soy una bollera me ha puesto tensa. _No lo soy ¿ok? No lo soy _es lo único que acude a mi mente.

De reojo veo que Rachel se ha quedado callada. Creo que empieza a conocerme los tonos de mi voz. Creo que sabe que estoy crispada. ¿Me siento avergonzada? ¿Eso eso? ¿Me siento avergonzada por ir con Rachel a un hotel?

-Claro con dos camas…tenga señorita Evans…que tengan una buena estancia –Me responde mientras alarga su mano para darme las tarjetas de la habitación y me ofrece una estúpida sonrisa que yo por supuesto no devuelvo.

Aún no entiendo que me ha ocurrido. No lo sé exactamente pero no quiero darle demasiadas vueltas….joder no quiero mentir…¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Claro que sé que me ha ocurrido! Lo sé perfectamente…me he avergonzado…pero no de Rachel...me he avergonzado por ir con una mujer en un hotel y pedir una habitación. Es ridículo pero es la verdad. He tenido la sensación que si pedía una habitación con una sola cama la tiparraca de recepción me miraría como si Rachel y yo fuéramos a follar toda la noche…y….y me he sentido violenta e incómoda ¿Me abría pasado lo mismo con Sam? Todos conocemos la respuesta.

-¿Dos camas Quinn? –Indaga de repente Rachel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estamos subiendo por el ascensor. La miro, joder parece qué me ha leído la puñetera mente.

-¿Qué? –Le respondo cómo haciéndome la despistada.

-¿Por qué no has pedido una sola cama? Una de matrimonio…y ya está -Insiste.

Lo cierto es que no quería, no quería que mi boca vertiera mentiras con ella…y menos tan pronto coño menos tan pronto.

-Rachel la compañía me paga el alojamiento cuando presento las facturas de los hoteles…no quiero correr el riesgo que caiga en las manos de Sam una factura con una habitación de matrimonio….no quiero que parezca lo que no es…él cree que siempre voy con una compañera de vuelo ya sabes Santana, Britt, Kate…siempre son dos camas –Le explico.

-Pero Quinn…. eso es exactamente lo que es –Me responde sin que yo entienda bien lo que quiere decir.

-¿Qué? No te comprendo… -Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Has dicho que "no quieres que parezca lo que no es"….pero no te das cuenta que es exactamente eso….lo estás engañando Quinn, lo estás engañando conmigo, ambas lo estamos haciendo así que date cuenta de ello, date cuenta ya –Me sentencia a la vez que las puertas del ascensor se abren y sale por ellas hacia la habitación correspondiente.

Me he quedado petrificada. Me he quedado sin réplica. Me ha dado una puta lección en toda la cara. Yo que siempre he pensado que Rachel no era consciente de lo que hacíamos, yo que siempre he temido que ella "despertara" de lo nuestro y los remordimientos la atraparan….y si después de todo ¿La que no se da cuenta de ello soy yo? ¿Y si ella está dispuesta llegar hasta el final y aquí la cobarde soy yo?

Salgo por el ascensor a los pocos segundos de ese "incidente" y la sigo. No quiero pensar más en ello. Yo soy la que lleva las tarjetas así que Rachel me está esperando medio apoyada en la pared de ese largo pasillo a que yo abra.

-Pasa…-Es lo único que le digo a la vez que abro y mantengo la puerta abierta con mi mano para darle paso.

Veo como entra y se mira la habitación….veo cómo mira las dos camas. Necesito que ese mal trance antes vivido se esfume pero ya! Así que no dudo en acercarme a ella y por detrás rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Le hablo con mi boca bien pegada a su oído, es casi un leve susurro, quiero que sienta mi aliento.

-Cielo quieres que baje de nuevo a recepción…¿Quieres que le pida una habitación de matrimonio?…-Le sugiero y de verdad que se lo digo en serio…no quiero que nuestra primera escapada sea amarga, no quiero que esté cabreada conmigo…es lo último que deseo por favor.

Sin soltarme las manos se gira y me mira. Lee en mis ojos el ruego de que me perdone.

-No te preocupes Quinn…juntamos la camas y ya está… –Me contesta para mi tranquilidad.

Acerco mis labios y la beso, la beso la beso la beso sin tregua y la cosa va a mas, sé que va a ir más…va llegar hasta el final….pero mientras lo hago, mientras la beso no puedo evitar pensar si sería capaz de hacerlo en público, de besarla en un bar, de abrazarla en una plaza, de cogerle de la mano mientras paseo por una calle_… ¿Serías capaz Quinn? ¿Lo serías?_

Ese viaje de dos días me daría la respuesta. Me la daría.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Gracias por los RW chicas!**

**Espero os guste**

**klavier**


	14. Chapter 14

Siento que vivo en el paraíso, de una patada he expulsado a Finn fuera de él, siento que he tomado su lugar… o por lo menos lo hago en este instante que me ocupa.

Dios mío ¿Os acordáis cuando dije que Rachel me robaría horas y noches de sueño?…pues esta ha sido una…pero por suerte esta ha sido por estar con ella. No habré dormido más de tres horas esta noche, las he dormido desordenadas, quizás de dos a cinco de la madrugada, quizás de tres a seis o de una a cuatro no lo sé…me siento un poco cansada pero me da igual, me da absolutamente igual.

Tengo a Rachel sobre mí, me cabalga de manera insaciable, está totalmente entregada, puedo ver como su torso suda, como le brilla la frente por el calor, puedo ver como se muerde su labio inferior de puro placer, puedo ver que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo…está abriendo los ojos poco a poco está contactando visualmente conmigo, me sonríe y yo enloquezco…no puedo separar mis manos de su pequeña cintura mientras ella sigue su infinito balanceo.

-No pares Rachel…no pares cielo…-Es lo único que le digo a trompicones porque casi no puedo ni hablar de verdadera excitación que tengo, aunque creo que no tiene intención de ello...no va a parar, no lo ha hecho en más de media noche…no va hacerlo ahora.

Grita ahogadamente, grita medio contenida porque es consciente que deben ser las siete de la mañana y no quiere despertar a medio hotel. Por favor que placer siento con ella, que intensa es en la cama, no me he sentido jamás así…jamás! Me provoca tantas sensaciones nuevas…es un delirio estar con ella.

Inevitablemente me pregunto, me cuestiono internamente mientras ella ya reposa sobre mí si se comportará en la cama igual con Finn. Sé que están buscando quedarse embarazados, sé que Rachel quiere ser madre pero….¿Se entregará igual que se entrega a mí? ¿Lo hará? Es más ¿Seguirán acostándose como yo lo hago con….

-¿En qué piensas Quinn? –Me interrumpe de mis pensamientos.

Tengo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, porque Rachel continúa tumbada sobre mí….me sorprende que sin mirarme directamente sepa que tengo la cabeza en otro lugar.

-En nada Rachel….tengo la mente en blanco…-Le respondo porque obviamente no quiero preguntarle eso….y si luego ella me lo pregunta a mi ¿Qué? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué si lo hago?¿Que sigo acostándome con mi marido? No puedo correr ese riesgo….es un tema que no quiero afrontar aún, ya habrá tiempo…ya lo habrá.

-No me mientas…sé que estás pensando en algo…-Insiste.

Qué lista es, cómo empieza a conocerme, como empieza a escuchar y entender todos mis silencios.

-Pensaba Rachel que más vale que nos levantemos de la cama si queremos ir a ver a Blancanieves y la Bella durmiente –Miento descaradamente.

Ella levanta levemente su cabeza, apoya su barbilla en mi pecho para mirarme y me sonríe con picardía.

-¡Qué las follen Quinn! ¡Qué las follen a las dos y que se esperen! Jajajaja! –Se parte sola de risa.

Yo abro la boca sorprendida por su respuesta y no reprimo tampoco una sonora carcajada. No me esperaba algo así….esta niña es la hostia, es la repera, me encanta! ¡Joder me encanta!

Después de estarnos varios minutos abrazadas en la cama, viendo como amanecía, viendo como los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana hemos conseguido arrancar e irnos a desayunar al bufette. No he querido ducharme con ella porque sé que si lo hacía nos daban las campanadas…así que lo hemos hecho por separado.

Lo cierto es que para mí ha sido un poco raro el hecho de levantarnos juntas, ducharnos, vestirnos estando la una con la otra…he sentido que Rachel era cómo mi pareja…lo he sentido…pero no lo es, no es mi pareja…no es mía, no lo es.

-¿Vas a desayunarte eso Quinn? –Me pregunta señalando con incredulidad mi plato con dos huevos, tres tiras de bacon y dos frankfurts. Repletito de carne y grasa vamos.

-¡Por supuestísimo que sí! ¡Es pura proteína Rachel! –Le respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tengo cuchillo y tenedor en mis manos…tengo hambre, mucha, el sexo me da apetito.

-Qué horror cielo….yo voy a ver si encuentro algo "sano verde y nutritivo" para desayunar –Me contesta a la vez que se levanta de la mesa con su plato hacia el buffette en busca de tofu o a saber qué hierbajo. Somos muy distintas a la hora de comer…y seremos muy distintas a la hora de afrontar según qué.

Yo observo sentada desde la silla como se aleja, le miro sus impresionantes piernas, las caderas, su perfecta cintura, su culo…madre mía me entran sudores solo de pensar en todo lo que nos hemos disfrutado esta noche, tengo la sensación que me tengo que controlar porque estoy rodeada de gente y creo que babeo, realmente babeo…mi móvil vibra sobre la mesa. Me están llamando. Es Santana.

-Dime Santana –Respondo sin quitar mí vista de Rachel.

-¿Dónde mierda estás Quinn? –Me contesta abruptamente. Sin" holas" ni" buenos días".

-¿Qué? –Pregunto porque no me gusta el tono.

-¿Qué donde mierda estás? ¿Estás con ella? –Me acusa.

Lo que me faltaba.

-Oye Santana ¿Qué coño te importa a ti? –Le respondo sin contemplaciones. Ella y yo somos como hermanas, no tenemos pelos en la lengua ninguna de las dos.

-¿Qué me importa Quinn? No sé… ¿Te importa a ti que yo haya llamado a Sam? –Me contesta desafiante.

-¿QUÉ!? –Le respondo alterada -¿Pero qué diablos dices? –No me levanto de la silla porque sé que estoy en público pero mi corazón va a quinientos por hora. Veo de reojo que Rachel me mira.

-¡Joder rubia! ¡Joder Quinn! Te he llamado para preguntarte el puto turno que tenías por si podíamos irnos contigo en Taxi y Sam me ha dicho que estabas de vuelo porque Kate está enferma…y yo "_No Sam eso es imposible porque Kate ya no trabaja con nosotras"_ ¡Es que no sabes que KATE ya no trabaja con nosotras! Estás tonta o ¿Qué te pasa? Si vas a mentir Quinn al menos infórmate bien joder…

-¡Hostia Santana! ¡Yo qué sé! ¡No me acordaba! ¿Es que no puedes meterte en tus asuntos? Joder! Joder! Joder! -La maldigo porque estoy cabreada, estoy muy cabreada con ella sin que tenga ninguna culpa y Rachel ya viene hacia mí.

-¡Eh oye! Tranquilita ¿Eh? No sé ni cómo coño lo he hecho pero al final he salido del paso cómo he podido y se ha quedado tranquilo…. pero Quinn…no me gusta lo que haces ¿Me oyes?

-Santana tengo que colgar…-La interrumpo con un murmuro porque Rachel viene hacia mí.

-Si claro! cuélgame que viene tu _novia _pero tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente Quinn…se te va a ir de las manos el asunto…no me gusta, no me gusta nada!

-Hablamos si….-Le digo porque la morena está bastante bastante cerca.

-Desde luego Quinn! Desde luego que vamos hablar porque el boca chancla será como será pero no tienes derecho a….

-Venga de acuerdo, hasta luego –Le corto la llamada con la palabra en la boca. Sé que Santana está enfadada conmigo, sé qué no está en absoluto de acuerdo con todo lo que estoy haciendo…pero no la conoce, si conociera a Rachel me entendería...se enamoraría de ella. Estoy casi segura.

-¿Quién era? –Me pregunta Rachel mientras se sienta de nuevo en la mesa con un plato lleno de fruta.

-La compañía, bueno mi jefe…una tontería…-Le miento porque no quiero que sepa que tengo "problemas" por ella…no quiero romper la atmosfera que estamos viviendo.

-Pues parecías un poco alterada Quinn…-Apunta con acierto.

-¿Si? Bueno puede ser…me da rabia que me llamen cuando tengo fiesta. No te preocupes….no es nada…¿Fruta? –Le pregunto señalando con mi cabeza su plato, pues quiero desviar el tema, quiero desviarlo YA!

Me martillea un poco la cabeza. Entre la tensión que he cogido con Santana, lo poco que he dormido esta noche, la gente que hay en el maldito parque, la música en alto, los niños gritando y en conjunto todo lo que me rodea lo cierto es que me duele un poco el cocotero aunque puedo soportarlo solo por verla a ella cómo está disfrutando.

Llevamos ya tres horas dentro de Disney World y Rachel es lo mismo que una niña. Tan mujer para unas cosas….y tan cría para otras…es impresionante. Me ha "obligado" a subir a un montón de atracciones, ella se ha comprado un gorro de Goofy y me ha hecho a mí comprar un gorro de Mickey Mouse con unas orejas enormes de ratón, debo llevar una pinta ridícula que te cagas pero por lo menos no me han pintado la cara con un bigote…aunque ¿Sabéis qué? También podría soportarlo…es mi niña, quiero verla feliz podría ir disfrazada de Buzz Lightyear si hiciera falta!

-¿Comemos? –Me pregunta pasada media mañana.

-Claro –Le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Comemos en el barco de Peter Pan? –Propone.

-Si claro! Dónde tú quieras cielo…

Entonces ocurre algo que no soporto. O no lo soporté ese día. Me intenta coger de la mano, me intenta coger de la mano en público para irnos juntas hacia el barco lo mismo que si fuéramos una pareja ¿Está loca? ¿No ve dónde estamos? ¿Qué coño hace?

Yo no quiero reaccionar mal con ella porque anoche ya tuvimos el pequeño encontronazo con el tema de las camas así que sutilmente retiro mi mano de la suya y señalo con mi dedo índice cualquier estupidez para disimular.

No quiero ir agarradas de la mano. Punto.

¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? Estoy harta de ver a Santana y Brittany hacerlo…pero no…no es lo mismo ser actor que espectador, no es lo mismo tocar música que oírla….así soy yo chicas….welcome to my head welcome to my mind.

Eso me coacciona. Sinceramente sé perfectamente que no es por el lugar donde nos encontramos…joder estamos a kilómetros de Sam y de Finn y de cualquiera que pueda conocernos….en el fondo de mi corazón sé que no quiero ir agarrada de la mano con Rachel por el hecho de que ella es…es una mujer. No quiero ser una lesbiana a los ojos de nadie. Soy una puta cobarde.

Creo que se ha dado cuenta. No es tonta lo ha notado pero no me dice nada, simplemente hemos seguido caminando separadas hacia el dichoso restaurante. Pero intuyo perfectamente que se ha dado cuenta porque nos hemos quedado algo calladas…algo ha cambiado con ese gesto que yo he hecho.

Por fin entramos al restaurante y el camarero vestido de Capitán Hook nos da la carta. No sé qué diablos pedir, se me ha cerrado un poco el estómago.

-¿Qué vas a pedirte Quinn? –Indaga al cabo de un rato.

-Mmm…creo que el plato 37 –Le contesto mientras dejo la carta sobre la mesa y coloco mis manos encima de la misma.

-¡Oh claro! Hamburguesa doble con patatas….solo faltaría! ¡Pura proteína! –Bromea

Yo le sonrío como respuesta y lo acompaño con un "_soy una mujer carnívora_" y un guiño de ojos.

Joder vuelve hacerlo. Vuelve a las andadas.

Coloca su mano sobre la mía que está encima de la mesa. No me aprieta simplemente la ha apoyado encima.

Pero a mí me entra un "_no sé qué_" por el cuerpo porque diablos no quiero que lo haga! no quiero que me la coja en público! ¿Es qué no lo ve?

Me siento incómoda, me remuevo en mi asiento pero no puedo retirar mi mano, se notaría demasiado, solo estoy deseando que venga el camarero a pedirnos nota y así poder soltarme de ella. Qué tía más estúpida que yo era por favor.

-¿Te incómoda Quinn? –Me pregunta de repente señalando con sus ojos nuestras manos. Me ha dejado sin habla.

-¿Qué? –Me paso el puñetero día repitiendo ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? En el fondo es una táctica que tengo para arañar unos segundos al reloj y buscar la respuesta perfecta.

-Qué te coja de la mano -Suelta con convicción.

-Aaahhh….Eso….

-Aaaah….eso sí…-Me imita -Antes me has retirado la mano Quinn…cuando veníamos para acá…-Me deja caer sin quitarme su ojos de los míos. Me intimida muchísimo.

¿Lo veis? Se dio cuenta y ahora no sé qué decirle…no es suficiente con arañar unos segundos al reloj pues en ese instante necesitaría que se detuviera el tiempo para poder dar una respuesta que la convenciera.

-Quizás un poco –Le respondo al final porque me parece absurdo decirle que no…primero porque sé que no se lo tragará…segundo porque si por lo que fuera se lo traga no quiero que le dé por ir agarrada de mi mano por todos lados.

-Un poco claro… ¿Pero por qué? –Quiere saber, pero ha tenido el detalle de retirar su mano de la mía.

-Por si nos ve alguien Rachel….-Le miento en toda la cara porque no es el motivo real, sé que nadie nos va a ver en el Disney World de los cojones.

-No te creo –Me reprocha sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Ya os dije que no podría mentirla, que mis ojos me delatarían muchas veces.

-¿Qué? –De nuevo yo y mis absurdas tácticas.

-Sabes tan bien cómo yo que aquí no nos va ver nadie Quinn…no me tomes por idiota por favor –Me recrimina mientras se reclina hacia atrás en su silla –Te da vergüenza Quinn…te da vergüenza ir agarrada conmigo porque soy una mujer! –Me escupe con toda la razón del mundo.

Ese día yo sabía que Rachel tenía razón, la tenía al cien por cien pero no me gustó cómo me lo dijo, no me gustó que fuera tan directa y no quise morderme la lengua. Me acerqué a ella.

-Vale Rachel tú ganas ¿ok? Me da cosa sí! Joder eres una tía ¿No lo ves? No quiero ir todo el día agarrada de la mano por ahí gritando a voces que soy una bollera ¿Vale? ¡Porque no lo soy! –Le vomité a susurros.

-Pero no te importa ser una bollera a la hora de montártelo conmigo ¿Cierto? –Me contestó.

¿Tenía ganas de bronca o qué?

-¡No es lo mismo! –Refuté enseguida –No es lo mismo Rachel…eso es íntimo nuestro, es privado –Remarqué alzando claramente mis cejas.

-Aaahh claro Quinn! Ahora te entiendo…-Ironizó – Si es privado puedes ser una jodida lesbiana y follar toda la noche con una tía pero en público no…en público eres una feliz heterosexual casada de pies a cabeza verdad! Eres una cínica Quinn! Eres una hipócrita de la hostia! –Me reprochó señalándome con su dedo acusatorio –Por gente como tú a mis padres aún se les señala por la calle ¿Sabes? Por cobardes cómo tú aún no existe la normalidad para el movimiento homosexual!

¿Perdón?

¡Alto! Alto!

¿Pero de qué diablos iba? ¿Qué coño pasaba aquí? ¿Qué me había perdido? ¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa de que en el mundo aún existieran gays y lesbianas que se tenían que esconder? !Venga hola! Entendía que estuviera muy implicada con el movimiento pero no entendía que me tratara poco menos que una fascista retrogada! Joder si estaba cabreada conmigo porque rechacé cogerla de la mano que me lo dijera! Pero no sé a qué cuentos venía todo el tema de sus padres!

Sentí que la sangre me hervía, me sentí furiosa, me sentí presionada y no…no pensaba morderme la lengua para nada! La agresividad se reflejó en mi cara.

-Eres muy valiente ¿Verdad? –La acusé –Ya lo veo sí…!Valentísima! ¿Nos damos la mano por Chicago Rachel? ¿Nos paseamos por tu barrio cogidas de la mano? ¿Te parece bien? ¿Te parece valiente eso? ¿Nos morreamos? ¿Va con el movimiento lésbico Rachel? –La avasallé sabiendo de antemano qué respuesta me daría

Me sonríe con sorna pero yo ya sé que voy a contestarle porque lo tengo preparado en la punta de la lengua desde hace unos segundos. Me ha cabreado, me ha cabreado que me culpara del mal de sus padres y de todo ese rollo de valientes y cobardes.

Ella niega con la cabeza nada más me ha oído.

-No mezcles conceptos Quinn... …-Y en ese punto la interrumpí saltando a la yugular lo mismo que una hiena.

-¡Tú lo haces Rachel! ¡Tú eres la que mezcla conceptos! ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras con que tus padres sean un par de maricones?! ¿Eh?! -Le escupí sin piedad –¡No tenemos que ver nada! Así que no me agobies! –Rematé con mi dedo índice apuntándola a la cara.

Dios mío de mi vida todavía no entiendo cómo demonios pude decirle eso. Se me ponen los pelos de punta al recordarlo. Cómo pude por favor…cómo pude soltarle algo así en toda su cara y con esa especie de rabia en mi voz. Con lo bien que se portarían en un futuro Leroy e Hiram conmigo no sé cómo pude hacerlo! Creo que eso nunca me lo he perdonado del todo.

Le cambió la cara.

¡Le cambió la cara a mi Rache! A la chica que me había comido a besos esa misma noche, a la chica que me había hecho sentir que vivía en el mismísimo paraíso por la mañana….le escupí en su cara que sus padres eran un par de maricones….se lo escupí sin contemplaciones y enseguida pude ver como su gesto cambiaba.

Lo primero que pude ver fue como abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharme, enseguida pude ver cómo los ojos se le entristecían, cómo se tornaban vidriosos, cómo se esforzaba en no llorar, en no mostrarme una sola lágrima….fui muy dura, fui muy fría, fui la Quinn Fabray perra de instituto con 16 años que había sido y tanto odiaba ser.

-Vete a la mierda Quinn….vete a la mierda -Fue lo único que me contestó con la voz totalmente quebrada, dejándome sola en aquella estúpida mesa con forma de barril de vino.

Quizás debí salir corriendo detrás de ella pero no lo hice, supuse que no era el momento, supuse que me había pasado y MUCHO de la raya. Interpreté que Rachel necesitaba tiempo, espacio y soledad…. Pues no quiso llorar delante de mí, se aguantó las ganas, no permitió que le viera las lágrimas….o quizás solo me quedé paralizada por lo que mis labios acababan de decir. No lo sé.

Acababa de cargarme los dos días tan previsiblemente maravillosos que íbamos a pasar. Nuestros dos primeros días a solas. Me quedé hecha polvo un rato en esa mesa maldiciéndome a mi misma y a mi genio y el camarero vestido de Capitán Hook se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-¿Tomo nota señorita o esperamos a su…"amiga"? –Indagó con cierta cara de desconcierto al encontrarme sola en esa mesa.

Yo me levanté, cogí mi gorro de Mickey Mouse y me acerqué a él.

-No…finalmente no nos quedamos a comer…y no es mi amiga "capitán"… es mi chica –Le contesté toda lo digna que pude ser aún sabiendo de antemano que a este payo no le volvería a ver.

_A buenas horas Quinn….a buenas horas_ –Pensé para mis adentros mientras volvía al hotel en busca de Rachel.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por el apoyo! Gracias por los rw!**

**Besos **

**KLAVIER**


	15. Chapter 15

Al final me ha costado más de la cuenta encontrar un taxi y por ese motivo he llegado bastante tarde al hotel aunque lo cierto es que para mí el viaje de regreso ha pasado demasiado rápido….¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué diablos le digo? De verdad que no lo sé, aunque desde luego lo primero es disculparme con ella….joder llamé "maricones" a sus padres! ¡Debo disculparme antes que nada!

Entro por el hall y hecho una mirada de hielo a la recepcionista. No me gusta, no me gusta esa tía desde el primer momento y no voy a regalarle una amable sonrisa de las mías, de esas que les ofrezco cada día a mis pasajeros, solo faltaba eso y más con el humor que llevo. No estoy para tonterías porque la he cagado con Rachel pero de lleno!

Subo a la habitación y respiro hondo antes de abrir con mi tarjeta pues me he dado cuenta que la mano me tiembla al sostenerla. Siempre que estoy nerviosa procuro inspirar y expirar profundamente…el oxigeno me calma un poco la ansiedad, me sacude levemente los nervios.

-Rachel…-La llamo con la puerta aún abierta pero no oigo respuesta por su parte…solo oigo mi voz retumbando en las paredes. Está claro que Rachel no se encuentra en esa habitación.

Bajo de nuevo al hall, quizás está en la terraza tomando aire fresco no tengo ni idea así que voy a ver. Cuando paso nuevamente cerca de la recepcionista ésta me habla.

-Disculpe señorita….

No dejo que termine ni de llamarme por mi nombre, me cae tan mal que me repatea hasta el timbre de voz que tiene. Levanto mi mirada y la miro alzando las cejas tipo "_dime"_

-Si está buscando a su _amiga _la informo que está en el bar del hotel...por allí –Me señala la estúpida por dónde he de ir. He notado claramente el tono que ha usado para decir _amiga _. Estas son las cosas por las que no soporto que sepan que estoy con ella….que estoy con Rachel….ojalá no me afectara pero aún no puedo evitarlo….o quizás simplemente estoy paranoica y no existe ningún tono de nada, no lo sé.

En todo caso un escueto y frío _gracias _es lo que le respondo acompañado de una sonrisa forzosa y sobretodo falsa.

Ya la veo. Efectivamente está sentada sobre un taburete en la barra del bar y aún estando de espaldas a mí creo adivinar que está tomando una copa. Que Rachel beba a las cinco de la tarde es un signo inequívoco de que no está bien anímicamente, es un signo inequívoco de que la he fastidiado más de lo que yo creía.

Pero eso no es lo que más me ha preocupado al verla, lo que realmente más me ha preocupado al verla y que ha provocado que mi corazón se ahogara en mi pecho es que a sus pies tiene su maleta totalmente preparada ¿Quiere irse? ¿Joder quiere irse ya?! Nos quedaba una noche!

No sé cómo mis piernas arrancan y caminan de verdad os lo digo porque hacía tiempo que no me sucedía….creo que la última vez que me temblaron así fue cuando me casé con Sam, cuando entré por aquella Iglesia de Los Ángeles.

Me coloco a su lado, ella no me mira está concentrada en su licor pero sé que me ha presentido, sé que sabe que estoy a su lado, que soy yo.

-Rachel…Rachel perdóname…no quise ofenderte con lo de tus padres…soy una estúpida… –Es lo primero que titubeo y soy consciente que me va a costar mucho obtener su perdón porque la veo realmente molesta y dolida, sé que tendré que repetirlo varias veces.

Error. De nuevo me equivocaba.

Para mí amargo asombro ella levanta rápido su cabeza nada más me ha oído y clava sus ojos en los míos. Joder lo que me intimida cuando me mira según cómo.

-Está bien Quinn te perdono ¿Ok? –Me responde pero está claro que no ha terminado –Pero ahora quiero irme Quinn…quiero irme a mí casa por favor.

Dios mío es lo último que quería oír aunque viendo la maleta me lo temía.

-Rachel no…Rachel por favor perdóname…no te vayas…te lo ruego –La imploro

-Te digo que ya está olvidado Quinn –Me afirma pero está mintiendo por supuesto –Y te repito que quiero irme –Me sentencia.

Tengo un dolor de estómago que ni os cuento. Me dan ganas de reprocharle algo tipo _"Ya_ _quieres volverte con tu maridito"_ pero me contengo, me reprimo y me muerdo esta lengua que tanto me envenena y en tantos líos me mete. No quiero volver a liarla pero la rabia de que ella se quiera ir por mi culpa se está apoderando de mí…no quiero que se vaya, quiero que me perdone, quiero estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, amarla….dios mío jamás me he sentido tan mal en mi vida…jamás! Pero ella quiere irse…y no quiero agobiarla más…aunque está difícil y así se lo digo. Era la pura verdad.

-Está bien te entiendo, quieres irte pero hasta mañana no podemos Rachel…el avión sale mañana por la mañana… –Intento explicarle pero ella me corta.

-¿No puedes hacer nada? ¿No puedes adelantar mi vuelo? –Me pregunta, está claro que quiere alejarse de mí cuanto antes y eso es algo que me consume el alma.

-No, es demasiado precipitado –Le informo a la vez que niego con la cabeza.

-¿En serio Quinn? –Me cuestiona con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Está dudando de mí? ¿Cree que la miento?…razones no le faltan pero de verdad que no lo hacía, el tema era complicado.

-Mírame Rachel, mírame a los ojos y dime sí te miento –Le respondo.

Ella me mira, noto que me analiza, veo que me cree.

-De acuerdo, mañana entonces….pero dormimos separadas Quinn…dormimos separadas en esas "_dos camas que tú elegiste "–_Me reprocha sin remordimientos a la vez que se levanta del taburete, coge su maleta y me deja plantada en mitad de aquella sala.

Menuda noche de mierda que pasé. No voy a deciros que me pasé toda la noche en vela sin dormir porque os mentiría pues estaba tan y tan cansada de la noche anterior y del jodido Disney World que después de un par de horas con los ojos abiertos y mirándola a ella cómo dormía o cómo fingía que dormía yo caí totalmente vencida.

Cuando la alarma de mi móvil sonó y abrí los ojos para pararlo ella ya estaba despierta y totalmente vestida. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación y tenía su vista clavada en mí.

-Buenos días Rachel…-Le dije con la esperanza que estuviera más relajada.

-Hola Quinn… ¿Te vistes por favor y nos vamos? –Me propuso enseguida y noté que no estaba relajada, noté que quería pirarse cuanto antes. Tenía prisa…estaba claro.

-Si Rachel…ya voy…ya voy…. -Le contesté con pocas ganas.

No me corté un pelo. Yo duermo casi desnuda ¿sabéis? Sólo uso ropa interior en la parte de abajo, normalmente uso tangas así que sin dudarlo un segundo aparté de un tirón las sábanas que me cubrían el cuerpo y me puse en pié para vestirme. Pude notar que me miró, pude notar que se sonrojó, pude notar que se puso nerviosa al ver mi cuerpo desnudo de nuevo, sé que se alteró, supongo que recordó nuestra noche de amor incluso os diría que casi pude oír como su respiración se agitó. Estaba nerviosa yo la puse nerviosa.

No iba a vestirme con prisas, soy consciente del cuerpo que poseo y además era ella la que ponía distancia entre nosotras así que me recree más de la cuenta a la hora de vestirme. Me puse la horrible falda azul de American Airlines y mis zapatos de tacón mientras mis senos estaban al aire…mi camisa iba a ser lo último por supuesto…vi cómo de reojo me los miraba lo sé porque me crucé un par de veces la mirada, lo sé porque antenoche me los deseaba…y probablemente seguía haciéndolo.

-Te espero fuera –Me dijo de repente. Creo que su temperatura había llegado al máximo, creo que necesitaba aire fresco.

-Muy bien Rachel…ahora bajo –Le respondí satisfecha. Menuda idiotez de táctica pienso ahora.

Es algo viejo lo sé, pero por lo menos pude ver el deseo de sus ojos sobre mí…y quise creer que lo que le pasaba es que simplemente estaba cabreada por lo de sus padres…pero no era eso lo que le pasaba, en absoluto era eso.

Estamos a bordo del avión, regresamos ya para Chicago, a nuestra cruda realidad y yo señalo las putas salidas de emergencias con más mala hostia de lo normal ¿Por qué? Porque me ha ignorado todo el viaje. No me ha hablado en el taxi, casi no me ha mirado y ni mucho menos me ha tocado…estoy cabreada…pero no con ella, no con mi Rachel sino conmigo! No consigo quitarme de la cabeza esa escena en el barco de Peter Pan.

Intento buscarle la mirada a todas horas, intento ofrecerle algo para tomar, pero ella tiene la vista pegada a la jodida ventanilla…¿Qué diablos mira? ¿Qué coño espera ver por la ventanilla? ¡¿A Superman!?

El caso es que no hay forma de interactuar…esto se acabó Quinn…dile adiós…. dile adiós…me digo en mi interior.

Aterrizamos y me coloco en la puerta de embarque para despedir a cada pasajero.

-Gracias por volar con American Airlines…les esperamos pronto de nuevo –Les digo sonriendo mientras van desfilando delante de mis narices uno a uno.

Pero yo la estoy esperando a ella. La veo venir de reojo, está muy cerca solo hay cinco o seis personas delante de ella y otras cinco o seis por detrás. Se me acelera el corazón poco a poco…dios mío ya la tengo delante. Le repito la misma milonga que a todos buscándole los ojos y ¡Joder no me mira!

¡Y un cuerno!

-Rachel ¿Puedo llamarte? –Salto yo para su sorpresa. La he cogido por el brazo antes de que bajara por las escaleras, he atascado la cola, me importa un pepino la cola que se esperen los demás!

Ahora si me mira, está muy sorprendida por mi gesto pero es que yo estoy DESESPERADA.

-Es mejor es que no Quinn…Es mejor es que no….Todo es demasiado complicado -Me responde en "clave" para partirme el alma.

Os juro que no sé cómo diablos no lloré en ese instante. Me siento tan impotente por no poder responderle que por favor no se precipite, que por favor hablemos, que por favor necesito más de ella, que por favor me perdone, que por favor recuerde que me quiere porque Rachel me quiere, me quiere y me quiere! ….joder pero ¿Cómo diablos se ha ido todo al garete?

Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo porque la cola sigue ahí, porque estoy trabajando, porque la realidad de nuestras vidas sigue…y veo como baja por las escaleras, y como coge el autobús para llegar hasta la terminal y veo…como no se ha girado en ningún momento para mirarme.

Me siento destrozada. Me siento devastada. Me siento perdida.

-¡Ya estoy en tierra! –Saludo al llegar a mi casa. Me ha costado hacerlo porque he llorado como una perra de camino para acá. Qué asco de día…que asco de día!

Sam sale del despacho, está algo más serio de lo normal, lo noto en sus ojos. Creo que es porque sabe que le mentí con lo de Kate…mi gran ventaja eso que él no sabe que Santana me llamó para informarme de mi propia metedura de pata.

Me da un beso un tanto frío para saludarme. Hablamos cuatro frases y me pregunta lo que yo ya esperaba.

-Por cierto Quinn…¿Y Kate? ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Indaga, está comprobando si le miento.

-¿Kate? Pero cielo Kate hace tiempo que no trabaja con nosotras…¿Te dije Kate? Quise decir Mary –Le respondo toda convencida.

Qué mentirosa soy por favor que manera de verter mentiras por mi boca. Pero él se ha quedado más tranquilo…y yo también. Quizás esta ha sido mi última mentira ¿Cierto? Pues Rachel no quiere saber nada de mí…quizás ha sido la última…o quizás no.

La tarde pasa junto a Sam y yo intento quitarme a la morena de mi cabeza, intento convencerme que no la llamaré, que la dejaré tranquila, que la dejaré en paz, que la dejaré seguir con su vida… pero algo cambia inesperadamente esas intenciones, algo que Sam me pregunta mientras estamos en la cocina.

-¿Vas a ir a la despedida de soltera de Tina? Es este sábado…ya sabes que en el próximo el 14 se casa….-Me recuerda.

¡Joder! ¿Rachel irá?

Esto es lo primerito que me cuestiono pero obviamente no es lo primero que le pregunto.

-Ostras pues no sé… ¿Quién asiste? –Quiero saber.

-¡Pues todas! Emma, Sugar, Lauren, Rachel… –Me responde enseguida –Lo organiza Mercedes y me dijo que te lo preguntara porque necesita saberlo.

Normalmente cuando mi marido pronuncia el nombre de Mercedes y yo lo oigo salir por sus labios noto que me altero…noto que me sube hasta la acidez de la sangre….es una sensación extraña que no puedo explicaros….pero esta vez no me ocurre con tanta contundencia, esta vez he tenido la oreja puesta en otro lado…he oído que Rachel asistiría a esa despedida.

Por supuesto que yo iré. Lo tengo clarísimo. Necesito verla, necesito decirle otra vez que lo siento, necesito recordarle que ella me quiere, porque lo sé, lo he vivido con los besos que ella me ha dado, sé que me ama es solo que está confundida o cabreada. ¡Yo que sé!

-Ya le puedes decir a Mercedes que sí, que si iré –Le respondo.

-¡Estupendo Quinn! Nosotros vamos a la de Mike…lo pasaremos bien –Me responde todo contento.

Demasiado contento para mi gusto porque se está acercando a mí con media sonrisa. Me rodea con sus varoniles manos mi cintura. Por la manera en qué me mira sé que quiere hacerlo, quiere acostarse conmigo, quiere echar un polvo. Es totalmente lógico lleva dos días sin verme. Se ha quitado rápidamente la camiseta para mostrarme esos abdominales que tan loca me volvían antes pero que sin embargo ahora…no me dicen nada.

Vuelve a tomarme por la cintura, noto que me está besando intensamente por el cuello, me levanta con sus brazos y en menos de un segundo me sienta en el mármol de la cocina…me abre las piernas sutilmente a la vez que me acaricia la parte interna. Él es fuerte está claro, es un hombre y quiere dominar la situación. Es el macho.

-Me vuelves loco Quinn…me vuelves totalmente loco….-Me susurra lascivamente en un oído.

Dios mío me siento tan y tan mal…no quiero hacer el amor con Sam quiero hacerlo con Rachel y como mi deseo es hacerlo con Rachel lo más fácil es que cierre los ojos y me lo imagine…no tengo escapatoria, no puedo decirle nuevamente que NO así que solo queda mi mente…él no puede saber en quién o qué estoy pensando, él no puede saber que pienso en ella, mi mente es libre en cualquier caso…solo he de vigilar que no se me escape su nombre…solo eso.

Cierro fuertemente mis ojos y enseguida visualizo a Rachel, cojo la mano de Sam y me imagino que es la de ella cuando la guío hasta mi entrepierna, introduzco en mi "interior" los dedos de Sam…y creo que son de ella….es Rachel…es Rachel….es Rachel…pienso y pienso mientras él me toca, mientras me masturba….mientras me lleva al éxtasis.

Pero todo ese encantamiento desaparece de un plumazo nada más abro mis ojos al terminar. No es Rachel. No lo es. Es Samuel Evans. Es mi marido al cuál le estoy poniendo unos cuernos que para nada se merece. No estoy haciendo las cosas bien. No me estoy portando nada bien con él. Me siento como una mierda, como una total mierda ahora mismo….pero estoy trastocada…y lo seguiré estando….no tiene explicación lo que estoy haciendo, no tiene ninguna clase de ética…no sé porque lo hago.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Me susurra en el oído. Sam sigue muy excitado y por supuesto espera que yo lo satisfaga, que de algún modo le devuelva todo el placer que él cree que me ha dado.

-Claro….-Le respondo y sé que me toca, sé que debo hacerlo, sé que para mí desgracia es mi turno.

Hoy es sábado 7 de Octubre. Por fin es sábado 7 de Octubre.

No he sabido nada de ella. Cero. No me ha escrito, no me ha llamado, no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo ¿Me habrá olvidado? Porque yo no, yo desde luego no he olvidado a Rachel Berry para nada.

Santana me ha estado buscando, quiere hablar conmigo sobre toda esta locura que estoy cometiendo pero yo la he evitado a toda costa en todo momento. No quiero que me coma la olla, eso ya lo hago yo solita, no quiero sermones ni charlas….he ignorado todos sus mensajes del contestador, no le he devuelto sus dos mil llamadas ni contestado sus quinientos mensajes… la evito y punto.

Sé que cuando me vea me matará. Debe estar que trina. Pero me da igual, hoy es sábado 7 de Octubre.

¿Sabéis que significa eso?

Que hoy voy a verla, que esta noche voy a ver Rachel Berry.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los rw! Espero os haya gustado el capi.**

**Cristy: Sí, la del avatar es mi perrita...Lola se llama la jodía ;)**

**Klavier.**


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Y no tienes compañeros azafatos _hombres_? –Puntualiza claramente eso de hombres.

Es la quinta o sexta pregunta que me realiza Sugus, bueno hoy debería llamarla" Sugus de piña" , porque desde luego esta noche tiene unos pelos de piña natural que dan miedo…..se lo ha crepado al estilo "meto los dedos en un enchufe mientras tengo los pies dentro de un cubo rebosante de agua" y con ese peinado se ha quedado descansada la jodía. Debe pensar que así está sexy o yo que sé pero a mí me recuerda a la Madonna de los ochenta recién levantada jajaja!…el caso es que me está taladrando la cabeza de sobre manera!

-Claro Sugus claro que tengo compañeros azafatos hombres….pero pocos la verdad –Contesto toda paciente y sonriente.

Es sábado 7 de Octubre, es la despedida de soltera de Tina y yo me encuentro en un bar junto a Sugus, Tina, Emma y un par de chicas más que no conozco esperando a qué Mercedes y espero que mí Rachel lleguen. ¿Mí Rachel? ¿Estoy flipando o colocada?….mí Rachel digo…ya me vale.

En fin…No tengo muy claro si ella sabe que vengo, me imagino que si porque Mercedes se lo habrá comentado y por ese motivo estoy nerviosa, porque temo que no venga, temo que se haya echado para atrás al saber que estoy aquí porque no quiere ni verme…temo que ya no me quiera….eso es lo que temo realmente.

-¿Te has tirado alguna vez un piloto Quinn? –Oigo la voz de piña colarse de nuevo entre mis pensamientos.

¿Esta chica no sabe lo que es la vida privada? Me pregunto. ¡Qué diablos va a saber si lleva dos copas encima y la noche aún no ha empezado! Me respondo enseguida.

-Ya vienen –Señala Tina con su cabeza.

Efectivamente ambas vienen. Ya veo a Mercedes y a Rachel caminando a su lado. Las dos van vestidas totalmente de negro tal y cómo vamos todas pues es la "vestimenta oficial" que había que llevar hoy. Menos mal que se han reprimido y no llevamos ni pollas en la cabeza ni cosas por el estilo! Se acercan hasta nosotras y saludan a todas antes que a mi pues yo soy la que está más a la esquina de la mesa.

Se les nota bastante y es obvio que ninguna de ellas dos quiere saludarme realmente, ambas por diferentes motivos claro. Mercedes porque me odia, no acabamos de sintonizar entre nosotras….no lo haremos jamás… y Rachel…bueno Rachel me da verdadero pánico pensarlo. Pero tienen que joderse ¿Sabéis? Ambas tienen que joderse y tienen que venir a saludarme como a las demás.

-Hola Quinn –Me saluda Mercedes junto a un par de falsos besos que yo le devuelvo del mismo modo.

Ahora le toca a ella. Llevo días sin verla y esos días son días que no he dormido nada bien, y ahora la tengo en frente y ya siento el olor de su piel…noto que el corazón se me acelera solo con estar cerca de su presencia.

-Quinn…-Me nombra para saludarme sin mirarme a los ojos y acerca su cara para que la bese protocolariamente en las mejillas.

Dios mío ahora que mis labios han tocado nuevamente el contacto de su piel mi mente rememora sola y sin permiso esa noche de pasión que pasamos en Florida.

-¿Cómo estás? –Me da tiempo a preguntarle mientras le toco levemente el brazo, en plan "somos un par de amigas que hace tiempo no se ven" pero ella ignora mi comentario, creo que se ha hecho la sorda. Sí lo ha hecho porque se ha girado para ir junto a las otras.

Menuda noche que me espera, quizás no debí venir, quizás debí seguir con mi vida junto a Sam y dejar que Rachel siguiera con la suya…quizás…alguien interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

-¡Bueno qué Mercedes! ¿Aquí dónde está el maromo que nos va hacer un "strip tis"? –Pregunta entusiasmada piña mientras se frota las manos con codicia.

La cara de Emma es de espanto total. Pobre chica.

Quizás simplemente no debí venir porque esta noche va a ser insufrible pienso.

Nos hemos ido a cenar primero a un restaurante de estos especiales de despedidas. Rachel ha pasado de mi cara olímpicamente durante toda la comida, se ha sentado entre Mercedes y Tina pero además ha tenido la picardía de ponerse en mi mismo lado de la mesa para que sea imposible conectar con ella con la vista. No puedo verla, ha sido prácticamente imposible, solo he podido ver a Sugar y las dos desconocidas devorando el pollo con gambas como descosidas… ¿Esta gente desde cuando no come? Parce que no han visto unas gambas en su vida!

La cara de Emma viendo como esas tres comen pollo con gambas sigue siendo de espanto total...y no me extraña coño tienen toda la cara llena de churretes! Esa peculiar cara de susto de la peliroja es lo que me está salvando un poco la noche. Pobre chica! Jajaja!

De repente finalizando los postres las luces se apagan y todas gritan como enloquecidas. Yo incluida porque he oído a Rachel hacerlo….no voy a ser menos. Vuelven a encenderse y el maromo elegido por Mercedes hace acto de presencia. El tío va vestido de policía, se quita el casco y veo su pelo rubio, se quita sensualmente las gafas de aviador mientras se contonea poco a poco marcando bien paquete….y….

¡Y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven cuando le veo la cara!

¡Es una jodida réplica! ¡Es una jodida réplica de mí Samuel! ¡Es calcado! ¡¿Será guarra!?

Miro a Mercedes enseguida y la veo aplaudiendo entusiasmada con la boca abierta de deseo…pienso que el chichi le debe estar haciendo palmas viendo a ese "poli marido mío!"

No sé que me ocurre pero me rallo, me cruzo joder, esta tía ha elegido a un "boy" idéntico a mí marido! ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿Ninguna de éstas? ¿Ni piña?

¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me pongo en ese estado si yo con él no quiero nada? ¿O si quiero? No sé explicarlo es cómo si Sam me perteneciera… ¿Soy una jodida mujer posesiva? No quiero agobiarme ahora con eso así que desecho el pensamiento.

El policía continúa con lo suyo, sigue bailando a modo sexual y quitándose la camisa se acerca a Tina para sentarse encima de ella. Tina es la novia por supuesto…el "premio" es para ella pero viéndolo no puedo evitar pensar que seguro que a Mercedes le hubiera encantado que ese poli clavado a Sam se frotara y refrotara con ella…!La madre que la parió!

Todas estamos ya medio de pie y desordenadas, entre nosotras vemos el espectáculo, gritando, vitoreando, aplaudiendo….bueno todas menos yo que me he quedado algo más seria de lo normal…siento que alguien me mira. Levanto la vista. Es ella. Es Rachel.

Le mantengo la mirada un par de segundos y ¿Sabéis qué? Se la retiro.

Estoy un poco cansada. He estado intentando toda la noche contactar con ella y ha pasado de mi puta cara, le pregunté cómo estaba y me ignoró…¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué me mira ahora?

Por cortesía hacia Tina voy a tomarme una copa en ese pub donde ahora iremos pero creo que luego me largo. Me largo a mí casa, me largo a seguir con mi vida…quiero olvidarla, necesito olvidarla porque me estoy volviendo loca….ella me dijo en la puerta del avión que todo era demasiado complicado…empiezo a pensar que tenía razón.

Finalmente no ha sido una sola copa pues llevo tres seguidas. No estoy segura pero creo que entre el vino de la cena, los chupitos que nos han regalado y las copas que ya he tomado voy bastante bebida. Me encuentro sentada en la barra con la cuarta copa entre mis manos mientras todas bailan en la pista. Se acerca un tío y se me pone al lado.

-¿Te invito a una copa preciosa? –Me dice el canta mañanas.

Lo miro por encima de mi hombro. Lo miro con bastante desprecio.

-Lárgate anda –Le soplo desganada.

Sí, definitivamente me largo. La gran noche termina para mí aquí y ahora. Intento bajarme del taburete pero mi equilibrio no perdona mi dosis excesiva de alcohol y tengo un pequeño traspiés.

-Quinn está bebida –Oigo decir a alguna de las chicas. No he podido identificar quién exactamente ha sido.

Levanto mi cabeza y las veo a casi todas. ¿Joder tan perjudicada voy para que hablen delante de mí cómo si yo no estuviera?

-¿Llamamos a Sam que venga a buscarla? –Propone una.

-¡No hombre que él está de despedida! Al igual va peor que su mujer! Jajaja! –Ríe otra.

-Pues un taxi, llamemos un taxi y que se la lleve a casa….

-¡Si claro Sugar! ¿Y cómo coño va abrir Quinn su casa? ¿No la ves como está? –Le responde creo que Tina.

Yo las miro y flipo sola. Esto es como ver una película coño. Están hablando de mí delante de mí y creen que….¿Creen que no las oigo? Me siento como Patrick Swayze en Ghost! Soy un fantasma! Jajajajaa! Dios…estoy desvariando….si si…quizás estoy borracha si…

-Yo la llevo –Se oye repentinamente.

Se me van todos los desvaríos de golpe. La que se ha ofrecido ha sido Rachel. La mitad del alcohol se ha esfumado de mi cuerpo ipso facto al oír eso. Un pequeño sudor frío ha hecho acto de presencia en mi piel.

-Yo la llevo en mi coche chicas…yo sé donde vive Quinn…además estoy cansada y quiero irme a mi casa –Las informa sin mirarme a mí en ningún momento a la cara.

No entiendo nada. Me descoloca.

Pero el caso es que finalmente a todas les parece bien la idea... Se despiden de ella y también de mí más o al menos como pueden…entonces Rachel se me acerca.

-¿Puedes caminar bien…o…quieres que te ayude? –Me pregunta amablemente ahora sí mirándome a los ojos.

-Ya puedo Rachel –Le digo toda digna…pero puedo los cojones claro! Camino medio torcida y como si las baldosas se movieran las muy hijas de su madre! "_Baldosas coño no moveros!"_ las regaño con mi pensamiento.

Entramos en su coche, hemos ido en silencio todo el camino y nada más ha arrancado el auto yo abro la ventanilla para que me entre aire fresco…noto que el alcohol se evapora cada vez más, noto que el mareo se me pasa…cierro los ojos para relajarme…me gusta sentir el aire fresco de la noche en mi rostro.

-Te echado de menos Quinn…-Oigo decir por su parte al cabo de unos minutos. Ha sonado a confesión.

Abro mis ojos porque no doy crédito. Giro mí cara y la miro. Ella tiene la vista puesta en la carretera.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto escéptica.

Ahora si gira levemente su cara para mirarme, con profundidad, mirarme con suma profundidad.

-Qué te echado de menos….mucho –Matiza y vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta, creo que no voy aguantar mucho, noto que mis ojos se tensan, noto que ese nudo quiere desatarse…joder me va a volver loca esta niña, no la entiendo, me pierde, me confunde, me quiere o no, me necesita o no! Finalmente se me resbala una lágrima, la siento bien caliente cayendo por mi cara.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Me pregunta en cuanto la ha visto asomar, pero ella conduce y no puede mirarme constantemente.

-¿Qué por qué lloro Rachel? ¡Vete al cuerno! –La grito –¡Me estás rompiendo Rachel! ¡Me estás rompiendo! Joder pasas de mí cara, de lo que siento, de lo que significas para mí…y me….me preguntas por qué lloro? –Le reprocho con dolor y con la voz totalmente resquebrajada.

Inesperadamente Rachel gira el volante con brusquedad hacia la derecha de la carretera, frena, para el coche en la cuneta, tira bruscamente del freno de mano y se quita el cinturón para apresuradamente estirar mi cara hacia ella.

Me besa, me besa apasionadamente con sus manos acunadas en mi cara, es cómo si no quisiera dejarme escapar ni que tampoco pudiera hablar pero yo colaboro y me dejo besar porque adoro sus labios sabor a miel, porque lo estaba deseando desde que la vi esta noche, así que cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar, no me importa nada, solo quiero besarla y sentirla.

Sin despegar sus labios de los míos noto que se incorpora, se levanta como puede de su asiento y se viene hacia el mío para sentarse a horcajadas encima de mí. Por unos minutos rodea sus brazos en mi cuello mientras no deja de besarme siempre con ayuda de su lengua la cual provoca que vaya perdiendo el sentido… se separa de mis labios. Me mira a los ojos sin decir nada, de hecho no hemos dicho nada en todo este rato, todo han sido nada más que pequeños jadeos y suspiros incontrolados.

-Sabes a ginebra -Es lo primero que me suelta.

-Lo…lo siento…-Le balbuceo con cierto temor por si renuncia a besarme a causa de mi aliento.

Pero no lo hace, me da otro beso y veo que sola se desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa, veo que sola se muerde el labio inferior con lascivia…veo fuego intenso en sus pupilas, veo…veo cómo con sus manos me desabrocha el pantalón que llevo puesto….y lo noto...noto como introduce sus dedos en ellos…

- Quinn por favor..…vas a matarme….-Suspira pues ha notado mi humedad enseguida.

Yo la miro, sé que me desea, noto el ardor de sus dedos en mi sexo, siento el calor de su piel y la dejo….la dejo que me posea….me muerdo el labio inferior porque me está poniendo a cien, me encanta cómo me toca, me encanta como me hace sentir…me encanta ella….toda ella…

Deben ser más de las cinco de la mañana. Sigo con ella en el coche, pero no estamos en una cuneta estamos debajo de mi casa. Hemos hecho el amor como desesperadas en su coche pero no hemos hablado ni una sola palabra de nada. ¿Estamos como al principio?

Rachel está dejándome en casa, pero yo no pienso subir en ella sin saber qué le pasó el otro día…porque no aceptó mis disculpas!

-Rachel…-La nombro.

-No es por lo que crees –Me corta enseguida.

Yo sonrío ante su premura.

-¿Pero tú que sabes que quiero preguntarte? –Le respondo con media sonrisa.

-Te lo leo en tus ojos Quinn….Quieres saber porque me enfadé tanto el otro día…pero no fue porque llamaras maricones a mis padres…no fue _solo_ por eso -Me recalca demasiado seria.

A mí se me esfuma la sonrisa que mantenía. Aún me siento fatal por aquello, pero ahora me siento más perdida con esa respuesta que me ha dado, no sé entonces que pudo molestarla tanto, no sé qué pude…

-Fue porque me di cuenta que lo nuestro es imposible Quinn…pero no por el hecho de estar casadas…eso tiene solución…-Me mira muy fija al decirme esto y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío -Es porque te avergonzaste de mi…porque soy una mujer –Me sentencia clavándome sus penetrantes ojos.

Entiendo de que habla, entiendo a qué se refiere y en parte tiene razón pero entonces…

-¿Pero entonces porque lo has hecho Rachel? Si tanto me avergüenzo de ti ¿Por qué me has besado? ¿Por qué acabas de hacerme el amor en tú coche? ¿Por qué has vuelto a mí de nuevo? –Le pregunto insistente sin dejar de mirarla…joder no entiendo nada!

Observo claramente que está valorando en si me va a decir o no todo lo que tiene guardado en su interior, por un momento ha mirado al frente, al vacío, a la nada, a la noche…sí…me lo va a decir, sé que me lo va a decir.

-¡Porqué no puedo olvidarte Quinn! Porque te quiero! Porqué me he enamorado de ti como una adolescente, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios, en tus manos, en cómo me besas, en lo que siento cuando te veo, cuando estoy contigo…. porque por tu culpa empiezo a tener problemas con Finn en mi matrimonio….porque no quiero acostarme con él porque no me acuesto con él desde hace días –Rectifica – Evito que me toque, lo evito! Joder Quinn he intentado no pensar en ti todos estos días….y de repente te veo esta noche y…. se me va la fuerza por la maldita boca…porque te deseo, porque me encantas, porque ha sido una noche muy dura el tenerte tan cerca mía…y..… joder porque no dudaría un segundo en cambiar mi vida de pies a cabeza para estar contigo si yo supiera…

-¿Si tú supieras….-La empujo a que siga porque se ha quedado callada a medio camino…y yo quiero que ande el sendero.

-Si yo supiera que tú no te ibas a avergonzar de mí…que estarías dispuesta a comerte el mundo junto a mí…que serías libre de cualquier tipo de prejuicios…que serías libre en estado civil…y en _pensamiento_ –Me sentencia mientras con su dedo índice se señala su cabeza.

-¿Crees que yo misma me limito? –Le pregunto confundida.

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas? –Me responde enseguida.

Estoy saturada.

Estoy muy muy saturada por todo lo que acaba de decirme…y asustada…terriblemente asustada. Dios mío me ha confesado tantas cosas en un momento que me siento como si estuviera al filo de un abismo, es tan intensa que creo que no se ha dado ni cuenta.

¿Tiene problemas en el paraíso? ¿Con Finn? ¿Por mi?¿Está dispuesta a renunciar a su maternidad con él? ¿No se acuesta con él?¡Nada que ver conmigo! ¡Yo si lo hago! ¡Yo si me follo a Sam! Hostia si esta misma noche he sentido una especie de rabia o celos con Mercedes por él! ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Soy una mujer tan complicada?….!Estoy hecha un puto lío! Joder…joder Quinn te acaba de decir que estaría dispuesta a divorciarse! ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estarías tú? ¿Le gritarías al mundo que estás con una chica? ¿Le dirías a tu padre Russell Fabray que estás con una tía?

Mi padre.

Menudo animal sin catalogar. La educación que ejerció sobre mí, su rectitud, su severidad, sus aguardar las apariencias su poca libertad…han hecho que herede yo ¿Esa complejidad? ¿Esa limitación de la que Rachel habla?

Pero no quiero hablar de mi padre ahora…no quiero.

En ese instante como en tantos otros no estoy a su altura de Rachel, no le llego ni a las suelas de los zapatos.

Me acobardo, me quedo callada lo que imagino son unos eternos segundos para ella, no sé qué contestar, no sé qué decir…la cabeza me arde, me da vueltas, todo es demasiado fuerte y no quiero analizarme…

-Rachel...-Intento balbucear "algo" cualquier cosa pero nuevamente me hace callar.

-Déjalo Quinn….no digas nada …tranquila ¿Ok? Tranquila…

Creo que ella es consciente de todo lo que acaba de decir, creo que me ha visto la cara de circunstancias…me ama con locura está claro, me ama porque no quiere agobiarme, porque ha leído mi mirada completamente saturada, Rachel me da espacio aun sabiendo que he sido yo quién la arrastrado en todo este lío, en toda esta locura…yo me metí en su vida, yo hice que se enamorara de mí., yo he provocado que no desee estar con Finn…y ahora….¿Ahora qué Quinn?

Es tan maravillosa, es mucho mejor persona que yo, es mucho más noble que cualquiera!

Pero en esa noche de Octubre me siento agradecida de que no me "obligue" a hablar o ha tomar una decisión y quiero besarla por ello. Me acerco a ella, necesito sentir sus labios otra vez…y me encuentro con su mano que me frena. En un principio he creído que era porque no quería que la besara…pero enseguida me doy cuenta que ella mira a través de mi ventanilla, por encima de mi hombro.

-Viene Sam Quinn….viene tú marido por la acera.

Giro mi cabeza y lo veo venir. Él también nos ha visto y sonríe de camino.

-¡Chicas! ¿Llegáis también ahora? –Nos pregunta asomando su cabeza por mi ventanilla.

-Hola Sam si! Acabamos de llegar… –Contesta Rachel cómo puede. Sé que está pasando un mal rato de los buenos.

Yo la miro a los ojos y puedo verlos entristecidos, sé que tengo que irme con él , subir a casa, ¿Por qué narices tengo que irme con él? Podría dejarlo en ese instante ¿Verdad? Pero soy una cobarde, una jodida cobarde…

-Nos…¿Nos llamamos esta semana y….tomamos un café? –Me aventuro a preguntarle delante de él que sigue mirándonos con la cabeza medio metida en la ventanilla.

Ella mira a Sam que no se entera de la película y luego me mira a mí.

-No...no sé si voy a poder quedar Quinn…-Titubea

-¿No vas a poder? Alguna tarde o mañana…no sé…¿Quizás el martes o el miércoles..? –Le insisto porque luego yo sé que el jueves y viernes trabajo, tengo ruta Chicago Los Ángeles y no podré verla…y quiero verla antes del día de la boda, ella me ha dicho muchas cosas y yo ninguna…quiero hablar con ella aunque quizás no sepa que decirle…pero al menos quiero intentarlo.

-¡Cielo no seas pesada! –Interrumpe Sam en nuestra conversación –Si no puede no puede…venga va subamos a casa…vamos a terminar tu y yo esta noche como se merece -Sugiere con travesura y creo que le ha guiñado un ojo a Rachel.

Más inoportuno sencillamente imposible.

Yo me giro levemente cuando escucho eso y literalmente lo trituro con una mirada que lo dice todo, que le dice que haga el favor "de cerrar la puta boca" y él que no suele saber interpretarme la mirada ésa si la caza, ésa si la entiende y creo que por primera vez un "sexto sentido" de que hay algo que _no es normal_ le ha invadido.

-Ya voy Sam, un segundo ¿Quieres? –Le contesto algo borde para volver a mirar a mi niña la cuál ya se me adelanta.

-Quinn no puedo quedar, mejor nos vemos la semana que viene…mejor nos vemos en la boda.

No me gusta esa respuesta, no me gusta esa distancia repentina, algo no va bien…algo no va bien y no sé que le ha pasado exactamente…pero intuyo que se ha cruzado, intuyo que se ha cruzado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los rw! Espero os haya gustado.**

**Buen fin de semana….sed buenas!**

**KLAVIER**


	17. Chapter 17

Han pasado tres eternos días….tres días duros durísimos. Finalmente Rachel no me llamó ni yo lo hice, después de todo lo que pasó en su coche, de todo lo que me dijo creo que Rachel necesita tiempo…que idiota soy… quizás ella piensa lo contrario, quizás piensa que la que necesita el tiempo soy yo, que soy yo la que tengo que aclarar las ideas, la que tiene que tomar una decisión…no lo sé….no sé que pensar la verdad.

El caso es que después de trías días infernales con comeduras de olla incluida ya es jueves y tengo vuelo hacia Los Ángeles para mañana viernes regresar de nuevo a Chicago. Me encuentro a solas en el vestuario de la compañía, con mi taquilla abierta, acabando de prepararme cómo hago siempre y algo me confunde, una voz que reconozco pero qué no me nombra cómo suele hacerlo.

-Buenos días Evans –Se oye sin muchas ganas.

_¿Santana? ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? _Pienso nada más verla y colocarse a mí lado para abrir su taquilla.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? He mirado el cuadro y no estabas en la ruta –Le digo sin decirle ni buenos días ni por ahí te pudras.

-¡Qué pasa! ¿No te gusta que vuele contigo Evans? –Me responde con cierta ironía y sin mirarme a la cara, está totalmente sumergida en su taquilla

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que no te esperaba –Le respondo un poco cortante.

-Bueno verás Evans…pues es que me he cambiado el vuelo con Kate…a no espera! Qué Kate no trabaja con nosotras….Lo he hecho con Mary…. ¡Ah no que tampoco! Ha sido con Alice…¿O quizás con Helen? –Actúa haciéndose la despistada.

Veo claramente por dónde va, está molesta porque no la llamé, está cabreada cómo una mona porque la he estado evitando, pero no pienso dejar que me toree, que me amargue el viaje o que me dé lecciones de lo que sea, lo tengo clarísimo. Es mi vida privada y punto.

-¡Vale Santana! ¡Déjalo quieres! –Le respondo acompañado con un gran portazo de taquilla mientras camino hacia el espejo para terminar de retocarme.

-¿Qué te pasa Evans no te gusta lo que oyes? –Me dice nada más le doy la espalda.

Yo me giro ya bastante cabreada, ya estoy harta y además ¿Por qué demonios me llama Evans?,

-¿Por qué coño me llamas Evans Santana? –Le pregunto encarada a la latina, la tengo a dos centímetros de mi cara, es que no al entiendo.

Veo que sonríe, la jodía esperaba esa pregunta.

-Para que no te olvides de quién eres Quinn –Me contesta rotundamente y sin ningún temor a mi mirada.

Por un momento me ha dejado sin contestación pero soy bastante rápida de mente.

-Yo no me olvido de quién soy Santana ¿Te queda claro? –Le respondo entre dientes.

Pero si yo soy rápida Santana es el doble de rápida.

-¿Ah no Quinn? ¿No te olvidas? ¡Pues yo creo que sí! Yo creo que te has olvidado de que estás casada! Te has olvidado completamente de lo que ese compromiso significa! El boca chancla no es santo de mi devoción pero lo que estás haciendo con él no está bien! –Me recrimina.

-¡Qué no le llames boca chancla Santana! ¡Qué lo respetes coño! –Le grito fuera de mis casillas.

Santana no da crédito a lo que oye, creo que en el fondo yo tampoco. Abre la boca impactada por mis palabras, abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero tú te oyes Quinn? –Me pregunta estupefacta señalándome con sus manos –¡Alucino contigo tía! ¿Qué yo lo respete? Eres tú Quinn que no le respetas! Madre mía si Sam tiene unos cuernos que no entraría ni por el Arco del Triunfo! ¿Es que no te arrepientes de nada? ¡Te estás follando a otra persona Quinn! ¡Esa Rachel te ha absorbido los sesos o lo que sea que te esté _absorbiendo_! –Me grita sin contemplaciones.

Yo me quedo callada por unos segundos pero no doy mi brazo a torcer. En el fondo en esos momentos yo pensaba que estaba cargada de razones…no se trata solo de sexo…no es solo eso.

-No se trata de eso Santana…Rachel es mucho más que eso…ella es mucho más …si la conocieras la amarías… –Le contesto más tranquila y sosegada, estoy harta de gritos, no los soporto y me giro de nuevo para ir hacia el espejo.

-¡Pues preséntamela Quinn! –Me grita pero yo ya no respondo he ido a maquillarme.

La latina se toma unos segundos, creo que también está cansada mentalmente de gritar. Se acerca de nuevo a mí, me mira a través del espejo.

-Escucha Quinn…-Me nombra con más dulzura.

Yo la miro también por el reflejo, he dejado de maquillarme para atenderla.

-La situación que vives ahora no lleva a otra cosa que a la decadencia… ¿No te das cuenta? –Yo la sigo mirando fijamente pero no contesto -¿La quieres? Muy bien quiérela…pero deja a Sam…déjalo libre Quinn! Es que… ¿No comprendo cuál es el problema?

Gracias a dios ni me da tiempo a contestarle ni me da tiempo a profundizar demasiado esa pregunta ¿Cuál es el problema? En ese instante creo que la respuesta básicamente es fácil: El problema soy yo.

Bueno matizando eso lo cierto es que el problema soy yo y mi cobardía y mis incomprensibles celos contra Mercedes y mis pequeños traumas con mi jodido padre.

Pero no se lo digo, no le respondo porque Jessica acaba de entrar por el vestuario para cambiarse.

-Nos vemos en el avión –Es lo único que le digo a Santana y salgo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Pero soy consciente que Santana no sé quedará con la palabra en la boca, tenemos muchas horas de vuelo y sé que en algún momento volverá a preguntarme, volverá a insistir, sé que ella quiere ayudarme pero si yo no me dejo ¿Qué puede hacer?

-Evans tú en la puerta de embarque, recibe a los pasajeros –Me ordena el comandante nada más he puesto un pié en el avión.

¿Sabéis quién me ha tocado no? ¿Quién pilota el avión? El puto John, mi ex, él sabe que lo odio, siempre me está fastidiando.

-¡Venga John! ¡No me jodas! ¿Otra vez me toca a mí? –Salto en toda su cara pues estoy cansada, estoy saturada por mi conversación con Santana y no he podido reprimirme ¿Qué diablos le pasa a la gente hoy conmigo?

John queda sorprendido, no se lo esperaba pues es la primera vez desde que lo dejamos que lo tuteo. Se acerca hacia mí con su camisa blanca recién planchada y sus galones de mierda que lo acreditan como piloto. Se me encara lo mismo que yo me encaré a Santana minutos antes.

-Para ti Quinn soy "Comandante John McMillan" ¿ok? –Puntualiza –Y te lo repito, ve a la puerta Quinn, a la puerta de embarque ya!

Yo sonrío con sorna, menudo viaje que me espera entre unos y otros ¿Me callo? No, no me callo, no con este gilipollas.

-De acuerdo voy…pero ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda "Comandante John McMillan" Vete a la puta mierda amargado de los cojones –Le escupo con rabia mientras sí, voy a la puñetera puerta de embarque sí!

¡Todavía no entiendo cómo estuve tan enamorada por este imbécil! ¡Aaaarghhhh!

Sé que puedo tener problemas por esto, soy consciente que él puede hacer que me abran expediente por mi comportamiento con un superior pero me he quedado a gusto joder, me he quedado muy a gusto y lo cierto es que me dan igual las consecuencias que pueda tener.

Finalmente el vuelo pasa con más normalidad de lo que esperaba. Me las he ingeniado para ir con el "carrito de compras" junto a Jessica aunque noto continuamente los ojos de Santana clavados en mi cogote.

Me pillará en algún momento, probablemente en la habitación del hotel o tomando una copa en algún bar no lo sé…pero el caso es que hasta que aterrizamos la evito, no quiero demasiado contacto.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo Santana? –Le pregunto nada más salimos juntas de la terminal de L.A.

Ella me lo da y casi me lo fumo entero con tres caladas bien profundas.

-¿Sabes qué? Hoy he enviado a John a la mierda Santana –Le confieso mientras esperamos un taxi y exhalo el humo de la última calada.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –Me pregunta incrédula pero sé que me ha oído.

-Es un gilipollas Santana…se lo tenía merecido –Le digo pisando la colilla y muy digna de mi acción.

Ya no me contesta, creo que no está para nada de acuerdo en lo que hecho, sabe que puedo tener problemas pero el taxi llega y nos subimos para que nos lleve al hotel de siempre. Durante el corto camino hasta el hotel le he preguntado por Brittany, por saber cómo estaba, por no hablar de mí.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación, nos duchamos, nos cambiamos de ropa y después de cenar algo decidimos irnos a tomar una copa por ahí. En todo este rato por supuesto Rachel no me ha llamado y Santana no me ha comentado nada más de la conversación de esta mañana en el vestuario, no ha querido agobiarme, pero sé que ahora lo hará, lo intuyo, la conozco, es mi hermana sé como es Santana.

Ya nos encontramos en un bar cualquiera, el primero que hemos visto que no estaba demasiado abarrotado, nos hemos sentado y yo he pedido una copa de vino blanco.

Noto que la latina me mira, noto que quiere continuar esa conversación pendiente.

-Dime Santana dime…-La invito de repente. No sé lo esperaba.

-¿Qué problema hay Quinn? –Me pregunta sin rodeos.

-Santana el problema es que no sé qué problema tengo exactamente…creo que tengo varios frentes abiertos –Le contesto sincera.

-¿Varios frentes? –Me pregunta porque no comprende -¿Acaso amas a los dos?

-No lo sé –Respondo enseguida.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¡No! ¿Estás sorda? –Le recrimino un poco alterada.

-Eh Quinn tranquila ¿ok? –Me dice calmada y tratando de que yo lo haga.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo de vino.

-Perdona…Verás…hay una chica, una tal Mercedes que es compañera de Sam…y creo que le gusta Sam…y me jode Santana! Me jode muchísimo que le guste mi marido!

-¿Pero sientes celos? –Me cuestiona

-¡Es que no lo sé! No tengo claro si son celos o simplemente es que soy una enferma posesiva de la hostia…o…

-O que tienes miedo de equivocarte con Rachel y quedarte sin ninguno de los dos ¿Verdad? Quedarte sola…

Yo me la quedo mirando en ese instante ¿Y si acierta? ¿Y si fuera eso? ¿Y si no quiero arriesgarme a perder a los dos?

-Oye Quinn….¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco íntima?

-Si las tengo –Le respondo segura porque sé que quería preguntarme si mantengo relaciones sexuales con él.

-¿Y…y las deseas? ¿Deseas tenerlas? –Indaga.

-Santana siempre que las tengo que tener, cuando ya me siento muy obligada me imagino que son con ella ¿De acuerdo? Me imagino que lo hago con Rachel… ¿Responde eso a tú pregunta? –Le cuestiono con un poco de soberbia.

Llamo al camarero y de nuevo le pido otra copa, estar confesándose de esta forma me produce mucha sed, se me seca la boca.

-¿Y ella Quinn? ¿Qué opina Rachel de todo esto? –Me pregunta interesada.

-Rachel no sabe que lo hago Santana…no hemos hablado mucho sobre ese tema…aunque sé que ella con su marido…no lo hace –Me paro un segundo al decir esto, le doy un sorbo a mi copa y clavo mis ojos verdes en Santana para continuar con mí historia.

-Rachel y yo hicimos el amor este pasado sábado…y después de ello me insinuó que estaría dispuesta a divorciarse Santana…que dejaría a su marido por mí si hiciera falta…si yo tuviera el val…-Pero al oír esto ella me corta y no me da tiempo a hablarle de mi segundo frente, de mi segunda agonía, mi segundo demonio, mi miedo al salir del jodido armario….¿De mí padre al fin y al cabo?

-¡Joder rubia! ¡Entonces qué más quieres! –Salta reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla –Si tú la quieres, si ella te quiere, si te ha dicho que estaría dispuesta a divorciarse, si tú te imaginas que haces el amor con ella cuando estás con él ¿Qué más quieres Quinn? ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Qué cojones de problema hay? –Me cuestiona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo la miro y pienso ¿Qué fácil es todo para ella verdad? La miro mientras sonríe, mientras habla sola y da por hecho que sólo tengo que llegar mañana a mí casa y decir "_eh Sam oye cielo quiero el_ _divorcio me gusta la mujer de tú jefe y me la estoy tirando desde hace semanas_ "por no decir _"Hola familia os presento a mi novia!"_

Valoro si se lo digo, valoro si se lo escupo, valoro cómo decírselo, valoro si la ofenderé.

-Santana …-La llamo pero no me hace caso sigue con lo suyo.

-¡Yo lo veo clarísimo Quinn! No conozco a esa Rachel todavía pero ella te quiere, tú la quieres, folláis como un par de conejas hambrientas …

-Santana…-Le insisto de nuevo pero ella sigue ensimismada con el discurso, no me escucha en absoluto.

-¡Esto es una historia de amor rubia! Esto es el destino qué ha unido a dos mujeres que se han encontrado y que…

-¡SANTANA! –La grito finalmente.

De golpe queda callada, ella y medio bar por unos segundos…me mira cómo desubicada.

-Santana a los ojos del mundo no quiero ser una jodida bollera como tú –Se lo digo entre dientes, sin cortarme un pelo, joder lo he hecho de la peor forma que podía decírselo pero hostia no me escuchaba y me ha salido de dentro.

Enseguida cierro los ojos lamentándome de la frase elegida, del tono usado….pongo mis manos en mi cara porque me tapo de pura vergüenza que siento. ¡Qué mal me he expresado coño! ¡Qué mal lo he hecho!

Joder no he tenido tacto alguno, no he tenido educación ninguna, intuyo sin tan siquiera mirarla que la cara de mi mejor amiga cambia completamente. Sé que mi comentario le ha dolido, sé que acabo de meter la pata con ella hasta el fondo, sé que esto no se le borrará jamás de su memoria.

-¿Cómo mierda dices Quinn? –Me responde duramente.

Separo mis manos de mi cara, creo que jamás la vi tan seria y decepcionada ¡Jamás!

-Santana perdona no he querido decirlo así…joder es que …

-¡Vete al infierno Quinn! –Me corta -¡Si has querido decirlo así no me jodas! ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotras? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí, capitana? –Me pregunta señalándose a sí misma.

Mierda me doy cuenta que la he ofendido mucho, me ha llamado capitana y capitana sólo me llama en contadas ocasiones, en las que está más sensible o más "_humana"_

-¡No! –Reacciono rápido –¡No Santana por dios no! Es sólo que yo…yo..

-¡Pues yo creo que si Quinn! –Me interrumpe, está cabreada, está muy cabreada conmigo y no deja que me explique - ¿Sabes qué? Está ORGULLOSA bollera, lesbiana, tortillera come coños se larga al hotel ¿ok? No quiero que se te note…no sea que piensen que eres como yo! Qué te den Quinn! ¡Qué te den hipócrita! –Me grita y da la vuelta para largarse.

¿Pensáis que la dejé irse? ¡Y un huevo! Salí del pub dejando antes treinta pavos encima de la mesa y fui corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espera Santana! ¡Espérame! –Le grito mientras ya estoy cerca.

Ella me ignora por completo así que no me queda más remedio que cogerla y estirarla por el brazo.

-¡Qué me dejes Quinn! ¡Qué me dejes en paz! –Me grita tratando de zafarse de mi brazo.

-Escucha Santana no me he expresado bien ¿ok? ¡Escúchame joder! –Le recrimino porque no deja que la toque y no deja que me explique.

-¡No Quinn escúchame tú a mi! Haz lo que quieras ¿ok? Haz lo que te de la gana con tú puñetera vida! Haz lo que te de la gana con la vida de esa muchacha con Sam o con su marido! Pero no te acerques a mí ni a mi chica Quinn ¿Me oyes? ¡No te acerques a nosotras no sea que se te pegue algo! –Me amenaza con su dedo índice señalándome sin piedad.

Yo trago saliva, dejo que me lo diga, está enrabiada, está a punto de llorar porque lo veo y dejo que se desahogue tranquila, que me lo escupa, pero cuando se gira, cuando se da media vuelta para seguir por su camino la vuelvo hablar, a gritos, le hablo a gritos y con la voz rota, me da igual si hay gente que hace rato que nos mira, me da igual si son las tantas de la noche, me da igual que nos oigan.

-¿Es que tú no tuviste miedo Santana? ¿¡Acaso no lo tuviste!? ¡Y quién estuvo ahí para apoyarte! ¿Tú abuela? ¿Tú madre? Yo Santana! Estuve yo cada jodida tarde contigo! Así que te jodan Santana si no me comprendes! Si no eres capaz de ponerte en mi lugar! ¡Que te jodan a ti también! ¿Quién es aquí la hipócrita de las dos ahora? –Le replico con la voz cada vez más ahogada, más rota, más debilitada. Las lágrimas hacen rato que han brotado por mis mejillas, me siento sola, terriblemente sola en toda esa locura.

Ella se ha parado al oír mis palabras y nuevamente se gira para mirarme. Se acerca unos pasos nuevamente.

-¿Cuántos años tenía por aquella época Quinn? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? No es lo mismo…Tú tienes 28 años! Se supone que eres una mujer madura! -Me refuta segura limpiándose las lágrimas pero ella sabe que eso no es una respuesta convincente.

-¿Y qué más da Santana la edad que yo tenga? ¿Crees que no estoy asustada? ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí darme cuenta de mi cobardía? ¿Darme cuenta ahora de que..…de que puedo ser homosexual? ¿Sabes lo difícil que me está resultando todo esto? ¡No me acepto Santana! ¿Lo entiendes eso? ¡No me acepto! –Le confieso entre un mar de lágrimas.

Ella me mira a los ojos y en ellos ve mi confusión, mi propio rechazo mi frustración. Se acerca a mí y me coge de las manos, me mira a los ojos, me mira profundamente a los ojos para hablarme.

-¿Pero por qué Quinn? Si…si estás harta de vernos a nosotras! Si jamás has tenido problemas con los homosexuales, si no tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie! Eres una mujer auto suficiente Fabray, eres joven, guapa a quién le importa con quién tu vayas! Acaba lo tuyo con Sam y continua tu vida junto a ella…¿Es tú vida me oyes? ¿Qué problema tienes? ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti Quinn Fabray lo que piense la gente? Joder eres la jodida capitana de las animadoras!

Yo estoy hecha un lío porque la oigo y sé que tiene razón sé que la tiene! Pero no puedo negar ese sentimiento de miedo mezclado con vergüenza que me invade cada vez que alguien puede pensar que yo…que yo soy lesbiana, es superior, es superior a mi voluntad!

¿Es superior a mi amor por ella?

Joder y por no hablar…por no hablar que soy incapaz de dejar a Sam, que siento esa especie de posesión obsesiva con él cada vez que la veo a _ella _y todo todo ese conjunto hace que me sienta cómo una mierda, hace que me sienta miserable, hace que me sienta una mala persona.

-¿Quinn….es por tu padre? ¿Es por Russell? –Me pregunta al fin. Ella lo conoció, ella lo vivió…ella sabe del monstruo que hablo.

No puedo contestarle, estoy totalmente exhausta, han sido tres días muy difíciles para mi y ese cuarto no está siendo menos…Rachel sigue sin llamarme, la fuerte discusión de esta mañana, el incidente con John, esto de ahora…Finalmente rompo a llorar de nuevo.

-Ven aquí…-Me dice mientras me abraza.

Yo me fundo entre sus brazos y hundo mi cabeza junto a sus hombros. Noto que besa con cariño mi cabeza, noto que me acaricia el pelo con sus manos y la oigo, oigo como intenta calmar mi llanto, como intenta que me tranquilice.

-Tranquila Quinn cielo….quizás necesitas tiempo…todo está hiendo muy rápido Quinn…ssshh…cálmate cariño…

En unos minutos yo me calmo, nos separamos y ella con sus pulgares limpia los restos de lágrimas que quedan sobre mi rostro. Me sonríe. Mi Santana López me sonríe…me sonríe igual que sonríe a su chica, y eso no es fácil de conseguir, no es nada fácil.

-¿Realmente la amas mucho verdad? ¿Lo estás pasando muy mal, verdad Quinn?

Yo asiento con sus manos acunadas en mis sienes. Sigo tan exhausta que soy incapaz de articular palabra….aunque finalmente me arranco a decir algo.

-Mi cabeza va a estallar Santana…mi puta cabeza va a estallar.

Ya no hablamos más del tema esa maldita noche. Nos fuimos al hotel y de nuevo me duché. Necesitaba relajarme antes de acostarme. Esa noche vi la versión de Santana más dulce que había visto hasta la fecha, vi la versión más atenta, vi la versión más cariñosa, vi porque Brittany la quería cómo una loca. Esa noche no volvimos hablar de mí, ni de Rachel, ni de Sam, ni de gays, ni de Finn, ni de Russell…ni de nada esta historia. Esa noche Santana se durmió a mi lado, me arropó entre sus brazos y vigiló de mí.

Punto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Gracias por los rw! Espero os haya gustado ;)**

**KLAVIER**


	18. Chapter 18

Hacía tantas noches joder hacía tantas noches que por una cosa o por otra no dormía de manera tan profunda que tengo la impresión que he dormido cien años seguidos.

Al despertarme en esa habitación de Los Ángeles mis miedos siguen intactos, no han desaparecido por supuesto que no pero por lo menos no tengo la sensación de que la cabeza me vaya a estallar de un momento a otro. He descansado y me lo noto, estoy más despejada, más serena, más calmada.

Santana ya no está junto a mí, bueno de hecho es que no se encuentra ni en la habitación así que decido levantarme y cambiarme de ropa pues deduzco que se encuentra abajo desayunando.

-Buenos días Fabray! –Me dice con una sonrisa al verme –¡Te he traído el desayuno de campeones!

-Hola buenos días…–Respondo algo sorprendida al salir del baño ya uniformada, no me la esperaba la verdad, no pensé que subiera de nuevo.

-¡Toma rubia! ¡Coge fuerzas que el avión sale ya! –Me contesta a la vez que me alarga ese rico café doble y ese… ese…¿Ese bollo?

La jodida latina podía elegir un donut, podía elegir una madalena, un croissant o incluso un bocadillo de atún con queso qué se yo!….pero no…eligió un bollo para desayunar!

-Es un bollo con mermelada de fresita Quinn –Me aclara irónica al veme la cara. Sí, creo que lo ha hecho adrede sí. Creo que la Santana de siempre ha vuelto, la sarcástica la ácida.

-Gracias Santana…gracias –Respondo yo restándole importancia.

Yo lo devoro, lo cierto es que estoy hambrienta es que últimamente no me alimento muy bien.

-¿Está bueno el bollo Quinn? –Cuestiona con la ceja levantada.

Apunto está de escapárseme una risilla por debajo de la nariz, que irónica es la jodía, que cabrona es, pero me contengo, no quiero darle cancha porque si lo hago preveo que estará así todo el vuelo de regreso.

-Muy bueno San, gracias cielo –Le contesto ahora cómo si nada.

Ella espera paciente a que yo me lo desayune y de reojo puedo ver cómo me mira divertida cuando me estoy chupando mis propios dedos para quitarme el azúcar que me ha quedado impregnada en ellos.

-¿Qué estás mirando? –Le pregunto yo sin mirarla claro.

-¿Yo? Nada Quinn! A qué termines de… –Carraspea - De chuparte…los dedos -Me aclara inocentemente.

-Pues ya he terminado Santana….así que vámonos! Venga nena! Levanta! –Le respondo cogiendo mi pequeña maleta con ruedas cortesía de la compañía American Airlines.

Las dos vamos hacia el ascensor con nuestras maletas de azafata, entramos picamos al botón correspondiente y en silencio esperamos a que baje. Al salir de él y al estar a punto de salir del hotel para coger el taxi me detiene.

-Quinn…oye…espera….quiero pedirte algo –Me dice muy seria.

-Claro Santana dime ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto enseguida pues no sé a qué viene esa cara.

-Quiero conocerla –Apunta y ambas sabemos de quién habla pero aún así quiero asegurarme.

-¿A Rachel?

-No Quinn… A la mujer del Oso Yogui! ¿Está casado el Oso Yogui? ¿O en realidad es novio de Bubu? –Me contesta con poca gracia.

-¡Santana! –Le recrimino…se está riendo en toda mi cara.

-A Rachel sí, claro que sí! ¿No es evidente?

-¿Pero conocerla? ¿Cómo…? ¿Ella no…no sabe que vosotras lo sabéis y…-Me corta.

-¿Tú cumpleaños está cerca verdad?

-¿Mi cumpleaños? Si...si.. bueno a un falta un poco es a mediados de Noviembre pero no entiendo que…-Me corta de nuevo.

-¡Pues vas a tener una fiesta sorpresa Quinn! Bueno ya no es tan sorpresa porque acabo de decírtelo tendrás que disimular pero te voy a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para tu 29 cumpleaños y ya me las apañaré yo para hablar con esa Rachel! ¿A qué tengo ideas brillantes? –Me pregunta alzando ella misma descaradamente sus cejas.

Yo resoplo ante la idea.

-¡No resoples! –Me refuta al verme -¡Es una idea estupenda Quinn! Quiero conocerla, quiero saber quién es esa mujer que te ha puesto el mundo al revés!

-Es que no sé si vendrá Santana….no sé…no sé en qué situación estaremos de aquí a un mes….pero si ni siquiera sé en qué situación estamos hoy!

-¡Tú por eso no te preocupes mí capitana! –Me dice a la vez que rodea su brazo por mi cuello y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida –Yo soy una mujer muy persuasiva ¿Sabes? En cuanto esa pequeña lesbiana en potencia vea mis maravillosas piernas yo la convenceré…y si mis piernas no funcionan el gen López hará acto de presencia!

No puedo evitar reír en alto ante su último comentario. Mi vida no está cómo para muchas risas la verdad pero ese último comentario provoca que una se me cuele, una risilla se me cuele.

-¡Ya estoy en tierra! –Saludo al entrar en mí casa.

Pero en tierra no está Sam.

Es viernes por la tarde y la teoría me dice que Sam debería estar en casa pero no es así. Lo cierto es que estoy por llamarlo para saber dónde se encuentra pero ¿Sabéis qué? No lo hago, no me apetece, me apetece estar a solas en casa…mentira, tampoco es eso…. me apetece llamar a Rachel. Necesito saber de ella, necesito escuchar su voz, necesito certificar si me sigue queriendo como me confesó la otra noche en su coche…

Un tono, dos, tres, cuatro…mis manos medio tiemblan mientras espero….salta el contestador ¿Le dejo el recado? Mejor no. Paso. Ella verá la llamada perdida…si quiere me llamará y si no quiere…"_No te agobies Quinn no te agobies"_

Total mañana es 14 de Octubre, mañana la veré, mañana es la boda de Tina ¡Coño la boda de Tina! ¿Y qué me pongo? Ni lo he mirado.

Me pasé lo que quedó de tarde probándome decenas de vestidos y peinados…hasta que la noche se hizo presente y Sam apareció por la puerta.

-Quinn ¿Estás en casa? –Oigo que grita cuando abre la puerta de la entrada.

-¡En la habitación Sam! –Le indico del mismo modo.

Él se acerca, me besa en los labios, se quita la cazadora y observa la cantidad de vestidos que hay sobre la cama…más o menos unos trece.

-¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner mañana? –Indaga mientras se sienta sobre la cama.

-Más o menos –Le digo mirando a los trece- ¿Dónde has estado? –Le pregunto a la vez que me encamino hacia el comedor, no quiero estar en la habitación de matrimonio, no quiero que le vengan ideas a la cabeza y saliendo de ahí consigo que me siga.

Lo sé, es una estupidez porque puedes follar en casi cualquier lugar de la casa… pero es mi subconsciente, es mi jodido subconsciente.

-He ido a tomar unas cervezas con Finn…

Eso me pone alerta puede que incluso más qué si me hubiera dicho que estaba con Mercedes.

-¿Con Finn y…Rachel? –Quiero saber.

-No…con Finn a solas Quinn…-Me explica con un tono de voz que no me gusta.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam? ¿Finn está bien? ¿Le pasa algo? –Le pregunto.

Observo que Sam se toma su tiempo para contestarme…y lo hace después de un pequeño suspiro.

-Tiene problemas Quinn…tiene problemas con Rachel –Me confiesa al fin.

Ya os lo dije una vez, los tíos se lo cuentan todo y los tíos son incapaces de mantener la boca cerrada.

_Problemas con Rachel_ Joder esta frase ha retumbado en mis oídos y más dicha por boca de Sam. Enseguida he notado que las pulsaciones de mi corazón se aceleraban de tres en tres, he notado un intenso pinchazo en el estómago… No sé si deseo saber más, no sé si quiero saber de qué problemas hablan. Me quedo callada, sin decir nada porque estoy un poco chocada…mi mente y mi sentidos no están con Sam en el comedor de mi casa sino que van y vienen de una suposición a otra…pero despierto vaya si despierto al oírlo a él de nuevo!

-Finn cree que Rachel se está viendo con alguien….-Me explica mirándome fijamente.

¡Me lo suelta así! ¡A bocajarro! Y os juro os juro por mi vida que no sé cómo cojones pude mantener el tipo. Ya no tengo un pinchazo en el estómago tengo un puto rodillazo! Me duele, me duele muchísimo el estómago…siento hasta ganas de vomitar.

-¿Pe….pero qué dices Sam? –Tartamudeo al preguntar, y no es fingido es que estoy que no puedo hablar de verdad! ¡Estoy tartaja recórcholis!

_¿Recórcholis?_ ¡Leches ya hablo igual qué Rachel!

-Lo que oyes Quinn…que Finn cree que Rachel se ve con otra persona…que está con otro tío! -Me aclara contundente.

Me siento en el sofá, creo que las piernas me temblaban y estaba a punto de caer…pero bueno que Finn suponga que está con otro tío y no con una tía me da cierto alivio…¿Seré idiota? ¡_Pues claro Quinn joder! Claro que supone que es un hombre!_

-¿Pero porque Sam, porque supone eso? –Le pregunto, porque ahora sí quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo. La información es poder ¿Verdad?

Por una milésima de segundo o quizás incluso menos tengo la sensación de que Sam no quiere aclararme ese punto, se ha quedado repentinamente callado ¿No quiere contármelo? ¿A mí? ¿A su mujer a la cual siempre le ha contado todo? ¿No confía en mí o qué coño pasa?

-Sam cielo..¿Por qué Finn supone eso? –Le vuelvo a preguntar con insistencia. Demasiada quizás, demasiada insistencia sonó en mi garganta.

-¿Tú sabes algo Quinn? –Me cuestiona con los ojos entrecerrados –Últimamente sois muy amigas…no sé…quizás te contó algo…la otra noche en el coche os vi con ganas de seguir hablando…-Me deja caer con suma suspicacia.

Me doy cuenta que Sammuel Evans no es tan tonto como yo pensaba. ¡Qué cabrón!…Mi marido se fija más en las cosas de lo que yo he supuesto o puede que yo esté paranoica perdida y todo me lo tomo de manera muy personal…._¿De manera muy personal?_ ¡Mierda Quinn por supuesto que te lo tienes que tomar así!

¡Tú eres ese otro _"tío"_ del que hablan!

¡Tú eres quién provoca que Finn y Rachel no estén bien!

¡Tú eres la que ha arrastrado a Rachel a esa situación!

¡Tú la enamoraste! ¡Tú fuiste! ¡Tú fuiste la serpiente!

-¡Sam por favor! Yo no sé nada! –Me defiendo enseguida ofendida -Cielo si Rachel me hubiera dicho algo ¿Crees que no te lo diría amor? Es un tema muy serio….-Le respondo siendo consciente que soy una cínica.

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios mío! Si me muerdo me enveneno si me muerdo la jodida lengua me enveneno! Qué mierda me siento en esos momentos, no tenéis ni idea de cuánto, que poco orgullosa estoy de esa situación, que cobarde, que miserable, no….no encuentro adjetivos para describirme pero ya os lo dije, ya os lo advertí yo….yo llenaría mi vida y mi casa de mentiras, de enredos, de traiciones….una actriz…soy una puñetera actriz y de las buenas!

-Están distanciados Quinn –Habla por fin –Rachel por lo visto está fría con él, según me cuenta Finn lo evita cuando…vamos que no quiere acostarse con él …qué no hacen el amor desde hacía días, bastantes días…

-Sam pero eso son rachas, son etapas…ellos dos llevan mucho tiempo juntos quizás la monotonía de estar juntos pasa factura a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales…son épocas…tú yo también las hemos pasado… –Le afirmo e intento restarle importancia a ese motivo, bueno en realidad intento comerle la olla a Sam para que él a su vez se lo haga a Finn y le quite esas ideas de la cabeza.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué complico más las cosas? ¿Por qué no dejo que Rachel se divorcie de Finn? ¿Por qué luego debería hacerlo yo? ¡Claro! Está claro que es por eso, porque si ella se separa después yo debería mover ficha ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad Quinn? Pienso a toda máquina.

-¡No cielo no se trata de eso! Hay algo más…eso un hombre lo nota Quinn! ¡Se percibe! No se trata sólo de echar un polvo es que Rachel no está cariñosa, lo evita en todo momento, no lo mira, no lo besa, está distanciada…algo le ocurre! Hay alguien Quinn seguro! Seguro! –Afirma rotundo y un poco alterado.

Quiero cortar esa conversación, no me gusta el camino que está tomando y veo que no puedo manipularlo. Sam acaba de estar con su amigo Finn tomando cervezas y lo cree a ciegas…joder y es que tiene que creerlo porque es cierto! ¡Yo estoy con su mujer!

Yo me hecho el pelo hacia atrás. No entiendo cómo Sam no puede ver mi cara desencajada, mis ojos angustiados, mis manos temblorosas. Pero no se fija o no lo ve y yo quiero cortar esa conversación ya!

-No digas nada Quinn…¿Ok?

-No claro…por supuesto que no…-Le digo tragando saliva.

-En todo caso si….si tu pudieras hablar con Rachel…si mañana durante la boda encontraras un hueco libre…creo que ella puede confiar en ti…sé que Finn te lo agradecería.

¿CÓMO? ¡LO QUE FALTABA!

-¿Me estás pidiendo Sam que le sonsaque a Rachel algo? Acaso…¿Finn te ha pedido que yo la espíe o esto como coño funciona? –Le pregunto ahora sí alterada.

-¡No Quinn! ¡No te lo tomes así por favor!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y dime Samuel…como me lo tomo entonces? ¡Venga dímelo! ¡Dímelo! –Le escupo con demasiada agresividad pero es que esto me supera…todo esto me supera.

-¿Pero qué te pasa joder? ¡Quieres relajarte! ¡Estás histérica Quinn! ¡Te juro que últimamente estás histérica perdida! –Me reprocha enseguida.

Desde luego Sam desde luego que estoy histérica, alterada, asqueada y agobiada de mí vida.

Pero él no tiene la culpa, no la tiene en absoluto, no tiene que pagar mis demonios y en el fondo lo está haciendo, me estoy cebando con él…me sabe tan mal, me sabe tan y tan mal que ni con mil vidas por delante podría recompensarle todo el daño que le hago…que le haré.

Pero necesito una excusa que darle, necesito darle un motivo coherente a mi actitud, a mi agresividad…a mi cobardía al fin y al cabo.

-Perdona Sam...cielo perdona….pero ayer tuve un día duro…últimamente tengo problemas en el trabajo –Le explico cambiando de tema.

El queda un poco parado, no se esperaba eso.

-¿En el trabajo? ¿Qué te ocurre Quinn? ¿Cuéntamelo quieres? –Se interesa.

-Tuve un altercado con John….tuve que enviarlo a la mierda porque siempre me está jodiendo… –Le confieso.

Por supuesto él sabe de quién hablo, él no conoce mi presente pero si conoce mi pasado y si no recuerdo mal incluso en un par de ocasiones lo llegó a ver, en alguna fiesta de navidad de mi empresa o quizás en casa de alguna compañera no lo sé.

Observo que entrecierra los ojos de nuevo, soy consciente que le tiene una manía que no puede. Siempre le ha tenido celos…siempre…Sam es financiero y John es piloto de aviones…creo que mi marido siempre tuvo ese complejo de no estar a la altura, sintió esa especie de inferioridad _"profesional_" que a veces tanto mata…visto desde mi presente actual menuda idiotez…yo en su tiempo amé a Sam con locura…me hubiera dado igual si hubiera sido médico, bombero o camarero!

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón? –Me pregunta enseguida.

Y yo se lo cuento, en parte pues obviamente hay datos que omito deliberadamente.

Finalmente la noche terminó en paz. Con lo bien qué me había levantado con mi bollo de crema de fresa regalado por Santana y lo mal que parecía que terminaba el día. Pero no fue así. Sam y yo no tocamos más el tema de Finn y Rachel…hablamos de mi trabajo luego cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir temprano. Al día siguiente nos esperaba una gran boda por delante y a mí me esperaba ella…la que no me llama, la que no me devuelve las llamadas…la que me tiene arrebatada la razón y la cordura ….Rachel….mi locura…mi tormento…la que me quita el sueño.

El momento ha llegado.

La veo.

Ya la veo perfectamente entre ese remolino de personas vestidas para la gran ocasión. Está junto a Finn y los demás, Sugar, Will, Mercedes, el mohicano, Emma… están esperando en la puerta de la Iglesia a qué los demás invitados terminen de llegar para entrar.

Pero yo enseguida la he vislumbrado y enseguida pienso que otra que actúa de cara a la galería, porque si yo voy agarrada de la mano de mi marido Rachel va agarrada a la del suyo. Acabamos de conectar visualmente, me ha mirado desde la lejanía, creo que ella también me estaba buscando.

-Mira ahí están –Me señala Sam con su mano hacia ellos –Vamos cielo –Apunta mientras camina.

Llegamos junto a ellos, yo me saludo nuevamente con todos y no paro de oír frivolidades tan absurdas de "_Qué guapa estás, qué vestido más precioso llevas y qué corbata más moderna_ _Sam"._ Tengo que devolver los piropos obviamente…pero os juro que a Sugus no sé qué decirle. ¡La amiga se nos ha colocado un vestido naranja fucsia para ir de boda! ¿Quién se pone un vestido naranja para ir de boda? Esta chica tiene un serio problema con la moda! Desde luego dan ganas de secuestrarla y meterla bajo un zulo una semana! Hoy la llamaremos Sugus de "naranja"¿Ok?

-Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunto después de darle dos besos en las mejillas para saludarla, no hace falta decir que ese contacto ya me ha desquiciado…ya estoy nerviosita perdida.

-Hola Quinn… he estado mejor….-Me responde.

Comprendo y no comprendo sus palabras, la suerte es que en ese momento estamos rodeadas de gente pero a la vez "a solas" pues los demás siguen con sus comparativas de vestuario y sus tonterías de boda.

-Estás preciosa Quinn, estás impresionante…-Me señala al instante pero no tengo claro si lo dice por protocolo, porque lo piensa o peor aún… porque no sabe qué decirme. Esa última idea me aterroriza.

-Y tú Rachel y tú….-Le contesto comiéndomela con mi mirada porque con mis besos no puedo comérmela…pero lo haría con gusto lo haría, está preciosa!

Hay un momento de silencio entre nosotras, tampoco sé valorar si es un silencio cómplice o por el contrario es incómodo pero yo tengo que hablar con ella, quiero preguntarle porque no me ha cogido el teléfono, porque no devuelve mis llamadas y también tengo que decirle lo de Finn…lo de sus sospechas.

Ese es un tema muy importante pero al tenerla en frente de mí no puedo dejar de pensar en el sábado pasado, en lo que hicimos en su coche, en sus labios, sus ojos, sus manos…lo que sentí, lo que realmente la amo lo realmente cobarde que soy.

-¡Venga qué los chinos ya vienen! ¡Entrar! ¡Entrar en la Iglesia qué los chinos ya vienen! –Nos interrumpe histérica " sugus de naranja" en mitad de ese silencio aún por definir.

-Vamos Rachel cielo –La llama con cariño Finn en ese momento. Veo que para entrar le toma de la mano cómo la mujer que él se empecina en creer que es, su mujer, la mujer que le pertenece, con la que está casado de toda la vida y la que no quiere perder…. pero Rachel no se siente así, lo noto cuando me mira justo antes de darse la vuelta.

-Va Quinn…Entremos también….-Me reclama mi marido del mismo modo.

Y ahí estamos las dos, entrando juntas por la iglesia de la boda de una amiga, ambas de la mano de nuestros maridos, ambas sin desearlo solo que soy consciente que Rachel es más valiente que yo, soy consciente que Rachel ya está enviando señales a Finn de que su matrimonio no va bien, soy consciente que ella no tendría problemas en estar conmigo en público, soy consciente….de qué me quiere….¿Y tú Quinn? ¿La quieres tanto como predicas o te puede la cobardía?

Ese último pensamiento es el que me atormenta al caminar, sí la quiero, claro que la quiero y quiero demostrárselo…pero quizás no escogí el escenario ni el lugar adecuado….quizás debí ir con mucho más cuidado…quizás debió de ser otro día…como bien dice la canción de Los Panchos: quizás…quizás…quizás.

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**Gracias por los rw! Ya me diréis si os ha gustado el capi!**

**Un beso gente!**

**klavier**


	19. Chapter 19

Absolutamente casi todas las bodas son iguales ¿Cierto o no? La mía con Sam hace cinco años también lo fue claro que sí….bueno hay que reconocer que alguna vez hay alguna boda original de estas que todo el mundo tiene que ir disfrazado de medievales o de estas que se celebran bajo el mar….pero estas no abundan demasiado no vamos a negarlo.

Pero la boda de los "chinos" como los llama Sugus de "naranja" qué por cierto menos mal que es amiga íntima de la pareja sino miedo me da plantearme cómo los nombraría, es la típica boda convencional, asiática pero convencional.

La parte seria, la religiosa, la del cura y todo eso ha ido bien, sin problemas. Yo la verdad no he estado muy atenta a lo que ese hombre vestido de riguroso negro decía pues he tenido mis ojos clavados en ella todo el rato. Rachel se encontraba sentada junto a su marido un banco por delante de mí, podía ver su perfecta espalda, su maravilloso cabello castaño, podía ver cómo Finn intentaba cogerla de la mano de vez en cuando y cómo Rachel lo evitaba.

He de confesaros que en esos momentos, en ver cómo Rachel rechazaba sutilmente coger la mano de su marido una sonrisa salía de mis labios….una sonrisa satisfactoria con un punto de soberbia.

El caso es que Tina y Mike están con el fotógrafo profesional haciéndose cientos de fotos para el reportaje de su boda por los increíbles jardines con los que cuenta el hotel que han escogido para el convite. Todos los invitados nos encontramos haciendo el aperitivo mientras esperamos pacientemente la hora de comer.

No he podido acercarme a Rachel en ningún momento. Bueno rectifico. No he podido estar a solas con Rachel en ningún momento. Siempre rodeadas de una u otra. Siempre. Nos hemos ido mirando todo el rato, nos hemos casi gastado con la mirada, a veces la coincidíamos, a veces me pillaba ella a mí mirándola, a veces yo a ella….pero ni una sola palabra. Ni una. Estoy perdida y confusa.

Por un instante me separo del súper grupo de amigas de Tina incluida Rachel para irme a la barra a pedirme algo. Tengo sed o puede que no pero viendo el día tan largo que se me va hacer casi prefiero ir medio borracha desde el principio. Sam se encuentra en la parte de chicos, habla con una cerveza en la mano junto a Finn, el mohicano Will y otros tantos.

Me encuentro en la barra para pedir, por un segundo medito si me pido algo flojito sin mucha graduación tipo Martini o parecido o por el contrario me pido algo fuerte…!Qué diablos!

-Póngame un vodka seco, sin hielo por favor, solo vodka…-Le pido al camarero que no puede evitar mirarme en plan "_esta es la alcohólica de la familia" _ja!ja ja! supongo que si yo en mi trabajo "descifro rápido" a los pasajeros cagones él hace lo mismo con los invitados borrachines. Cada uno su especialidad.

Noto una presencia tras de mí mientras espero al camarero ¿Es ella? ¿Es mí Rachel que ha venido en busca mía? Me giro para mirar y flipo.

No.

Es Finn y viene solo.

Mierda.

Presiento que no voy a pasar un buen rato, ojalá pudiera rectificar y pedirle al camarero "un vodka DOBLE sin hielo" para pasar ese momento.

-Hola Quinn…-Me nombra con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ey Finn…hola –Actúo como si me agradara verlo…hecho un rápido vistazo para ver si Rachel nos mira…y efectivamente nos está viendo.

-¿Estás guapísima sabes? –Me piropea y con eso no puedo evitar pensar que algo quiere.

-Gracias...tú también estás muy guapo Finn…. –Le respondo mintiendo por supuesto.

-Tú y yo nunca charlamos a solas Quinn…¿Todo bien? –Me pregunta.

_¿Todo bien? ¡Los huevos todo bien! ¡Todo mal! ¡Todo cien por cien mal!_

-Si si si…todo bien… ¿Ocurre algo Finn? –Indago ya porque no quiero estar haciendo el pamplinas ni un minuto más!

Él sonríe ligeramente ante mi pregunta, se da cuenta que para lo que quiero soy muy directa y es cierto lo soy… otra cosa es que sea sincera.

-Si Quinn si ocurre…creo que Sam habló contigo anoche ¿Verdad? Del tema Rachel…-Me deja caer.

_Y yo creo que me voy a caer de culo ahora mismo…dios mío no…no quiero hablar contigo de eso… ¡no por favor no!_

-Su bebida señorita –Me indica el camarero.

¡Mejor imposible! Como el título de la película. Cojo el vaso con mis manos, noto que tengo que esforzarme para no temblar, me ha puesto nerviosa que Finn quiera hablar conmigo sobre Rachel….le doy un trago, un buen trago, me lo bebo casi entero.

-Es agua…tenía sed –Le miento descaradamente de nuevo.

-Si para estar a mitad de Octubre hace calor...si…bueno Quinn necesito pedirte un favor –Me solicita.

El jodido cara pan va al grano cuando quiere. No sé qué favor quiere, no sé que necesita pero no me gusta no me gusta nada la idea y salto lo mismo que una libre. Me adelanto.

-¡Escucha Finn es cierto! Sam si me explicó un poco que sucede entre vosotros dos pero no voy hacerte de espía ni nada que se le parezca ¿Me oyes? Rachel es mi amiga y eso es cosa vuestra…tenéis que arreglarlo entre vosotros dos…

_¿Mi amiga? Dios mío que falsa que falsa soy y que mal me siento. No os penséis que no era así, no estaba nada orgullosa de ser así. No soy un monstruo._

_Mierda estoy hablando con el marido de la chica de la cual estoy enamorada hasta mis entrañas. Estoy delante de su cara de pan de torta diciéndole que ellos dos han de arreglarlo y soy tan cínica con él…porque si pudiera, si encontrara y reuniera el valor que necesito se la arrebataría de sus brazos sin pensármelo dos veces, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar un solo minuto en él y en lo que siente…joder quizás si…quizás si soy un monstruo sin sentimientos._

-No se trata de eso Quinn…no quiero que le sonsaques nada a ella…no es ese favor el qué quiero pedirte…

_Me deja a cuadros con esa respuesta ¿Y qué mierda quiere entonces de mí? ¿No me irá a decir que deje a su chica tranquila? ¿Qué no le tire más los trastos y lo que no son trastos? Por dios cómo sea algo así me da el mal de los siete males! Necesito un lingotazo! Necesito un buen lingotazo!_

-¡Camarero! –Le llamo -¿Me pones por favor otro vaso de " agua" como el de antes? –Le pido al muchacho a la vez que le guiño un ojo. Él me sonríe, me ha entendido perfectamente, debe pensar que definitivamente soy la borracha de la familia.

Vuelvo a centrarme en Finn no sin antes verificar que Rachel sigue mirándonos disimuladamente pero yo la conozco y veo que nos mira, se le van los ojos.

-Di…di..dime Finn ¿De qué se trata pues? –Tartamudeo como una imbécil. Me han invadido los nervios y esa agua que no llega…! _¡Venga niño coño tráeme el agua bendita!_

-Mira Quinn he estado recapacitando esta noche y ahora pienso que mi mujer quizás está agobiada ¿Ok? Que necesita desconectar un poco de todo, alejarse unos días de aquí o de mí… unas vacaciones o algo así no sé….el caso es que pensé que cómo tu viajas mucho por tu faena y me consta que a veces estás varios días fuera…pensé qué si cabe la posibilidad y tú quieres te la podrías llevar unos días… estar con ella, visitar cosas no sé…. vosotras os lleváis muy bien Quinn sé que le haría bien estar contigo…eres una gran amiga.

_¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Pero es que el destino me vacila?¿Me vacila el destino joder?_

-Finn yo…yo…-No sé que quiero decirle estoy chocada y ni siquiera sé que pienso realmente de esa idea.

-¡No tranquila! No has de decirme nada ahora...oye si no puedes no puedes Quinn…te lo piensas ¿Vale? Pero que sepas que a ella….le encanta Nueva York –Me dice el iluso.

_¿Qué Nueva York le encanta Finn?! ¡Y mis piernas! ¡Y mis labios y mis pechos también le encantan!_ ¡_Me la estás poniendo en bandeja de plata!_ Se me cruza por la mente sin poder evitarlo. Joder es Rachel…es mí Rachel la que me está ofreciendo creo que no podría rechazar una oferta como esa!

-Señorita su _"agua"_ –Me ofrece el camarero, a buenas horas hijo pienso yo, pero de todas formas me lo bebo de otro tirón.

-Gracias chico…gracias.

Para fortuna la mía un tío vestido de pingüino emperador nos indica que vayamos entrando al salón de invitados. Creo que el publi -reportaje de Mike y Tina ha finalizado y es la hora del gran convite, la gran comilona.

Sam acompañado del resto de muchachos vienen hacia nosotros y todos juntos nos encaminamos hacia la puerta del salón. Pero antes de entrar, justo antes de ver en qué mesa nos han puesto veo a mi niña algo rezagada así que la cojo por el brazo, tiro levemente de ella hacia atrás para que los demás avancen, me acerco a su oído, no me ve la cara pero yo noto cómo la piel se le eriza al sentirme detrás suyo, creo que se acuerda de la escena de la nevera…le susurro.

-Rachel tenemos que hablar…tenemos que hablar ya –Le digo apretando intencionadamente un poco su brazo cuando pronuncio ese "ya" y la suelto enseguida para que nadie me vea…solo faltaría.

Ella gira su cara por un momento, me mira, sé que lee en mis ojos la urgencia de mi petición pero me ignora, me ignora completamente.

-Luego Quinn, luego…cuando estés un poco más serena –Me escupe sin remordimientos.

¿_Cree que voy borracha? ¿En serio? No, no lo creo, pero supongo que ha sentido mi aliento un poco más cargado de la cuenta y es la excusa perfecta. Se está haciendo de rogar. Lo sé. La conozco._

Estaba claro que me iban a sentar con ella. Mesa para nueve. Yo y Sam, Rachel y el iluso, mi amiga Mercedes, Sugus de naranja, el mohicano, Will y la histérica de la limpieza. Nueve en total.

¿No podrían enrollarse el mohicano y Mercedes? O ya que estamos ¿Mercedes y Sugar? O ¿Finn y Mercedes? ¡Me da igual! Estos pensamientos son los que me han venido a la cabeza nada mas sentarme en mi silla. Me incómoda Mercedes, me incómoda mucho su presencia y quizás así podría dejar de mirar a mi marido como lo mira….claro que yo podría dejar de mirar a Rachel cómo la estoy mirando ¿Verdad? Está preciosa, está increíblemente preciosa con ese vestido rojo que lleva…creo que no controlo del todo mis ojos…creo que se me va la vista demasiado hacia su escote ¿Iré bebida o qué? ¡Naaaaaaa…..son las hormonas!

Durante esa comida casi no bebí vino, me tiré directa al agua…al agua de verdad, la mineral embotellada no al agua bendita de antes claro. No penséis que acabé borracha perdida como pronosticaba el camarero porque no fue así. Yo ya en el primer plato noté que el par de vodkas que me había bebido me pasaban factura y preferí no cargar más el sistema pues no quería correr el riesgo de tener un apagón repentino. Además el zumbido de ambiente ante tanta gente hablando a la vez en aquella gran sala me taladraba, me taladraba la cabeza de sobre manera y necesitaba despejarla.

Para más inri Sam no paró de hablar y rememorar nuestra boda ni un solo minuto. Supongo que los recuerdos que le invadían al estar en la de Mike y Tina provocó que no pudiera dejar de rajar cosas de la nuestra. Yo me miraba a Rachel, veía su incomodidad ante el relato de mi marido, veía cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos….joder es la primera vez que de verdad pensé que él era un puto boca chancla o un boca buzón o cualquiera de los motes que le adjudica mi hermana Santana. ¿Es que no podía callarse? _"!Cállate Sam! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez quieres!" _pensaba una y otra vez.

Tengo que hablar con Rachel en cuanto pueda y por suerte ya vamos por los postres. He tenido que besar a Sam en los labios en varias ocasiones delante de sus narices. Cada vez que se pedía el típico grito "!Qué se besen los novios!" Sam me buscaba luego la boca. Ya os lo he dicho creo que está recordando más de la cuenta nuestra boda.

En cambio Rachel no ha besado a Finn y no es porque él no lo desee pero es ella quién claramente marca la pauta en su relación. Creo que los demás no lo notan, ni Will ni Emma ni nadie pero yo sí, yo me he fijado en ese detalle. Está claro que Rachel es más integra que yo más sincera consigo más misma, más noble y desde luego más valiente. La estoy cagando con ella, la estoy cagando mucho con ella…me da hasta cierta vergüenza mirarla a los ojos….y por supuesto ahora no sonrío con soberbia porqué no quiera besar a Finn ahora no sonrío…ahora me siento una mierda.

Hemos pasado ya los postres, hemos pasado el corte de la tarta nupcial, los regalos y todas esas parafernalias. Y por fin ha llegado el momento desmadre de cualquier boda que se precie. El momento en qué todo el mundo está de pié, alborotado y esparcido por toda la sala. Los hombres medio descamisados y con la corbata quitada y las mujeres con los zapatos de tacón en las manos. Yo estoy fresca como una lechuga recién cortada, no he bebido nada más que agua. Por suerte Sam ya está medio contento y habla con varios tíos, me ha dejado tranquila. Veo a Rachel hablando junto a "naranja" en una esquina de la sala. Me acerco a ellas decidida, lo tengo clarísimo.

-Sugar...-La nombro y tengo la picardía de llamara por su nombre para que me tome en serio.

-Dime Quinn –Me contesta con los ojos enrojecidos…va un poco piripi la verdad podría haberla llamado Sugus de naranja en toda la cara y no se había enterado.

-Te está buscando Emma, pregunta por ti….-Le miento descaradamente. Me paso el día haciéndolo.

-¿Si? ¿Por mi? ¿Seguro? –Pregunta extrañada.

-Si si seguro!…Creo que andaba por el otro lado de la "sala" –Le señalo hacia la nada, bueno en realidad le señalo lo más lejos de nosotras, vamos en la otra punta, casi la envío a Cancún.

Ella cae en mi mentira, otra más, y se larga y yo me quedo a solas con Rachel que me funde con su mirada, no la noto muy receptiva que digamos.

-No sabes ni mentir Quinn…te ha creído porque va así medio perjudicada…cada vez mientes peor –Es lo primero que me zampa. Me ha dolido un poco ese comentario, no voy a negarlo.

-Rachel tenemos que hablar –Le respondo ignorándolo.

-¿De qué Quinn? ¿De tú maravillosa boda? –Me reprocha con su sonrisa irónica. Ella también está dolida, está claro.

-Rachel lo siento no podía hacer nada ¿Ok? –Le digo intentando disculparme por Sam.

-¡No claro Quinn! ¿Tú nunca puedes hacer "nada de nada" verdad? ¿Para qué ibas a cambiar tú vida? –Me sentencia golpeándome con su mirada.

Me deja a cuadros. Me aplasta por encima con cada una de sus palabras…es como una jodida apisonadora. Está cabreada. Ha soltado eso por su boca, me ha arrollado con su mirada y ahora veo como se aleja de mí para salir hacia uno de los jardines. Supongo que necesita aire fresco. Yo también lo necesito. La sigo como un perrito faldero y sé que ella es consciente que voy detrás.

De camino intento encajar lo que me ha dicho, intento verle la parte positiva a esas palabras. Me ama. Esa es la conclusión que saco. Me habla así porque está dolida, porque me ama y porque ve que soy una cobarde de mierda que no hace nada.

En mitad de uno de los jardines se para al lado de una palmera cualquiera, cruza sus brazos y mira hacia al frente. Oigo como respira. Está de espaldas a mí y como soy consciente que ella no va a girarse soy yo la que se pone delante suya para mirarla.

-Rachel escucha….mírame –Le suplico porque tiene su vista perdida al frente. No tengo ni idea de qué le pasa por su cabeza.

Le cuesta unos segundos pero lo hace, cede…me mira, me mira a los ojos esperando a qué yo hable ¿Y sabéis qué? Me derrito con sus ojos, esos ojos castaños que tan loca me vuelven. Se me pasan las ganas por completo de hablar. Ya no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy a solas con Rachel, llevo días sin verla, sin sentirla, sin besarla…no, no tengo ganas de hablar, me puede el querer besarla y en sus ojos leo una pizca de deseo de que lo haga. No quiero hablar, no quiero discutir con ella…!Joder no quiero!

No me lo pienso dos veces, no tengo en cuenta donde estoy ni quién hay y sin mediar palabra tiro de ella para besarla. Con mi mano la he cogido por detrás de su nuca, no la suelto, es más, aprisiono fuertemente mis labios contra los suyos, no quiero ni que respire ni que hable ni emita sonido alguno, solo quiero que note mi lengua, quiero notar su lengua, su aliento, su saliva, su calor, así que la beso, la beso con mucha pasión. Yo la quiero os lo juro que sí. Mantengo los ojos cerrados porque estoy viviendo el momento, saboreando la ocasión, comiéndome sus labios sabor a miel…. pero un sexto sentido poco a poco me está invadiendo.

Sin abrir los ojos y mientras sigo besándola noto que alguien nos mira. ¿Nunca os ha pasado? ¿Estar a solas y notar una energía? ¿Estar durmiendo y saber que alguien te mira?…. yo lo noté, lo presentí.

Rachel continúa besándome pues lo estaba deseando y está dejándose llevar, ella me quiere me quiere muchísimo. Está de espaldas y yo tengo los ojos cerrados hasta que ese sexto sentido me ha gobernado del todo. Algo ocurre. Abro mis ojos y la veo. Veo su cara desencajada, veo hasta como se pone pálida, veo su cara de incredulidad y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero yo Quinn Fabray con dos cojones que no sé de dónde saco le mantengo la mirada y no retiro el contacto visual.

¿Creéis que dejé de besar a Rachel porque _"ella"_ nos pillara?

En absoluto. Para nada. No.

Sigo besando a Rachel, sigo besando con deseo a mi chica que ignora todo lo que está sucediendo a sus espaldas, me la estoy comiendo con la boca mientras no aparto mi vista de la "otra".

Mantengo mi mirada gélida sobre Mercedes, la miro por encima del hombro de Rachel _¿Qué_ _mierda_ _miras?_ le dicen mis fríos ojos verdes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero os haya gustado ya me diréis.**

**Un beso y buen fin de semana y gracias por los rw por supuesto!**

**KLAVIER**

**Pd: Cristy ya está escrito en este fic: El cumple de Fabray aquí es el 11 de noviembre.**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Hoy deseo pronunciarme brevemente antes de que empecéis a leer. Para mí la controversia de este fic aparte de las cosas que suceden y sucederán que aún falta tela que cortar es el comportamiento que tiene Quinn ante todo lo que le sucede ¿ok?**

**Bien, el "feed-back" que recibo a través de vuestros RW me da a entender que hay gente que ama a Quinn, otras que la guantearían si la tuvieran delante, otras que van y vienen según leen y otras que tienen esa especie de amor-odio a la vez. Yo quiero dar también mi opinión al respecto porque sencillamente me mueeeero por hacerlo y no me voy a enviar un rw a mí misma! jajaja! : **

**Yo la quiero. Me gusta la gente compleja porque yo lo fuí. Ya está. **

**Os dejo el capi y espero que os guste.**

**Klavier**

Mi vida es una bomba de relojería hecha de goma dos y nitroglicerina.

Sigo desafiando con mi mirada a Mercedes mientras continuo besando a Rachel apasionadamente. Ella sigue ahí de pié y perpleja, me mira a los ojos, niega con la cabeza, se retira, se retira sin decir nada y sin interrumpirnos se marcha.

Yo tengo mi mano aún sujeta en la nuca de la morena, ahora que Mercedes no está y no noto su presencia vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ella. Pero mi chica ya necesita aire, necesita respirar. Se separa de mis labios y me mira a los ojos pero esta vez no me sonríe como me hace habitualmente, esta vez me mira seria muy seria.

-Esto no puede seguir así…-Es lo primero que me suelta con un claro tono de arrepentimiento.

-¿No te ha gustado? ¿No te gusta como te beso Rachel? –Le cuestiono medio sonriendo, quiero que se ría no quiero verla tan seria, pero me sale el tiro por la culata.

-¡Vamos Quinn! ¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo de una vez? –Me recrimina.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Besarte? ¿Esto…? –Le respondo a la vez que me acerco a ella e intento de nuevo sellar mis labios contra los suyos pero ella se aparta y tira un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡Deja de hacer que te desee! ¡Deja de hacer que te quiera! Es que…es que te has apoderado de mi conciencia de mi deseo de mi voluntad maldita sea! ¡Es que no lo entiendo! No entiendo que mierda me pasa contigo...no puedo controlarme no puedo…

Yo la miro en silencio, la sigo con mi vista, veo como camina de un lado a otro y no me gusta lo que veo ni lo que oigo. La conozco y sé que ese discurso que tiene consigo misma irá a más, a más drama por supuesto y yo no quiero, no quiero dramas en ese momento. No le he dicho que Mercedes nos ha visto y no voy hacerlo, no quiero ponerla nerviosa, para eso ya lo estoy yo que en el fondo estoy temblando aunque os parezca lo contrario… no sé como mantuve el autocontrol, no sé como desafié a Mercedes. No sé que pasará con ese tema.

-Rachel escucha ¿No te agobies ok? Tengo que hablar contigo…-La corto en su discurso, porque quiero retomar esa conversación que quedó pendiente.

No le ha gustado ese comentario de "_que no se agobiara_" sé que piensa que aquí la única que se agobia soy yo. Y razón no le falta. Me mira con contundencia a la vez que coloca sus brazos sobre sus caderas para dirigirse a mí.

-¿Vas a decirme que Finn te ha pedido que salgamos juntas _"de excursión"_ Quinn? ¿Es eso lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Es eso lo que es tan importante? –Me pregunta altivamente.

Me deja sin palabras y solo consigo balbucearle un triste _"¿Ya lo sabías Rachel?"_

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Y qué dices a eso? ¿Vamos hacerlo Quinn? ¿Nos vamos a ir a Nueva York? ¿Fuera de aquí? ¿Lejos de aquí? ¿Dónde nadie pueda vernos? ¡Dónde nadie pueda verte! ¡A escondernos! ¿Verdad Quinn? ¡A escondernos bien lejos! ¡Qué nadie te conozca! ¡Qué nadie te relacione conmigo! ¡Que nadie sepa que te gusta una mujer! –Me reprocha toda dolida.

-¡Para Rachel joder para! –He saltado ya cabreada. Está atacándome sin dar tregua, me está diciendo tantas verdades en la cara que no puedo soportarlo más y soy consciente que son verdades como puños lo sé perfectamente siento cómo me golpean pero esa noche también se que ella lo desea, que esta loquísima por mí y por pasar unos días conmigo, que hará lo que yo le mande, que me dará el tiempo que le pida porque no quiere perderme, sé que no quiere perderme.

Yo he condenado a Rachel a qué me quiera para el resto de sus días, desde que le toqué con dulzura su mejilla está sentenciada. Joder ha renunciado a su deseo de ser madre…!Eso lo dice todo!

-Oye Rachel…yo no he dicho que vayamos ¿Ok? ¡Ni siquiera ha sido idea mía! –Le respondo haciéndome la dura –¡Si no quieres ir no vamos y si quieres dejar lo nuestro lo dejamos! –Le amenazo porque necesito amainar esa tormenta que se ha desatado.

Por supuesto he ido de farol. Si Rachel me dejara creo que me moriría en ese instante, creo que me vida no tendría sentido.

He visto su miedo atroz a perderme reflejado en sus pupilas, éstas se han contraído nada más he pronunciado esa última frase. Dios mío no se puede jugar con la gente así ahora lo veo claro pero yo no es que jugara es que no quería reproches, no quería asumir las cosas, yo solo quería tenerla, amarla y poseerla sin cambiar un ápice de mi vida…era una puta egoísta lo sé.

Veo que traga saliva, veo que su conciencia diría una cosa pero su corazón le dicta otra.

-No quiero Quinn…no quiero dejarlo, sabes qué no… –Me admite derrotada, totalmente vencida por lo que siente por mí.

En ese instante me siento fatal porque sé que la estoy manipulando, sé que me aprovecho de sus sentimientos hacia mí, me aprovecho para ir a mi terreno, a dónde yo quiero. Pero yo solo quiero estar con ella, quiero disfrutarla y no estar cuestionándome a todas horas si soy valiente o no lo soy….porque eso ya lo sé….no lo soy…soy una puta cobarde lo admito!

Me acerco a ella que está cabizbaja y le levanto su barbilla con ayuda de mi mano.

-Rachel cielo iremos a Nueva York ¿ok?! ¡Aprovechemos esa oportunidad! Nos hace falta estar cuatro o cinco días juntas, tranquilas sin presiones…¿Vale amor? –Le digo intentando ganarme una sonrisa.

Ella lo hace, me sonríe pero no es una sonrisa completa, no es una sonrisa al cien por cien. Sabe que no le pertenezco del todo y teme que quizás jamás lo haga.

Finalmente a los pocos minutos y después de que la besara de nuevo volvemos a entrar hacia el salón. Ella ha entrado primero en la sala y se va junto a su marido y un grupo de amigos y yo….yo busco a Mercedes como una desesperada aunque en apariencia mantenga la calma. Tengo que hablar con ella, es primordial que hable con ella.

Recorro esa sala con mi fría mirada y entonces la localizo acompañada por la peor persona que podría estar.

No sé como las piernas me sostienen al verla.

Está con mi marido. Mi Sammuel.

Están hablando entre ellos dos ¡Solo ellos dos! Pues no hay nadie más alrededor. Podéis imaginar como tengo el corazón ¿Verdad? Siento cada maldito latido como si fuera el último, lo siento retumbándome en el pecho con dureza, me duelen tanto que no parecen pulsaciones parecen contracciones….mientras camino hacia ellos tengo la sensación que voy a sufrir un jodido ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento.

Mercedes ya ha visto que voy hacia ellos, ha contactado de nuevo visualmente conmigo, ella tiene la cara neutra, no sé que pensar, no sé si se lo ha dicho, yo por si acaso sonrío cómo si nada…

-¡Quinn mi vida! –Me saluda con cariño mi Sammuel, eso me certifica que no, que no le ha contado nada -Estábamos hablando de ti ¿Sabes? –Me explica todo contento.

Yo miro a Mercedes con todo menos con cariño y no sé exactamente qué le he dicho con mis ojos pero nada bueno por supuesto. No os penséis que ella se acobarda ante mi mirada porque ni mucho menos, me mantiene la suya, que es fría y penetrante como el hielo. Ambas somos iguales, ambas somos dos gallos de pelea en un mismo gallinero.

Mercedes me ha visto, me ha visto besarme con Rachel, me ha visto que yo la he visto…!Esto es un puto show!

-¿Y de qué hablabais de mí si puede saberse? –Pregunto con tono inocente y una sonrisa tan falsa que podrían darme el Óscar de una maldita vez.

Pero en ese instante una mano tira de Sam y se lo llevan arrastras para que se aúna a una puñetera conga, pues en esa boda la mitad van borrachos y la otra mitad doblemente borrachos. Me quedo a solas con ella. Nos miramos ¿Quien arrancará primero?…ella, ella lo hace.

-Que sepas que voy a ir a por él Quinn –Es lo primero que me suelta.

¡Acabáramos! ¡Por fin lo dijo! ¡Por fin lo vomitó! ¡Joder yo lo sabía, lo sabía y lo sabía que le gustaba Sam!

Sonrío con sorna, la he entendido a la primera y desde luego no era lo primero que me esperaba después de que me viera morrearme con Rachel en el jardín.

-Atrévete –La reto con cierta chulería y mirada altiva. Nadie amenaza a una Fabray.

¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué me empeño en seguir atada a Sammuel Evans? Porque en mi interior sé que mientras esté con él no debo enfrentarme a mis demonios y porque cuando se trata de Mercedes siento que Sam es mío, me obsesiono con que él me pertenece….es casi enfermizo.

Mercedes se acerca a mi cara. Ahora sí que realmente me siento coaccionada e intimidada. La tía me impone joder.

-Tenlo claro Quinn…tenlo claro que voy a atreverme…él no te merece –Me escupe sin ningún miedo. Es una tía segura de sí misma…ella me impuso desde el primer día hasta el último.

Hace el amago de irse pero yo no puedo dejar que se marche así, la paro, la cojo fuertemente del brazo para que no siga andando.

-¿Vas a contárselo? –Le pregunto con mi brazo agarrado al suyo.

Veo que sonríe, Mercedes esperaba esa pregunta como agua de mayo, supongo que sabe que en realidad estoy aterrorizada, que tiene la estabilidad de mi vida en sus manos, que me tiene totalmente pillada.

-Por ahora no –Me sentencia –Pero no por ti Quinn…por ella, por Rachel, ella es buena chica…algo le has tenido que hacer para que te bese maldita serpiente!

_¿Maldita serpiente? Irrisorio. ¡Diez puntos para Mercedes! Mejor definición imposible._

-Ella no te ha visto Mercedes ¡No sabe nada! –Le grito cuando se ha zafado de mi brazo y se ha girado para marcharse unos pasos.

Vuelve a girarse hacia mí y con ello vuelve intimidarme.

-Lo sé –Me contesta escueta dejándome plantada allí, con miles de dudas en mi mente y otros tantos miedos en mi conciencia de hierro…que por cierto cada día me pesa más, cada día me pesa más la conciencia.

Es definitivo. Soy una soldada y tengo que estar en guardia pues Mercedes me ha declarado la guerra.

Han pasado varios días desde la boda de Mike y Tina. Lo que tengo claro es que Mercedes no le ha contado nada a Sam en la oficina pues él actúa conmigo cómo siempre, no percibo ningún cambio en su actitud hacia mí. Cenamos juntos, comemos juntos, hablamos y ha veces incluso… nos acostamos.

Yo por mi parte tampoco le he contado a nadie que Mercedes nos vio. Ni tan siquiera a Santana o Brittany para desahogarme porque no quiero mezclarlas en eso, no quiero preocuparlas más de la cuenta, quiero mantenerlas al margen de mis líos…así que lo llevo dentro de mí, me lo estoy comiendo sola e intento digerirlo como buenamente puedo.

No he visto a Rachel, no he tenido la oportunidad aunque no he dejado de pensar en ella un solo minuto de todos esos días. Realmente puedo comprender que penséis que no la quiero lo suficiente, que no la amo por cómo me comporto pero no es cierto, la quiero mucho, muchísimo.

Respeto vuestra opinión pero sé que la amaba… a mí manera pero la amaba y sigo haciéndolo.

Estos días he estado moviendo mis hilos para mí viaje con ella. He liado a media compañía aérea solo me ha faltado el piloto Jajaja! bueno quizás exagero un poco de acuerdo pero lo que quiero decir es que he liado a un montón de compañeras con mis mentiras y artimañas a cambiar sus turnos y horarios para que yo, Quinn Fabray pueda estar tranquilamente con Rachel Berry unos días seguidos en Nueva York.

Cinco o seis días sin que tenga que coger otro vuelo, cinco o seis días sin que tenga que regresar a casa, cinco o seis días para amarla, para estar con ella a solas, para conocerla más, disfrutarla, quererla, hacerla feliz, para ¿Tomar una decisión?

Hablé con Finn claro y le dije que sí que me llevaría a su mujer a que se _"despejara"_ y ahí estamos de nuevo, dentro del avión con vuelo 1SKL-589E destino Nueva York. Yo voy uniformada y ella de pasajera. Sigo sin ver esa sonrisa completa mientras indico las salidas de emergencia y pienso que Rachel no está bien del todo, pero yo pondré todos mis esfuerzos para que su eterna sonrisa vuelva. Haré lo que sea.

Habíamos quedado directamente en la terminal pues Finn la llevó hasta allí con lo cual no he podido besarla todavía…pero fui testigo de que ellos tampoco se besaron al despedirse. Yo estoy deseando hacerlo, estoy desando estrecharla entre mis brazos, estoy deseando que aterricemos!

Una cosa he de deciros, Mercedes sigue en mi mente pues sobrevuela en ella continuamente.

Por fin hemos aterrizado.

Por fin tengo el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. No hemos hablado casi nada y estamos subiendo por el ascensor del hotel que yo he reservado, estamos a solas claro.

-Rachel…estos días te echado mucho de menos cielo….-Es lo primero que le digo al entrar en nuestra habitación.

Me mira y me derrito.

Me sobreviene la sensación de que ella quiere hablar, de que quiere aclararme algún punto importante de alguna cuestión que le preocupa pero cambia de opinión al tenerme entre sus brazos. Quiere hacer el amor conmigo, es vital para ella pues no lo hemos hecho desde el día de la despedida de Tina en su coche….lo necesita lo mismo que respirar…lo necesita quizás incluso más.

Y nos dejamos llevar. Ambas nos desnudamos despacio, ambas nos disfrutamos palmo a palmo….sé que puedo recorrerme la piel de Rachel poco a poco y beso a beso….sé que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…sé que nadie va interrumpirme….sé que la quiero, ahí en ese instante sé de nuevo que la quiero.

-Uno de estos días me gustaría que conocieras a Kurt.. .-Me deja caer mientras está desnuda sobre la cama y hace cosquillitas con sus dedos sobre mi espalda.

Me sorprende.

-¿Para qué Rachel? –Le pregunto girándome boca arriba y mirándola a los ojos.

-Es mi amigo Quinn…solo quiero que te conozca…-Me responde para finalizar dándome un pico.

Ya no me sorprende ahora me preocupa, esa forma de hablar me ha puesto un poco en alerta.

-¿Es que él sabe algo Rachel? ¿Acaso le has contado algo? –Le pregunto un poco alterada. Mi tono ha sido un poco cortante.

Veo que entre cierra los ojos para contestarme.

-¿Te preocupa eso Quinn? –Indaga.

No me ha gustado esa respuesta. Sin contestar a eso me levanto enseguida también desnuda de la cama y me pongo una camiseta y unos shorts. No me gusta hablar de cosas serias estando desnuda pues tengo la impresión que así no me toman en serio. Ella mira mi reacción en silencio, está esperando a qué yo hable, está totalmente callada.

-Oye Rachel….¿Por qué quieres que me conozca? ¿Sabe algo ese Kurt o no? –Le pregunto mirándola fijamente y ella se toma unos segundos para contestarme.

-Sabe que no estoy bien con Finn….sabe que estoy viéndome con alguien… lo que no sabe es que… es una mujer –Me aclara sin tan siquiera pestañear, ella no se esconde de nada.

-¿Cómo?! ¡Joder Rachel! ¿En serio no puedes tener la boquita cerra…-Rachel me corta porque me ve venir.

-¡Para Quinn! ¿Ok? ¿En serio no te oyes? ¡Necesito desquitarme cielo! ¡Necesito hablarlo con alguien! ¿No lo entiendes eso? Me siento…me siento prisionera de lo que siento, tengo hasta el corazón ahogado por este sentimiento que me obligas a reprimir! –Me recrimina en alto -¿Es qué tu no se lo has contado a nadie? –Me cuestiona.

Yo la miro y podría decirle que sí, que mis amigas lo saben, que Santana y Brittany lo saben, que yo también me he desahogado pero no sé porque la mentí.

-No Rachel nadie lo sabe ¿Ok? –Le respondo, supongo que simplemente quiero quedar por encima de ella, no lo sé ¿De acuerdo? No lo sé.

-Bueno pues yo lo siento pero no puedo más Quinn! Necesitaba explicárselo a alguien y Kurt es mi mejor amigo y ..

-¡Si claro y también es el hermano de tu marido Rachel! –Le refuto con cinismo interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¡Te dije que no se hablaban Quinn! ¡NO SE HA-BLAN! –Me recalca a voz en grito.

En ese punto hay un tenso momento de silencio entre nosotras. Yo la miro y la veo desesperada…y me siento como una puta mierda. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con ella? No paro de mentirla, la escondo, le hablo mal….¿Eso es querer a una persona? Me siento miserable, muy miserable por unos segundos….joder es normal que se lo diga a alguien yo me desahogué con Santana coño es normal que ella necesite hacerlo con alguien!

Me siento de nuevo al borde de la cama…la miro a los ojos y le hablo con verdadera franqueza.

-Perdona Rachel…perdóname…tienes toda la razón…oye…Me encantará conocer a tú amigo Kurt ¿Ok? Cuando quieras quedamos con él ¿Vale tesoro? –Le digo con sinceridad.

¿Por qué no? Tengo que empezar a vencer mi inseguridad, tengo que empezar a caminar sola, a cruzar fronteras con mis miedos o sin ellos….

-Gracias…es importante para mí –Me contesta más calmada.

-No Rachel gracias a ti…por aguantarme –Le digo medio riendo porque soy consciente que a veces soy difícil.

-Quinn tampoco pretendo presentártelo mañana mismo ¿Ok?...disfrutemos de nuestros días…disfrutemos de nosotras…

Y yo acaté la orden como buena soldada que era. Juro por lo que más quiero que creo que fueron los cuatro días más felices de mi vida. No nos separamos ni un solo minuto la una de la otra, ella no me atosigó con "mi problema" y eso facilitó que yo me relajara, que estuviera tranquila, que fuera la muchacha la cuál ella tanto amaba. No me cogía de la mano, no me besaba en mitad de una plaza siempre íbamos separadas como un par de buenas amigas…me dejó espacio, me lo dejó, yo lo agradecí y mi cuerpo respondió.

Vimos un montón de cosas juntas, paseamos por las mejores zonas de Nueva York, fuimos a tomar copas, fuimos al teatro, al cine, a ver un musical, a comer, a cenar a bailar a patinar! Todo lo que pudimos exprimir en esos cuatro días lo exprimimos sin desperdiciar una sola gota. Y cada noche la tenía entre mis brazos, tenía sus besos, sus labios, sus manos….la tenía junto a mí sabiendo que no se iría que no tenía que marcharse que nadie nos interrumpiría…que Rachel era mía. Era mía 24 horas al día.

Yo ya estaba enamorada de Rachel desde hacía mucho tiempo aunque vosotros penséis que no, yo lo estaba, pero en esos días, en esos cuatro días creo que terminé más que nunca perdidamente enamorada de ella. Me despertaba cada mañana antes que Rachel solo para verla dormir, pues esa pequeña tontería era algo que yo sabía que al regresar a Chicago perdería. Yo la miraba embobada como dormía, luego veía su despertar perezoso, luego veía su sonrisa mañanera y sus ganas de mí, de tenerme, de besarme, de reírse conmigo, porque Rachel se parte de risa conmigo cuando estoy de buen humor, dice que le gusta cómo hablo, cómo digo las cosas, cómo pienso.…no sé…sólo sé que se ríe a mandíbula abierta y yo sólo sé que despertarme junto a ella es ponerme de buen humor …así que equipo perfecto. Después de eso, después de que se riera cada mañana era testigo de cómo Rachel hacía una rutina extraña de ejercicios imposibles con rituales nada convencionales. Pero esa parte no voy a describirla porque perdería el encanto de mi chica….son cosas de ella, ahí lo dejo. Pero era muy raro la verdad, muy raro.

El caso es que llega el quinto día, y el quinto día es el día que Rachel ha elegido para que yo conozca a Kurt y su pareja.

Hemos pasado unos días geniales y ella y yo los repasamos verbalmente, estamos en un bar cerca de la casa de su mejor amigo pero ella ha creído conveniente que antes de subir nos tomemos algo nosotras dos a solas. Vamos hablando de nuestras cosas pero Rachel intuye que estoy algo nerviosa y me obliga a tomarme una tila la cual a mí me producen ciertas arcadas porque no me gustan las hierbas ya lo sabéis pero disimulo como puedo y me la bebo.

-¿Pe…pero Rachel cariño qué….qué es lo que sabe Kurt exactamente? –Indago de nuevo porque quiero ir preparada.

Ella sonríe ante mi preocupación y ante mi pequeño tartamudeo. Yo tengo mis manos sobre la mesa de ese bar y Rachel en un gesto cariñoso, en un gesto de complicidad y de apoyo coloca su mano sobre la mía. No puedo evitar enfocar con mis ojos esa escena y miro su mano sobre la mía.

-Perdona…perdona no quería…-Se disculpa enseguida retirando la mano como avergonzada por su osadía.

Me ha matado verla así ¿Pero que coño estoy haciendo? ¿Qué mierda haces Quinn? Solo ha puesto su mano sobre la mía.

Tienes que olvidarte de Russell tienes que olvidarte de él y de Mercedes que también sigue ahí, ella no ha desaparecido en todos estos días….es un maldito run run imparable.

Joder me doy cuenta que Rachel no es libre ¿Le pongo normas? ¿Le exijo leyes? ¡Parezco mi padre! Maldita sea la tengo coaccionada perdida, es como si fuera de nuestra absoluta intimidad y soledad ella no pudiera ser ella misma, me doy cuenta que debe ser un martirio para mi niña, el ir con ese cuidado con esa prudencia….tengo que desatarme…tengo que desatarla, tengo que liberarla y liberarme!

-No tranquila…dame…dame la mano Rachel no pasa nada –Le digo alargando mi mano para que me la coja y la aprieto, aprieto mi mano contra la suya con ternura.

Me cuesta hacerlo no penséis que no. Estoy en Nueva York nadie me conoce y aún así he mirado de reojo quién se encuentra en ese bar, quién nos puede mirar…quién nos puede juzgar. Y nadie me mira, nadie me juzga….nadie.

Levanto mi vista de nuestras manos y noto sus ojos clavados en los míos y ¿Sabéis que leo en sus ojos? Esperanza.

Pero no me dice nada, ni una palabra de apoyo, ni de ánimo, se lo toma como algo natural pues para ella es natural y así quiere que yo lo viva.

-¿Subimos ya? –Me pregunta con dulzura sin soltarme de la mano.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos cielo! ¡Me muero por conocer a Kurt! –Le respondo con entusiasmo y porque por dios no quiero beberme ese brevaje caliente e insoportable.

Y nos levantamos de la mesa y la cojo de la mano y no la suelto, pago la cuenta y no la suelto en ningún momento. Ahí me siento cómoda, me siento con fuerzas. Salimos del bar y vamos hasta el portal de su amigo que está a tan solo unos pocos metros. Rachel pica al telefonillo y sin preguntar quienes somos abren directamente.

A medida que el ascensor asciende mi boca se seca poco a poco fruto de los nervios…

-Quinn ¿Estás preocupada por la reacción de Kurt y su pareja? -Me pregunta mí chica cómo divertida.

-Si Rachel un poco sí…cómo no tengo claro que saben…

-Pues tranquila mi vida tranquila…-Me contesta sin que yo la entienda.

Salimos al rellano y picamos la puerta correspondiente. He soltado a Rachel automáticamente de la mano cuando ella lo ha hecho. Ha sido un acto reflejo no he podido evitarlo pero ella no se ofende…sabe que voy despacio….sigue dándome ese espacio.

Inmediatamente abren la puerta y nos atiende un chico realmente guapo y morenazo el cual erróneamente me figuro que es Kurt. Nos recibe con una gran sonrisa y un pelo abarrotadito de gomina.

_Este pavo si hace el pino se queda pegado en el suelo _navega por mí mente de inmediato.

Veo cómo sin decir palabra el tío mira a Rachel extremadamente sonriente, veo como luego el pavo me escanea a mí de arriba abajo y de nuevo mira a Rachel, pero ahora la mira diferente, la mira con complicidad y con mucha sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Kurt cariño sal! ¡Rachel y su novia han llegado ya! –Grita el condenado dejándome a mi a cuadros.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**¡Mil gracias por los RW!**

**klavier**


	21. Chapter 21

-!Mí amado Blaine! -Sale con énfasis de la boca de Rachel a la vez que se le tira a sus brazos sin que tan siquiera hayamos entrado por la puerta de su casa, veo como ambos se funden en un efusivo abrazo.

_¿Blaine? ¿Quién es Blaine? ¿El hermano de Kurt? ¿Finn tiene otro hermano?¿Son trillizos?_

Todo está siendo muy rápido y yo sigo con mi cara de cuadro abstracto dibujada en el rostro porque la verdad es que no entiendo nada de nada y joder _¿Novia? ¿Ha dicho novia?_ pero una vez se separan observo cómo Rachel me mira y me presenta.

-Blaine…ella es Quinn…..es Quinn Fabray -Le dice con cierta sonrisa tímida. No me ha presentado como una amiga, no me ha presentado como su chica…solo me ha presentado a secas ¿Entonces?

El engominado nuevamente me mira proyectando una enorme sonrisa….no sé porque pero noto que los ojos le brillan…parece que sintiera ilusión al conocerme. Antes el condenado ha dicho que yo era la novia de Rachel…lo he oído perfectamente coño pero ahora de repente se corta un poco.

-¡Hola Quinn! Encantado soy Blaine la pareja de Kurt –Me aclara aún desde el rellano.

_¿La pareja de Kurt? Entonces son….!Joder son gays! ¡Kurt es gay! ¡Blaine es gay! ¿Nosotras lo somos? ¿Yo soy la novia de Rachel? ¿Yo soy gay?¿Tengo cara gay?_

-Encantada Blaine…mucho gusto –Le digo como puedo a la vez que le estrecho la mano.

-¡Venga chicas! ¡Pasad por favor entrad! –Nos invita enseguida tras habernos saludado.

Los tres entramos en su piso que por cierto es cojonudo, no es que me dé demasiado tiempo a mirar mucho pero lo poco que veo me parece que está decorado con un gusto exquisito. Blaine nos invita a sentarnos en el sofá, cosa que agradezco la verdad, yo sentada controlo mejor mis nervios porque de pié nunca sé donde coño colocarme….tengo la sensación que estorbo en todos lados. Finalmente la morena y yo estamos sentadas de lado y el engominado ha optado por ponerse en un sillón de enfrente para observarnos.

-¡Kuuurt cielo! ¿Quieres salir ya?! ¡Te estamos esperando vida! –Le reclama de nuevo en alto –Este chico Rachel que no cambia….se ha cambiado tres veces de americana! ¡Tres! –Le señala.

-Qué vas a contarme a mí qué yo no sepa… –Le responde mi Rachel sonriente.

-¡Ya voy pajarito ya voy! -Se oye desde el fondo una vocecita un tanto estridente.

_¿Pajarito? _No voy a comentar nada al respecto_ ¡Le ha faltado llamarlo gorrión! _Pienso.

Ya lo veo venir por el pasillo.

Es un chico no muy alto, de piel blanca y delicada, pelo castaño claro y delgado…parece que tenga ¿Catorce años? ¡No tiene una sola arruga tiene cara de muñeca de porcelana!

He notado que me ha mirado, por unos micro segundos hemos conectado visualmente la mirada, ha sido así es un hecho y ambos lo sabemos, pero obviamente primero se tira a saludar a su "amiga cuñada" Rachel la cual ya se encuentra levantada para recibirle.

-¡Rachel cielo ven aquí! –La reclama él con los brazos abiertos.

Blaine se ha levantado y yo no voy a ser menos. Yo y el engominado de pié vemos la escena del reencuentro…desde luego puedo apreciar que Kurt y Rachel se quieren mucho. Eso es algo incuestionable dado el intenso abrazo que se han dado.

De nuevo se separan y de nuevo puedo ver cómo Rachel tiene la intención de presentarme aunque esta vez Kurt se le adelanta.

-Así que eres tú…-Me dice mientras alarga su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

_¿Soy qué?_ Navega por mi mente a toda castaña…no puedo evitar mirar a Rachel…!Joder no entiendo nada_!¿Rachel que les has contado exactamente?_

-Encantada Kurt soy Quinn –También yo me adelanto, quiero parecer segura de mí misma.

Ambos nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos…no sé qué interpretar, no tengo ni la remota idea de que interpretar.

-Es muy guapa Rachel….es impresionantemente guapa…enhorabuena –Le comenta después de haberme soltado su mano, que por cierto es de un tacto muy delicado.

Hay unos segundos de silencio en aquella sala… yo miro a Rachel y por primera vez me doy cuenta que ella está tan confusa o más que yo.

-¿Kurt pero cómo sabes…es decir…chicos cómo sabéis que Quinn es….que ella es…

-Por cómo te mira Rachel…por cómo te mira ella –Le responde rotundo sin dejar que ella termine de formular la pregunta -¿Verdad Blaine? –Le cuestiona a su chico para que certifique lo dicho y éste solo asiente con la cabeza engominada afirmativamente.

_¿Cómo la miro ?¿Por cómo la miro?_ Me cuestiono una y otra vez un tanto preocupada pues no soy consciente de cómo lo hago…yo pensaba que no la miraba de una manera tan especial la verdad…

Ella le sonríe con complicidad, él le sonríe del mismo modo, Blaine sonríe….aquí todos sonríen menos yo. Yo no tengo ganas de sonreír en absoluto.

_¿Por cómo la miro? ¿Qué ocurre cuando la miro? _Me sigo preguntando, ya tengo otra cosa en la que pensar aparte de Mercedes!

-¡Bueno chicos vámonos a cenar! –Propone Blaine con entusiasmo –He reservado mesa en un nuevo vegetariano que me han recomendado en el trabajo.

Kurt no me cae bien.

Bueno tampoco es eso… quizás es que Blaine me cae mejor.

Hace ya un rato que nos encontramos los cuatro sentados en el restaurante vegetariano. Rachel y yo estamos enfrente de ellos dos. Casi no he hablado en toda la velada porque durante media cena Kurt y Rachel han estado hablando de musicales y espectáculos.

Por lo visto Kurt si se dedica a eso, se gana la vida actuando y cantando. No es que sea una gran estrella de Broadway pero si tiene un hueco en el mercado, está bastante reconocido.

Yo no tenía ni idea y así se lo he dicho…."_Yo lo siento Kurt pero no había oído hablar de ti jamás en la vida_"….creo que he sido demasiado contundente y sincera, obviamente no le ha sentado nada bien, le he dado donde más le duele, en su ego de súper estrella….no…definitivamente no estamos sintonizando demasiado…y mucho me temo que no es sólo por ese desafortunado comentario.

Durante la mayor parte de la cena en ningún instante ha salido a relucir el tema de si Rachel y yo estamos juntas, si somos pareja, novias, amantes o lo que sea….pero me temo que esto está a punto de suceder, el vino ya corre por nuestras venas hace rato…y los postres están sobre la mesa…presiento que el momento está llegando.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir Rachel? –Oigo que le pregunta de repente él a mi Rachel que se toma unos segundos para contestar. No sé de qué hablan, me he perdido por unos segundos hablando con Blaine de cualquier banalidad.

-Esta semana Kurt…esta semana que entra… –Le responde mientras le da el último bocado a un tiramisú qué le han llevado.

_¡Un momento! _

_¿Están hablando en clave? _Me pregunto en silencio mientras los miro pero yo sigo con lo mío…una tarta al whisky que me estoy zampando. He dejado de hablar con Blaine y tengo el oído pegado a lo que ellos dos hablan.

-¿Pero lo tienes claro Rachel? ¿Estás segura? –Le insiste el muchacho.

-Si Kurt si…le he dado vueltas y lo tengo claro…no puedo seguir así…no puedo vivir más con esta carga encima…no hay más…

_¿Esta semana hablar con él? ¿Con quién tienes que hablar Rachel? ¿Y de qué? Uy uy uy...si si… ¡Definitivamente están hablando en clave entre ellos dos! Hasta el engominado sabe de qué va la conversación!¡Y lo están haciendo delante de mis narices así que entiendo que soy parte implicada en esa historia._

-¿Hablar de qué Rachel? ¿Con quién? –Le cuestiono de repente mientras rechupo mi última cucharada de tarta…se lo pregunto así como si nada…como quién no quiere la cosa.

Ella me mira a los ojos, se produce un pequeño e incómodo silencio en la mesa, veo que mí chica traga saliva, veo que todo el mundo sabe de qué va el tema menos yo…

-Es lo que quería decirte el primer día Quinn…el primer día que llegamos aquí.

Yo entrecierro mis ojos, es cierto, puedo recordar perfectamente ese momento, recuerdo que quiso decirme algo cuando llegamos al hotel el primer día…pero cambió de idea…nos acostamos.

Sonrío con nervios…tanto misterio empieza acojonarme un poquito.

-¿Y bien Rachel….? –Le pregunto finalmente.

-Quinn voy a pedirle el divorcio a Finn –Me aclara al fin - Se acabó…se terminó no quiero estar con él, no quiero vivir más con él…yo….yo quiero estar contigo Quinn….joder quiero vivir mi vida contigo… –Me responde al mismo tiempo que pone su mano sobre la mía.

_¡Joder! ¿Cómo?!_

Yo como siempre reacciono mal.

¿Para qué voy a variar verdad Quinn? ¿¡Para qué vas a variar el puto repertorio!?

Reacciono muy mal. No me lo esperaba joder y menos delante de esa gente. Yo no los conozco, serán a amigos de Rachel pero yo a ese par no los conozco lo suficiente.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Rachel? ¿Qué coño dices? –Le digo de malas maneras mientras retiro mi mano de la suya.

Toda la mesa se ha dado cuenta de mi reacción, de cómo me he dirigido a ella, de lo increíblemente cobarde que soy. Kurt sale enseguida en defensa de su amiga, y bien que hacía joder bien que hacía.

-Ey Quinn tranquilita ¿OK?….-Se entromete y entonces es blanco de mi ira inmediatamente.

- ¡Oye tú no te metas quieres! ¡Tú a lo tuyo! –Le mascullo entre dientes en toda su cara acompañado de una gélida mirada.

Blaine a todo esto está estupefacto…está pasando tan mal rato en esa mesa que creo que se le está secando hasta el pelo del calor que está sufriendo.

Pero no penséis que Kurt Hummel se achanta la boca. Ni muchísimo menos…Kurt es un tipo elegante, habla de musicales, le llama pajarito a su chico, come con la boquita bien cerradita, cruza las piernas cada vez que puede, es delicado afeminado y tranquilo, parece un corderito vamos…pero no lo es… es un lobo disfrazado y lo tiene claro, lo tiene bien claro cuando ha de mostrar los dientes para defender a los suyos.

¡Me mira y me fulmina! ¡Me arrasa!

Se acerca a mí para susurrarme.

- ¿Qué no me meta dices? ¿A lo mío he oído? !Escucha rubita de ojos verdes matadores escúchame bien lo que tengo que decirte! Yo conozco a Rachel antes de que tú te metieras en su vida! ¡De que le cambiaras la vida! –Rectifica - ¿Me oyes? Conozco a Rachel sé cómo es Rachel y sé por lo que está pasando Rachel por tu culpa así que no se te ocurra decirme que no me meta! ¿Me has oído bien guapita de cara? –Me recrimina alto y claro con toda su elegancia.

Blaine no sabe ni dónde mirar, está más nervioso y se mueve más que el flan que se ha comido hace unos instantes… pero lo cierto es que me ha estado bien, me ha estado muy bien empleado lo que Kurt acaba de soltarme.

Consigue que reaccione.

Yo miro a Rachel y puedo verla incómoda, puedo verla dolida en silencio, cabizbaja entristecida…¿Es que soy un ogro? No quiero, no quiero que pase un mal rato…joder lo siento no me lo esperaba….! ¡Le va pedir el divorcio! Esos son palabras mayores comprender que no me lo esperaba! ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya Finn a la oficina con el cuento? ¡Mercedes joder Mercedes es la respuesta! Eso pasa! No estoy preparada! No estoy preparada para afrontar lo que se me puede venir encima y punto!

Aún con ese miedo en el cuerpo que me domina por completo le cojo de la mano y se la beso con ternura .Me siento fatal, me siento increíblemente miserable….soy una estúpida, una estúpida total!

-Rachel perdona…perdona cielo…Luego hablamos tú y yo despacio ¿De acuerdo? Hablamos de todo esto a solas ¿ok?….-Le sugiero con dulzura mientras le acaricio su mejilla con la otra mano.

Le he besado la mano con ternura, le he acariciado la mejilla y ¿Sabéis que? Me apetece besarla…y lo hago, aparco mis labios sobre los suyos…. me da igual estar en mitad de un restaurante, me da igual que estén ellos dos delante …quiero besar sus labios siento que necesito pedirle perdón…si soy buena para reprocharle cosas en público he de serlo para recompensarle….he de desatarme…!He de desatarme!

-¿Me perdonas? -Le insisto de nuevo mientras le doy un nuevo beso. Tengo sus mejillas acunadas entre mis manos.

No se lo esperaba. Noto que Rachel no esperaba que la besara. Es la primera que lo he hecho en público sin importarme quién me viera…sin importarme nada….ha sido un pasito más.

-Luego hablamos sí…-Es la respuesta que me ha dado separando mis manos de su cara con sus manos…agarrándome por las muñecas y bajándolas poco a poco.

No me quedo tranquila del todo. No me ha dicho que sí me perdonaba, no lo ha hecho. Lógico supongo.

De nuevo me giro y miro a los chicos.

-¿Más tranquila? –Verifica Kurt sin dejar de desafiarme.

-Si…perdona Kurt…perdonarme los dos…-Les digo algo avergonzada por mi actitud.

No sé que me ha pasado, me he cruzado porque me he asustado…me siento agobiada la verdad… ¿Pedirle el divorcio? Se supone que yo estoy ahí con ella para que precisamente eso no ocurra! Se supone que Finn confía en que yo haga recapacitar a Rachel de su distanciamiento…¿Y qué estoy haciendo? ¡Lo contrario! Estoy atando a Rachel más a mí….pero…¿Y yo a ella? ¿Me ato a ella sin darme cuenta?

Mercedes acude de nuevo a mi mente. ¡Es mi martirio!

-¿Nos vamos a un karaoke? –Apunta Blaine con todas sus buenas intenciones. Creo que el pobre necesita sacudirse toda la tensión que yo misma he provocado.

Supongo que os acordáis mi relación con los karaokes ¿verdad? ¡Odio a muerte los putos karaokes! ¡Haría una hoguera con ellos maldita sea!

Los otros dos asienten ante la idea y ambos me miran para que yo diga algo.

-¿Karaoke? Si claro es una idea maravillosa! Me encantan! Me encantan los karaokes! -Les miento en todo el jeto mientras aplaudo medio eufórica… aunque Rachel no se lo traga por supuesto. Me mira y sonríe por debajo del bigote...yo lo he visto.

Ya me quedo más tranquila al ver esa sonrisa.

Menos mal que dios es piadoso y misericordioso. Menos mal que ese karaoke ha cerrado y finalmente hemos terminado en un pub de ambiente.

-¿No te importa ir a un lugar de ambiente Quinn? –Indaga Kurt mientras estamos en la cola esperando a entrar y Blaine y Rachel hablan animadamente un paso por delante nuestro.

_¿Es una pregunta trampa la de este Kurt? ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué jamás he ido de ambiente? ¿Me está poniendo a prueba? ¿Es eso? ¿Lo es? ¡Anda y que se cambie la americana que está ridículo con ella! ¡Hasta mi ropa de trabajo es más moderna! Si la que lleva puesta es fea ¿Cómo serían las otros dos de horrendas? ¡Será el tío antiguo! ¡Cara antigua!_

-No Kurt no me importa ir de ambiente no es la primera vez –Le aclaro escuetamente y lo más educada que puedo ser.

-Aaahh…¿Pero ya habías tenido novia entonces? –Quiere saber pero está siendo irónico por supuesto. Este sabe más de lo que yo creo. Rachel no le debió decirle que yo era una chica…pero percibo que le ha contado bastante de nuestra historia.

Lo veo claro, cara antigua me está buscando, me está buscando y lo peor es que va encontrarme.

Yo le devuelvo una mirada vacía como respuesta. No quiero hablar demasiado, sé que la lengua me pierde…ya lo he comprobado varias veces en mis casi 29 años de vida. Mi lengua me mete en líos tremendos y mi soberbia ni os cuento.

-No Kurt, no he tenido novia nunca -Le respondo en claro tono de obviedad…ya no soy tan educada claro.

-¡Ah no claro!…!Qué tú estás felizmente casada ahora caigo!

-¡Va chicos que ya entramos! –Interrumpe por suerte el engominado.

Me está calentando el Kurt de los cojones. Que quede claro. Ya lo advierto.

Una vez dentro Rachel y Blaine tienen intención de invadir enseguida la pista de baile.

-¿Quieres tomar algo cariño? –Le pregunto por un momento antes de que se marche.

-Si…mmm…un gintonic por favor –Me contesta pero tiene ganas de largarse a bailar pues Blaine ya está moviéndose y haciéndole señales desde la pista para que vaya.

-¡Eh Rachel! ¿No me vas a dar un beso? –Le reclamo cogiéndola por el brazo -¿No vas a besarme antes de largarte? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

Estoy en un local de ambiente, estoy en Nueva York, estoy con ciertos remordimientos por lo de antes…no me importa besarla, no me importa en absoluto.

-Claro…claro que si…-Me contesta sorprendida y se acerca para besarme…yo lo alargo, alargo ese beso lo más que puedo pero tiene que marcharse.

Me voy hacia la barra, me pongo al lado de Kurt que también está esperando a qué le sirvan. Yo me hubiera ido a la otra punta del local o incluso a Júpiter para pedir pero sé que eso no estaría bien, sé que Rachel en cierto modo no me quita la vista de encima…no quiero que se incomode más, quiero que se relaje, quiero que disfrute de la noche con sus amistades.

Los dos estamos de lado. Sé que no le caigo muy bien. Ahora soy consciente que razones no le faltaban por supuesto que no. Ambos esperamos en silencio a que la camarera nos atienda. No tenemos nada en común…solo a Rachel…y está claro que si sacamos ese tema saldrán chispas de inmediato. Pero Kurt es cabezón, es cabezón o pirómano no lo tengo claro y me ataca de nuevo.

-Oye Quinn….¿Piensas esconder a Rachel durante mucho tiempo? –Indaga como si nada mientras sigue mirando al frente como si me hubiera preguntado si prefiero cola o naranja.

_¡Se acabó! ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¡Ya no aguanto más al cara antigua repipi!_

Me giro hacia él para hablarle bien clarito pero tengo en cuenta que mi expresión corporal no me delate demasiado, no gesticulo, no grito, no quiero que Rachel me vea alterada mientras ella baila.

-¡Oye tío! ¿Por qué no te metes en tu vida? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto por qué no te hablas con tu hermano Finn? ¿A qué no? Pues olvídame Kurt ¿ok? Olvídame porque tú no sabes una mierda de mí!

El se gira y me sonríe.

-¿Ah que te preocupa eso? Pues mira Quinn te lo voy a decir. No me hablo con Finn por ella ¿Sabes? –Y levemente señala con la cabeza a mi Rachel que está bailando como una posesa –Ella tenía un gran futuro aquí, es una gran cantante y hasta Broadway se le hubiera quedado pequeño! Pero Finn le quitó la idea de la cabeza, la arrastró con él hacia Chicago, le quitó sus sueños le quitó las ganas…es un gilipollas! Y me discutí con él por eso Quinn…me discutí con él por ella! ¡Porque fue un egoísta ¿Entiendes? Y mira por dónde apareces tú…y sois lo mismo Quinn! Sois iguales! Iguales de egoístas! –Me señala con la mirada.

¡Zascas! En toda la boca que me ha dado. No sé qué decirle no sé cómo defenderme, no tengo ni un solo argumento convincente…me quedo unos segundos sin habla…no puedo replicarle nada, es un tío íntegro, es un tío que quiere a Rachel muchísimo, es un tío que no se habla con su propio hermano por ella joder!

¿Y Finn? Vaya con el marido ideal…¿Le quitó sus sueños? ¡Qué cabrón!

Kurto me mira desafiante, yo estoy medio muda por lo que me ha dicho, no consigo del todo reaccionar…

-Yo la quiero Kurt….en contra de lo que pueda parecerte la quiero mucho…estoy loca por Rachel, loquísima por ella! –Le respondo ya derrotada.

Es la primera vez que le hablo claro y que le hablo con tanta sinceridad. Él me mira, entre cierra los ojos para responderme.

-Eso ya lo sé Quinn…no dudo de ello, se te nota, te la comes con los ojos, se te ve enamorada…pero no es suficiente Quinn….no es suficiente ¿Comprendes? O estás o no estás al cien por cien con Rachel.

-Necesito tiempo Kurt…

-No hay tiempo querida…lo siento pero la vida es un viaje demasiado corto como para desperdiciar ni un solo minuto…o estás o no estás –Me corta enseguida.

-Es complicado para mí Kurt…es muy complicado! No tengo una situación fácil… –Intento justificarme.

_¿Es que nadie me comprende?_

-¡Quinn escucha yo lo siento! Siento si estás casada, siento si tienes miedos o si esto te viene grande…pero insisto en ello…"o con ella o sin ella"…pero no voy a permitir que le destroces la vida ¿Entiendes? No voy a permitir que la mortifiques más de lo necesario….¿Ok? Has de tomar una decisión y rápido…puedo ser viento a favor Quinn pero también puedo serlo en contra ….tú decides hacia dónde quieres que sople el viento querida.

-¿Qué desean tomar? –Nos pregunta la camarera.

¿Una decisión? ¿Tomar una decisión? ¡Si era incapaz de saber qué quería tomar esa extraña noche….¿Como coño iba a tomar una decisión tan trascendental?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Este capi para mi amiga GM…espero que me estés leyendo en el tren de vuelta...ya sabes ;)**

**¡Gracias por los rw! Espero os haya gustado.**

**klavier**


	22. Chapter 22

¿Qué fácil es acostumbrarse a lo bueno verdad?

En cinco días me acostumbré a tener cerca a mí Rachel, en cinco días me acostumbré a dormirme entre sus brazos y despertarme junto a ella, al olor de su piel, al sabor de sus besos, al sonido de su risa, a comer y cenar con ella a vivir la vida como si estuviera al cien por cien con mi chica!

Rachel ha sido todo mi mundo durante estos cinco días pero hoy nos volvemos a Chicago, el avión sale a medio día ¿Y ahora qué entonces? ¿Tengo que exiliarme de ella? ¿Tengo que salir de su mundo? ¿Tengo que emigrar?

Pienso que en estos días Rachel ha visto la mejor versión de mí….o quizás sencillamente es que la saca, saca lo mejor que tengo dentro, me hace muy feliz estar a su lado y yo respondo a ello sin tan siquiera darme cuenta.

Seguimos en el hotel estamos al filo de las 7 de la mañana y justo nos fuimos a dormir a eso de las 5 de la madrugada cuando junto a Kurt y Blaine dimos por finalizada la noche de fiesta…que he de reconocer que no fue tan mal al final. El caso es que yo no he dormido más de un par de horas pero es que no puedo dormir…no puedo conciliar el sueño porque me acecha la nostalgia de perderla! ¡Es un hecho!

Sentada y desde una butaca que hay en nuestra habitación la observo como duerme relajada en la cama y no puedo evitar sentir como me atrapa la melancolía al saber que mañana no amaneceré junto a mi amada, que no veré su perezoso despertar, que no me la voy a desayunar a besos…madre mía han sido cinco días maravillosos….han sido cinco días que quizás ahora vaya a pagar con intereses ante su ausencia.

-Buenos días Quinn….-Balbucea de repente ella casi sin fuerzas, no he visto que se despertara pues mantiene los ojos cerrados -¿No puedes dormir cielo? –Me pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Yo sigo sentada en esa butaca, tengo mis piernas encogidas y envueltas entre mis brazos.

-No mucho la verdad….-Le contesto con sinceridad.

Anoche, bueno rectifico, hace un par de horas cuando llegamos de fiesta no hablamos ni una sola palabra del tema de su divorcio. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo afrontar esa conversación, no sé si quiero escuchar sus argumentos…así que no le di opción ¿ok?, entramos por la puerta y enseguida me abalancé sobre ella…o ella sobre mis labios no lo recuerdo…el caso es que como siempre nos pasa el deseo puede a las palabras….pero las palabras tienen que llegar…tienen que hacerlo, tienen que hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? –Me pregunta ya con los ojos abiertos pero sigue tumbada.

¡Dios cómo me gustan sus ojos! Esos ojos castaños que me enamoran cada día más, que son mi plena perdición, me encantan los ojos de Rachel, me encantan como se expresan, como me miran, como me aman….

-Rachel… ¿Por qué quieres divorciarte? -Es lo primero que le suelto, he ido al grano lo sé, quizás soy demasiado directa para ser las siete de la mañana pero el tiempo apremia….nos vamos a medio día ¿Recuerdan?

Ella esperaba la pregunta por supuesto que sí. Veo que se reincorpora de la cama, se sienta, se apoya en el cabecero, me mira a los ojos.

-Porque no soy feliz con él Quinn –Contesta rotundamente.

-¿Y crees que conmigo lo vas a ser Rachel? ¿Crees que a mi lado serás feliz? –Le cuestiono rápidamente.

Ella me sonríe creo que también esperaba esa respuesta por mi parte. Creo que a veces soy muy previsible.

-Eso depende de ti…¿No te parece? –Me contesta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por un momento ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Acaba de formularme una pregunta directa y concisa pero yo me niego a contestarla, me niego….porque simplemente aunque yo la ame con locura no significa que pudiera hacerla feliz, que pudiera estar a su altura, que pudiera corresponderle como ella se merece.

-¿Tú me quieres Quinn? –Salta de repente ante ese silencio que le respondo.

¿Que si la quiero? Me sobreviene que detrás de esta pregunta tiene escondida otra… Rachel sabe que la quiero, sabe que estoy loca por ella ¿Por qué me lo pregunta tan directa?

-Mucho Rachel…te quiero muchísimo –Le digo igualmente porque es la verdad suprema, la quiero.

Me mira seria al oír mi respuesta, noto que valora cuestionarme la pregunta que tiene en la retaguardia y lo va hacer…sé que lo va hacer…lo que no me esperaba es que fuera esa.

-¿Y por qué te sigues acostando con él Quinn? ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunta tan directa o más que yo.

¡Joder no me lo esperaba! ¿Pero cómo…..

¡Patadón en el estómago al canto!

¡Ahora no sé ni cómo mirarla a la cara! Me siento avergonzada, me siento una rastrera, una traidora, agacho la mirada….es que no puedo no puedo ni mirarla a la cara! Pero…¿Cómo coño lo sabe? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿La miento? ¿Le digo que no lo hago?

-Ra…Rachel yo…-Tartamudeo sin mirarla fruto de los nervios.

-Quinn mírame a la cara para responderme por favor….a los ojos –Me ha ordenado -¿Por qué lo haces?

Necesito salir de esta, no me atrevo a contestarle, siento que me asfixio, siento que la defraudaré y no lo deseo…así que hago lo que siempre hago….la ataco.

-¿Y tú Rachel? ¿Tú lo haces? –Le contesto rápido para responderle aunque soy consciente que con este ataque ella ha sabido mi respuesta claro….se lo he notado enseguida en los ojos.

Pero yo necesito saber en qué punto se encuentran Finn y Rachel. Saber qué ella quiere el divorcio no me da todas las respuestas. Jamás me ha explicado cómo lo llevan, en estos días no hemos hablado del tema… ¿Qué les pasa exactamente? ¿Es él? ¿Es ella?

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio? –Me saca abrupta de mis pensamientos.

-Si claro….

-Venga Quinn por favor…Tengo intención de divorciarme y ¿Crees que me lo tiro?

-No lo sé… ¿Lo haces o no Rachel? –Le pregunto insistente.

-¡Pues no Quinn! ¡No lo hago! ¡No soy como tú! –Salen repentinamente de sus labios.

Vuelta al incómodo silencio.

Le ha salido del alma, creo que no pretendía hacerlo así pero es que yo la he apretado y al final ha saltado.

-Perdona Quinn…no quería hablarte así…no quería.. –Yo la corto.

-¡No Rachel déjalo! Solo falta que te disculpes por favor….-Le contesto avergonzada porque de verdad que así lo siento….faltaría más que tuviera que hacerlo, que tuviera que disculparse ante mí por mis propios miedos.

Veo que toma aire, veo que necesita explicarse.

-Mira escúchame Quinn por ponerte unas fechas … Finn y yo antes de la despedida de soltera ya teníamos problemas "en eso"…íbamos a menos, yo pocas veces estaba dispuesta hacerlo muy pocas, no me sentía a gusto cuando me tocaba, ya no disfrutaba….y…. bueno…la noche que tú y yo lo hicimos en mi coche supe que él ya no podría tocarme jamás…y de hecho no lo ha hecho desde entonces ni lo hará ….y claro está ese es el punto de partida de grandes peleas discusiones y reproches…y ya estoy cansada Quinn…esto no es vida ni para él ni para mí….solo que Finn aún no lo entiende, no lo comprende, no lo asimila…está perdido y tengo que hablar con él, tengo que hablar urgentemente ya con él. No quiero que pase de la semana que viene –Me aclara.

¿Hablar con él? ¡Eso es lo que me acojona viva! ¡Eso hace que entre en pánico! ¿Qué piensa contarle? ¿Qué está conmigo? ¿Qué está enamorada de la mujer de su amigo? Esa parte me pone nerviosa hace que me atrapen las inseguridades…!Joder Rachel es muy valiente, sé que sería capaz, ella ha mamado desde pequeña el tema de la homosexualidad! ¡Pero yo no! Y además…está Mercedes! ¡Está la jodida Mercedes!

Me altero, me levanto de la butaca con fríos sudores en mi frente, descalza paseo nerviosa de una banda a otra de la sala, de reojo veo que me mira, me sigue con sus ojos marrones sin perderme de vista.

-¿Y qué vas a contarle Rachel? ¿Qué coño vas a contarle?! –Le recrimino parando en seco mi absurdo caminar de ida y vuelta.

-No lo sé aún…-Responde en tono… ¿Despreocupada?

-¿No lo sabes? –Le grito al oírla –¡Coño Rachel no me jodas tía!

-¿Oye pero que te pasa? ¿Qué te importa lo que yo le cuente? –Me contesta cabreada.

-¿Qué qué me importa dices? –Le pregunto incrédula.

-¡Si eso digo! ¿Qué te preocupa Quinnn? ¿Qué te delate? ¿Qué todos se enteren que estamos juntas?

-¡Pues mira Rachel si! ¡Me preocupa! ¡Y me importa! Necesito tiempo Rachel necesito tiempo! Para ti es muy fácil todos los sabemos! Eres una tía cojonuda Rachel! Eres muy valiente e integra pero para mí no es sencillo! ¿Ok? ¡No lo es!

-Cuánto Quinn? ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Quiere saber ya más calmada.

-¡El que necesite! –Le sentencio a voces.

Estoy muy tensa, me lo noto solo con oír el timbre de mi voz, la he gritado lo sé pero es que me agobia, me agobia todo, me agobia la situación y sobretodo me agobia mi propia cobardía. Joder tengo casi 29 años lo sé, pero ella no sabe nada de mi infancia ni quizás de mis traumas, de mi padre el animal, de mi madre la subordinada….necesito cierto tiempo….lo necesito!

Ella traga saliva, noto que no quiere discutir más, creo que me voy a salir con la mía, creo que va ceder de nuevo ante mí, creo que puedo manipularla….me equivocaba.

-Está bien Quinn….necesitas tiempo ok….te lo daré…me esperaré un poco con Finn…pero…

Yo he respirado aliviada hasta el momento que he oído ese temido "_pero_"

-Pero no te acostarás más con él ¿Ok? Hasta que encuentres el momento de hacerle frente Quinn…no quiero que intimes con Sam.

-¿Có...cómo? –Titubeo mientras veo como se levanta de la cama, como camina hacia mí, como se coloca enfrente de mí y me "suplica" con la mirada.

-No quiero compartirte más Quinn, no quiero que hagas el amor con Sam, no quiero que te acuestes con él…..¿Necesitas tiempo? De acuerdo te lo daré….no quiero perderte, me aterroriza perderte cielo…pero por favor no lo hagas más, no les des tus besos, no les des más caricias…solo te pido eso ¿De acuerdo? –Me ha solicitado mientras me ha rodeado mi cintura con sus brazos.

¿Qué menos que eso verdad? "_Cierta fidelidad_" ¡Se supone que la amo! Y ella reclama lo que debe ser solo suyo….joder no está pidiendo nada del otro mundo.

No entiendo ni cómo diablos lo ha aguantado hasta ahora pero supongo que ya no puede más….madre mía si Rachel sabía que Sam y yo lo hacíamos, si era consciente que cuando estaba entre sus brazos quizás acababa de estar con él….no sé como lo ha aguantado, no sé como lo ha soportado. Es obvio que me quiere, es obvio que no quiere perderme….es obvio que está condenada y espeluznantemente enamorada.

Le prometo que de acuerdo, que no lo haré, lo evitaré, no me acostaré más con él, ella me ha dado tiempo que menos que eso…que menos….y sello "el pacto" con un beso en sus labios.

Yo en aquellos días ni me imaginaba que ella lo supiera tan a ciencia cierta o que lo intuyera y a día hoy aún no sé como lo sabía ¿Quizás me delataban mis ojos culpables? ¿Quizás el aroma de Sam impregnada en mi piel? Joder no lo sé, no me atreví a preguntarle…y ¿Yo? Yo no cumplí mi palabra por supuesto…porque no lo hice claro que no ¿Qué esperabais? No pude evitar acostarme de nuevo con él…pero eso más adelante os lo explicaré.

El avión ha aterrizado, he cuidado de mi niña durante todo el viaje, ya en Chicago yo quedo con Rachel que la veré fuera, en la terminal igual que siempre pues tengo que terminar cuatro cosas antes de desembarcar. Justo estoy en ello cuando Alice me llama la atención.

-Quinn….han llamado de la oficina…el gran jefe quiere hablar contigo, ha dicho que te pases antes de irte.

¿El gran jefe hablar conmigo?

¡Maldito John! Me viene enseguida a la cabeza. Seguro que el mamón ha pasado el "parte" del incidente del otro día.

-Gracias Alice –Le contesto escueta.

Salgo del avión tengo que hablar con Rachel, tengo que decirle que si tiene que irse que se vaya, creo que el asunto John va llevarme un tiempo. Mi sorpresa cuando lo veo. Finn ha ido a recogerla al aeropuerto y lleva consigo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, está intentando reconquistarla claro. Sé que son las flores favoritas de Rachel, me lo ha contado en estos días pues nos hemos contado muchas cosas en estos días, nos hemos conocido.

Yo me acerco a ellos dos, Finn me sonríe estúpidamente, debe pensar que le hecho el favor de su vida, él no sabe que me he pasado cinco noches y cinco días haciendo el amor con su mujer, que la he estado enamorando sin querer, él no sabe que yo soy ese _"tío"_ que tanto teme que exista.

Los saludo a ambos, me estaban esperando, Rachel le ha comentado que yo en breve ya salía. Ella no me quita la vista de encima.

-Chicos gracias por esperarme pero tengo que pasar un momento por la oficina…

-¿Todo bien? –Se preocupa mi chica totalmente conectada a mis ojos.

-Si si…todo bien…es un asuntillo de turnos….-Le miento, no quiero preocuparla.

Me despido de ellos, me miro a mi preciosa niña…las dos nos hemos quedado con las ganas de ese último beso, de ese último "te quiero"...resignadas a un "nos vemos pronto" nos hemos ido cada una por su lado.

Entro en la oficina.

Lo que yo os decía. Nada más entrar veo a mí jefe y al gilipollas de John enfrente. Cierro la puerta tras de mí. Me invitan a sentarme en una silla y en silencio escucho a mi jefe reprocharme mi actitud hacia un comandante. Yo por supuesto ni lo miro, a John ni lo miro pero percibo que se ríe…se siente satisfecho porque yo esté ahí escuchando una reprimenda.

-¿Ha terminado jefe? –Le pregunto soberbia cuándo veo que termina.

-Evans…tengo la impresión que le importa un rábano lo que acabo de decirle…..John es su superior ¿No lo entiende? No puede enfrentarse a un superior y menos en pleno vuelo! ¡Existen protocolos Quinn! ¡Joder es de manual!

-No estoy de acuerdo jefe –Le respondo con mis brazos cruzados.

-¿Ah no? ¿En qué? –Veo que por lo menos se interesa en mi versión aunque este molesto por lo menos me escucha.

-No es un superior como otro cualquiera…es mi ex pareja ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabía eso jefe? –Le vomito encima alzando mis cejas –Lo que le pasa al comandante John McMillan es que es un amargado ¿Entiende? Qué no ha superado que lo dejara! ¡Y me putea! –En ese instante me giro al piloto y lo miro con dureza -¡Supéralo John ¿Me oyes? ¡Supéralo de una maldita vez!

Pero esa estrategia no me sale bien, mi jefe no tiene en cuenta la relación que yo tuviera con él. John es comandante y yo auxiliar de vuelo, John es piloto y yo azafata. Así de simple, es una puta pirámide laboral, no hay más.

-Escuche Evans, no sé que le ocurre últimamente en su vida privada pero creo que está un poco alterada…oiga, me da igual la relación que tuvieran, es un superior y usted se le encaró, me veo obligado a abrirle expediente…lo siento Quinn pero déme su acreditación y estará entre diez y quince días suspendida de empleo y sueldo….ya se le avisará por teléfono cuando reincorporarse…y por supuesto Evans que un altercado más y ya sabe dónde irá. Puede marcharse. Gracias y cierre la puerta.

El jodido ha sido claro, más claro el agua vamos.

Hijo de la gran puta como se ríe el maldito piloto, lo he visto en sus cínicos ojos.

Salgo por la puerta de un portazo, no he podido reprimirme. Tengo 28 años y mi castillo se está desmoronando. Mi vida privada es un caos y empieza a repercutir en mi trabajo. Camino hacia la salida en busca de un taxi pero no tengo ganas de ir a casa, no me apetece ver a Sam, no quiero explicarle lo que acaba de ocurrirme con el trabajo, joder ¿De diez a quince días? ¡Mierda John!

Además no quiero verlo porque no quiero correr el riesgo de tener que "rechazarlo" por Rachel, ahora no me veo con fuerzas de nada….estoy cansada, estoy agobiada.

Me enciendo un cigarrillo mientras espero, cojo mi móvil, necesito que alguien me entretenga pero que no me agobie a preguntas, que no me juzgue, necesito la compañía de una buena amiga….necesito que alguien me quiete la cara de entierro que seguro llevo!

-¿Brittany?

-¡Fabray!

-¿Dónde estás cariño?

-En casa ¿Y tú?

-En el aeropuerto…acabo de llegar….¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-¡Claro! Pero vente a casa y nos tomamos algo aquí porque el gato está resfriado….le tomo la fiebre cada media hora…estoy modo enfermera.

-Aaahh…bueno vale…¿Estás con Santana?

-¡Si! ¡La tengo entre las patas!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Nada anda! ¡Venga vente y calla! Santana tiene vuelo, vendrá más tarde… por cierto …¿La estás evitando?

-¡No para nada mujer! Es solo que nunca estamos tú y yo a solas y mira…me apetecía quedar contigo….necesito reírme con alguien Britt….he tenido un día un tanto raro…y malo…

-¡Ah pues esa soy yo cara cartón! ¡Ven aquí y charlamos de gatos!

-Pues venga que ya voy…-Le respondo, porque desde luego prefiero hablar de gatos que hablar de mí.

Cuelgo el teléfono a la vez que sonrío. Brittany es tan especial que me encanta joder me encanta! ¡Es la antítesis de Santana!

Llego hasta casa de mis amigas y la rubia me recibe vestida toda de enfermera. Dios mío está loca jajajaja! Lleva un termómetro en la mano y creo que el gato saca las uñas y se le ponen los pelos de punta cuando la ve con _"ese extraño aparato"_….jajaaj! no me extraña…Britt me cuenta que cada media hora le mete el cacharro por el ano! Pobre Lord Tubbington debe tener el culo como el bebedero un pato!

Un rato llevamos hablando, de gatos y de otras cosas claro, me ha ofrecido una copa de algo y mientras bebo pienso que ha sido una fantástica idea quedar con ella, me río, me río mucho con Britt y sus cosas, consigo desconectar un poco de todo lo que me rodea, de todo a lo que tengo que enfrentarme, de esa presión constante que me invade, Rachel y su divorcio, Sam, mi trabajo, Mercedes….

Santana acaba de entrar por la puerta, no me esperaba en su casa y se alegra mucho de verme, me saluda efusivamente….creo que se acuerda mucho de nuestra última conversación.

-¿Cómo estás rubita? –Se interesa la latina brevemente.

-Bien bien….más tranquila –Le medio miento claro y le omito toooodo lo que ha pasado en estos días que hemos estado sin vernos. Ella sabe que me fui con Rachel pero no sabe nada de Mercedes, ni de Kurt con sus amenazas huracanadas…

- ¿Si? Me alegro….oye Quinn me viene perfecto! !Perfecto que estés aquí!

-¿Por qué? –Indago ante tanto entusiasmo.

-El otro día hablé con boca chancla, lo llamé para proponerle lo de tu fiesta _sorpresa_ de cumpleaños ya sabes.…le sonsaqué el número de tú Rachel con la excusa que necesitaba ayuda bla bla bla ….bueno en fin…que voy a llamarla! Aprovecho para hacerlo ahora que tú estás aquí!

¿Debería alegrarme?

Pues no, no me alegro en absoluto. Sé que le dije a Santana que si la conociera se enamoraría de ella y que me entendería y lo mantengo claro, pero ahora no me parece buena idea juntarnos todos en mi casa…juntar a Sam a Finn a mí a Rachel y demás gente…

No...no era buena idea y lo supe, tuve la corazonada en ese instante, y no sé porque le respondí un "_Sí Santana…llámala, llámala anda_" ojalá hubiera seguido mi instinto, ojalá hubiera evitado esa llamada….ojalá esa fiesta jamás hubiera existido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Buen fin de semana!**

**klavier**


	23. Chapter 23

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –Le pregunto nada más veo que cuelga, me he estado mordiendo las uñas durante los seis o siete minutos que han estado hablando entre ellas.

-Qué voz más bonita tiene _tú novia_ Quinn….-Intenta "acojonarme" la latina.

-Bueno sí…tiene una voz preciosa…ella da clases de canto ya sabes…¿Bueno qué te ha dicho? –Le insisto porque si me pongo hablar de Rachel no termino.

-He quedado que me llamaba mañana, que mirará bien su agenda y me dirá un día para quedar…es agradable Quinn…es lo que me ha parecido –Me contesta honesta.

-Lo es Santana lo es…te encantará –Le respondo –Se buena con ella ¿Eh? –Le suplico porque me la conozco y no quiero que me la espante a la primera.

-¡Lo intentaré jajaja! ¡Pero no prometo nada! Jajaja!

-Por cierto Santana –Le advierto –Si te…si te plantea el invitar a una tal Mercedes Jones de la oficina donde trabaja Sam dile que no, inventa lo que sea….pero que _esa_ no venga por favor!

La latina me mira fija, se le terminan las risas, ella no sé va quedar con las ganas de saber el por qué de esa petición.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta curiosa.

-Porqué te lo digo yo –Le respondo algo cortante.

-¿Por qué Quinn? -Me insiste ella.

-Porqué no me cae bien ¿ok? ¡Así que inventa lo que sea Santana! –Le ordeno lo mismo que si estuviéramos en el instituto, cómo si tuviéramos 17 años y ella no pudiera hacer más preguntas. A veces soy un tanto dictadora.

Las tres nos quedamos por un momento en silencio, Santana se muerde la boca, creo que ellas dos esperan a qué yo les cuente un poco como me encuentro, creo que me ven algo estresada, creo que desean saber como estoy con Rachel o como me siento con mi "_miedo_" o "_reciente descubrimiento_" pero yo no tengo ganas de hablar demasiado sobre eso, no quiero desnudar mi alma, no en ese momento.

-Chicas…me han suspendido de diez a quince días de empleo y sueldo –Les confieso, porque a ellas sé lo tengo que decir, ellas verán el cuadro de turnos, y verán que yo no salgo en él durante días, les acabaría extrañando.

Santana ata cabos enseguida.

-¡Ha sido John! ¡Qué cabrón! –Se exalta mientras se coloca las manos sobre su cabeza.

Yo me encojo de hombros, está claro que ha sido él. Está claro que iba a suceder.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Sam? –Me pregunta Britt.

-No lo sé…la verdad es que no me apetece…es capaz de presentarse a ver a John y armar un pollo de la hostia….no tengo ganas de líos la verdad ni tengo ganas de discutir con Sam…Mira Britt desde luego porque esté en casa diez o quince días Sam no lo notará, es normal a veces sucede en nuestros turnos…lo malo es la pasta, cuando vea que el sueldo no entra igual en casa…

-Te lo dejaremos Quinn, no sufras por eso –Atina Britt de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-Qué te dejaremos el dinero y ya nos lo devolverás…así él no notará nada…ya tienes otras cosas en qué pensar ¿Verdad? –Me contesta cogiéndome con ternura una de mis manos. Ella sabe por lo que estoy pasando, soy consciente que su chica le ha contado cosas, pero no me molesta, es lógico…además ella es tan amiga mía como Santana.

-No puedo aceptarlo Britt, no quiero involucraros más en mis cosas…yo… –Pero Britt me corta.

-Quinn…sé donde trabajas ¿ok? –Me sonríe – Así que tómatelo como un préstamo ¿De acuerdo? –Asiente con su cabeza, no va a cambiar de opinión, sé que no lo va hacer así que finalmente acabo aceptándolo, ya os lo he dicho no tengo ganas de discutir con Sam y me he dejado ayudar.

Hoy es jueves 9 de noviembre.

Han pasado unos pocos días desde que estuve en casa de mis amigas. Mi cumpleaños es éste sábado y sé que está casi todo organizado. Santana me ha contado que ha hablado con Rachel varias veces por teléfono, aún no se conocen personalmente y no sé si llegaran hacerlo antes de mí fiesta "_sorpresa_" pues por lo visto sus agendas no les han cuadrado pero vaya que vía teléfono se las han apañado bastante bien para atar todos los cabos. Lo cierto es que la latina tampoco me quiere dar demasiados detalles al respecto, argumenta que ya que soy consciente de mi propia fiesta qué por lo menos no sepa todo lo que ocurrirá en ella.

Por mí parte llevo días sin ir a trabajar, por mi suspensión de empleo ya sabéis pero Sam no se ha enterado de nada, él se creyó totalmente mi mentira de cabo a rabo, cree que estoy de vacaciones lo mismo que Rachel que tampoco sabe lo del incidente, a ella también se lo he ocultado, no quiero preocuparla demasiado.

Hablando de mi amor, qué por cierto ella no me ha comentado nada de mí fiesta, he de deciros que son las doce de la mañana y ya la tengo entre mis brazos. Estamos desnudas, en mi casa, en mi cama de matrimonio y obviamente estamos a solas pues Sam está trabajando.

Estoy sentada en la cama, apoyo mi espalda en el cabecero de la misma y rodeo a Rachel con mis largas piernas mientras a la vez ella apoya su cuerpo sobre mí. Me encanta sentir el calor que ella desprende sobre mi pecho, me encanta tenerla totalmente atrapada entre mis brazos y mis piernas, me encanta su aroma, me encanta besarle el cuello apartando dulcemente sus oscuros mechones de pelo…

-Rachel te quiero… –Le susurro en su oído, quería decírselo, me apetecía, me encanta decírselo cuando acabamos de hacer el amor, no soy un ogro 24 horas del día, yo la amo y me gusta ser cariñosa y dulce con ella…como lo fui ayer y antes de ayer….que también vino a mí casa.

Hoy he disfrutado mucho con ella, Rachel es muy generosa en la cama, me provoca mil sensaciones que jamás había experimentado…o quizás es que hasta ahora con Sam no tenía esa sintonía entre cuerpo mente y corazón que hay que tener para disfrutar al cien por cien con tú pareja…quizás es ella, ella es mí pareja por naturaleza, ella es la elegida y mi cuerpo es más consciente que yo misma.

Hace unos instantes he sentido cada caricia que ella me ha regalado con su lengua sobre el interior de mi sexo, yo abría intermitentemente mis ojos y la veía entre mis piernas, me excitaba, enmarañaba mis dedos sobre su negro pelo, deseaba sentirla más adentro, necesitaba saber que ella era mía, que me pertenecía...y lo ha logrado, ha hecho que me retorciera en la cama de puro placer que he sentido…Rachel es desbordante, totalmente desbordante.

Ahora "_la tengo atrapada_" y ella juega con su teléfono en la mano, lo está trasteando creo que le parece un tanto complicado.

-Te quiero Rachel…te quiero cielo…me vuelves loca…te quiero te quiero y te quiero!….-Le susurro con énfasis de nuevo mientras sensualmente le beso el cuello, me encanta hacerlo, me encanta decirla que la quiero…porque es cierto la quiero!

Pero no me contesta y eso no es bueno. Algo le pasa. Siempre me responde, siempre me dice que ella también me ama, normalmente se gira para mirarme a los ojos y me besa en los labios y la mitad de las veces volvemos a empezar de nuevo…volvemos hacerlo…pero esta vez no ha ocurrido eso. Se ha estirado un momento para dejar el teléfono encima de la mesilla y en silencio "se ha sentado" de nuevo sobre mí.

-¿Te...te ocurre algo cariño? –Le pregunto finalmente, ese silencio no me gusta un pelo.

-¿De verdad me quieres Quinn? –Me cuestiona sin mirarme, no puedo verle la cara, no sé que pretende.

¿De verdad me quieres me pregunta? Casi que prefería el silencio.

Esa respuesta me descoloca…¿Qué quiere que le diga ahora?

-¡Claro preciosa! ¡Claro que te quiero! Mucho! Mucho Mucho! –Le repito de nuevo mientras le regalo un beso en la mejilla por cada mucho que te quiero dicho.

Ella suspira sonora y pesadamente ¿Qué mierda pasa?

Veo que se incorpora, se deshace de mis brazos y mis piernas que la rodean y veo que se levanta de la cama soltando por su boca un frío "_Será mejor que te calles anda_"

Me deja totalmente perpleja ¿Qué diablos me he perdido? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué he dicho?

No consigo reaccionar estoy un poco estupefacta al verla salir apresuradamente de la cama para taparse con una bata y salir de la habitación.

-¿Dó…dónde vas? –Reacciono al final, joder se está marchando del cuarto.

-¡A beber agua! –Me responde ya en alto pero ha sonado rollo "!Qué te importa!"

¿Está cabreada? ¡No entiendo nada!

Yo también me levanto, me cubro el cuerpo con la misma sábana de la cama, he tirado bruscamente de ella porque quiero aclarar qué coño le pasa a Rachel cuanto antes y no encontraba nada con qué taparme.

Entro en mí cocina y efectivamente la veo bebiendo agua de un vaso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Le pregunto extrañada nada más ha terminado.

-Nada Quinn no me pasa nada…-Me dice con resignación mientras deja el vaso en la encimera.

-¡No Rachel! ¡Nada no! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? –Le insisto porque siento que me he perdido.

Veo que me desafía con la mirada, la noto muy contenida la noto enrabietada…

-¡Qué lo sueltes Rachel! ¡Vamos! ¡Escúpelo! –La provoco, pues sea lo que sea no quiero que se lo guarde en su interior, sé que luego eso es peor.

-Estoy cansada Quinn….-Me confiesa despacio como con mucho agotamiento.

-¿Cansada? ¿De qué? No comprendo.

-De qué me digas que me quieres, de que me digas que me amas…

-¿Cómo? Pero Rachel es que es cierto…!Joder yo te quiero! –Le respondo cortándola.

-¿Si? ¿Segura Quinn?

-¿Pero qué te pasa Rachel? ¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? –Le contesto ya un poco cansada.

Veo que se toma unos segundos en responderme, veo que se muerde la lengua mientras mira por un momento al suelo, está pensando, está pensando cómo hablarme. Al fin me mira fijamente.

-Quinn…no quiero que me digas que me quieres entre estas cuatro paredes o en mí casa, o en un maldito coche o en una habitación de hotel en la otra punta del país!….quiero oírtelo decir en una plaza, en mitad de la calle, en la cola del cine, cenando en un restaurante….

Ya lo comprendo. Ya sé por dónde va. Tengo que frenarla empiezan las andadas y no quiero que coja carrerilla.

-Rachel te pedí tiempo…y tú me lo concediste…me dijiste que me lo dabas si no me acostaba con Sam ¿Y sabes qué verdad? No lo he hecho, llevo evitándolo días! –Le recuerdo y es cierto, no me he acostado con Sam desde que volvimos de nuestro viaje a Nueva York.

Lo mío me ha costado, cuando no me he inventado una jaqueca me he inventado un jaqueco…no sé ni cómo demonios lo he hecho pero es cierto, no me lo he follado.

-Quizás no puedo darte más…quizás no es la solución correcta…estoy harta de la situación Quinn….tenía que haberle hecho caso a Kurt –Murmura por lo vagini…pero yo la he oído perfectamente nombrarlo.

-¿A Kurt? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? ¡Rachel te pedí tiempo y me lo diste! –Le insisto en ello, no quiero que cambie de idea ahora, no quiero tener que perderla, no quiero que escuche a Kurt yo no estoy preparada para afrontar las cosas todavía.

-¿Cuánto joder? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? –Me recrimina alzándome un poco la voz ante mi comentario.

-No lo sé…yo…estoy en proceso…yo..-Pero ella me corta ante mi balbuceo.

-¿Cuánto Quinn? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos de perder? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para darte cuenta que NO lo vas hacer? ¿Dos meses, tres, un año, una vida entera!? ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres para que veas qué realmente no me quieres lo suficiente?

¡Me está agobiando coño! ¡Me atosiga!

¡Joder me acorrala, me asfixia, me acusa y yo necesito escapar, respirar y defenderme!

-¡El que necesite Rachel! ¿Entiendes? ¡El tiempo que me haga falta ya te lo dije! –Le grito finalmente con la idea de amedrentarla de que se calle….pero me equivocaba.

-¡Claro cielo! ¡Todo gira en torno a ti! ¿Y yo que hago? ¿Sigo esperando? ¿Sigo aguantando? ¿Sigo casada? ¡Ya no puedo más Quinn! ¡Esto es insostenible! Cada día tengo bronca con Finn en casa! Por no hablar de lo mal que me siento por estar aquí joder! ¡En tú casa! ¡A espaldas de Sam! ¡En su cama! ¿Crees que no me sabe mal?

Ya me conocéis ¿Verdad? Mi temperamento, mi soberbia, mi no pensar en las cosas ni en las consecuencias, mi poca vista, mi boca, mi jodida boca es mi perdición y mi lengua una maldición….Me lo noto que me sube, noto que mi lengua se carga para disparar una bala de locura….yo no quiero hacerlo, no quiero decirlo, pero no me contengo, desenfundo la lengua porque es que no puedo callarme!

¡Simplemente no puedo y disparo!

-¿Te sabe mal Rachel? ¿De veras? ¡Pues no me lo parecía esta mañana cuando _comías_ de entre mis piernas!

Cruzada de cara instantánea. Dura merecida pero no inesperada.

Mi cara está de lado, me ha propinado un buen guantazo, me ha girado el cuello por completo o al menos noventa grados, no se ha reprimido en absoluto, me ha dado con toda su fuerza pero yo la he insultado y me lo tengo bien merecido.

Poco a poco me giro para mirarla, siento que tengo la mejilla totalmente colorada pero no es solo por el manotazo es por la vergüenza que me invade por la burrada que acabo de soltarle, la miro a los ojos y veo fuego en sus pupilas, pero no es una llama de deseo lo que veo, ni mucho menos, es una llama de pura ira, joder está dolida y no me extraña.

Jamás la he visto así, jamás la he visto tan herida, se acerca hacia mí con paso firme hasta mi cara.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? –Me pregunta con su voz desquebrajada -Atenta Quinn…Escúchame bien atenta lo que voy a decirte…qué sea la última vez…la última en tú vida que me tratas poco menos que una furcia ¿Me oyes? Vuelve hacerlo…y no me ves más el pelo Quinn…!No me vas el pelo! –Me amenaza con los ojos tensionados y enrojecidos es obvio que se está aguantando el llanto.

Aún no entiendo como no me ha dejado, como no me ha enviado a la mierda, a tomar viento, como no ha roto conmigo! …. En el fondo me quiere demasiado, ese es su problema, es su terrible condena.

-Rachel perdona cielo…no debí decir esa tontería yo… –Es lo primero que respondo pero no deja que termine, me ha empujado levemente con su mano para abrirse paso y salir de la cocina. Está claro que piensa marcharse de mi casa, está claro tiene prisas para ello.

Me quedo unos minutos en mitad la cocina, envuelta en esa sábana dónde de repente ahora siento su olor impregnado... joder estoy en shock ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan gilipollas? ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan destructiva? ¡Me odio! ¡Os juro que me odio! ¿Qué mierda corre por mis venas? ¿Soy humana? ¿Acaso soy humana o un jodido monstruo?

Pero oírla como se viste me hace reaccionar. Voy de nuevo corriendo hacia la habitación y ya está totalmente vestida, está sentada en el filo de la cama colocándose las botas. Me apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta, la miro, no sé qué decir, no sé cómo actuar, me da miedo hasta respirar. Rachel no me mira pero sabe perfectamente que estoy ahí, me presiente.

Se levanta quiere salir inmediatamente del cuarto pero yo le cierro el paso, me pongo delante de ella cuál romana con mi "túnica". Yo soy más alta y para mirarme a la cara Rachel ha de levantar la vista…y no lo hace, se planta delante de mí para hablarme…sin mirarme.

-Aparta Quinn por favor –Me solicita aún con la voz dolida.

-¡Rachel mi vida por favor escúchame! Lo lamento mi vida –Le ruego con la voz quebrada porque siento que un nudo en la garganta me ata -¿Sabes qué no te lo he dicho en serio, verdad? ¿Verdad Rachel?

Ahora levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, me doy cuenta que ha estado llorando mientras se vestía, tiene resto de lagrimas sobre sus ojos rojos, intento limpiárselos con mis dedos, pero me aparta la mano brusca con la suya antes de que llegue a su rostro. Ese gesto me ha dolido, ese gesto me lo tengo merecido.

-Nadie me había tratado así Quinn….nadie en toda mi vida me había tratado cómo tú lo hoy lo has hecho….

Me viene un dolor intenso en el pecho. No puedo ni mirarla porque veo el reflejo de mi vergüenza. Oigo sus palabras y me siento como una mierda…joder la he humillado y tengo que arreglarlo, tengo que remediarlo, tengo que poner orden en mi vida y en la suya de una maldita vez o voy a enloquecer…

Debo poner cordura en mí cabeza.

-Una semana Rachel –Le digo sin que ella comprenda mis palabras.

-¿Una semana? ¿Qué? –Me contesta enseguida.

-De tiempo digo….Dame una semana más Rachel, te lo suplico dámela y terminaré con Sam y se acabó ¡Se terminó! ¡Le…le pediré el divorcio, no sé cómo lo explicaré, no sé como lo haré, pero no quiero perderte Rachel y no quiero que estés así…lo siento me duele me duele mucho verte así por mi culpa! Yo….soy una imbécil, soy una idiota y una estúpida cobarde…pero no quiero perderte…!Me muero Rachel yo sin ti me muero! –Me confieso

Estoy llorando como un niño y soy consciente, no he podido evitarlo, noto las lagrimas cayendo por mi cara sin control, debo estar hecha un cromo entre el guantazo antes dado y mi rostro desencajado…pero le he hecho mucho daño, mis palabras la hirieron y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder….nunca más ¡No quiero faltarle al respeto nunca! ¡Es el amor de mi vida por favor!

-¿Qué…Qué me dices? –Le pregunto temerosa ante la ausencia de sus palabras.

Rachel me mira a los ojos, esos ojos que ella tan bien sabe interpretar y leer, esos ojos que siempre están en mi contra que me traicionan pero qué por una vez en la vida están a mí favor….porque le estoy hablando en serio, no la miento, estoy convencida de que voy a pedirle el divorcio a Sam, no es un farol ni un salir del paso, voy hacerlo estoy decidida, lo haré, cuando pase mi cumpleaños lo haré!

¿Cuál es el problema de verter tantas mentiras? ¡Qué te las acabas creyendo tú misma!

Te succionan la razón y la mente, te las crees, te invaden, forman tanta parte de ti que te conviertes en una gran mentira andante sin que te des cuenta. En esos instantes de desesperación yo misma creí que dejaría a Sam después de mi cumpleaños, no soy consciente de que me auto miento y por esos mis ojos me dan la razón…!Porque yo me creo! Así de sencillo ¡Yo me creo!

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo? –Me cuestiona con la voz rota pero yo enseguida puedo verlo, es pequeño minúsculo y efímero….pero es una gota de luz, una gota de luz en toda esta mierda de tiniebla que es mi vida.

-Tan segura cómo que no hay noche sin día Rachel….te lo prometo…lo haré –Le contesto limpiándome las lagrimas con la ayuda de mi brazo. He dejado un poco de llorar, intento controlarme, intento parecer una persona madura por una vez.

Puedo ver cómo Rachel tiene dudas en su interior, está luchando entre su orgullo o su corazón, ella me sigue mirando a los ojos cuando abre la boca.

-De acuerdo Quinn…una semana, te doy una semana y si no eres capaz…esto se acaba ¿Ok? Se acaba…lo dejamos porque yo ya no puedo más….Esta relación que tenemos ya no me compensa Quinn, ya no me compensa.

Acaba de amenazarme. Ha sido clara y contundente. ¿Qué puedo reprocharle? Nada, no puedo reprocharle absolutamente ni una palabra de lo que acaba de decirme.

-De acuerdo –Le respondo con un hilo de voz tan fino que creo que puede que ni me haya oído, pero si lo ha hecho, si me ha oído.

Yo sigo delante de ella y observo que sus prisas por marcharse no han menguado, siguen intactas, estamos extrañas y algo tensionadas.

-¿Me dejas pasar Quinn?…Ten…tengo que irme de todos modos, viene Cris a casa, tengo que darle clases –Me explica.

Yo me aparto un poco para que pase. Sigo con la sabana envuelta en mí, puedo verla como busca su bolso, su cazadora, como se la coloca, como ya está lista para irse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana Rachel? ¿Qui…quieres ir a comer por ahí hacer un picnic tú y yo no sé o ir de compras…quieres hacer algo diferente? –Le propongo porque estoy en plena redención porque aún siento que no tengo su perdón.

-No puedo Quinn, mañana no puedo….-Me contesta pero no me da explicaciones, no sé porque no puede pero sé que no es porque haya quedado con Santana, sé que ella tiene vuelo pero de todos modos no me atrevo a preguntarle…está demasiado cortante.

-Vale vale de acuerdo…pues…ya nos veremos…¿No? –Le pregunto encogiéndome de hombros sin saber muy qué decir.

-Si…ya nos veremos ¿Ok? –Me responde escueta.

Y la tengo en la frontera de la puerta, va a marcharse, va a irse….y yo me cuestiono

¿Cómo va a despedirse?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Quiero pedir un poco de paciencia…sé que hay mucha gente que desea que "la caja de los truenos" ya se abra para Quinn…y se hará…no tardará…queda muy poco.**

**En fin cómo siempre digo muchas gracias por los rw y cuidaros mucho.**

**KLAVIER**


	24. Chapter 24

Hoy es once de noviembre.

Hoy cumplo 29 años y estoy pasando uno de los momentos más complicados de mi vida. …más complicados que incluso yo misma.

Desde el jueves, desde que Rachel se marchó de mi casa sin tan siquiera darme un beso de despedida no he dejado de pensar en ella un solo minuto. No la he visto, no ha dado señales de vida, no sé nada de ella. Tengo cada minuto y cada hora de esas 48 horas marcadas en mi pecho por culpa de su ausencia, no me dejan respirar tranquila, no me dejan dormir en paz, no me dejan comer con apetito, no me dejan hacer mi vida en general….tengo la conciencia mal.

Además no paro de darle vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a cómo voy hablar con Sammuel. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo se plantea algo así?¿Qué se le dice a alguien que cree que lo tiene todo? Él no se lo espera, lo voy a romper en mil pedazos, Sam está convencido que yo no me acuesto con él desde hace días porque estoy en una de _"esas rachas"_ de las que le hablé cuando me contó que Finn tenía sospechas sobre Rachel. Para nada cree que es porque no le deseo, ignora por completo que me he enamorado de otra persona ignora el hecho de que no le quiero como le quería…

Soy consciente que Sam se va a convertir en un juguete roto y esto es algo que también me atormenta por supuesto. Sam no es un juguete y esto no es un juego….sin embargo tengo la sensación que yo no he parado de jugar ¿Curioso verdad?

Son las nueve de la noche de ese sábado once de noviembre y me encuentro en la terraza de un centro comercial junto a Brittany. Ambas estamos tomando un refresco "haciendo tiempo" para luego asistir a mi propia fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Finalmente no sé quién asistirá y la verdad es que me da igual, a mí solo me gustaría que asistiera ella, mí Rachel pero ya no estoy segura de que vaya a ir, de que le apetezca verme ¿Estará enfadada? Puede que sí, puede que no…no lo sé…joder poco menos que la traté de guarra! ¡Es que soy estúpida!

No me besó al irse Os lo he dicho ya ¿Cierto?…Pero es que ese detalle me jodió muchísimo porque aún sabiendo que no merecía ese beso conciliador mantenía la esperanza de que en el último momento me lo regalara y no fue así…que va, ni mucho menos…Rachel aún mantiene orgullo aunque yo le haya aplastado la mitad de él…aún le queda un poquito de orgullo de mujer.

Tampoco sé si finalmente Santana y Rachel se han conocido en persona, si pudieron cuadrar sus agendas o quedar en algún momento pues de la latina no he sabido nada, cero por completo.

Lo único que sé de buena tinta es que Brittany parece la encargada de entretenerme hasta la hora indicada, es a quién le ha tocado alejarme del perímetro de mi casa...que sea ella a mí me da igual, siempre estoy bien con mi gran amiga Britt pues me divierte y entretiene que es lo que me hace falta estos días pero lo malo de que sea ella y no otra persona es que Britt no acaba de _comprender_ que yo ya sé que tengo mi fiesta sorpresa, que ya sé que está preparada y totalmente planeada.

-¿A qué hora hay que ir? –Insisto de nuevo.

-¿Pero ir a dónde Quinn? –Me contesta haciéndose totalmente la loca mirando a las musarañas.

Por segunda vez la miro con mis cejas bien alzadas mostrando incredulidad total pues confieso que es la segunda vez que le he preguntado, la primera se ha hecho la completa sorda.

Sorda y loca en ese orden ha sido.

¿De verdad no sabe que soy cómplice de mí fiesta? ¡Coño si estaba conmigo cuando Santana llamó a Rachel! ¿En qué coño de planeta vive?

-A mi casa Brittany ¿A qué hora tenemos que ir? ¿A las diez? ¿A las once? –Pruebo a decir mientras divago con mi cabeza.

-¿A tú casa? ¿Para qué? Es que Quinn no sé de qué leches me estás hablando…¿Qué te aburro? ¿Quieres marcharte? –Cuestiona sin mucho interés.

Yo me cruzo de brazos y respiro hondo, ya me está poniendo nerviosa y mi pié golpeando el suelo con insistencia delata que mi paciencia se está agotando…y eso es la antesala a un enfado… ¡Pero ojo! ¡Acabo de tener una idea! ¿Para que voy a discutir con Britt cuando puedo acceder a su rarísima mente?

-No me aburres Britt…es solo que te compré un regalo para Lord Tubbington y quería dártelo….y es algo que caduca en un par de horas….o menos…-Le dejo caer como si nada, he dicho un par de horas para tener margen de maniobra.

Como preveía veo como enseguida Britt reacciona cuando escucha la palabra regalo y Lord Tubbington en la misma frase recién formulada por mí parte.

-¿Un regalo? –Indaga curiosa.

-Ajá…-Le respondo bebiendo de mi cola.

-¿Para Tubbi?

-Si si para Tubii….pero caduca Britt…te advierto que es un regalo "fresco" -Insisto en ello.

Observo que mira el reloj de su muñeca yo de paso miro el mío de reojo, son las nueve y cuarto aproximadamente…veo que mentalmente hace cábalas de tiempo, veo que toma su bolso y busca su móvil para mirar la pantalla y de nuevo la veo contando el tiempo.

-Está bien Quinn….nos vamos…. En 32 minutos o una llamada perd…digo en 32 minutos qué tardo yo en beberme este vaso de cola nos vamos en busca del regalo ¿Vale?

O sea la fiesta es a las 22h. Punto y pelota.

Britt aparca el coche delante del portal de mi casa, para el motor del auto tira del freno de mano y hace palmas con sus manos.

-¿Estás contenta por algo? –Le pregunto ante tanta emoción demostrada.

Me mira con esos ojazos azules que tiene y me sonríe abiertamente.

-No no por nada….¿Subimos a tu casa?

-Claro Britt claro…

Está emocionadísima la colega.

Ojalá yo lo estuviera, ojalá me sintiera como ella, pero yo solo me estoy arrepintiendo por momentos de haber _programado_ esa fiesta, no tenía que haber cedido a la propuesta de Santana, no ha sido buena idea…Y ahora delante de la puerta me siento acojonada con la llave de casa cogida en mi mano temblorosa intentado sin mucha suerte atinar en la cerradura ¿Qué habrá detrás de esa puerta? ¿Quién habrá asistido a esa fiesta? Me cuestiono por segundos mientras giro la llave hacia la izquierda…

¡SORPRESA!

Escucho el grito de guerra nada más he puesto un pie en mi salón, las luces se encienden de repente y una multitud de gente se me muestra enfrente. Todos me sonríen, me aplauden, gritan….veo el salón totalmente decorado con una gran pancarta con mi nombre en letras doradas, también está lleno de comida y bebida para aburrir, yo sonrío como puedo pero lo cierto es que tengo hasta ganas de llorar, intento buscarla a ella con mi mirada pero me es imposible pues enseguida todos mis amigos y conocidos se acercan a felicitarme aunque el primero que ha venido ha sido Sammuel.

-¡Felicidades cielo! ¿A qué no te lo esperabas? –Me pregunta inocente -¿No pensarías que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños verdad?

Me besa en los labios y yo correspondo mientras sigo repasando rostros por encima de su hombro, hay compañeras de trabajo, hay algún vecino, veo a Santana, Sugus, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Emma, Will, Mercedes ¿Mercedes? ¡Joder! ¿Y esta qué mierda hace aquí? Pero paso pronto de eso porque ya la he visto, he visto a mí Rachel al fondo…entonces si ha venido.

Está al final del comedor esperando, lleva puestos unos tejanos y un jersey blanco, se encuentra de pié con una copa de cava en la mano, se encuentra sola pues no veo a Finn por ningún lado. Yo saludo a todo el mundo eso incluye a Mercedes claro que le doy un par de besos fríos y helados, pero Rachel y yo no dejamos de mirarnos, hemos contactado visualmente hace ya un rato.

Por fin puedo acercarme a ella, noto la mirada de Mercedes sobre mi espalda, no me quita el ojo de encima pero en ese momento me importa poco la verdad.

-Rachel…hola…-Le digo con temor cuando estoy a su lado.

Ella me mira a los ojos pero yo percibo su mirada cómo….como perdida ¿Está algo bebida?

-Felicidades Quinn –Me contesta sin acercarse mucho a mí.

Está rara, está muy rara.

-¿Vas a felicitarme así Rachel? ¿No vas a darme un par de besos como todo el mundo?

Veo que sonríe sin muchas ganas pero cede y me los regala.

-No sabía qué yo era cómo todo el mundo Quinn -Me dice cuando se separa de mi cara…he podido notar levemente su aliento a cava, puede que lleve más de una copa encima.

-No lo eres –Le respondo yo enseguida –Sabes qué no lo eres.

-¿No? No estoy tan segura de eso que dices.. –Me contesta dura mientras bebe de nuevo de su copa.

Yo no sé qué contestar, está muy a la defensiva y por un instante miro el comedor en general.

-¿Y…y Finn no ha venido? –Le pregunto al no encontrarlo.

-Finn no ha venido –Responde cortante.

-Eso ya lo veo Rachel…pero ¿Por algún motivo? –Indago porque ya me está inquietando.

-Oye sí que te preocupa ¿No?-Me dice sonriendo.

-Rachel por favor…-Le respondo seria -¿Qué ha pasado?

Ahora es ella quién echa un vistazo en general a la sala o no quiere decírmelo o no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-He hablado esta mañana con él Quinn, le he dicho que quería dejarlo, no se lo ha tomado muy bien, hemos tenido una gran bronca y ha pasado de venir obviamente –Resume escuetamente –Y ahora…te toca a ti por supuesto –Me amenaza sutilmente.

Creo que he palidecido. Noto un sudor frío instantáneo, noto que el corazón se me ha parado ¿Me he muerto o qué?

-¿Qué has hecho qué Rachel? –Le repito, porque necesito que matice más, qué me dé más detalles, me ha dejado con miles de dudas en ese instante.

¿Me está presionando? ¿Me ha amenazado? ¿Qué le ha dicho exactamente a Finn? ¿Por qué cita que ha _pasado de venir obviamente_? ¿Le ha dicho que estamos juntas? ¿Qué está conmigo? ¿Quién lo sabe de los que están presente? ¿Por qué ha mirado al comedor justo antes de explicármelo? ¿Lo sabe Mercedes?

No da tiempo a qué me responda pues alguien se acerca a nosotras.

-¡Chicas! –Nos saluda Santana. Nos ha puesto a cada una de nosotras su mano sobre nuestras espaldas como con mucha confianza.

-¿Os…os conocéis ya? –Pregunto cómo puedo porque aún sigo un poco aturdida por la noticia recién conocida.

-¡Si claro! Después de hablar durante días varias veces por teléfono nos hemos conocido a primera hora de la tarde, para preparar todo este tinglado ¿Verdad Rachel?

-Verdad –Le responde amablemente.

Santana sigue con ese gesto de confianza, tiene ahora sus manos aparcadas sobre cada uno de nuestros hombros, veo que nos mira a mí y a Rachel intermitentemente, veo esa sonrisa que tanto conozco…veo que va a soltar algo por su boca que no sé si me conviene. ¡Mierda Santana no lo hagas!

-Me encanta Quinn…me encanta Rachel….tenías razón podría enamorarme de ella, tiene buen culo, buenas tetas, buenas piernas….podría enamorarme aunque el problema es que habla demasiado….y porque claro está yo estoy loca por mi rubia! –Sentencia sonriente y guiñándola un ojo a Rachel nos deja de nuevo a solas.

Ahora es a Rachel a quién le ha cambiado la cara, veo que frunce el ceño y dibuja un gesto de desconcierto.

-¿Lo sabe? –Me señala cabreada -¿Sabe lo nuestro?

Y tiene derecho a estarlo, yo le dije que no se lo había contado a nadie y me enfadé con ella cuando me contó que se lo había dicho al novio del engominado.

Yo intento balbucear algo pero mis ojos ya me han delatado.

-¡Eres la hostia Quinn! ¡Eres la puñetera hostia! –Me recrimina enfadada y tira pasos hacia otro lado…tengo la intención de seguirla para explicarme pero veo que ha tirado hacia un grupo de gente donde se encuentra Mercedes y es lo qué me faltaba! ¿Hacia Mercedes? Hacia Mercedes no voy, hacia Mercedes es arriesgado.

¡Qué harta estoy de todo! ¡Santana joder!

Decido que voy a pagar mi frustración con la latina mira que le dije que no la invitara.

Me acerco a ella que está tomando algo junto a Brittany la cual veo que se está poniendo ciega a ganchitos y patatas fritas.

-Santana te dije que no la invitaras –Le regaño entre dientes bien pegada a su oído. La he cogido por el brazo algo fuerte.

Enseguida Santana se zafa de mí brazo.

-¿A quién? –Me cuestiona pues no sabe de quién hablo.

-A Mercedes Santana, a Mercedes joder te lo pedí específicamente!

-Ya lo sé Quinn, pero no he sido yo…ha sido Sam, lo hizo por cuenta propia así que no podía hacer nada…¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre con ella? –Indaga finalmente.

-No me cae bien…ya te lo dije.

-¡Quinn no me jodas! A mí no me mientas…¿Qué pasa con ella? –Pregunta insistente.

Yo le cojo la copa de lo que sea que está tomando Santana y me la bebo del tirón.

-Pasa que nos vio Santana, nos vio besarnos a mí y a Rachel en la boda de Mike y Tina ¿Comprendes? –Santana abre los como platos –Pero sólo lo sé yo porque Rachel estaba de espaldas!

-¿Crees que puede contárselo a Sam? -Quiere saber.

-¡Ya no es eso Santana! Aparte de eso….!Es que la muy guarra quiere ir a por Sam! ¡Le gusta Sam! ¡Está loca por él! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Mi marido tía! ¡Me dijo que iría a por él! –Le grito a susurros.

Puedo ver la confusión reflejada en la cara de mi amiga. Su cara se le ha ido transformando a medida que he terminado mi frase. Ya no abre los ojos como platos, ahora frunce el ceño porque no entiende que me sucede.

-Pero vamos a ver Quinn….¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿No me estás oyendo Santana? –Le pregunto ofendida.

-Si Quinn si te oigo ¡Perfectamente te oigo! La que no lo hace eres tú! ¿Qué más te da si va a por Sam? ¿Tú no deseas estar con Rachel? ¿Estar con ella?

-¿Eh? Si claro que si! pero… pero eso no quita que…

-¡Ni pero ni peras! ¡Aclárate Quinn! ¡Aclárate de una vez en lo qué quieres! ¿Me oyes? Estás desquiciada! Rachel es una tía fantástica y Sam mal que me pese también lo es! ¿Pero qué te ocurre? Lo tienes todo a favor rubia! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Es que crees que Sam te pertenece? ¿Quieres estar con los dos a la vez o qué coño es lo que te pasa?

Yo miro a Santana incrédula. No me esperaba que la conversación se pusiera tan en mi contra.

-No…con los dos a la vez no…pero esa tía no me qui…

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Cállate! –Me ordena enfadada no quiere ni oírme- ¡Elige uno de los dos ya Quinn! –Me exige entre susurros –Porqué sin o lo haces yo misma iré con el cuento a Sam! Yo misma! -Me amenaza contundente.

Santana se va, me deja a solas junto a Britt que proyecta una mirada compasiva sobre mí. Yo me encojo de hombros, no digo nada, estoy estupefacta y me sirvo una copa a su lado mientras pienso "!_Qué follen a Santana!"_

-¿Sabes lo que creo Quinn? Qué deberías tomarte tiempo para ti….tienes que despejarte cariño, necesitas encontrarte, necesitas saber quién eres y qué quieres...deberías alejarte un poco de todo…

-¡Yo la quiero a ella Britt! –Le refuto enseguida de oírla.

-¡No!…en este estado en el que estás todo te supera y no puedes amarla como se merece…debes tomarte tiempo para ti Quinn, irte algún sitio a…

-¿Ah si Britt? –La corto enseguida -¿Y dónde voy a "_meditar_"? –Me río cínica de sus palabras -¿A mi casa? ¿Con mi querida familia? ¿Con mi querido papá? ¿O me voy con el jodido gato, eh Britt? ¿Me voy al universo de los gatos con Lord Tubbigton? ¿A gatunear? ¿eh?

Britt se queda un poco coaccionada, no está acostumbrada a qué me dirija a ella de esa forma, en todo caso siempre hablo así con Santana porque Britt es muy dulce, os lo dije al principio ella es muy sentimental y acabo de burlarme de sus buenas intenciones….pero estoy desquiciada, no duermo bien joder, no duermo nada bien y no mido las fuerzas de mis palabras!

De repente alguien me toca la espalda. Han sido un par de toques sobre mi hombro, lo justo para que yo me gire. Es Rachel de nuevo pero viene mas perjudicada, joder definitivamente va borracha o casi borracha porque le podría oler el aliento desde la otra punta de la sala…no es que vaya de lado ni tambaleándose pero no está al cien por cien. Os lo aseguro.

-Hola –Suelta de repente mirando con simpatía a mi amiga la holandesa –No nos conocemos aún ¿verdad? –Le pregunta extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

-Pues creo que no –Responde mi amiga un poco aún chocada por mis palabras –Soy Britt la novia de Santana –Se le presenta mientras se estrechan sus manos.

Rachel la suelta después de unos segundos, me mira y sonríe abiertamente. Habla alto y claro para que las dos la oigamos.

-Miiiira fíjate Quinn….es la novia de Santana y el mundo no se ha parado! Nadie se ha escandalizado! No pasa nada ¿No? –Pregunta irónica para luego dirigirse de nuevo a mi amiga –Encantada Britt yo soy Rachel, la amante de Quinn…bueno amante…esos son palabras mayores…ambas follamos de vez en cuando pero ella le da cosa que la gente lo sepa ¿sabes?…no tengo claro que me quiera mucho….-Le comenta bajito mientras divaga con su cabeza.

Lo está, definitivamente está bebida. En ese instante tengo que pararla, no quiero que vaya más, no quiero que monte un número dramático de los suyos el día de mi cumpleaños delante de mis compañeros, de mis amigos delante de todo el mundo.

-Rachel por favor –Le digo seria –Contrólate ¿Quieres?

Ella me arrasa con su mirada, no le ha gustado nada que le hablara en ese tono imperativo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo incierto Quinn? –Me cuestiona enrabiada - Acaso ¿No follamos tú y yo? Acaso ¿No te avergüenzas de mí? Porque yo creo que sí …¿No? ¡Las dos cosas son bien ciertas!

-Rachel baja la voz –Le recrimino pues está subiendo el tono poco a poco.

Brittany me mira, se vuelve apiadar de mí, de mí situación, de mi situación que yo misma me he buscado y se marcha, nos deja a solas, ella no es tonta y se da cuenta de que sobra.

La morena y yo estamos rodeadas de gente pero a la vez sumergidas en nuestra burbuja invisible de aire….qué por cierto a mí me asfixia ese aire denso y caliente me asfixia. Pero el caso es que la fiesta en sí continúa, la gente sigue hablando, comiendo, Texas sigue sonando a todo trapo en el reproductor de cd's y las bebidas van y vienen sin parar. Ninguna de las dos alzamos la voz más de la cuenta y ninguna de las dos gesticulamos demasiado.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí o no? –Sigue Rachel en sus trece mientras sigue y sigue bebiendo de esa copa sin fondo.

-Las cosas no son así…sabes que te quiero, te amo Rachel -Le respondo todo digna.

-¿Me quieres? ¿De veras? Pues deja a Sam AHORA –Me reta –Aquí y ahora Quinn, demuéstramelo cielo –Me sentencia.

No me gusta que se ponga altiva prepotente ni mucho menos exigente, tengo que cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Finn Rachel? ¿Qué sabe? –Le cuestiono nuevamente.

-¡No cielo! No me manipules de nuevo ¿ok? –Me dice medio riendo.

-¡No te manipulo Rachel! Necesito saberlo porque….-Apunto estoy de decirle que Mercedes nos vio el día de la boda, pero me callo por si acaso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Qué más te da lo que le he dicho o quién lo sepa…¿Vas a dejar a Sam Quinn? –Insiste en ello mientras sigue con esa copa interminable de champagne de los cojones.

-Te dije que sí…te pedí una semana Rachel, una sola semana…¿OK? No me agobies…

-¿Qué no te agobie? ¿Tu agobiarte? No tienes ni idea de la mañana que he tenido cariño no tienes ni puta idea! –Me reprocha señalándome con sus dedo índice - ¿Dices que me quieres? Pues deja a Sam "_ahora_"! –Vuelve a ello la cabezona.

Ya me está alterando. Estoy harta. Estoy hasta las narices. Nunca la había visto bebida la verdad y creo que se pone insoportable. Qué mierda de cumpleaños. Santana jodiendo, Rachel jodiendo, Britt jodiendo…

-Rachel no me agobies –Le repito toda seria –Aquí no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes…!No en mitad de mi cumpleaños!

Pero ella no atiende a razones ese día. Ha tenido un día amargo, malo, francamente desgraciado y ese día mi Rachel me pedía más, algo más, que hiciera un acto por mi parte y me dejara de palabras vacías….está cansada de mi palabrería, de mis promesas, de mis miedos…

-Hoy es un día como otro cualquiera…hazlo Quinn…necesito creer lo que tantas veces me dices a solas, que me amas, que me quieres, que no puedes vivir sin mí, necesito una demostración sincera y pública Quinn…!Necesito saber que esta mañana no he tirado mi vida y la de Finn por la ventana! ¡Él no se merecía esto! –Me señala.

¿Cómo coño dice?

¡Me agobia, me agobia muchísimo! ¿Qué diablos quiere que haga? ¿Qué le diga a todo el mundo que estoy con ella? ¿Qué lo grite en mitad de esa sala? ¿En mitad de mí fiesta? ¡Qué humille a Sam en público? ¡No! Le pedí una semana! Si ha dejado a Finn esta mañana no es mi puto problema! ¡Además no me cuenta que le ha dicho! ¡No hay manera! ¿Y porqué me habla de Finn como si fuera un santo? ¡Él le arrebató sus sueños! ¿Recuerdan? Es un desgraciado.

-Rachel…Me estás empezando a joder… –Le escupo de repente entre dientes.

-¿Si? ¡Pues te aguantas! Escucha Quinn: O lo haces o lo dejamos. O les dices que estás conmigo…o lo dejamos _aquí y ahora_ y yo me largo! –Me presiona contundente.

Presionarme.

A mí. A Quinn Fabray. La capitana de las animadoras. Nadie presiona a la capitana de las animadoras ¿Ok? y ni mucho menos se la amenaza ¿Ha estado Kurt soplando?

Pero yo tengo un as bajo la manga. El mejor as que se pueda tener.

Su amor. Su deseo. Yo.

Lo veo tan claro en ese instante. Yo tengo el amor de Rachel. Soy consciente aún de su terrible condena y decido aprovecharme de ella. Ella me quiere y yo lo sé, lo que le pasa es que va medio borracha y está dolida por la mierda de día que ha tenido, pero ella me ama, no va a dejarme jamás y lo sé! ¡No puede vivir sin mi! ¡No va abandonarme! ¡Nadie abandona a Quinn!

Yo soy quién abandona…yo abandoné a los niñatos con los que estuve en el instituto, yo abandoné a John y yo abandonaré a Sam cuando esté preparada ¡Nadie presiona a una Fabray!

-Pues lárgate –Le escupo sin pensármelo dos veces mientras la miro desafiantemente a los ojos.

Ese día, ese once de noviembre estoy convencida que Rachel en realidad come de mi mano, estoy convencida que a la mañana siguiente o la otra lo más tardar la convenceré de nuevo para que vuelva conmigo, estoy convencida que está loca por mis huesos y que ella va de farol, que simplemente va bebida y caerá de nuevo entre mis brazos en cuanto yo se lo pida. Estoy convencida que la manipulo y que me saldré con la mía.

No se lo esperaba. Rachel no esperaba que le dijera algo como eso. He notado que ha abierto los ojos más de la cuenta. Está impresionada, le ha cambiado hasta el color de la cara.

-¿Qué me largue? –Repite en alto porque aún no se lo cree, tiene la voz débil, está conmocionada.

-Tú decides Rachel…o te comportas y me das "mi semana" o te piras "_aquí y ahora_" –Le repito con dureza segura de mis palabras

Puedo ver como de una maldita vez deja su copa interminable encima de la mesa. Veo claramente como se le tensa la cara. Tiene el orgullo herido y el alma destrozada. Me mira, me mira a los ojos y me habla con los suyos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes qué? Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca Quinn….Me has jodido la vida, yo estaba bien con Finn, yo quería ser madre Quinn hasta que tuviste que entrar en mi vida para destrozármela…-Me reprocha con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, sé que Rachel está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no llorar delante de mí ni de nadie.

Pero a mí me agotan sus palabras. ¿Cree que yo no lo estoy pasando mal? ¿Cree que disfruto con todo esto? ¡Mi vida se está hiendo al garete! No concilio el sueño, no como, no paro de pensar en ella, me siento miserable, me siento cobarde, el trabajo me va cada vez peor lo mismo que la relación con mis amigas….¿Yo no lo paso mal? ¿No estoy sufriendo? ¿Acaso Quinn no sufre?

¡Y todo es por ella!

-Pues vuelve con él Rachel…vuelve con Finn y sé feliz –Le vomito fuera de mí, porque estoy terriblemente cansada de ser _la mala_ de la relación.

Y lo veo. Va a irse, la veo decidida y en cierto modo es lo que deseo porque nuestra invisible burbuja empieza a ser visible en esa fiesta y no quiero, no quiero que nos vean.

Sigo con mi convicción al cien por cien. Mañana la llamaré, le imploraré y tendré la semana que ella me prometió.

Que equivocada estaba, que equivocada estaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias!**

**KLAVIER**


	25. Chapter 25

Sigo en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, bueno de mí propia fiesta de cumpleaños y estoy que trino y deseando que termine.

Rachel se ha ido. Me miró en cuanto le dije que volviera con su encantador maridito y un escalofrío me ha invadido desde entonces. No sé interpretar esa mirada vacía que me ha echado, no sé que pensar, no sé que hacer, no sé cómo actuar solo sé que me siento furiosa con todos y contra todos.

Estoy que trino, lo repito.

Antes de largarse se ha ido hacia sus amigos, supongo que se ha excusado con algún pretexto inventado y finalmente Tina y Mike le han acompañado y los tres se han marchado.

Yo desde aquí puedo ver la mirada penetrante y odiosa que _mi amiga_ Mercedes proyecta sobre mí. Creo que ella intuye que yo tengo algo que ver en esa repentina fuga de la morena.

Ignoro por completo si ella sabe lo de Finn y Rachel, no tengo ni idea, estoy muy perdida al respecto y eso me enfurece aún más porque no controlo la situación, se me escapa de las manos si no tengo información.

Estoy furiosa si. Estoy deseando que se termine todo, que se larguen a sus casas, que me dejen a solas, no tengo ganas de sonreír más, no tengo ganas de charlas ni de más paripés.…estoy furiosa y ya os adelanto para que lo sepáis que esa noche me lo montaré con mi marido Sam.

Romperé mi pacto con Rachel. Lo haré.

Fue la última vez que estuve con él, no me volveré a acostar con Sam nunca más, no volveré a follármelo jamás, pero esa noche yo no lo sabía, ignoraba como los hechos se desarrollarían días después, yo esa noche estaba enfurecida y esa noche sí lo hice, estaba cabreada y lo usé como una arma contra Rachel. Me reventó, me reventó que me hablara de Finn como si fuera un santo, como si fuera el marido ideal que ella dejó escapar por querer estar a mí lado…¿Por mí? ¿Por mí culpa? ¡Venga ya! Y que me decís de su deseo de ser madre ¿También es culpa mía que no lo sea? ¿Yo se lo he arrebatado? ¡Oír eso es un tanto duro os lo aseguro!

El caso es que a solas y desde la distancia mantengo la mirada odiosa de Mercedes, no nos tragamos, ella sabe de qué pasta estoy hecha y yo sé que ella va a por mi Sammuel. No voy a permitirlo. No en mí casa por lo menos, no bajo el mismo techo.

Veo como de repente él se acerca a ella con una copa de champagne, bueno con dos copas pues le ofrece una enseguida. Soy consciente que se llevan bien, sé que son buenos muy buenos compañeros de trabajo, Sam me habla más veces de ella de lo que yo quisiera escuchar pero no lo soporto que estén juntos, sencillamente no lo aguanto. Enseguida me encamino hacia ellos dos, me importa un rábano en ese momento si Mercedes puede contarle algo, yo he valorado rápido la situación y creo que no lo va hacer, no lo hará. Sería una faena para Sam y ella no lo humillará.

-Chicos…-Los interrumpo mientras rodeo la cintura de mi marido con mi brazo. Él es mío y punto.

-¡Quinn cielo! –Me besa en los labios y yo prolongo ese beso más de lo necesario -¿Qué tal tu fiesta? ¿Te la esperabas? –Pregunta interesado.

-¡Para nada Sam! ¡Eres un amor! ¡Mil gracias cariño! –Le respondo sin soltarlo y de nuevo le he besado.

Mercedes está callada, yo noto que sonríe con sorna, supongo que no puede creer lo que sus ojos negros ven. Debe estar flipando….!Pues que se joda!

-Bueno Quinn no todo el mérito es mío ¿Sabes? La idea fue de Santana y de Rachel…¿Por cierto dónde está Rachel? –Cuestiona al no verla.

-Se ha marchado Sam –Salta de repente Mercedes.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿Por qué? –Indaga él enseguida.

Yo cruzo mi mirada con Mercedes, marea verde contra ennegrecidos ojos azabache. Me muero por saber qué les ha dicho, me muero por saber con qué se ha excusado, ella lo sabe y se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

-Estaba preocupada por Finn….ya sabes Sam, que tiene una gripazo monumental…ha ido a ver como se encontraba –Le explica a él sin mirarme a la cara ni por un instante.

¿Así que es eso? Así que Rachel ha excusado la ausencia de Finn en mi fiesta diciéndoles que estaba enfermo. Pero yo noto que Mercedes no se lo ha tragado, no se cree para nada a Rachel, lo sé por cómo me ha mirado después, lo sé por cómo lo ha soltado.

-Ostras sí Finn claro…bueno…esperemos que se mejore pronto y vuelva a la oficina lo antes posible –Contesta mi Sammuel totalmente despreocupado, pues cree que Finn está solo resfriado.

Y de golpe las luces se apagan. Y de repente sale Santana con mi tarta.

La gente me canta cumpleaños feliz ¿Feliz? Me río. La felicidad, ese valor transparente y tan lejos de mi alcance…!A kilómetros está de mí la felicidad!

-Pide un deseo Quinn, pero piensa bien "_lo que quieres"_ –Me recalca mi Santana la cual puedo intuir que sigue bastante enfadada mientras sostiene la tarta sobre sus brazos. No puedo evitar pensar que seguro le encantaría tirármela y rebozármela por toda la cara.

En fin yo soplo una vez he pensado mi deseo. No voy a desvelarlo. Lo siento.

Y llegó el final. Hora y media ha pasado desde que las velas he apagado y por fin todos se marchan. Yo sigo cabreada no penséis que no, pero aún así me he ido despidiendo de todos a medida que se iban hiendo, unos con más cariño y efusividad que otros por supuesto. Con Santana y Britt ha sido raro, nos hemos abrazado si, nos hemos dicho algo pero el gesto ha sido frío y distanciado.

El caso es que por fin el último invitado sale por la puerta de mí casa. Cierro la puerta y apoyo mi cabeza sobre ella. Me tomo unos segundos para pensar…¿En qué? Pues en qué va ser….en ella…. ¡Joder en ella! ¡En ella! ¡En ella! ¡Siempre pienso en ella!

Estoy molesta con Rachel, estoy molesta en que crea que yo no sufro, que no lo paso mal…si no puedo ni comer, ni dormir, ni respirar! Es un sin vivir lo que tengo encima! ¿Ojalá no me hubiera conocido nunca? Esa frase no para de retumbar en mí cabeza la tengo clavada en mi mente como un maldito bucle.

¡Yo ese 25 agosto no le pedí que se acercara a mí! Yo estaba en mi rincón con mi copa de cava y ella vino a mí ¿Ok? ¡Fue ella que vino a mí!

De repente siento como Sam me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura para hacerme reaccionar pues sigo con mi frente apoyada sobre la puerta.

-¿Quinn estás bien? –Me pregunta.

Yo me giro despacio, lo miro a los ojos, puedo ver que se muere por besarme, que se muere por hacerlo, le llevo _castigando_ días y días sin sexo…y ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué la otra no vea mi esfuerzo? ¡Estoy furiosa! ¿Para qué la otra me siga presionando? ¡Estoy que se me llevan los demonios! ¿Para que no quiera darme una maldita semana?

Me siento despechada y se me pasa por la mente la locura de que voy hacerlo. Voy a tirármelo. Voy a follármelo.

¡Qué la jodan a Rachel! ¡Qué la den también!

Me tiro a los labios de Sam y lo pillo desprevenido. Le muerdo los labios y le arranco la camisa con mis manos. Estoy siendo un poco brusca, voy acelerada, estoy despechada y por una vez quiero follármelo sin pensar en ella, no quiero que me masturbe, no quiero hacer ninguna postura que me recuerde cuando lo hago con Rachel, quiero que me de lo que sólo un hombre puede darme. Voy empujándolo poco a poco mientras no me separo de sus labios, noto que él se está excitando, lo dirijo con pericia hacia el sofá, lo tumbo boca arriba y una vez me quito el pantalón me siento sobre él a horcajadas.

Sam ni se lo cree, no da crédito, me soba los pechos continuamente, está súper cachondo, no creo que aguante mucho sin correrse, yo sigo encima suya, me balanceo sobre él, me balanceo y me balanceo y no ceso en mi movimiento hasta que siento como lo ha hecho. Dos minutos ha tardado y yo no lo he logrado. Y no hablo de que no haya llegado al orgasmo, porque no lo he hecho, he tenido que fingirlo, hablo de que no he logrado dejar de pensar en ella.

¡Maldita sea ahora me siento peor! He roto el trato y siento que la he traicionado, siento que le he puesto los cuernos ¿Cómo puede ser si ella no es mi mujer? Cuando estoy con ella y se los pongo a Sam no me siento así de mal….en cambio al revés….!Al revés sí! Enseguida me invade una culpabilidad abismal, me invade una mala conciencia espectacular.

Rachel es mi pareja natural ¡Lo es! ¡Si lo es! No importa con quién esté casada, con quién duerma cada noche, quién sea mi pareja ante la ley y ante los ojos de la gente…ella es mía…es mía…y yo soy suya….y la he traicionado…un sube y baja me está amenazando a pasos agigantados. Sigo encima de Sam pero tengo que reaccionar, me levanto precipitadamente de encima de él que no entiende absolutamente nada y me voy corriendo al lavabo a vomitar.

Tengo el estómago fatal, me siento sucia y asqueada, tengo el estomago al revés y es por culpa de los nervios que llevo dentro, de toda la ansiedad, de toda la culpabilidad, vomito y lloro mientras me rompo por dentro.

Oigo que Sam ha venido hasta mí, lo siento detrás de mí. Yo tengo media cabeza metida en el wáter.

-Quinn…¿Pe…pero que te pasa? –Me pregunta preocupado y desconcertado.

-Déjame Sam…déjame en paz…..-Balbuceo cómo puedo, balbuceo sencillamente cómo puedo.

Domingo doce de noviembre

Abro los ojos, 29 años y un día ¿A qué suena eso? A condena, a jodida sentencia ¿Cierto?

Me siento atrapada en una cárcel…pero lo mejor de todo es que yo tengo la llave de salida, yo soy mi propia carcelera.

Estoy en mi cama, he despertado sola y completamente desnuda y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de qué como llegué a ella. Sólo recuerdo que los invitados se fueron, que despedí al último, qué apoyé mi cabeza sobre la puerta qué Sam se acercó a mí…qué…Joder! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

¡Me viene todo a la cabeza como un tiro! Me tapo la cara con mis manos porque no puedo ni creérmelo….qué estúpida que soy! Qué estúpida que soy y que ganas de complicarme la vida tengo!

Me maldigo a mí misma durante un rato pero a lo hecho pecho tengo que levantarme y afrontar el día. Lo primero que hago incluso antes de poner un pie en el suelo es coger mi móvil, quiero ver si Rachel me ha llamado o enviado un mensaje y obviamente no lo ha hecho, debe estar cabreada muy cabreada conmigo, prácticamente la eché de mí casa ayer, la empujé con mis propias manos a qué volviera con su marido, menos mal que sé que no lo va hacer, menos mal qué se que me quiere. Tendré que llamarla y disculparme pero antes voy a ver si encuentro a Sam….pues no sé ni dónde está.

Al primer lugar del piso donde me dirijo es al despacho, intuyo que va a estar ahí, seguramente estará trabajando delante del ordenador pues no importa si es domingo, Sam siempre dice que el mundo no para de rotar, siempre es de día en algún lugar, siempre se compra y vende en algún sitio, siempre hay que estar atento, el dinero no entiende ni de horarios ni de días de la semana.

-Sam…Buenos días…-Le digo con la voz un tanto ronca, de recién despertada.

No me ha oído, he ido con mucho sigilo, así que se ha sobresaltado un poco. Sonríe al verme y se levanta a recibirme.

-Quinn cielo buenos días…¿Cómo estás? –Indaga aún preocupado por la gran vomitona de anoche.

-Bien bien…mejor –Contesto escuetamente.

Él me abraza y yo correspondo. Me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, en el fondo está contento porque anoche lo hicimos, supongo que cree que es un paso adelante ante ese pequeño "_atasco_" que llevábamos en el plano sexual….pero no era un atasco claro era una imposición mía muy voluntaria.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Te traigo esos croissanes de mantequilla qué tanto te gustan? –Se ofrece pobre mío.

¿Por qué no? Necesito llamar a Rachel cuanto antes y con él en casa no voy a poder.

-Pues si Sam ¡Me apetecen cielo! Y de paso mientras vas aprovecho y me doy una ducha ¿ok?

Veo cómo sonríe ante mi respuesta y también lo hace porque cree que me complace. Desde luego con esta actitud que tengo hacia él no sé cómo diablos voy a dejarlo, el día que me decida…lo voy a destrozar….lo voy a matar del disgusto. Sé que Sam no se lo espera…no se lo espera para nada, aparte del sexo escaso no doy indicios ni pistas de estar mal con él.

El caso es que se va y yo me quedo a solas en casa. Me voy en busca del teléfono pitando, voy decidida a llamarla, pero cuando lo tengo en la mano sopesa en mí la idea de que quizás está con Finn…o de que quizás está demasiado molesta….no he dado margen de tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran, ayer agité quizás demasiado las aguas y no tengo claro que se hayan calmado….¿Y si no la llamo? ¿Y si lo dejo correr?

¡Y un cuerno! ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que llamarla! ¡No puedo esperar!

Marco su teléfono….me da tono, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y una voz simpática de Rachel grabada es lo que oigo por el auricular _"Hola_ _soy Rachel! No puedo atenderte pero deja tu mensaje y te llamaré"_

-Rachel soy yo…soy Quinn…llámame por favor…llámame –Le he dejado grabado.

Le hubiera dicho algo más, le hubiera llamado cariño o cielo o le hubiera dicho que tenemos que hablar o qué quiero disculparme pero no quiero arriesgarme a qué Finn lo escuche, pues no sé si está con él tal como yo le mandé….yo no lo creo la verdad…pero todo puede ser…joder yo anoche….yo anoche me follé a Sam así que sí….todo puede ser.

Pero ese día va pasando y no hay noticias de Rachel. Yo he vuelto a probar de llamarla en un par de ocasiones en las que Sam estaba despistado, mientras estaba en el lavabo mientras estaba trabajando…y siempre se ha repetido la misma canción, en cada ocasión el contestador ha saltado.

Pero no me cuestiono para nada en dónde estará…simplemente me figuro que debe estar muy dolida conmigo, tengo que reconocer que me porté como una cerda, me pasé un poco fui demasiado dura y encima luego me tiré al otro… bufff…menos mal que no lo sabe por favor….no creo que se lo diga nunca… decido en ese instante que no lo haré, se lo ocultaré y punto…total voy a dejar a Sam ¿No? Rachel no tiene porque enterarse jamás.

El día pasa y ya no la llamó más, paso el día junto a Sam tranquilamente y a ella le dejo espacio, tampoco quiero que se crea que estoy desesperada por su perdón…!Ella me apretó cuando no debía ni dónde no debía! Ya me llamará supongo al final, ya me llamará.

Y llegó el día siguiente, lunes 13 de noviembre y de nuevo me levanté y antes de poner un pié en el frío suelo compruebo mi teléfono. Nada. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Sin noticas de Rachel. Está desaparecida ¿O qué coño pasa?

Ese lunes como es normal Sam trabaja así que tarda poco en marcharse de casa tras tomarse el café y a mí me viene a la cabeza que yo empiezo mañana martes. Me llamaron el otro día, por fin se me levanta "_el castigo_" por mi rebeldía contra John….pero no sé qué turno ni ruta tengo así que decido llamar a la oficina para que me lo digan, llamaré al coordinador a ver qué se cuenta.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me ha dado una de las peores rutas qué hay! ¡La 145-KR! Esa ruta es lo mismo que decir ¡Siete días seguidos fuera de casa nena! ¡De martes a martes! ¿Serán mamones estos de la compañía? ¿Sigo estando castigada o qué? ¡Parece un jodido castigo encubierto!

¿Cómo diablos voy a estar siete días fuera de casa sin verla? ¿Sin saber de ella? ¿Sin saber cómo estamos? ¿Pretenden que me chupe desde Chicago a Seattle, de Seattle hacia San Francisco de San Francisco hacia San Diego de aquí hacia Houston pasar por Miami y de regreso a Chicago? ¡Los cojones!

¡Y encima sin saber nada de Rachel! Lo primero que hago nada más colgar al maldito coordinador de pacotilla es llamar a Jessica…tengo que cambiar el turno como sea!

-Quinn lo siento….no puedo, esta vez no puedo –Me dice ella.

Lo intento con Alice.

-Ostras me sabe mal…pero yo vuelo hacia Los Ángeles Quinn y aprovecho para visitar a mi hermana….hace semanas que no la veo…lo siento.

Lo pruebo con Mary.

-Quinn te lo cambié hace poco para que te fueras a Nueva York…lo siento tía…pero yo paso de esa ruta….paso!

Y así una compañera detrás de otra, he hablado con todas con las que me llevo bien ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están todas en mi contra? Joder qué asco al final voy a tener que ceder con esa ruta porque paso de llamar a Santana o Britt….creo que la relación esta algo fría entre nosotras, está deteriorada y no quiero pedirles favores.

Y desde luego no me voy mañana a ningún sitio ni subo en avión alguno sin que haya visto o hablado con mi chica, así que decido que voy a su casa. Punto.

Me visto con lo primero que encuentro y salgo disparada en busca de mí coche. Por el camino la he vuelto a llamar al móvil antes de meterme dentro del auto….y nada…no contesta, está empezando a irritarme tanta tontería por su parte….me pasé vale pero por favor que sea madura y me atienda! Finalmente llego al barrio de Rachel, he disminuido la marcha conforme me voy acercando a su casa…agudizo la vista…joder es…¿Es el coche de Finn el qué está aparcado en su puerta? ¿Pero qué coño hace en su casa Finn a estar horas? ¿No debería estar trabajando? Es más…¿Estará con Rachel? ¿Rachel estará dentro de su casa?

Me hierve, me hierve la sangre porque soy consciente qué no puedo parar, que no puedo bajarme del coche, acercarme a la puerta y picar…no puedo ir….cómo ella no me contó nada no sé qué diablos sabe Finn, qué le dijo, qué ha ocurrido o si está o no está enfermo de verdad! Finalmente no aminoro, sigo recto mi camino…y me vuelvo a mí casa sumamente frustrada.

Al final tendría que tragar, tendría que ir a ese maldito viaje de siete días y dos de ellos junto a Santana qué encima no me la esperaba….pero eso no era lo peor…lo peor sería el regreso, el regreso inesperado y demoledor que me esperaba después de ese vuelo.

Fue el punto sin retorno, el punto de partida, el punto que se acercaba al presente de mi vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**He adelantado un día la actualización pq mañana no puedo que me voy de concierto! Y el viernes no sé si estaré en condiciones! Jejeje**

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo, me animan a seguir con la historia.**

**klavier**


	26. Chapter 26

Mi cara es un poema y mira que me he maquillado más de lo normal. Nada de maquillaje ligero…llevo dos capas, he pasado concienzudamente por plancha y pintura en el baño de mi casa antes de venir.

Es martes 14 de noviembre y nuevamente no he dormido nada, puede que tres horas y de estas tres horas la mitad han sido unas pesadillas horribles qué paso hasta de comentar y para más inri en cuanto comenzaba a conciliar el sueño resulta que el despertador ha sonado. Me he levantado mal, no me encuentro bien estoy como rebotada como con el estómago empequeñecido, he sido incapaz ni de tomarme un café y mira qué me hacía falta porque… ¡Es súper temprano!

Son las cinco y medio de la madrugada o de la mañana según se mire y me encuentro a bordo del avión qué volará hacia Seattle. Previamente he pasado por la oficina de American Airlines a buscar mi acreditación y allí me he enterado que en la tripulación de este primer vuelo viene Santana , no me ha hecho mucha gracia la verdad pues no estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra amistad pero bueno también he visto que de hecho no viajará los siete días conmigo si no dos, luego ella tomará otro vuelo y viajará conmigo Lucy otra compañera.

El caso es que la latina aún no ha llegado, no ha subido al avión lo mismo que los pasajeros pues se embarca a las seis y media pero yo estoy ultimando detalles. Estoy a solas, tranquila, inventariando todo lo que hay en el pequeño almacén, preparando el jodido carrito de las bebidas, comprobando los cinturones de seguridad, dejando en cada respaldo de asiento las revistas de la compañía etc..etc…estoy totalmente a mí bola y procuro estar entretenida y no pensar mucho en Rachel. Aunque es complicado.

Ayer lunes por la tarde volví a intentarlo y tampoco pude localizarla. Lo que más me cabrea es que ya ni me da tono, es cómo si la muy puñetera hubiera parado el teléfono, pues me salta una voz robótica indicando que el móvil está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

-Buenos días –Oigo por parte de Santana. Ya ha llegado.

No lo ha dicho muy convencida, ha sido un "_Buenos días_" bastante frío y con poco énfasis.

-Hola Santana –Le respondo bastante seria yo también.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Se interesa sin muchas ganas pero ella es consciente que algo ha de hacer pues para eso la pagan.

-Colocando las revistas….¿No lo ves? –Le contesto cortante con tres kilos de revistas en mis manos.

No le ha gustado mi respuesta ni mi tono, si no es porque en realidad soy su mejor amiga estoy seguro que me habría soltado rápidamente cualquier bordería, pero se ha mordido la lengua.

-Dame unas pocas….empiezo por la cola –Me dice a la vez que alarga su mano para que yo le pase unas cuantas.

Se las doy de mala gana y observo cómo la latina se va a la otra punta del avión sin decir ni gracias. Ambas en silencio vamos haciendo, sin hablar, las dos calladas, está claro que no estamos muy allá….en otra ocasión estaríamos hablando riendo o criticando sin parar de cualquier cosa y sin embargo míranos cada una en una punta colocando los putos panfletos de mierda como dos compañeras que no se llevan bien.

Finalmente y en silencio poco a poco nos hemos encontrado a mitad de camino….y yo no puedo más…necesito hablarle porque no voy a soportar estar así todo el viaje.

-Oye Santana ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto directa

-¿Qué me pasa Quinn? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Me devuelve la pregunta pero además acompañado de un pequeño empujón en mi hombro con su dedo índice –La noto bastante molesta y ya me extraña.

-¿A mí? –Le pregunto.

-¡Si! ¿A ti? ¿Hablaste mal a Britt Quinn?¿Es que no sabes ya de sobra como es ella?

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡En tú cumpleaños! ¿Te metiste con ella y con el gato? –Me dice en alto.

¡Mierda sí! Joder sí! ¡Me metí con ella sí! Le hablé mal y acabo de caer y me doy cuenta que tiene toda la razón…cierro mis ojos a modo de lamentación…no debí tratar a Britt mal jamás.

-Ostras Santana si…lo siento….por favor no me digas que….-Pero me corta

-¡Pues si te lo digo! ¡Le afectó! ¿Sabes? Joder Fabray ya sabes que Britt no es cómo nosotras! ¡No es cómo tú y yo! Ella se toma las cosas muy apecho, es más sensible, es especial…y más en referencia al gato Quinn! ¡Joder rubia! ¡Joder tía! ¿Qué te pasa? –Me recrimina enfadada.

-¡Santana la llamaré, me disculparé Santana te lo juro! –Me apresuro a decir intentando enmendar mi nueva metedura de pata a la vez que me apoyo sobre uno de los asientos de pasajeros.

Nada me sale bien, creo que de verdad estoy perdiendo el norte con todo el mundo. Me ha sabido fatal pensar que Britt lo haya pasado mal estos días por culpa de mi viperina lengua y de mi mal carácter. En ese instante delante de Santana no puedo evitar taparme la cara con mis manos y creo que voy a llorar….estoy cansada y voy a llorar, no me encuentro bien, no sé nada de Rachel, en realidad no he llorado una sola lágrima, todo me lo guardo en mi interior, no puedo más….y para sorpresa de la latina me pongo a llorar delante suya en mitad de ese avión sin pasajeros.

Noto que ella no da crédito, no está acostumbrada a verme llorar tan a menudo, a verme tan rota…pero reacciona.

-Eh eh Quinn…¿Qué te pasa? Eh eh venga….tranquila no pasa nada…a Britt ya se le ha pasado…¿Rubia qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -Me dice mientras que con dulzura intenta separar mis manos que siguen aferradas a mí cara.

Me abrazo a ella, a mí mejor amiga, a casi mi hermana y lloro en su hombro como una niña pequeña, necesito desahogarme, necesito quitarme todo el estrés que llevo encima….necesito explicarle la locura que cometí y que en el fondo tanto me reconcome por dentro.

-Me lo tiré Santana….joder me follé a Sam el sábado por la noche….-Confieso al fin a trompicones.

No hacen falta muchas más explicaciones, ella ha entendido perfectamente lo que implica eso, sabe qué yo amo a Rachel y que ahora me siento como una mierda… y en un principio deja que llore, que me desquite.

-Shhh…vale vale…-Me calma al rato apartando las lágrimas de mí rostro….-¿Lo sabe ella? ¿Lo sabe Rachel?

-No…no lo sabe porque no sé nada de ella Santana desde el sábado…tuvimos una discusión fuerte, quería que dejara a Sam ese día, me puso entre la espada y la pared y ahora no me coge el maldito teléfono, no sé donde está ni con quién está….y por esa discusión le hablé mal a Brittany Santana…tienes que creerme…

-¡Olvida ya a Britt Quinn! Ella sabe que estás mal así que tranquila….

-¿La notaste rara Santana?

-¿A Rachel?

-Si…

-Quinn no lo sé…yo no la conozco…estuve con ella desde el sábado a primera hora preparando toda tu fiesta y bueno si que estuvo hablando con teléfono varias veces….pero no sé cómo es ella no te puedo decir si estaba "_diferente_", luego hablamos de tonterías y bueno…parecía normal ¿Entiendes? En general es que habla mucho tú chica…

Yo asiento con mi cabeza, claro que la entiendo, jamás la había conocido qué leches va a decirme. Intento limpiarme mis lágrimas pues estoy algo más tranquila y serena…además son las seis y cuarto ya mismo embarcan los pasajeros.

-Quinn…tienes que dejar a Sam..Tienes que hacerlo ¡ya! –Me advierte.

-Lo sé…lo sé…pero antes quiero hablar con ella Santana…presiento que no está bien…joder me porté como una cabrona, le dije que se pirara con su marido…¿Lo oyes?

Pero ella no quiere hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que sabe que me siento…y no me responde a eso.

-¿No tienes forma de localizarla? ¿No tienes a nadie donde acudir para encontrarla?

-No…ayer fui a su casa pero el puto coche de su marido estaba delante de su puerta…no podía picarla, quizás ella estaba dentro con él…o puede que no…!Yo qué sé! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No sé qué mierda hacer!

-Bueno tranquila Quinn ¿Ok? Algo se nos ocurrirá cielo…La localizaremos ¿ok? Ahora venga ve a lavarte la cara cadáver que llevas y ya voy a la puerta de embarque ¿ok? ¡No puedes recibir a los pasajeros con ese careto!Pareces un muerto!

Ese último comentario me hace reír un poco, he llorado, he hecho un poco "las paces" con mi amiga, me siento un poco liberada, me he quitado algo esa presión…así que le hago caso y me voy al lavabo a recomponerme un poco de nuevo.

Finalmente el avión despegó, hicimos nuestras rutinas y durante todo el viaje no volvimos hablar del tema y yo lo agradecí. Llegamos a Seattle dónde como siempre estaba lloviendo a mares y directas nos fuimos al hotel.

-Come Quinn… tienes que comer –Me regaña Santana.

Ambas estamos en el restaurante, sentadas en la mesa para cenar, deben ser las nueve de la noche, yo no he comido nada durante toda la jornada y sigo sin tener apetito.

-No tengo hambre Santana…no me apetece nada –Le respondo mientras de nuevo tengo el teléfono pegado a mi oreja, estoy llamando por trigésimo quinta vez a Rachel.

Aún sigo con el cuerpo al revés, los nervios me están devorando.

-¿Nada? –Me pregunta ella cuando dejo el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Contestador Santana contestador….-Le digo tapándome la cara con mis manos pues estoy agotada -¡Empiezo a preocuparme! ¿Sabes? –Salto de golpe destapándome la cara y dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-Tranquila…Tranquila fiera…

-¡No Santana tranquila no! Y….¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si tiene problemas?

-Debe estar enfadada Quinn…déjale tiempo, no le ha pasado nada –Insiste ella mientras come ensalada.

-¿Tiempo? ¡Llevo dos días sin saber nada! ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Es eso?

-¡Quinn por favor no seas dramática! ¡A Rachel no le ha pasado nada! ¡Cállate y piensa! La mandaste a su casa con su marido ¿ok? Debe estar dolida…tienes que darle tiempo…es que a veces no piensas lo que dices y haces daño Quinn! Últimamente tienes casi peor carácter que yo joder!

Yo me quedo en silencio mirándola. Si es cierto, si tengo mal carácter, pero dicen que antes se mueve una montaña de sitio que se cambia un carácter. Rachel sabe como soy, conoce mi parte buena y también la mala, no sé porque se ha molestado tanto…Rachel…Mí Rachel…

-¿Crees…crees que hacemos buena pareja Santana? –Le pregunto de repente.

La verdad es que necesito hablar de algo positivo para variar. Mi amiga y yo no hemos tenido casi tiempo de charlar. Me mira y me sonríe con picardía.

-Si Quinn…hacéis muy buena pareja….Me gustó veros.

-¿Te gustó entonces? ¿Te gustó ella? –Insito porque necesito su aprobación en cierto modo.

-Si Quinn si me gustó…un poco cargante quizás…algo bajita…

-¡Es preciosa Santana…es maravillosa!

-¡Bueno no sé si es para tanto! Pero me gusta la idea de que estéis juntas. Algún día cenaremos las cuatro ¿ok? ¡Con el gato incluido!

-Quizás no lo estamos…Juntas digo... -Vuelvo a mi hundimiento natural.

-No empieces…-Me advierte.

-Es cierto Santana. No sé nada y a lo mejor me ha dejado…y yo no lo sé…mira mira ….-Y de nuevo cojo el teléfono y de nuevo marco y de nuevo nada. Suelto el teléfono de malas formas sobre la mesa.

-Oye…Ya que no has probado bocado…¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?¿Quieres despejarte? –Se ofrece para distraerme pero yo no tengo ganas de beber nada tampoco.

-No gracias…de hecho quiero ir a dormir pronto…es la única forma que tengo que está de aquí desconecte –Le digo señalándome mi cabeza, que no para de pensar y especular mi incierto futuro junto a Rachel.

Es una tortura. Es un agobio.

Y de repente el teléfono se ilumina. Por un segundo creo que es Rachel devolviéndome alguna de las mil doscientas cincuenta y siete llamadas que le he hecho. Pero no es ella, la pantalla iluminada indica que es Sammuel Evans.

-¿No piensas atender? –Me pregunta Santana al verme totalmente estática.

Yo la miro y sin decir nada niego con la cabeza. No me apetece lo siento, no quiero hablar con mi marido, no tengo nada qué decirle ¿Irónico verdad? Con las cosas que debería decirle por favor!

-Quinn cógelo –Me insiste ella.

-¡Qué no! ¡Qué no quiero! –Le contesto ya de malas maneras desafiándola con mí mirada –Mañana lo llamaré ¿Ok? –Y es cierto porque en algún momento del día siguiente lo llamaré y ya está joder.

Santana me ve en el punto. En ese punto de estallar y por fin me deja en paz no sin antes resoplar, creo que está perdiendo un poco la paciencia conmigo.

Finalmente no cené, no tenía hambre y me fui a dormir….y lo logré, dormí pero porque estaba agotada y reventada, supongo que mi cabeza no podía más…otra cosa era el aspecto que tenía mi cara por la mañana pues me levanté antes que Santana, me duché, me vestí de uniforme y enseguida la desperté.

-Santana –Le digo mientras le doy leves toquecitos –Voy a ver si desayuno algo…te espero abajo, en la cafetería –Maticé viendo cómo poco a poco abría los ojos.

-Qué fea eres…-Me responde la cachonda con los ojos semiabiertos.

Yo sonrío ante eso, bueno no está mal, llevo una hora despierta, son las siete de la mañana y he sonreído una vez. Un nuevo récord en mis últimos días fijate. Mientras voy bajando hacia el restaurante pruebo de nuevo con Rachel….a llamarla digo y nada, cero, teléfono desconectado….enseguida que da un mínimo de tiempo sé que la jodida robótica saldrá a darme la mala noticia.

Me pido un café doble y tentada estoy a decirle al camarero que me lo riegue con un chorro de coñac, pero me contengo…solo falta que la latina me huela el aliento y para qué quiero más…mientras le doy vueltas al café me cuestiono que…¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿Eso quiero? ¿Pasarme el resto de mis días llamándola? ¿Tan enamorada estoy? ¿Tanto me gusta?

¡Joder sí! Aunque me duela, aunque me fastidie reconocerlo si me gusta, si la quiero, si estoy enamorada hasta las trancas y por eso me siento tan angustiada…la necesito, no paro de dejar de pensar en ella, hecho de menos hacer el amor con ella, hecho de menos sus besos, …quiero tenerla entre mis brazos…quiero que vuelva a mi lado. Decido que el martes en cuanto llegue a Chicago iré a buscarla, iré a su casa, me da igual si Finn está o no está…ya me inventaré algo si me lo encuentro pero yo necesito saber de ella. Me estoy volviendo loca y mi cuerpo se está resintiendo de esa locura…cada día me encuentro peor que el anterior.

Pero esa mañana que me tomaba ese café, apunto de irnos a San Francisco no pensé ni por asomo en todo lo que se me vendría encima a mí regreso, si lo hubiera sabido quizás si me habría pedido ese chorro de coñac….o un coñac con un chorro de café…aún no lo sé.

Me despido cariñosamente de Santana en San Francisco, me ha ido muy bien el vuelo con ella, me he distraído en el trabajo pero la latina tiene otro destino, yo me voy hacia San Diego y ella hacia Nueva York.

¡Hostia Nueva York! ¡No puedo evitar pensar en Kurt! ¿Y si está con él joder? ¡Claro! Tengo la sensación que finalmente el muy cabrón sopló viento en contra mía. Joder Rachel estaba muy agresiva el día de mí cumpleaños, me metió una presión demasiado alta, es cómo si alguien le hubiera comido la olla, estaba rara…demasiado rara!….!Acabo de caer! ¿Estará con él? ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Qué putada para mí! Ojalá pudiera tirar para Nueva York! Pero no puedo…no puedo saltarme la ruta sin avisar previamente…tengo que aguantarme….tengo que joderme porque si me pillan me expulsan y adiós trabajo…no puedo permitírmelo.

Los siguientes cinco días los pasé trabajando con mi compañera Lucy. Fue horrible. Lucy tiene 39 años, un marido perfecto, un trabajo, perfecto, una casa perfecta…ostras así a voz de pronto parece que estuviera hablando de mi vida con Sam de aquí a 10 años si no la hubiera conocido a ella ¿Verdad? …pero no es el caso…lo que decía de Lucy, todo perfecto pero sobretodo y ante todo Lucy tiene dos hijos perfectos. Uno de cuatro años y una niña de dos.

¿Sabéis que significa eso? Qué se pasó los cinco días hablando de ellos. Fue horrible. Me gustan los niños de acuerdo pero hasta cierto punto porque luego creo que me agobian, si me gustaran mucho ya hace tiempo los hubiéramos tenido Sam y yo.

Pero lo de Lucy no es normal, se pasó cada noche que dormimos juntas (pero no revueltas) hablando de si su retoño se comía una compota compuesta de tres manzanas, dos peras un plátano y medio paquete de galletas con año y medio o si la pequeña Jane tenía gases estomacales hasta los seis meses. ..!Ella sí que me da gases! ¡Por favor que tortura de mujer!

¡_Cállate Lucy_! Le ordeno a su mente cada noche desde mi mente mientras nos metemos cada una en nuestra cama…pero creo que no tenemos telepatía porque no lo hace. No se calla la jodida cotorra ni debajo del agua.

A mí me importa un pimiento qué tu hijo no distinga el verde del azul o que la única vaca que ha visto en su corta vida sea la de Milka…por favor cállate! ¡Silencio! A mí solo me importa saber dónde está Rachel…aunque cada día que ha pasado veo más claro que está con Kurt. Esa idea se ha ido posando en mi cabeza con más tesón noche tras noche entre compotas y colores…sí…ha de estar con él…el muy sopla poll….voy a callarme por respeto a Rachel pero el muy soplón le voy a meter yo la metáfora del viento por el culo! ¡Él me la ha puesto en contra! ¡Seguro! "_Querida"_ me llamaba el falso…!Querida tú madre! ¿Es que no sabe qué yo la amo? ¡Maldito cara antigua!

Yo estoy segura qué en cuanto consiga hablar con Rachel o verla y pueda explicarme y…y pedirla perdón por cómo me comporté Rachel volverá conmigo…y yo…dejaré a Sam…sí…lo haré…

-¿Qué harás? –Me pregunta Lucy…debe ser que estaba pensando demasiado alto y sin querer lo he murmurado pues estábamos tumbadas en la cama para pasar esa última noche. Mañana por fin regreso a Chicago.

-¿Eh? –Le respondo primeramente automatizada –El inventario Lucy el inventario….-Le contesto al fin…y ella sigue con algo de su hija…Qué tiene dientes de leche o no sé qué mierda.

-¡Ya estoy en tierra! –Saludo al regresar.

Después de siete días sí. Es martes por la tarde, acabo de llegar a Chicago, acabo de entrar por la puerta de mi casa y hoy cambiará mi vida por completo….La de Sam también lo hará. Yo no lo sé aún y él menos todavía.

Nada más entrar un azote de olor a comida me ha golpeado en la nariz, la verdad es que me ha revuelto un poco el estómago. Creo que Sam está cocinando algo en el horno.

-¡Quinn cielo! ¡Estoy en la cocina! –Me contesta en alto.

Yo voy hacia allá nos abrazamos y me busca los labios para besarme.

-Estoy haciendo la cena cielo….bueno de hecho ya está –Me explica mientras saca del horno una bandeja con un pollo asado con patatas.

Yo me apoyo en la encimera mientras lo miro, lo cierto es que no me he cambiado de ropa, voy con la del trabajo y debería haberlo hecho porque a Sam le pone que yo vaya de uniforme…y mira que es feo y quico. El caso es que una vez deja la bandeja se acerca a mí y me rodea la cintura con sus manos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estos días? –Se interesa mientras me besuquea peligrosamente por el cuello.

Mal voy si pretendo dejarlo. No puedo consentir que la cosa vaya a más. No otra vez. No voy a caer en el mismo error dos veces.

-Tengo que ducharme Sam –Es lo que le suelto sin tan siquiera contestar a su pregunta, me he apartado de él sutilmente.

Sam se separa y me mira a los ojos. Sobreentiendo que está harto de que lo rechace cada vez que me viene en gana y que follemos solo cuando yo quiera… noto que en realidad se ha molestado así que cambio de tema rápidamente pues ahora no quiero números porque estoy cansada después de siete días de trabajo. Le cojo de la mano y tiro hacia el comedor.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido en la oficina? –Le pregunto de pié en mitad del salón mientras me quito los zapatos.

-De puto culo Quinn…se nota mucho que no está Finn…

¿Qué no está Finn? ¿Después de una semana Finn no ha vuelto a la oficina? No me gusta esa respuesta, no me gusta para nada.

-¿Pe….pero es por la gripe…o qué le pasa? –Indago porque necesito saberlo…¿No estará con Rachel verdad? ¿O sí? Empiezo a temerme lo peor.

-Es que no lo sabemos Quinn…el tío no nos coge el teléfono y mira que le hemos llamado veces….hoy Mercedes ha ido a su casa a ver si lo veía…

Me quedo muerta cuando me explica que no les coge el teléfono ¿Pero qué coño ocurre aquí? ¿Es que ellos dos se han arreglado y se han pirado por ahí? ¿Rachel me ha olvidado? ¿Se hartado de mi? ¿De mi carácter? ¿De mis besos? ¿De mis labios?¿Se ha ido harta de mis promesas?

Pero no tengo tiempo a reaccionar, porque de golpe pican a nuestra puerta. Sam y yo nos miramos extrañados…son casi las ocho de la tarde ¿Quién diablos puede ser?

-Yo abro…-Dice mi marido.

Lo miro como va decidido hacia la puerta mientras yo sigo con mis cábalas pensando el por qué ninguno de los dos nos atiende al teléfono. Y de repente lo oigo.

-Finn…¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta extrañado Sammuel.

¿Qué Finn está en mi casa? ¿A estas horas? Presiento que eso no es bueno…presiento que se avecina mi temida tormenta, mi diluvio universal.

Oigo un empujón, como si Finn bruscamente se hubiera abierto paso para entrar en mi casa.

-¡Pero tío que haces?! –Oigo que le dice Sam intentando frenarle.

-¿Dónde está la guarra de tú mujer! –Blasfema Finn.

¿He oído guarra?

Está claro entonces que llegó la hora, llegó el momento, llegó el punto dónde no hay ni habrá marcha atrás.

Estoy en el comedor y lo escucho venir, me he vuelto a poner los zapatos, el corazón me va a mil por hora, siento la respiración agitada sé que ya lo sabe, lo intuyo, lo sé, un dolor de estómago se apodera de mí enseguida, me apoyo con un brazo sobre una de las sillas del comedor, noto hasta vértigo de pensar lo que se me viene encima.

Finn me está buscando, camina por mi piso como Pedro por su casa mientras Sam va detrás de él sin entender nada.

Me encontró. Se frena de inmediato.

Está visiblemente más delgado, tiene el rostro desgastado, la mirada desencajada, está ido, lo noto dolido y furioso al mismo tiempo, sus ojos escupen ira sobre mí.

Me odia.

Nos miramos desafiantes pero yo no agacho mi mirada, sigo apoyada en esa silla que me salvaguarda de caerme redonda en el suelo. Lo tengo a dos metros de mí. No sé como guardo la compostura. No lo sé porque las piernas me tiemblan como nunca. Siento que tengo adrenalina para dar y regalar.

-Eres una hija de puta Quinn –Me vomita despacio encima.

Yo estoy muda, estoy callada, los dos sabemos porque me lo ha dicho pero Sam no pilla absolutamente nada.

-¿Pero qué mierda dices Finn? –Salta mi marido para defenderme, le ha dado un leve empujón en su hombro.

Finn no para de mirarme.

-Eres una maldita cabrona Quinn. ¡Eres una zorra! –Matiza contundente.

Yo sigo callada y Sam vuelve a empujarlo porque cree que me está perdiendo el respeto, no entiende porque me insulta pero esta vez Finn le responde y lo empuja a él para hablarlo.

-¡Es que no te has enterado Sam! ¿No lo sabes? –Le grita.

-¿El qué Finn joder el qué? ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? –Cuestiona desesperado mientras yo sigo callada -¿Por qué le hablas así a mi mujer?

-¡Qué te lo diga ella! ¡Qué te lo diga ella Sammuel! –Le grita ya desesperado.

Ambos se giran y me miran, Finn sonríe cínicamente porque ve mi cobardía, estoy muda, os lo juro que no puedo ni hablar, toda esa situación es cómo irreal, es como ver una película, todo es demasiado rápido, mierda no sé que ha pasado, como coño se habrá enterado…

!Joder Mercedes claro! ¡Ella ha ido a su casa!

-¿Qué …qué es lo que pasa cielo…? –Indaga Sam preocupado.

Yo ignoro a mí marido por completo, necesito saber como Finn se ha enterado, necesito empezar atar cabos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Mercedes Finn? –Es lo primero que le pregunto, eso lo primero que hablo con mis ojos entrecerrados, he podido controlar el timbre de mi voz, sé que ha sonado con una entonación de seguridad que obviamente no tengo.

-¿Mercedes? ¿Qué pinta ahora Mercedes? –Nos interrumpe Sam -¿El qué le ha dicho Mercedes Quinn? ¡Joder no entiendo nada! –Salta ya cabreado.

-¡Que follan entre ellas Sam! ¡Que están liadas! ¡Qué Rachel y ella están liadas! –Vomita al fin señalándome a mí -¡Que están juntas joder! ¡Desde la boda de Mike y Tina por lo menos! ¿Es que no has notado rara a Quinn? ¿No has notado rara a la _puta_ de tú mujer? –Le dice a Sam para luego dirigirse a mí -¡Y sí Quinn! ¡Me lo ha dicho Mercedes sí! Rachel me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien, que le gustaba otra persona…pero joder…jamás me dijo que fueras tú! ¡Estáis enfermas! ¡Enfermas! –Me grita mirándome aún con ese odio acumulado.

Ya lo dijo, ya lo soltó.

Veo como a Sam le cambia el gesto de la cara poco a poco, frunce el ceño, ahora no le recrimina a su amigo que me haya insultado porque en cierto modo ha entrado en estado catatónico. Sam no se lo cree. Ahora sonríe nervioso sin saber qué hacer, repasa mentalmente nuestras últimas semanas, nuestros últimos encuentros, mis cambios de humor, mi rechazo al hacerlo…aún así no se lo cree o no quiere creérselo…me mira, me mira a los ojos para hacerme la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-¿No es cierto verdad cielo? ¿Verdad Quinn? ¿Eso...eso que dice Finn no…no es cierto? –Cuestionó temeroso de conocer mi respuesta.

En ese instante podría haberle dicho que no, o que sí, o que lo sentía, o podría haberme puesto a llorar, a chillar, a negarlo, a aceptarlo, a decir que me arrepentía….pero no lo hice, no hice nada de eso porque a mí solo me preocupaba una cosa. Un tema que llevaba días y días torturándome sin cesar.

Así que de nuevo y por segunda vez ignoré a Sam y miré fijamente a Finn, valiente en ese instante me acerqué unos pasos al marido de mi chica y le pregunté lo que llevaba rondándome por la mente durante días, le pregunté lo que quería saber, lo que tanto me robaba el sueño y devoraba mi ausencia de apetito lo que me estaba volviendo tremendamente loca…Y con esa pregunta, con esa sola pregunta y tal como la formulé certifique afirmativamente el temor que Sam tenía… pues se dio cuenta que era cierto, que estaba con Rachel, qué estábamos juntas, que ella era mía y que yo quizás… era suya.

-¿Dónde está _ella_ Finn? ¿Dónde diablos está _mí _Rachel?

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Buen fin de semana y gracias por los comentarios!**

**Ya vamos hacia el presente, ya vamos acabando el fic poco a poco…pero aún quedan unos capitulos claro.**

**klavier**


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Dónde está ella Finn? ¿Dónde diablos está mí Rachel? –Le cuestioné casi desesperada.

-¿Tú Rachel Quinn? ¿Tú Rachel dices? –Interrumpe sorprendido mi marido sin dejar que Finn me conteste.

Justo en ese punto, justo en ese instante es dónde me doy cuenta que ni he aprobado ni desmentido mi relación con Rachel, que no le he pedido perdón, que no me he disculpado, que no he hablado una sola palabra con Sam directamente.

Lo miro a los ojos, lo veo aún medio catatónico, no sabe qué pensar, él ya está herido pero no es consciente aún de ello, no termina de sangrar y yo…yo sé que tengo que rematarlo sé que tengo que terminar con todo este teatro.

Es un punto sin retorno y lo tengo claro, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo…lo siento Sammuel, lo siento mucho cielo… –Le dije a trompicones y solo con eso le dí de entender tantas cosas que creo que tardó días en asimilarlas.

-¡Lo llevas claro si crees que te voy a decir dónde está ella zorra de mierda! –Salta Finn furiosamente.

Veo cómo se me acerca y cómo me empuja el hombro con algo de violencia. Lo cierto es que siento miedo, estoy aterrada porque delante de mí tengo a un tío que me odia, un tío que me saca una cabeza y media, un tío al cual le he arrebatado a su mujer y de qué manera, siento miedo a qué me pegue, a qué me lastime me sobreviene qué va hacerlo pero inesperadamente Sammuel reacciona y se interpone entre nosotros dos.

-¡No la toques Finn! ¡Te juro que si tocas a mi mujer te parto la cara! –Le amenaza contundente.

No me lo esperaba, no me esperaba que después de humillarlo él me defendiera y en silencio me quedo callada mirando la increible escena.

-¿Tú mujer Sam? ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro? ¡Nos han jodido vivos Sam! ¡Se han reído de nosotros a nuestras espaldas! ¡Han estado liadas durante semanas!

Pero Sammuel no le escucha.

-Óyeme Finn como le toques un pelo a Quinn te parto las piernas….!Así que sal de aquí! ¡Sal por tu propio pié de mí casa y no me obligues a qué yo lo haga!

Los dos están de frente, se percibe en el ambiente una tensión fuera de lo normal, mucha agresividad y por un momento me invade el temor que se líen a hostias en mitad del comedor, pero Finn toma aire, respira, supongo que analiza la situación e intenta calmarse. Finn es más alto sí, pero Sam está más en forma y eso al final Hudson lo valora.

-No merece la pena Sam…no merece la pena que la defiendas…no seas idiota, no pierdas el tiempo con ella… -Le dice en referencia a mí y sin decir nada más toma la puerta y se va.

Tras cerrar la puerta de un gran portazo se produce un incómodo silencio en nuestra casa. Sam no me mira, está girado con la vista hacia la puerta, pasan unos eternos segundos para mí, sé que tengo que decir algo, sé que tengo que agradecerle que me haya defendido, creo que Finn estaba tan fuera de sí que de verdad me hubiera golpeado.

-Gra…gracias Sammuel –Balbuceo con cuidado.

Él se gira y me mira, pero no es mí Sam de siempre, lo noto transformado.

-Guárdate las gracias Quinn…! Métetelas por donde te quepan! –Me recrimina asqueado.

-¡Sam por favor lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Me disculpo porque sé que está herido porqué sé que lo he jodido.

Tengo la voz rota, estoy pasando el peor momento de mí vida, os lo juro.

-¿Por qué Quinn? Yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué joder?

-¿Qué estaba con una mujer Sam? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a decirte algo así? –Le rebato en alto.

-¡Eso me da igual Quinn! ¡Me da igual que sea una mujer o un hombre! ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Por qué Quinn? Acaso….Acaso ¿Ya no me quieres? –Indaga angustiado.

Yo lo miro, claro que lo quiero, claro que le tengo cariño, claro que quiero cuidar de él, pero me doy cuenta que no estoy enamorada y qué no puedo decirle que sí lo amo, porque es un punto sin retorno, porque si le digo que sí…no terminaré nunca esta maldita pesadilla que es mi vida.

-Sam…cómo a ella no….cómo a ella no te quiero –Me sincero con dolor, con la voz desquebrajada porque joder sí, me duele pronunciar estas palabras y me duele que él las escuche de esa forma pareciese….¿Descarada?

Sueno fría y no es así. En absoluto estoy siendo fría en todo caso soy…un poco dura…pero lo hago por su bien, no quiero darle esperanzas.

Observo que él tiene un nudo en la garganta, supongo que no se lo esperaba, supongo que no se esperaba mi brutal sinceridad….

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando estáis juntas?

-Sammuel déjalo…déjalo -Le digo porque no quiero hacerle más daño, siento que no merece la pena que sufra tanto.

-¿!Qué me lo digas!? –Me exige gritando.

"_Esta bien_" pienso, él quiere saberlo, él tiene derecho a ello. Tardo un poco en contestar, busco las palabras adecuadas.

-Creo que me enamoré de Rachel la segunda vez que la vi Sam…en casa de Mike y Tina…en la fiesta de la barbacoa.

Noto que rememora ese día, me imagino que su cabeza va hacia delante y hacia atrás en el tiempo buscando datos, imágenes, detalles y demás.

-¿Cuándo te acostaste con ella Quinn? –Sigue interrogando al cabo de unos segundos de estar pensando.

-Sammuel no…no insistas…-Le pido.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo por favor? Necesito saberlo…-Me suplica.

Yo tomo aire, tengo las fechas en mi cabeza grabadas a fuego, sé perfectamente la respuesta.

-El 25 de setiembre Sam….al cabo de un mes de conocernos –Le respondo con firmeza y siendo sincera. Hacía semanas que no era tan sincera con nadie.

Veo que abre los ojos a causa de la impresión de mis palabras, supongo que no se esperaba ni qué recordara la fecha exacta ni que le contestara. Hace cábalas y se da cuenta que la cosa es desde hace ya semanas, ahora le cuadran mis rechazos ahora le cuadran mis cambios de humor ahora quizás le cuadra absolutamente todo.

-¿Habéis follado en casa Quinn? ¿En nuestra cama? –Indaga desesperado.

Me doy cuenta que Sam está subiendo el tono de las preguntas, está subiendo el rango de dolor y de angustia.

Yo trago saliva y él me ve.

-Si –Le digo escueta y que quede claro que no puedo decir más porque tengo la garganta en carne viva, tengo tal nudo en ella que me está desollando las cuerdas vocales.

Veo que se tapa la cara con sus manos, respira profundo y se las destapa a los pocos segundos. Ahora sí le veo el rostro desencajado, veo el dolor que le estoy dando en sus ojos reflejados, tiene en ellos cientos de lágrimas acumuladas a punto de brotar y yo estoy igual solo qué soy incapaz de controlarlas y a mí si me bajan por el rostro. Soy consciente que lo he roto. Soy consciente que acabo de joderlo vivo y lo peor es que lo sabía, yo sabía que algún día le destrozaría la vida.

-Perdóname Sam…-Es lo único que puedo mascullar –Perdóname….

-Necesito aire Quinn…necesito salir de aquí –Y rápidamente coge su chaqueta vaquera y se la coloca y me mira y ya no es él, no es el Sam de siempre, ese Sam se ha ido, yo lo he expulsado de su cuerpo, ese Sam…no es mí Sam…y no sé si volverá jamás –No me esperes despierta Quinn…no sé si hoy dormiré aquí ¿Ok?

Yo lo miro, tengo la cara empapada de lágrimas y solo puedo asentir con mi cabeza.

Acabo de sufrir un momento terriblemente estresante, imagino que debo tener la tensión por las nubes, siento el pulso disparado, mi respiración agitada, mis nervios tensionados…he visto como Sam que insisto no es el Sam de siempre pues le ha cambiado la mirada acaba de marcharse de casa y no sé si va a volver esta noche….enseguida que cierra la puerta ya noto que me mareo, que flojeo, mis piernas ya no me sostienen más, noto que se me va la cabeza, tengo la vista emborronada y el estómago nuevamente se me pone del revés y arrastras cómo la serpiente víbora que me siento voy hacia el baño de cabeza.

Vómito toda la angustia del momento vivido, estoy de rodillas, sigo con mi uniforme de azafata puesto y no he podido impedir mancharlo. Mis ojos lloran sin cesar, mezcla del esfuerzo y del horror que estoy pasando….yo me lo he buscado….yo me lo he buscado. Aunque quiera hacerlo, aunque lo desee más que nada en el mundo no puedo echarle la culpa a Mercedes, no puedo volcar mi rabia sobre ella, ni a Rachel, ni a Finn… ni a nadie. La culpa es mía, la culpa es solo mía y por mi cobardía.

Jugué con fuego y me quemé…Así de simple es.

Me doy cuenta que estoy sola. ¡Sola! Ni sé dónde está Sam ni sé aún dónde está mi Rachel. ¿Dónde mierda está mi chica? ¿Por qué no me contesta al teléfono? ¿Por qué me aferro en llamarla _mi chica_? ¿Finn sabe realmente donde está? Dios mío….estoy sola, estoy escalofriantemente sola y perdida.

El alba toca la puerta, he pasado una noche infinita, interminable, no he dormido absolutamente ni una hora entera. Finalmente Sam si regresó a casa, lo escuché llegar a eso de las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, me levanté a recibirle.

-Sam….-Le dije con temor saliendo de nuestra habitación -¿No vienes a dormir…..? –Le propuse como una idiota.

Él me miró a los ojos y yo seguí sin verlo a él, está dolido, está enfadado, está roto, está "_muerto_ _en vida_" en ese momento. No tuve respuesta por su parte obviamente, con mirarme me lo dijo todo: No piensa dormir en la cama dónde yo lo he traicionado, en la cama dónde he estado haciendo el amor con otra persona que no es él, dónde he ofrecido mi cuerpo, mis besos y mis cálidas caricias a quién no correspondía….no piensa hacerlo ni esa noche ni nunca más, así que Sam se tumbó en el incómodo sofá para intentar conciliar el sueño y dormirse ni que sean un par de horas, dormir para al menos desconectar de esa pesadilla que estaba siendo ahora su vida.

Son las siete de la mañana no he dormido nada pero me levanto de la cama porque estoy harta de dar vueltas sobre ella. Tengo los ojos hinchados de llorar, de no dormir, de seguir asustada por mi prematura soledad…Oigo a Sam en la cocina, está preparándose un café, no sé como tengo valor ni fuerzas para ir a encontrarme con él.

-Hola Sam…-Le digo con un hilo de voz que suena a total culpabilidad.

Está de espaldas a mí, no le veo la cara mientras él remueve el café y yo no sé dónde demonios colocarme en esa pequeña cocina, bueno pequeña es un decir porque a la vez es gigantesca ya que él y yo estamos a años luz el uno del otro. Cualquier astrónomo, cualquier astrónomo de pacotilla vería que yo estoy en un planeta y Sam está en sencillamente en otra galaxia….. De repente somos dos desconocidos o más bien dicho yo lo soy para él. Supongo que no me reconoce.

Se gira, me mira y con dificultad se toma un sorbo de café antes de hablarme y digo con dificultad porque las manos no paran de temblarle.

-Quinn me buscaré un piso ¿ok? Me iré de casa en cuanto pueda -Me dice de buenas a primeras.

No me pierde el respeto, no me grita, no me insulta, no me habla mal, se comporta educadamente como el hombre culto y educado que es. Cualquier otro, cualquier otro tío me humillaría me llamaría puta, guarra o tortillera de mierda o se comportará con desprecio e ira como lo hizo Finn ayer. Pero Sam Evans no lo hace, es un caballero, es un señor, es un tío que merece algo mejor que yo.

A Mercedes se me viene a la mente… A Mercedes pienso inevitablemente.

-Si quieres me voy yo Sam…de hecho creo que debería irme yo –Le contesto con mis brazos cruzados porque simplemente todavía no sé donde colocarlos.

-¡No! –Salta de repente- No quiero dormir en esa cama Quinn, tienes que comprenderlo…yo me quiero ir…. Me quiero ir de aquí.

Yo agacho mi mirada, en cierto modo estoy avergonzada, normal que no quiera quedarse, normal joder yo hubiera actuado igual.

-Quinn…Imagino que quieres separarte o divorciarte…¿Cierto? –Me pregunta con toda la seguridad que puede mostrarme sacándome a empujones de mis inmensos remordimientos que me invaden.

Yo levanto la vista y lo miro. El divorcio es la llave a mi libertad o al menos una de ellas, la otra llave está en mi jodida cabeza. Las cosas van muy deprisa lo sé, ayer se enteró de todo y hoy me pregunta si quiero el divorcio. Está demasiado comprensivo, demasiado y creo que es porque aún no puede asimilarlo.

-Si Sam…lo quiero –Le contesto segura de mí misma.

Amo a Rachel y lo sé, quizás no estaré con ella pero tampoco con él.

Noto que traga saliva. Por un momento debió creer que no lo querría, que le diría que estaba arrepentida, que me perdonara, que quería una segunda oportunidad, que le diría que aún le amaba, y si le quiero claro, pero no como él cree, no como él necesita.

-De acuerdo Quinn de acuerdo…es lo que quieres y lo haremos, nos divorciaremos y se acabó…entonces hasta aquí hemos llegado ¿No? –Me pregunta sonriendo, pero sé que esa sonrisa es fruto de los nervios. Sé que aún no se cree del todo lo que está sucediendo.

No lo hace, no lo asimila, no se lo cree.

-Lo siento Sam…de veras lo siento…lo siento muchísimo –Le contesté...y tentada estuve de acercarme a él y abrazarle y agradecerle todos estos años pasados junto a él, yo había sido feliz con Sam claro que sí, lo había querido muchísimo….solo que Sam no era el amor de mi vida, no era con quién debía terminar mis días, no era mi compañero de viaje en esta vida.

Pero no lo hice, me contuve, él aún me amaba, yo lo notaba y no podía hacerle esa faena no podía darle esperanzas, no era justo, hubiera sido una gran putada…otra más en el historial de mi vida sentimental.

Y entonces se marchó a trabajar sin decir nada más y yo me volví a sentir sola ¿Pero además sabéis qué más? Tengo que confesarme, tengo que decirlo…esa mañana me sentí…"_libre y aliviada"_

Sentí como un peso de encima se me quitaba, una gran y pesada losa se esfumaba, sentí que aún no sabiendo dónde diablos se encontraba mi chica una presión que me invadía desde hacía semanas desaparecía.

Volví a llamarla, a mí Rachel pues le debía explicar mi nueva situación, tenía que informarla que Sam y yo habíamos terminado, pero como siempre nada, el puto teléfono desconectado. Ya me desesperaba.

_Está en Nueva York_ se viene a mí cabeza una y otra vez sin control. Seguro seguro que está con _mi querido_ Kurt y su marido. Tengo que buscarme la vida pero tengo que encontrarla, tengo que llamar a la compañía ofrecerme para hacer horas, cambiar un turno, pedir un favor pero tengo que ir a Nueva York como sea.

Llamo a Kirk al coordinador y le digo que necesito hacer horas. Le mentí claro está, pero con ese me da igual, yo necesito viajar y punto. El tío me ofrece un vuelo para el día siguiente, salida desde Chicago aterrizaje en Detroit. No me viene muy bien la verdad yo le he insistido como quién no quiere la cosa si tenía algo en la ruta JKL-02 y me ha dicho que no.

-Está completa Quinn….esa ruta ya tiene una tripulación.

-¿Quién va Kirk? ¿Quién viaja hacia Nueva York? ¿Qué tripulación? –Le insistí.

-Mary, Alice…y Britt –Me confirmó.

¿Britt? ¿Mi Britt? ¡A por ella he de ir!

Un día más pasó con su larguísima noche de rigor. Esta vez sí conseguí dormir de reventada que estaba y lo hice en soledad, Sam no encontró un piso de alquiler pero prefirió quedarse ya en un hotel….Él y yo nunca más dormiríamos juntos, nunca jamás me despertaría de nuevo a su lado…se acabó, y me doy cuenta nada más me he despertado en esa gran y solitaria cama de matrimonio.

Mi matrimonio se ha terminado. Muerto. Acabado.

Intento desayunar algo pero aún tengo el estomago girado, no me encuentro bien, los nervios me han invadido el apetito desde hace días y así sigo. Llamo rápido a un taxi y entro por el vestuario de American Airlines como un rayo. Necesito hablar con Britt antes de que se vaya, sé que tiene el vuelo más temprano que el mío.

Ya la veo, está sumergida en su taquilla. Está sola.

-¡Britt necesito tú vuelo! –Me apresuro. Ni buenos días le he deseado a mí pobre amiga que tan mal he tratado últimamente.

-¿Qué? –Me pregunta confundida.

-Tengo que ir a Nueva York Britt, tengo que encontrar a Rachel, necesito tú ruta por favor, Sam y yo hemos roto, me ha dejado, nos pillaron Britt, necesito ver a Rachel, todo me ha explotado, Mercedes ha hablado y su marido Finn no me dice dónde está, necesito verla…Sam me ha dejado Britt ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Yo creo que ella está con Kurt, en Nueva York yo…-Y por fin ella me cortó.

-¡Quinn! ¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Tranquilízate! –Me detiene, porque me ahogo al hablar, porque me ve acelerada, porque hablo atropelladamente y me como mis propias palabras.

Yo respiro e inspiro profundo y le explico los hechos lo más claro que puedo.

Ella quiere ayudarme, quiere cambiarme el turno pero ambas sabemos que no se puede cambiar un turno sin previo aviso…sin margen de tiempo y casi no disponemos de ello pues su vuelo sale en poco más de tres horas….solo hay una forma de hacerlo y esa es el con consentimiento del comandante, del que pilota.

-Pilota John Quinn…pilota John…-Me indica sabiendo perfectamente las dos lo que eso significa.

Se me viene el mundo encima.

Me pongo las manos sobre mi cabeza. ¿Es posible más mala suerte? ¿Es posible que el destino no quiera que esté con ella? ¿Qué no la encuentre?

¡Y una puta mierda!

-Pues hablaré con él Britt….hablaré con John ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se encuentra el comandante? –Le pregunto segura.

-Me imagino que en su vestuario….Lo he visto entrar ahí hace unos minutos…

-Te digo algo ¿Ok? No te muevas…Y Britt…Perdóname…Perdóname cielo por lo del otro día… –Le respondo mientras abandono el vestuario a poco a poco.

A medida que me acerco al vestuario de los chicos mi corazón se va acelerando….¿Os imagináis la situación? Tengo que pedirle un favor al tío que yo dejé tirado, con el que me llevo tan y tan mal, con el que me han expedientado recientemente.

Yo Quinn Fabray sé que voy a rebajarme, sé que quizás voy a tener que tragarme mi orgullo puede que incluso tenga que humillarme….pero me da igual, lo necesito, necesito viajar a Nueva York y si he de sacrificarme lo voy hacer y si he de suplicarle le suplicaré, lo tengo claro, estoy hablando de futuro de mi vida estoy hablando de mi preciosa niña. No quiero perderla ¿Entendéis? No quiero perder a Rachel por nada del mundo.

Entro despacio después de haber picado levemente la puerta con los nudillos de mis dedos y lo veo, veo a John solo colocándose la corbata delante de un espejo.

-Comandante….-Le nombro con educación.

John sin dejar de acicalarse me mira a través del espejo y me mira muy extrañado por supuesto.

-Evans…¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Pregunta enseguida.

Yo me acerco a él con cautela

-Necesito volar con usted comandante McMillan, necesito ir a Nueva York… –Le digo una vez él se ha girado para atenderme y veo como se coloca su americana con galones.

Yo le hablo de usted todo el rato, le respeto el rango…dios mío es todo tan extraño…es impresionante pensar que hace unos años él era mi pareja, que estábamos juntos, que estábamos enamorados que hablábamos, reíamos…que nos compenetrábamos tanto.

-¿Por qué Quinn? –Quiere saber.

-Porque necesito ir en su avión comandante, necesito ir en ese vuelo.

-No me refiero a eso Quinn…Me refiero por qué iba a dejar que volaras conmigo….¿Quieres montarme otro numerito? ¿Es eso? –Me cuestiona y con razón pues le parece extraña mi petición.

Yo tomo un poco de aire, voy arriesgarme, voy a tutearle.

-John te lo ruego…déjame volar contigo…necesito ir a Nueva York…por los viejos tiempos por favor…por los buenos ratos que pasamos tú y yo –Le insisto.

El sonríe levemente y a la vez frunce el ceño en un gesto de….¿Dolor?

-¿Los viejos tiempos Quinn? ¿Buenos ratos dices? ¿Y qué hay de los malos? ¡Me dejaste joder! ¡Me dejaste tirado por Sam de la noche a la mañana como a un puto perro abandonado! ¡Yo estaba loco por ti Quinn…completamente loco por ti!

Y yo tenía razón, no lo ha superado, no lo ha hecho y me doy cuenta que incluso puede ser que aún siga hasta enamorado.

-John…créeme si te digo que te hice un favor… no hubieras sido feliz a mi lado…te he ahorrado años de sufrimiento… -Le respondí sincera.

-¿Un favor Quinn? ¿De veras? ¿De veras crees que me hiciste un favor? ¡Cogí una maldita depresión! ¡Estuve de pastillas hasta el culo! Estuve de psicó..

-¡Sam me ha dejado John! ¿Lo entiendes? –Lo interrumpí -¿Y sabes por qué? Porqué lo he engañado John, lo he vuelto hacer con él! A veces pienso que rompo todo lo que toco… pero no es eso… es solo que yo…

-¿Es solo que tú qué? –Quiere saber porque me he quedado callada a medio camino.

Me tomo unos segundos, pienso, lo considero y al fin lo hago.

-Solo que yo no estoy destinada a estar con un hombre…¿Comprendes? ¿Comprendes John lo que te digo? ¡No estoy destinada a estar con un hombre! –Repetí con fuerza sin dejar de mirarle.

Las cosas de la vida.

Quién me iba a decir a mí que John sería el primero. El primero en saberlo. El primero que no fuera ni Finn ni Sam en saber qué yo deseaba estar con una mujer qué amaba a una mujer. John fue la primera persona que sin formar parte de mi circulo íntimo de amigos se lo reconocí abiertamente.

Él me mira extrañado, me mira profundamente a los ojos, comprende y no comprende, cree y no cree.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Quinn? –Me preguntó sin entender.

-Exactamente lo que estás pensando John….Qué no he engañado a Sam con otro…que ha sido con _otra_, con una chica, con una mujer…con la mujer de mi vida John –Me sinceré.

Noto que espera unos segundos a responderme….sé que está empezando a comprender.

-Y esa chica…está en Nueva York ¿No?

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Creo que si…y necesito encontrarla, necesito verla, necesito volar contigo hoy John porque me he comportado como una cretina…y necesito pedirle perdón….Lo mismo que te lo tengo que pedir a ti…Lo siento John…siento todo el dolor que te causé en antaño…-Me disculpé al fin.

Noto que me observa, me mira de arriba abajo, soy consciente que mi aspecto es bastante horrible, no duermo, no me alimento bien, no estoy tranquila…no tengo buena pinta, sé que estoy desmejorada, tengo ojeras y los ojos hinchados y la cara algo demacrada…

Respira y reflexiona. Está pensando. Está valorando. No sabe qué hacer y yo no dejo de mirarle a esos ojos de los cuales un día estuve tan enganchada.

-John…-Le imploro y se me pasa por la cabeza que sería capaz hasta de arrodillarme…lo sería!

-Está bien…Está bien Quinn…lo haré…¿Con quién quieres cambiarte? ¡Ah no me lo digas! ¡Con Brittany verdad! ¡Qué ahora sois cómo primas hermanas ¿No? –Me bromeó.

¡Lo que oís!

John McMillam me bromeó, me guiñó un ojo al decir esto, me quitó parte de tensión y sobretodo me sonrío…En ese instante viendo esa sonrisa de medio lado me recordó aquél joven piloto al cual yo había conocido, aquél joven piloto al cual yo tanto había amado...Quizás siempre estuvo ahí y yo no supe verlo, quizás fui muy dura y siempre estuve equivocada respecto a él, quizás mis pensamientos nunca fueron certeros hacia él.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, no puedo creer que algo me salga bien, no puedo creer que John me eche una mano en todo esto, me emocioné.

¿Y si había recuperado un amigo? ¿Y si lo había juzgado con demasiada dureza todo este tiempo? Me doy cuenta que él solo necesitaba una disculpa por mi parte una disculpa que llegó bastante tarde…pero que llegó….le llegó.

-Gracias comandante, muchas gracias por dejarme volar con usted –Le respondí volviendo al rango de superior que ahora de repente veía que tanto se merecía.

-Llámame John Quinn, llámame John por favor –Me rectificó enseguida.

-Gracias John... mil gracias –Y no pude evitarlo y me abracé a él, me abracé a mi ex de inmediato.

Horas después aterricé en Nueva York. Horas después me presenté en casa de Kurt y Blaine.

Y horas después de nuevo pregunté "¿Dónde está ella Kurt? ¿Dónde diablos está mí Rachel?"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Iba a subir…pero cierta flor de loto me tenía vetada hasta hoy….jajaja!**

**Bueno ya me diréis si os ha gustado…Yo deseo que si…**

**Mil gracias**

**klavier**


	28. Chapter 28

Noto en suspensión el avión bajo mis pies.

Cómo cuando vas en uno de esos ascensores de hospitales o de grandes centros comerciales.

Me mareo o tengo vértigo no lo sé.

Hacía años "A" que no me mareaba trabajando a bordo de un avión. Es curioso porque no hay demasiadas turbulencias, no hace aire ni mal tiempo y además John pilota bien, es uno de los mejores de la compañía.

El caso es que me mareo y tengo que sentarme en la entrada del avión, cerca de la cabina de pilotos al lado de la puerta de embarque, en la zona de los empleados. John ha asomado la cabeza desde la cabina para interesarse por mí estado, el avión vuela en piloto automático.

-¿Quinn estás bien? –Me pregunta agachándose hacia mí.

Estoy acompañada por Alice que me pasa por un momento un paño húmedo por el rostro, por lo visto estoy un tanto pálida.

-Regular Comandante regular me encuentro…-Me confieso haciéndole un gesto con mi mano abierta de que no estoy del todo bien.

-Dice que no sé alimenta como dios manda desde hace días Comandante –Le informa Alice.

-Pues que coma –Le ordena él –Dale fruta o un yogurt lo que sea pero que coma Alice….

-¡No! ¡Por favor comida no! –Respondo enseguida, no sé qué me pasa exactamente pero siento rechazo por la comida –Si como algo os juro que lo vomito…Ya se me pasará…Pero no quiero tomar nada –Les suplico a ambos con mi mirada.

Él me conoce, estuvimos tiempo juntos y sabe perfectamente que si digo que vomito es que vomito como una mala cosa. Su baño puede dar buena cuenta de ello….seguro que aún recuerda cierto fin de año.

-De acuerdo…Oye quédate un rato aquí sentada ¿ok? Qué se encarguen de todo Alice y Mary…¿Eh? Es una orden Quinn….Es una orden de un superior –Me recuerda guiñándome un ojo.

Yo asiento con media sonrisa. Me encuentro mal sí pero si no fuera por ese detalle os diría que ha sido uno de los mejores vuelos que he tenido últimamente. John no me "_obligó_" a ir a la puerta de embarque, se ha estado portando muy bien conmigo, creo que en el fondo está contento de que no nos llevemos mal, está contento de nuestro reencuentro….creo que ha aceptado gratamente mis disculpas….si yo lo hubiera sabido…me habría disculpado hace años.

Hemos aterrizado y yo ya estoy mejor. Al final me tomé una Cola y me ha ayudado a recomponerme un poco, estoy bastante más activa. Tan solo dispongo de tres horas para el nuevo despegue así que tengo que darme prisa. Ni siquiera pienso cambiarme de ropa, no voy a perder un solo minuto.

-John…digo Comandante –Rectifico al llamarlo porque no quiero tutearle delante de las demás compañeras –Necesito salir unas horas….Ya sabe por lo que le expliqué en Chicago…-Le digo.

-Sin problema Quinn…Tiene tres horas así que tranquila…¿Ok? Le esperaremos diez minutos si hace falta.

-Gracias…Gracias John -Le susurro y cuando me giro para bajar por las escaleras oigo que se dirige a mí.

-¡Qué tengas suerte Quinn! Qué tengas mucha suerte –Me desea sinceramente.

Yo le sonrío con complicidad y finalmente bajo las escalerillas a toda mecha.

Tomo un taxi. El taxista me ha mirado con los ojos abiertos de par en par porque voy con mi traje azul de azafata….¿Qué coño le pasa? ¿No ha visto nunca a una azafata? Siempre he pensado que los taxistas de Nueva York han tenido que ver de todo. Este seguro que es de pueblo y es un recién llegado de Oklahoma lo menos.

Le doy la dirección de Kurt y Blaine la cuál me costó un poco recordar.

Voy totalmente pensativa en el coche, miro a través de la ventanilla del taxi y voy divagando en mis últimos días. ¿Cuánto hace que no la veo? ¿Cuánto hace que no hablo con ella? ¿Cuánto hace que no la beso? ¿Qué no la abrazo? ¿Qué no siento el sabor de sus labios?

Demasiado…Demasiado.

Finalmente el taxi ha llegado. La dirección es correcta porque recuerdo perfectamente haber estado ahí, en esa calle, en ese portal cerca de aquél bar. Pago al taxista apresuradamente no me espero ni a que me devuelva el cambio porque he visto salir del portal a un vecino y no quiero que la puerta se me cierre. Evito timbrar al telefonillo….no sea que no quieran abrirme.

Mientras subo por el ascensor los nervios vuelven a mí si es que en algún momento se han marchado….quizás es que simplemente aún tengo más y más y más nervios acumulados….mi estómago reventará…me lo veo venir de un momento a otro reventará.

"_Inspira Quinn….inspira, tranquila, exhala, exhala despacio..….exhala"_ pienso con los ojos bien cerrados.

Ya he picado.

Detrás de esa puerta oigo unos firmes pasos acercándose para abrirme.

Es Blaine el engominado.

-¿Quinn? Pero…¿Quéee…qué haces tú aquí?- Balbucea extrañado pero yo no me lo trago.

-¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿Dónde está mí Rachel? –Le pregunto hiendo al grano.

Por la forma en qué me mira intuyo que sabe de qué hablo.

-Blaine por favor escúchame….¿Está aquí? Necesito hablar con ella…-Le insisto enseguida.

-No está aquí Quinn…no lo está….

Yo doy un paso hacia adelante, no me lo trago, no puede ser, me pongo cerca de su cara, muy pegada a su cara creo que puede sentirme hasta el aliento.

-No me mientas Blaine…no lo hagas porque no respondo de mí….no estoy pasando un buen momento ¿Sabes?….Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Está o no está Rachel con vosotros? –Le mascullé entre dientes.

Creo que vió la desesperación en mis ojos, vio mí dolor….creo que vio la urgencia que tenía de verla, lo frustrada que estaba, lo perdida que me encontraba.

¡Joder me presenté en su casa vestida de azafata por el amor de dios!

-Quinn no te estoy mintiendo…Rachel no está aquí….Pe…pero si sé dónde está…pero no puedo decírtelo….!Kurt me mata Quinn me mata! –Me confesó al fin.

-¿Dónde está Kurt? –Indagué entonces.

-Ensayando…en Broadway ensayando en una obra…

-Llévame ante él Blaine…!Por favor llévame! -Le supliqué porque tampoco quería poner al muchacho en un aprieto…no quería joderlo.

Él sopesa la situación, lo veo que piensa…y yo no tengo tiempo, no tengo tiempo de qué piense pues me quedan un par de horas de mierda.

-Blaine mírame….!Mírame cómo voy vestida! ¿No lo ves? Vengo del trabajo y tengo que volver….¿Crees que tengo mucho tiempo? Te lo ruego…Llévame ante él…por favor…por favor Blaine…

-Espera un momento –Me responde a los pocos segundos.

Veo que entra en su casa, busca una chaqueta, coge las llaves y cierra su puerta.

-Vámonos Quinn vamos a buscarlo –Me dijo decidido.

Y me llevó ante él. Ante el gran Kurt Hummel, ese Kurt que ha soplado tanto en mi contra, ese Kurt que tanto creo que me odia.

Estamos en el corazón de Broadway, entramos en un majestuoso teatro y ya puedo verlo encima de un tablado. Kurt nada más me ha visto se ha quedado callado, se ha olvidado hasta de su diálogo, se ha quedado parado en blanco, estupefacto….está claro que no esperaba verme esa mañana de finales de noviembre.

-Chicos un receso por favor…-Les pide a sus compañeros.

Se acerca hacia mí, me mira ya desafiante desde que baja del escenario, no le caigo bien, no le gusto nada.

-¿Para qué la traes cariño? ¿Para qué demonios la has traído Blaine? –Le pregunta a su _marido_ con sus brazos totalmente cruzados.

-¡Escucha Kurt! –Le interrumpo enseguida pues no quiero que el engominado se lleve una reprimenda –¡Lo he obligado ¿ok? Necesito verla Kurt…las cosas han cambiado en mí vida…¿Dónde está?

-¿Han cambiado? ¿Sí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Me avasalla a preguntas…No va a ser fácil, se que no me lo pondrá fácil.

-Me he separado...Sam…Me ha dejado ¿ok? –Le admití.

-Vaya…Así que te ha dejado él….Y dime Quinn…¿También se te han ido los miedos a salir del armario?

-Kurt por favor….¿Solo te importa eso? !Dame un respiro quieres! o ¡Confía un poco en mí! Para variar! Déjame verla…¿Dónde se encuentra?

-No…Lo siento Quinn…No es nada personal pero no voy a decirte dónde está…no quiero que la jodas más. Realmente no me caes mal, sé que la quieres, pero no estás preparada, no confío en ti y no vas a joderla con ella…Rachel lo está pasando mal, realmente muy mal… –Me contesta cerrándose completamente en banda a responderme.

Yo me siento colapsada, me siento desesperada, noto que mis lágrimas ya salen solas, últimamente estoy que no aguanto mucho, estoy llorando cómo nunca pero es que no puedo más de verdad que no puedo más.

-Kurt….Te lo suplico…Te lo suplico por favor…-Le digo con la voz entrecortada…por un momento creo que de verdad voy a entrar en pleno ataque de ansiedad.

Pero él continúa obcecado sigue con los brazos cruzados y niega con la cabeza.

-Kurt por favor…-Insisto mientras noto y noto caer por mí rostro mis lágrimas negras.

-¡Está en Lima Quinn! ¡Está en su casa con sus padres en Ohio! –Saltó de repente mi futuro…bueno saltó Blaine.

Y Kurt lo fulminó. Lo arrasó con su mirada por considerarlo un bocazas.

-¿No la ves cielo? ¿No la ves como está? ¡Joder Kurt ella la quiere! –Se disculpó Blaine con él señalándome a mí a la vez.

¡OHIO Es la respuesta claro!

Yo seco mis amargas lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa, me paso mis manos por el pelo, intento recomponer la compostura, los miro a ambos con gratitud, los miro aliviada y me dirijo a Kurt

-Tranquilo Kurt tranquilo….No te vas a arrepentir…Te juro que no te vas arrepentir…Gracias Blaine…Mil gracias mi cielo –Le agradezco.

Y con esas últimas palabras salí de ese teatro, y salí pensando que tenía que ir a Lima. Ya me espabilaría, ahora tenía que volver al avión, regresar a Chicago pero ya me espabilaría para ir a Ohio, Lima.

-¡Mercedes! –La llamé con énfasis cuando la vi salir de la oficina.

Seis o siete penosos días han pasado desde mi rencuentro con Kurt y Blaine. Los he pasado mal, mis vértigos incluso estando en tierra no cesaron, seguí con ese rechazo a la comida, seguí sin conciliar muy bien el sueño y finalmente tuve que ir mí médico, Santana se puso tozuda en qué fuera porque estaba ya perdiendo peso_…"Quinn debes coger la baja médica, estás en pleno cuadro de estrés"_ me diagnosticó el doctor cuando le expliqué mi situación. Me han hecho una analítica de sangre y un par de pruebas más para verificar si tengo tan mala salud como aparento….porque tengo un aspecto lamentable….es cómo si me hubieran pasado diez años por encima. El caso es que estoy de baja, tengo para tres semanas mínimo pero yo no ni de coña puedo estar tres semanas en mí casa…

!Se me echan las paredes encima!

Así que he tomado una decisión, lo tengo todo atado y hoy mismo en coche viajo hacia Ohio, necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, su abstinencia me está matando…me consume por dentro… ¿Qué ir hasta Ohio conduciendo es una paliza? De acuerdo sí, pero dispongo de tres semanas ¿Verdad?

Pero antes de marcharme tengo un tema pendiente, un cabo que atar, una puntada sin hilar llamada Sam.

Cuando regresé a casa hace seis o siete días Sam se había llevado la mitad de sus pertenencias, su ropa, sus enseres más privados y valorados. No sé que es de él. No me he atrevido a llamarlo porque considero que necesita espacio, necesita tiempo para asimilar la idea de que ya no estoy a su lado y si lo hago, si lo llamo voy hacerle luz de gas….y no le haría ningún favor si lo hiciera, no le haría….pero yo necesito saber cómo está, me siento culpable de su situación, necesito saber cómo se encuentra mi ex marido Sam….y presiento que solo Mercedes puede darme esas respuestas.

-¡Mercedes! –La llamé con énfasis cuando la vi salir de la oficina.

Son las nueve de la mañana, estamos muy a principios de diciembre, en Chicago hace mucho frío y estoy algo congelada porque llevo un buen rato esperándola en la calle, pero yo intuía que ella en algún momento bajaría a desayunar. Se gira y me mira al oír su nombre…Creo que en realidad ha reconocido mi voz al instante…. Está desconcertada, desde luego no me esperaba.

Me dirijo a ella poco a poco, con mis manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de mi abrigo le sonrío con timidez al acercarme.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me responde a la defensiva sin que tan siquiera yo haya pronunciado una sola palabra.

-Tranquila Mercedes….Tranquila ¿ok?...Solo quiero hablar contigo –Le digo -¿Cómo…cómo esta él? –Le pregunto dando a entender que hablo de Sammuel.

-¡Pues hecho una mierda Quinn! ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a estar? ¿De fiesta? ¡Está hecho polvo! –Me recrimina.

Yo la miro a los ojos y con los míos le admito que esperaba esa respuesta.

-Mercedes no me caes bien ¿ok? Me caes jodidamente mal, me caes como el puto culo –Respondo con sinceridad, con mi estilo propio de Quinn Fabray ya sabéis.

-¿Y crees que tú a mí sí?-Me contesta con ironía, ella tampoco se corta mucho y eso provoca una leve sonrisa en mi boca.

Mercedes está en guardia, eso es obvio.

-Supongo que no…En parte somos parecidas y por eso chocamos tanto….Pero de todas formas óyeme porque quiero decirte algo…Óyeme sin rechistar de acuerdo: Sam es un amante del cine…lo que pasa es que nunca vamos porque a mí no me gusta demasiado…

-¿Pero qué…

-¡Calla! ¡Calla maldita sea y escúchame! –Le grito para volver a calmarme enseguida –Le encanta el baloncesto Mercedes, es seguidor de los Chicago Bulls aunque su corazoncito lo tiene en Los Ángeles Lakers pero no vamos a ver partidos al estadio porque yo de nuevo me niego a ir en rotundo….Le encanta el chocolate ¿ok? Pero no el chocolate con leche le gusta el chocolate negro, el puro, el amargo…desde luego si le haces un pastel de chocolate te juro que te lo ganas Mercedes!….Su fiesta preferida es el cuatro de julio, su color es el rojo, es un amante empedernido de los Rolling Stones tiene todos sus discos y no quiere morirse sin ir a un concierto, colecciona coches a pequeña escala de la Fórmula Uno y adora estar los domingos por la tarde en el sofá viendo la televisión porque le encantan esos programas cutres de preguntas….¿Entiendes Mercedes? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-¿Para qué me lo cuentas? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Quinn? Yo me chivé a Finn ¿Lo sabías? ¡Yo fui!

-Lo sé Mercedes lo sé…y no te culpo por ello, lo cierto es que no sé cómo te callaste tanto tiempo…Pero eso ya no importa….Yo he estado pensando, recapacitando y sé que no lo he dado buena vida a Sam….no le dado lo que él se merece y quizás tú si puedas…sé que te gusta, sé que siempre has estado enamorada de él.

Se produce un silencio entre nosotras y puedo notar cómo ella se relaja, baja la guardia.

-Está en mi casa Quinn –Me confiesa al fin.

Yo la miro, en cierto modo me lo esperaba pero no digo nada, dejo que continúe hablando.

-No…no dormimos juntos ni nada, de hecho Sam estuvo enfadado conmigo unos días por haberle ocultado que os vi a ti y a….bueno ya sabes en la boda….Hasta que se le pasó y lo invité a venir a mí casa…Yo no quería que estuviera sólo en un hotel ¿Comprendes? –Me explica mientras yo asiento con mi cabeza –Está más delgado Quinn…lo mismo que tú por cierto…y bueno tiene días. A veces se levanta a tope de energía y otros tantos se levanta como si su mundo se terminara…pero vamos haciendo…yo intento animarlo, apoyarlo, intento estar con él, entretenerlo….

-Tienes que enamorarlo -La corté.

Ella medio sonríe, debe pensar qué cómo han cambiado las cosas…y es cierto, es que han cambiado, o quizás yo lo he hecho.

-No es tan sencillo…él sigue enamorado de ti Quinn…

-Pues tendrás que currártelo…ya te he dado directrices a seguir Mercedes –Le respondo enseguida también con media sonrisa.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio porque se ha quedado como a cuadros. Ya van dos silencios casi seguidos pero aún así es la conversación más larga que tengo y tendré con Mercedes a solas.

-¿Estáis juntas? –Quiere saber.

Me ha sorprendido esa pregunta ciertamente, ha sido muy directa, va a resultar que al final me gusta, me gusta Mercedes es tan o más directa que yo cuando quiere. Es una fiera.

Yo me encojo de hombros

-No lo sé…No sé nada de ella, no la veo desde el día de mi cumpleaños, no me atiende al teléfono, no me devuelve las llamadas…creo que en el fondo no quiere verme.

-Está en Lima Quinn, con sus padres…-Me informa inesperadamente….por un segundo he tenido la impresión que quería echarme una mano…joder me lo ha chivado sin yo haberle preguntado.

-Si lo sé...ahora iba a buscarla, me voy en coche para allá porque estoy de baja, no me encuentro muy bien por esto estoy más delgada…pero antes quería hablar contigo…quería saber cómo estaba Sam…yo…yo no soy un monstruo como piensas Mercedes…como todo el mundo cree….yo me enamoré de Rachel…es solo que no supe gestionar esos sentimientos ¿Entiendes?

-No Quinn no supiste…peor imposible hija mía –Me afirma segura y rotunda, es muy muy sincera y directa…!Joder me gusta!.

-En fin Mercedes…Tengo que marcharme….cuida…cuida de él ¿Ok?

-Lo intentaré...procuraré hacer ese pastel de chocolate.

Yo medio sonrío y me giro para marcharme…Pero llevo paso y medio cuando de nuevo la oigo hablarme.

-¿Tienes…..tienes la dirección de casa de Rachel? –Me pregunta estando ya de espaldas.

Vuelvo a girarme hacia ella. Aún tengo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo pues hace frío.

-La verdad es que no…pero vamos intuyo que no será muy difícil encontrarla…No creo que en Lima abunden las familias homosexuales, judías y que tengan una niña ¿No? –Le digo con una sonrisa.

A Mercedes le ha hecho gracia lo que acabo de soltarle, ha sonreído abiertamente, no ha podido evitarlo lo he notado.

-Suerte Quinn …suerte con Rachel –Y creo que me lo dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias….Gracias Mercedes.

No sé cuantas jodidas horas he conducido. Me lo he tomado con calma también os lo digo… he ido parando de vez en cuando. La verdad es que este viaje me ha ido bien. He estado pensando mucho mucho en todo lo que me ha sucedido en todo el daño que he hecho pero al menos he hecho algo bueno… "las paces" con Mercedes y John.

Quizás Britt tenía razón y necesitaba estar a solas…necesitaba reencontrarme, estar tranquila….no sé…recapacitar.

Ya me encuentro en Lima, acabo de entrar en una cafetería que se llama Breadstix, he pedido un chocolate caliente porque el médico me ha prohibido el café….bueno y el alcohol y el tabaco y las bebidas energéticas y que ponga poca sal en las comidas…y que si es posible me ha recomendado que haga dieta blanda…!Vamos que resumiendo me ha jodido viva el muy cabrón!

El caso es que es tarde y además está oscuro porque estamos en diciembre, miro mi reloj y son casi las nueve.

Me siento en un taburete en la misma barra de ese bar, voy a intentar disfrutar de ese chocolate…voy a intentar calmarme. Pensar que estoy en el pueblo de Rachel me pone un poco nerviosa….sé que está a metros de mí….con los días que llevo sin verla….bufffff…!Qué nervios! No sé cómo reaccionará…pero presiento que mal.

-Perdone…¿Sabe dónde viven los Berrys? –Me aventuro a preguntarle al camarero.

El camarero me pega un repaso de arriba abajo, no me tiene nada vista claro y le ha extrañado.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? –Me pregunta todo borde mientras seca vasos con un paño.

¡Madre mía que simpatía que recibimiento!

-Soy una amiga de su hija….de Rachel Berry –Le respondo contundente.

Veo como el tío levanta una ceja escéptica….No me cree ¿O qué leches le pasa?

-Y si eres tan amiga de la pequeña Berry ¿Cómo no sabes dónde vive? –Me cuestiona al momento.

Me está poniendo nerviosa, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes…hay cosas que no cambian.

-¡Oiga! ¡Porqué soy de Chicago comprende! ¿Sabe o no sabe donde viven los Berry?

-Tranquila rubia tranquila….Viven dos calles más abajo, en el número siete, la casa de la puerta naranja ¿Ok?

-Gracias –Le contesto de mala gana. Me ha salido así, lo siento, tengo las hormonas revolucionadas.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Son las casi las diez de la noche…? ¿Me busco un hotel y voy mañana por la mañana o me presento ahora en su casa?

¡Qué diablos!

¡JODER QUE FRÍO!

Estoy temblando y echo la culpa al intenso frío pero en mi interior sé que no es el verdadero motivo o no el único….estoy temblando lo mismo que una hoja porque estoy nerviosa, porque estoy delante de la puerta de los Berry y acabo de picar al timbre de la puerta.

Espero lo que me parece una eterna agonía.

Y me abre él.

Lo reconozco enseguida.

Es Leroy.

No lo he visto jamás en mi vida, no he cruzado jamás una palabra con él pero sé que es él….sé que es Leroy y no Hiram….lo sé por las conversaciones y descripciones que tuve con Rachel en su tiempo por supuesto.

-¿Qué quieres Quinn? –Me pregunta de inmediato. Ha sonado seco porque ha sido muy seco y cortante conmigo.

Imaginar cómo me he quedado. Yo sé qué es él pero él sabe perfectamente quién soy yo también.

!Dios mío qué momentazo!

-¿Dónde está tu hija Leroy? Necesito hablar con ella –Le pregunto firmemente

Es impresionante como él y yo hablamos…como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, no ha habido presentaciones oficiales ni manos estrechadas…pero él me conoce….y yo le conozco.

-Ni hablar Quinn…ya te puedes ir por dónde has venido…Deja a mi hija tranquila –Me responde sin pestañear con intención de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Y entonces la veo, por encima del hombro de su padre la veo….está bajando las escaleras de su casa….Supongo que ha escuchado el timbre y le ha picado la curiosidad porque un _"¿Quién es_ _papá?_ Va diciendo por el camino.

Interpongo rápidamente un pié entre yo y la puerta para que ésta no se cierre.

-¡Rachel!Rachel! –Le grito desesperada al verla.

Leroy me fulmina con la mirada pero yo paso de su cara. No pienso apartar ni un milímetro mí pié de esa puerta. No pienso dejar mi tren escapar sin intentar correr al menos.

Rachel ha reconocido mi voz. Se ha quedado muerta al verme. Necesita unos segundos para darse cuenta de qué soy yo, de que es su Quinn la que está en la puerta de su casa. Se acerca con la cara totalmente desencajada pues ni mucho menos me esperaba.

Está distinta, le veo la sonrisa apagada, los ojos tristes….está distinta….no es la Rachel que yo recuerdo…no…no lo es.

-Papá déjame a solas con ella…-Le solicita sin prácticamente ni mirarme.

-Hija no….yo de aquí no me mue…

-¡Papá por favor! –Le grita.

Leroy me mira y nos deja a solas no sin antes refunfuñar algo innombrable.

Yo sigo fuera en la calle. Ahora si lo hace ahora sí me mira. Veo que observa mi aspecto, sé que me ve desmejorada…ella lee en mis ojos pero yo los suyos también los interpreto.

Me doy cuenta de que manera los he echado de menos…que ojazos por favor…que ojazos castaños tiene mi amor.

-¿Qué quieres Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rachel los hemos dejado…Sam y yo lo hemos dejado –Me apresuro a decirle porque me da que no va a escucharme demasiado.

Frunce el ceño con dureza, no está nada nada receptiva.

-¿Algo más Quinn? –Me pregunta altiva.

No va ser fácil ya me lo temía pero…

-Pero Rachel…¿No me has oído? ¡Sam y yo no estamos juntos! –Le repito

-Te he escuchado perfectamente Quinn…Y dime...¿Para eso has venido? ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? ¿Qué me arrojaré a tus brazos? ¿Qué nos besaremos apasionadamente? ¿Qué todo está olvidado?

-No Rachel…Tampoco esperaba eso es solo que…joder tengo frío, estoy temblando ¿No puedo entrar? ¿No puedo entrar y hablamos por favor? –Le solicito.

-¡No Quinn no puedes! –Reacciona fatal ante mi petición - ¡Ni vas a entrar en mi casa ni desde luego vas a entrar otra vez en mi vida! ¡Así que lárgate! ¿Me oyes? ¡Lárgate! –Me grita.

Y otra Berry que quiere cerrarme la puerta en las narices, la empuja, la empuja para hacerlo y yo de nuevo tengo que interponer mi pié entre yo y la puerta para que no lo haga.

-No he terminado Rachel….no he terminado de hablar…-Le digo.

Cómo ella ve que no pienso apartar mi pié de ahí abre la puerta de par en par de nuevo

-¡Me importa un rábano que no hayas terminado! No quiero oírte una palabra más Quinn….no quiero verte ni escucharte jamás! -Me responde aún a gritos…pero está dolida se lo noto en el timbre de su voz, está muy dolida y por eso me grita.

Y también está cansada y desiste el cerrarme la puerta así que opta por darse la vuelta y dejarme con la palabra en la boca pues veo como se gira, como me da la espalda con intención de irse hacia las escaleras.

Ella sabe qué yo no voy a entrar, no voy a entrar en su casa sin su permiso, no voy hacerlo así que me fuerza a ello…me fuerza hacerlo a gritos.

-¡!RACHEL! –Le alzo la voz fuerte, muy fuerte para que reaccione, para que se detenga en su caminar, en su huida para que se gire y me mire –Estoy embarazada Rachel, estoy embarazada –Le anuncié calmada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Estamos en cuenta atrás…así que agárrense los machos.**

**¡Gracias por los rw y gracias a Dispanish por la portada y siento que Mentxu haya dormido menos! ;P**

**Espero os haya gustado, ya me diréis.**

**Klavier**


	29. Chapter 29

-¡!RACHEL! –Le alzo la voz fuerte, muy fuerte para que reaccione, para que se detenga en su caminar, en su huida para que se gire y me mire –Estoy embarazada Rachel, estoy embarazada –Le anuncié calmada.

Eternos e infinitos segundos de espera en aquella puerta.

Sigo de pié en esa calle de Lima a un pequeño paso de poder entrar en su casa, acabo de soltarle a mí Rachel que estoy embarazada. Me enteré ayer sí, el médico me llamó para informarme…. Mi embarazo es la razón de mis mareos y de mis vértigos…Por eso me mareaba, por eso nada de alcohol ni tabaco, es el motivo de mi rechazo por la comida, de mis cambios de humor, quizás de mis lloriqueos porque estoy muy sensible y por su puesto es causa de mis vómitos repentinos. Me he adelgazado de acuerdo, a veces al principio pasa me ha dicho el médico, no tengo el estómago fino y aún no he engordado ni un gramo. Pero ya lo haré me dijo…si es que decido tenerlo claro.

Esta misma mañana mientras hablaba con Mercedes yo ya era consciente de ello. Yo ya lo sabía. Estoy embarazada de Sam por si os lo preguntáis pero él aún no lo sabe….de hecho nadie lo sabe ni siquiera Britt o Santana. Me quedé en estado la noche de mi cumpleaños, menuda puntería coño. No usamos preservativo y yo hacía días que no me tomaba la píldora anticonceptiva. Total últimamente hacía el amor con Rachel…no había riesgo de nada y con lo furiosa que estaba aquella noche ni caí en ello.

¿Lo he asimilado? No sé que responder ¿Lo ha asimilado Rachel? Menos lo sé.

Se ha quedado muerta. Puedo ver cómo le ha cambiado la cara pero no sé interpretarla y no tengo ni idea de que pasa por su cabeza. Pero sí que noto que de repente me ve congelada…joder pega un frío de la hostia, llevo un buen rato en la puerta, tengo la nariz roja y la cara tersa…Así que veo qué sin decir nada se acerca hasta mí.

-Entra –Me dice escueta.

-Gracias cie…Rachel –Le respondo con timidez.

Enseguida noto el calor de la casa en mi rostro, estoy de pié sin saber dónde ponerme, ya sabéis que nunca sé donde coño colocarme.

-Dame el abrigo Quinn –Me ordena estirando su brazo.

Yo me lo quito, se lo doy y compruebo como ella me escanea. Supongo que me ve más delgada y es que lo estoy, estoy embarazada y más delgada valga la redundancia. Cuelga mi chaqueta en un perchero y se toma unos segundos de espaldas a mí. Supongo que está pensando qué decir….o asimilando que estoy en mitad de su salón.

Por fin se gira.

-Siéntate en el sofá no te quedes ahí –Me dice cuando se gira, ella me conoce sabe que yo de pié sin saber dónde sentarme estoy súper incómoda.

Sin rechistar obedezco. Pongo mi culo en un sofá tierno de tres plazas y veo cómo ella se sienta en un sillón de enfrente. Me mira. La miro. No decimos nada. Pasan unos segundos.

Mierda ya lo veo.

Se le están poniendo los ojos vidriosos y templados, se le están humedeciendo sus largas pestañas…!Va a llorar va a llorar y lo veo! ¡No se aguanta más!

-Rachel cariño no….No….

Pero ya no me da tiempo. Se ha tapado la cara con sus manos y un sonoro llanto ha invadido toda la sala.

Corriendo me levanto, me voy hacia ella, me agacho a su altura poniéndome de rodillas al suelo e intento con ternura quitarle las manos de su rostro.

-Rachel por favor….Rachel cariño por favor no llores…-Le voy diciendo.

Pero no da resultado. Tiene sus manos bien bien aferradas en su cara y no puedo despegarlas. No le gusta llorar delante de mí, siempre se ha contenido, siempre lo ha evitado….pero esta vez no se ha aguantado, no ha podido reprimirse y se tapa porque no quiere que la vea.

Sigo de rodillas a su lado, dejo que llore, que se calme, que se tranquilice. Pienso que en algún momento tendrá que mostrarme su cara. Yo también tengo ganas de llorar y muchas, tengo un puto nudo en la garganta que me está matando. Hace tres semanas que no sabía de ella, que no la veía y mirar cómo me la encuentro. Quiero abrazarla, quiero decirle que le amo, que le he echado mucho de menos ¡Que la quiero! Pero me estoy callada y ya ni siquiera la estoy tocando…pues temo que me rechace…así que le dejo espacio.

Rachel llora y llora, es cómo si se desahogara, como si se quitara todo lo que lleva dentro, veo como hiperventila, le cuesta respirar, es cómo si fuera víctima de un ataque de ansiedad.

Qué yo le diga que estoy embarazada significan muchas cosas. Yo lo sé y ella también. Para empezar es una traición, es una jodida traición y desde luego una decepción para ella.

Pasan unos minutos, poco a poco calma el llanto, se limpia con sus propias manos, se recompone, se echa el pelo algo hacia atrás pero los labios le siguen temblando.

-Rachel amor…-La nombro con dulzura cuando empiezo a verle el rostro.

-¡No me llames amor! –Me cortó -¿De cuanto estás? –Es lo primero qué me pregunta –Y sinceramente fue un poco brusca.

-Tres semanas, un mes….no lo sé…-Balbucee

Ella sonríe con sorna, supongo que no es exactamente lo que quería saber.

-No Quinn…no me entiendes ¿Cuándo cuándo te quedaste embarazada? ¿En qué momento te acostaste de nuevo con él?!

Yo aún sigo arrodillada en el suelo, agacho por un momento mi mirada, supongo que era la pregunta del millón….yo ya me la esperaba, vuelvo a mirarla.

-En mí cumpleaños Rachel, la noche de mí fiesta sorpresa, la última vez que te vi…-Me confieso al fin.

Me dibuja una cara de desconcierto. Se tapa la boca con una de sus manos intentando calmar sus labios.

-Qué rápida qué fuiste Quinn…Qué jodidamente rápida… –Me señala con dureza, ni se lo cree, pues es consciente que fue después de nuestra discusión y me está diciendo qué rápido me lo follé.

Me siento avergonzada por supuesto, trago saliva, está claro que lo fui, no puedo refutarle nada al respecto porque es así.

-¿Lo sabe Sammuel? –Indaga al instante ante la ausencia de mis palabras.

-No…aún no….

-¿No? ¿Y a qué diablos esperas Quinn? Acaso ¿Vas a ocultárselo? ¡Joder es que eres incapaz de cambiar! ¡Siempre mentiras y mentiras y más mentiras! –Me reprocha.

-¡No Rachel espera! Me enteré ayer ¿ok? ¡Ayer! No lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Britt ni Santana…No me ha dado tiempo Rachel…Es cierto…

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí Quinn?

Yo me quedo unos segundos en silencio, es una buena pregunta y sé que mi respuesta ha de estar a la altura.

-Porque no sé si voy a tenerlo Rachel…yo…yo creo que soy incapaz de tener un hijo si tú….si tú no estás a mí lado…

Mierda.

No ha sido una buena respuesta, lo sé por la cara que me ha mostrado, y lo sé porque se ha levantado, se ha puesto de pié y sé que el vendaval Rachel Berry ya se ha desatado.

-¿Pero de verdad crees que entre tú y yo hay o va haber algo Quinn? ¿Crees que no sabía que habías roto con Sam? ¡Finn vino hasta aquí! ¡A mí casa! ¡A insultarme! ¡Me contó entre gritos y vejaciones todo lo sucedido….joder pero si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejar a tú marido! ¡Mira como se enteró Samuel! ¡Por Mercedes Quinn! ¿Esto tampoco pensabas decírmelo? –Me recrimina a gritos y me doy cuenta de que ya lo sabe todo.

-¡Iba hacerlo Rachel! ¡Te lo iba a contar todo! Y ¡Te juro que iba a dejar a Samuel iba a dejarlo! –Le respondo yo levantando ya del maldito suelo frío.

-¡Eso nunca lo sabremos Quinn ¿No crees? ¡Nunca lo sabremos! –Sentencia al fin.

Me duele, me hiere, me lástima que me hable así. Me trata de cobarde para arriba pero lo qué más me jode es que no puedo responderle. Es cierto no lo sabremos jamás. No puedo ponerme cabezona, no puedo poner la mano en el fuego, no tengo ese derecho porque jamás sabré si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

El caso es que hemos gritado demasiado en ese comedor, es tarde, es de noche y de repente Hiram hace acto de presencia en el salón.

-¿Rachel todo bien? ¿Todo bien hija? –Le pregunta nada más nos ve.

Yo sé que es Hiram porque no es Leroy, pero aunque lo hubiera visto antes a él también lo hubiera sabido. Hiram me mira a los ojos, también sabe perfectamente quién soy yo y me imagino que sabe qué he hecho con su hija, cómo la he tratado…pero al menos él no me fulmina, está claro que de los dos el padre protector es Leroy.

-Si papá todo bien tranquilo…Quinn ya…ya se marchaba ¿Verdad? –Me pregunta directa a mí con sus brazos cruzados.

Está invitándome a qué salga y me temo que no se refiere solo a su casa, está invitándome a qué salga de su vida, a qué me vaya y no vuelva, a qué la deje tranquila.

Yo la miro a los ojos, a esos ojos castaños que tanto amo y en ellos veo rencor, está dolida, está harta de la situación ¿Qué hago? ¿Insisto para ganarme su amor…o cierro velas y me abro?

-¿Dónde duermes Quinn? ¿Dónde te alojas? –Indaga Hiram de repente sacudiéndome de mis pensamientos.

-No…No lo sé…No tengo hotel…ahora me buscaré algo…-Le contesté.

Enseguida que he dicho eso he ido a por mi abrigo. Voy a irme. Lo he decidido.

-Quédate a dormir aquí –Me dice entonces él.

-¡Papá no! –Salta Rachel disconforme.

-¡Hija! Es tarde, está sola, hace frío ¿Dónde quieres que vaya a estas horas? Hay una habitación de invitados…qué duerma ahí…No somos animales hija….

-¡No papá! ¡Me niego! ¡Ya sabes cómo me ha tratado! ¡Y encima viene preñada papá! ¡Preñada! –Le informa enseguida, me doy cuenta que deben tener mucha confianza entre ellos. Lo mismo que yo y mi padre vamos

-Pues con más razón hija ¿No lo ves? No somos animales Rachel…Los Berry no somos animales –Le contesta él.

Observo que se van a enzarzar en una discusión y no quiero. Rachel ama a sus padres y no quiero que se enfrente por mi culpa con ellos. Además lo que ha soltado por su boca me hace reaccionar….¿Cómo la he tratado? Mal, la traté mal.

-Tranquila Rachel que me voy…Ya te dejo tranquila…No…No voy a molestarte más, no voy a tratare mal en lo que me queda de vida…Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme….-Le respondo para girarme hacia su padre - Gracias Hiram pero no quiero molestar, perdonar que me haya presentado así en vuestra casa…pero tenía que intentarlo.

Me coloco el abrigo, me giro, voy hacia la puerta, imagino que parezco un alma en pena porque de repente Rachel cambia de opinión. Sé que su padre le ha recriminado con sus ojos la actitud que ha tenido.

-Quinn espera –Oigo por parte de mí Rachel –Quédate esta noche si quieres….Quédate…pero mañana te largas ¿Ok? ¡Te largas lejos de mí casa!

Veo cómo dice esto y coge las escaleras rápido para supongo ir a su habitación. Me he quedado a solas con Hiram. Se acerca a mí. La verdad es que me impone un poco. No lo entiendo, es curioso porque Leroy digamos es más "_agresivo y protector_" y sin embargo Hiram me impone mas, mucho más.

-Escucha Quinn…Rachel vino mal a casa ¿ok? Vino muy mal y sé que es por tu culpa…Mi marido y yo sabemos quién eres, qué has hecho y cómo te has comportado…..Pero yo sé que te quiere, sé que está enamorada de ti… conozco a mi hija ¿Sabes? Veo cómo te mira, cómo le cambia la voz al hablarte, veo hasta como respira cuando tu estás cerca de ella…Así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez, una sola vez: ¿Vas a ser capaz de hacerla feliz? ¿Lo serás Quinn?

Yo lo miro a los ojos con convicción, le sonrío levemente, sé que me está diciendo que me echará un cable si hace falta, puedo ver que sin conocerme en el fondo confía en mí, confía en la capacidad que pueda tener para hacerla feliz. Y la tengo. La haré, la haré feliz durante meses.

-Si Hiram…lo seré, lo haré…Estoy ya "despierta" Hiram, estoy despierta y sé lo que quiero y quiero ir a por ello… –Le respondí.

Él sonríe con su mirada y un "_Ve a por tú maleta y sube hasta la segunda planta, tú habitación es la primera puerta a la izquierda" _ha salido de sus labios_._

El caso es que después de coger la pequeña maleta de azafata de mí coche llegue a esa habitación, entré, era una habitación normal y corriente de invitados. Me desnudé y delante de un espejo qué había de perfil me coloqué. Puse mi mano sobre mi vientre plano, bien plano, incluso más de lo habitual…¿Quería ser madre? ¿Estaba preparada? No lo sabía, en esos días no lo sabía así que al final me fui a la cama, estaba reventada, había sido un día muy duro, muchas horas de coche para luego tener esa discusión con Rachel…mí amada Rachel…que estaba durmiendo al otro lado de mi pared porque no quería ni verme. Ni verme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, abrí los ojos de repente y lo sentí…"!_Mierda náuseas joder Quinn!_" y me fui corriendo al baño para meter la cabeza en el water y terminar vomitando.

¡Vaya embarazo llevo dios santo!

En fin, no sé que hora es, deben ser las siete o quizás las ocho. El caso es que me ducho porque "alguien" que no sé quién es me ha dejado una toalla blanca encima de un taburete que hay en ese baño. Una vez estoy, bajo por las escaleras con timidez, no conozco bien la casa, no sé si me encontraré a Rachel…pero veo luz en la cocina de los Berrys así que decido ir hacia allá.

Hiram y Leroy están desayunando. Los dos padres de mi chica se giran cuando me oyen entrar. Rachel no está. Yo trago saliva…Mmmmm ¡Qué guay qué buena suerte la mía! ¡Madre mía qué manera de triunfar esta mañana coño! ¡Que incómoda estoy cojones, se me pasa por la cabeza qué me odian claro! Genial! Genial y Genial!

-Buenos días Quinn ¿Café? –Se ofrece para mi asombro Leroy.

¿Me ha ofrecido café? ¡Seguro que lo qué desea realmente es tirármelo por la cara bien caliente!

-No…No gracias…lo estoy dejando –Le respondo –Quizás si tenéis un poco de zumo…-Indago.

-No lleva mata ratas Quinn…-Me contesta tan tranquilo Leroy –El café digo…del zumo no respondo…lo ha exprimido él –Señala hacia su marido.

El mamoncete me lo ha dicho bien serio. Yo no sé si sonreír o no. ¿Me toman el pelo? Estos Berrys son muy raros y me desconciertan.

-Gracias Hiram –Contesto cuando me ha dado un vaso de zumo.

-Te lo puedes beber tranquila Quinn…sólo lleva un poco de cianuro –Me responde guiñándome un ojo.

-Siéntate en la mesa con nosotros… tranquila…No mordemos –Continua Leroy con el tema.

Yo carraspeo, retiro una silla y me siento junto a mi zumo de naranja sin dejar de sentir cómo ellos dos me observan el cogote.

-Y…Y ¿Rachel? –Pregunto al fin mientras que con mucha precaución le doy un sorbito al zumo …joder ya no me fío de este par.

¿Y si me envenan?

Ellos de se miran entre sí. ¿Para qué habré preguntado? Mejor me hubiera estado calladita pienso.

-Ha ido a correr Quinn, a hacer ejercicio…Cuando Rachel se estresa o se agobia más de la cuenta…Corre –Me explica Hiram.

-Y tú la estresas claro –Corrobora Leroy sin dejar de mirarme.

Tierra trágame.

-¡Cariño! –Le refuta Hiram

-¿Qué? –Contesta el otro con las manos alzadas.

-¡Eres un borde!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Quinn la estresa!

-Si ya pero Rachel la quiere…Sabes qué la ama con locura….Sabes cómo nos ha hablado de ella…

-¡OH! ¿En serio Hiram? ¿Nuestra hija está enamorada de esta? –Me señala con descaro cómo si yo no estuviera.

Yo quiero morirme, la verdad es que estoy acojonadita perdida sentada en esa mesa y no digo nada, cómo si el cuento no fuera conmigo.

-¡Leroy!

-¿Qué? –Vuelve a preguntar extrañado.

-¡Qué no está sorda! –Me señala

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no le va mal oír un par de verdades en la cara ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad Quinn Fabray? –Me pregunta.

Madre de díos porque anoche no me iría a un hotel pensé en esos momentos.

-Supongo que no –Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Soy altiva, soy una soberbia, prepotente, malhumorada, mentirosa, cínica y manipuladora….Desde luego oír alguna reprimenda no me iba mal, en absoluto me iba mal…a veces Santana ya me las da, pero cómo es mi hermana, mi amiga del alma no le hago caso, yo era la capitana de las animadoras, ya se sabe que los capitanes no oyen a los soldados, que los políticos no oyen a los ciudadanos.

De repente sin que ocurra nada más se oye cómo Rachel entra por la puerta. Asoma por la cocina. Nos mira extrañados a los tres desayunando y creo que se le hace rara la escena.

-¿Todavía sigues tú aquí? ¿No te has largado cómo te dije? –Me pregunta déspotamente.

Va enfundada en un chándal, está sudada, lleva el pelo recogido con una cola alta, está preciosa hasta de esta guisa joder, se quita los cascos que llevaba puestos, les da un beso a cada uno de sus padres en la mejilla y a mí me ignora por completo por supuesto.

-¿Hay café papá? –Le ha preguntado.

-Si princesa…Ten…-Y le sirve una taza bien llena.

Veo cómo Rachel toma la taza entre sus manos, bebe y me mira por encima de ella.

-¿Cuándo te vas? –Insiste de nuevo.

En serio que estoy pasando un mal momento. Me duele mucho qué me hable así…¿Tanto me lo merezco?

-Ah…Ahora…Ah…Ahora cuando termine de beber el zumo me voy enseguida…-Tartamudeo.

-¡Hija! –Salta Leroy –De casa de los Berrys no se va nadie sin probar mi "Coliflor a la Bechamel con toque Berry"…y Quinn no lo ha probado…Entonces se tiene que quedar a comer, no puede irse! –Sentencia de repente mientras bebe café.

Leroy me pierde ¿Me quiere o no me quiere?

Rachel sonríe cínicamente.

-¡No papá! Ni hablar!…Quinn se va…!Se va ya! No creo que le apetezca comer coliflor hecha por un par de _maricones ¿Verdad?_…. –Responde al instante sin dejar de mirarme.

Golpe bajo y de los buenos. Me ha dado pero bien. Creo que me ha hecho más daño que el guantazo aquél que me dio en mí cocina. Se produce un tenso silencio. Aquí todo el mundo sabe a qué ha venido esa respuesta de Rachel. Yo estoy clavada de verdad que si, me he quedado helada…No estoy acostumbrada a ver una Rachel tan agresiva. Por suerte Hiram rompe ese silencio ignorando lo que ha dicho su hija en segundo término.

-¡Rachel no contradigas a tú padre! Quinn se queda a comer y punto –Contestó - ¡Venga Leroy vámonos a….a….levanta el culo cariño! –Y a solas nos dejaron.

De nuevo un horrible silencio nos atrapa pero yo lo rompo enseguida que puedo.

-Rachel cari…-Rectifico a tiempo -Rachel no te agobies me comeré esa coliflor y me iré…No te preocupes que me iré de tú vida.

-¡Esto espero Quinn! –Contestó al momento –¡Eso espero! –Y salió de la cocina.

¿Sabéis qué? Me invade la sensación que Rachel no quiere estar conmigo a solas ni un minuto seguido. Huye de mí. Le doy miedo o más bien le da miedo lo que pueda sentir por mí. Me ha dejado totalmente tirada en esa cocina. He escuchado cómo ha subido rápido las escaleras hacia arriba, supongo que va a ducharse y luego ya bajará.

Cuatro horas han pasado de ese segundo día. Desde que Rachel subió por aquellas escaleras he estado sola. No bajó. Yo sentada en el sofá viendo la tele nada más, pero la hora de la comida ha llegado y por lo menos he puesto en la mesa cuatro platos. Rachel ha estado desaparecida, ni siquiera me ha enseñado su casa ni su habitación ni nada. No tengo ni idea de qué habrá estado haciendo hasta que la veo. Y ahora la veo sentada en esa mesa…Tiene los ojos irritados. Mierda creo que ha estado llorando.

Sentados los cuatro en cada una de nuestras sillas asisto sin saberlo a mi primera comida en familia….

!Hay qué me parto!

-Estaba muy bueno….Leroy…Muy rico de verdad… gracias por invitarme –Le digo amablemente cuando he terminado mi último bocado.

-¿Te ha gustado el _toque_ Berry? –Me pregunta el cocinillas.

Yo lo miro…No lo pillo

-Es que el _toque_ Berry es una pizca de mercurio…A ti te echado el doble Quinn…Por ser nuestra invitada quiero decir…

Yo sonrío sin mucha convicción..ja ja ja…Aparte de esa última y única _broma_ ha habido mucha tensión en esa mesa, se podía hasta mascar casi casi era un plato más. Yo he hablado alguna cosa con Leroy, Leroy con Rachel, Rachel con Hiram, Hiram conmigo y con Leroy pero Rachel y yo cero, cero patatero.

Ni una palabra cruzada, ni tan siquiera una mirada. Yo la he ido buscando, lo he intentado os lo aseguro pero ha sido imposible del todo. Está totalmente cerrada en banda.

Nos vuelven a dejar a solas con algún pretexto qué ahora no recuerdo…creo que iban a buscar el postre por ahí o algo así.

Vuelve ese temido silencio. Rachel hace amago de levantarse de la mesa, no quiere estar conmigo a solas y tiene intención de huir de nuevo, pero yo la cojo por el brazo para que me atienda y la siento, la siento en esa mesa.

-¡Rachel te quiero! –Le digo de repente porque lo tengo acumulado en el pecho desde hace horas…tenía que soltárselo porque ya me estaba ahogando ese sentimiento.

Me mira con mucha frialdad, pretende dejarme de nuevo helada pero yo no voy a dejarla.

-Cállate –Me manda con desprecio y con claras intenciones de largarse pues vuelve a levantarse.

¡Ya estoy harta! Estoy hasta los cojones y valoro que si total me voy a ir porque no quiere verme pues no voy a callarme. ¡No voy a callarme una palabra en absoluto!

La tomo de nuevo por el brazo, la obligo a qué me mire pero ahora yo me levanto, me pongo de pié para hablarla cara a cara.

-¡No Rachel de callarme nada! –Le grito -¡Te quiero! ¿Me oyes? ¿Me oyes bien Rachel? ¡Te quiero! ¡Y lo siento Rachel! Siento cómo me he portado, siento haberte herido, haberte hablado mal, haberte mentido, haber sido tan sumamente egoísta….Pero todo es porque te amaba…y te amo joder!…!Porqué te amo Rachel! Lo repito ¡Te amo! ¡Te he encontrado en esta vida y no quiero dejarte escapar! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero ser madre contigo! ¡Y quiero formar una familia contigo! ¡Y quiero hacer el amor contigo cada día de mi vida! ¡Te echo de menos Rachel! ¡Y lo haré público Rachel! ¡No voy a esconderte si es lo que te preocupa! ¡No tengo intención de esconderte ni de esconderme! !Quiero qué me ames! ¡Y qué me perdones! ¡Y qué lo desees! ¡Pero tú no estás por la labor! Así que te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez Rachel así que piénsate bien la respuesta que me des… ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Deseas realmente qué me vaya de tu casa y de tu vida? –Le pregunté.

Y la noto colapsada, le he vomitado todo eso sin casi respirar, creo que está impresionada y no es capaz de emitir palabra.

-¿Deseas qué me vaya Rachel sí o no? –Le insisto ante ese silencio que me mata.

Está compungida, está perdida, pienso que no sabe qué contestarme.

-Rachel dime algo…-Vuelvo a ello -¿Deseas que me vaya? –Le repito a la vez que le aprieto levemente del brazo que le tengo cogido.

Ella traga saliva….se toma unos segundos para responder.

-No Quinn no quiero que te vayas de mí casa…ni tampoco de mí vida ¿De acuerdo? Pero dame tiempo Quinn…necesito tiempo porque no voy a acostarme contigo esta noche…

-Tampoco lo pretendo –La corté

-¡Déjame terminar! –Me cortó ella a mí de nuevo –No voy acostarme contigo esta noche, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni tengo intención de besarte, ni abrazarte….Estoy demasiado herida Quinn…Me estoy sobreprotegiendo…Pero no…no quiero que te marches….no quiero….Quiero que luches por mí Quinn….eso quiero…Que luches por mí como yo me merezco…Porque no te lo voy a poner fácil, voy a ser cortante, borde, fría y poco receptiva ¿Ok? Así que lucha Quinn….lucha por mí si de verdad tanto me quieres… -Me confesó al fin.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír. Es una pequeña fisura en ese duro y fuerte escudo que no para de mostrarme. Ahora si la suelto. Le suelto el brazo y le sonrío. Me lo va poner difícil, me da igual, me gustan los retos difíciles, será fría conmigo, me da igual, yo buscaré la manera para que no lo sea….Me da igual todo lo malo qué me ha dicho….yo sólo necesitaba oír que NO quiere que me marche de su vida.

-Lo haré Rachel…lo haré –Le digo firmemente.

Y así pasó el segundo día en casa de los Berry. No sería el último. Tenía tres semanas de baja médica por delante y dos de esas tres semanas las pasé en casa de Rachel…Junto a sus padres, ahora mis padres…Junto lo que era mi chica…y ahora es mi mujer….Si chicas…Ahora y hoy por hoy Rachel es aún mi esposa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ya lo tengo claro…Quedan cinco capitulos sin contar este.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**KLAVIER**


	30. Chapter 30

¿Dónde estoy?

Pues metida de cabeza en el wáter….Lo mismo que ayer y antes de ayer….Madre de dios que náuseas estoy pasando con el embarazo. Han pasado unos días más en casa de los Berry, desde que hablé con Rachel y cada mañana me he levantado igual. El bebé no me da tregua macho, me tiene deshidratada, menos mal que este malestar es sólo por la mañana, luego a medida que avanza el día se me pasa.

He decidido que voy a tenerlo. A mi niño o a mi niña lo que sea voy a tenerlo. Me quedé embarazada por mi poca cabeza pero tengo 29 años y aunque los niños jamás han sido mi devoción sé que deseo tenerlo….Y sé que a Rachel aunque aún no lo sepa le hará ilusión que lo tengamos….pero ella no me ha dicho nada al respecto de mi embarazo…Cómo si no existiera ¿Entendéis? Cómo si no fuera con ella.

Las cosas con mi chica no van bien pero tampoco van mal, están ahí que ni fu ni fa pero por lo menos no hay esa tensión como el acero tan insoportable entre nosotras.

Me dijo que estaría fría y desde luego está cumpliendo, y también está poco receptiva, nada cariñosa y muy distanciada de mí….a millas de mí. Me cuesta horrores arrancarle una palabra, me cuesta lo impagable qué me hable o qué me escuche y ya no digamos que me regale una sonrisa…a día de hoy eso es una utopía. No me ha sonreído nada. Desde que estoy aquí nada.

Estos días he hablado con mi abogado. Me lo recomendó Santana, es un amigo de un amigo de un amigo ya sabéis, pero el caso es que el chico parece majo…y le he dado orden de que lance los papeles del divorcio. No he hablado con Sam, no sabe que voy a tener un hijo suyo, no sé como se lo tomará….Si él quiere formar parte de su vida lo hará, es su padre al fin y al cabo, si no quiere formar parte lo entenderé. Cuando regrese a Chicago en….pues no sé cuando…Hablaré con él, hablaré con mi ex.

Mi ex.

Otro más en mi historial sentimental. Ya van dos y espero que no tres.

Mientras me lavo los dientes después de vomitar me miro al espejo y me cuestiono si realmente quizás estoy destinada a estar sola. Ni hombres ni mujeres. Sola. Me abruma esa idea, me abruma y me asusta la idea de ser madre soltera pero….Tal y como van las cosas es una posibilidad muy alta que esto me suceda….¿Me lo he ganado? Es la respuesta que no quiero conocer.

Bajo las escaleras y entro por la cocina. En casa de los Berry estoy mucha más suelta, ya me la conozco y me siento más integrada, Rachel me la enseñó y presentó finalmente el otro día. Lo hizo de manera automatizada, cómo si yo fuera una compradora que quiere comprar su casa y sin muchas ganas "_Este es el salón, la habitación de mis padres, el baño grande, mi habitación…"_

-¿Podemos entrar? –Le solicité cuando estuvimos enfrente de su puerta.

-¿A mí habitación? –Me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin gustarle mucho la idea.

-Sí Rachel… Me gustaría verla…Me gustaría ver tú habitación –Le contesté.

Cedió y no sé porque. Abrió la puerta levemente y yo entré. Madre mía me vino todo su aroma nada más puse un pié. Conserva la habitación lo mismo que cuando era adolescente. No puedo evitar sonreír al verla. Las paredes están pintadas de rosa, tiene pósters de Barbra Streisand por todas las paredes y también de estrellas de Broadway, tiene una colcha lila sobre la cama la cual está llena de peluches, tiene estrellitas doradas pegadas en el techo y por todos lados, tiene una elíptica dónde me imagino hace sus ejercicios matutinos….Joder me emocioné….Me emocioné cómo una tonta sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estás…Estás llorando Quinn? –Me preguntó al ver cómo disimuladamente me retiraba alguna lágrima.

-Lo siento Rachel..Estoy demasiado hormonada supongo….-Me disculpé medio llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Es cierto, tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, me noto más sensiblona y cariñosa de lo normal…Pero joder…!Me están sentando fenomenal!

Pude ver cómo me miró. En el fondo creo que se moría por acercarse a mí por abrazarme y besarme….Pero se contuvo, porque está dolida y va de dura.

-¿Seguimos? –Me preguntó fría….y un escueto "si" le contesté.

Bajo las escaleras y entro por la cocina

-Buenos días Leroy Hiram –Los saludo con soltura.

-Hola Quinn buenos días –Me contesta Leroy.

La relación con ellos va mucho mejor, les doy un beso en la mejilla a cada uno…Y no lo finjo, es que lo siento así, quiero dárselo cada mañana que los veo, se están portando tan bien conmigo que ni me lo creo. No he preguntado por Rachel porque sé que ha ido a correr. Desde que yo llegué a su casa cada mañana va. La estreso, sé que la estreso, sé qué desea mi presencia pero eso no quita que la ponga nerviosa y tensa…y ella necesita sacudirse los nervios como sea.

-¿Queréis que haga creppes? –Me ofrezco de repente mientras bebo el zumo de naranja que me ha preparado Hiram.

-¿Pero tú sabes hacer creppes Quinn? –Me pregunta extrañado él.

-¡Claro! Sólo necesito harina, huevos, azúcar…y para ti Hiram un poco de amoníaco y para ti Leroy un poco de lejía –Les bromeo mientras les guiño un ojo.

Primero se han quedado serios, luego los dos sonríen a la vez y de la sonrisa pasan a la risa y de la risa pasamos a jactarnos los tres y sin darnos cuenta una sonora carcajada ha invadido la cocina….Hasta que una Rachel sudorosa y cansada hace acto de presencia en esa sala.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tanta gracia? –Nos cuestiona seria y sin mirarme demasiado.

Nunca me mira por las mañanas. Le cuesta mucho hacerlo. Me evita. Siempre me evita a primera hora. Rachel necesita unos buenos minutos para darse cuenta de que estoy en su casa, de que estoy con ella.

-¡Tú chica Rachel! Jajajaja! Qué nos quiere envenar la muy jodía! –Salta Hiram que no puede parar de reír.

-No es mi chica papá, no te equivoques –Dice Rachel contundente.

-Era una forma de hablar cielo…-Le responde su padre Leroy restándole importancia y él y su marido salen de la cocina –Quinn los creppes otro día ¿Ok? Hoy estoy demasiado lleno…

-Ok Leroy Ok…por hoy te has librado –Le digo mostrando media sonrisa pícara.

Ella y yo nos quedamos a solas. De nuevo. Porque cada vez que pueden Leroy e Hiram nos dejan a solas…ellos intentan hacerme _ese favor._

-Desde luego sabes cómo ganarte a la gente ¿Eh? Los estás enamorando Quinn…-Me dice algo irónica mientras bebe café.

Quizás os puede sonar a qué me ha hecho un cumplido, pero no ha sido así, no lo ha hecho con esa intención, ha querido hacerme daño, lo he notado por su voz.

Yo me encojo de hombros…¿Sabes que? Voy a sincerarme de una puñetera vez.

-Tengo 29 años Rachel…Y en cuatro días me han dado más cariño y besos tus padres que el mío en toda mi vida…-Le explico.

Y no voy de víctima, es así.

-¿No te besabas con tus padres? ¿Ni para dormir? ¿Ni al levantarte? –Me cuestiona extrañada, supongo que necesita que se lo aclare porque viendo la relación que tiene ella con los suyos le suena a cuento chino.

Respiro profundo porque sé que voy a recordar y a veces los recuerdos duelen.

-Mi padre me daba dos besos al año Rachel. Uno en Noviembre para mi cumpleaños y otro en Diciembre para noche buena….el de Fin de año se lo ahorraba porque ya estaba….demasiado borracho ¿Comprendes? –Le digo entrecerrando mis ojos recordando –Él era o mejor dicho es un animal, es un xenófobo, un homófobo, un religioso radical que sólo miraba de cara a la galería y el hijo de puta más grande qué hay en esta tierra Rachel…Ese es mi padre. Así que sí cielo, estoy enamorando a tus padres porque ellos me están enamorando a mí…Lo mismo que su hija…Qué tanto me enamora…-Le dejé caer.

-Eso te ha quedado muy sobreactuado Quinn –Me recriminó enseguida. Rachel no quiere halagos por mi parte, no quiere qué yo le hable según de qué manera. No quiere caer, se resiste a ceder pero yo reaccioné con prontitud a su respuesta.

-Piensa lo que quieras Rachel, esa es la verdad tú y tu familia me enamoráis.…y otra cosa te digo: Tienes mucha suerte en tenerlos…Has tenido mucha suerte con ellos…Enhorabuena –Me sincero.

Ella me mira, supongo que en cierto modo y si lee entrelineas todo lo que acabo de soltarle puede entender un poco el porqué a veces de mí carácter. No es una excusa lo sé, no puedo escudar mi manera de ser, mi difícil carácter detrás de mi padre. Pero es así. No tuve una infancia feliz, ni tampoco recuerdo una adolescencia fácil. En realidad mis padres ni me conocen, no saben cómo soy, yo salí de su casa en cuanto pude, en cuanto gané el primer dólar de mi vida. Después de eso estuve con John, después con Sam y si he ido de visita a mí casa claro, pero cada vez menos y cada vez que voy más extraños estamos. No saben que me gusta Rachel, no saben que me estoy divorciando…No saben nada de mi vida porque casi no me llaman…y yo….casi no les llamo.

-Lo siento Quinn…Siento que hayas tenido una familia así…-Atina a decir.

Yo me encojo de hombros.

-Tranquila…Está más que superado -Le digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…Voy….Voy a ducharme –Me explica, porque ya quiere irse hacia arriba, ya llevamos demasiados minutos a solas y creo que tiene miedo por si flaquea.

-¡Rachel! –La llamo antes de que se salga por la puerta –Oye…tengo poca ropa, me vine con poca muda porque no pensé qué me quedaría tantos días y…Me preguntaba si podríamos ir esta tarde de compras por Lima…Si tú me acompañarías…Por favor..

Veo cómo reflexiona sobre mi petición. Ella sabe que es cierto. Casi no tengo ropa ya empiezo a ir siempre con la misma. Además he ganado un poco de peso, nada exagerado pero ya me veo un poco de tripita…o quizás es que me lo imagino…quizás es que me hace ilusión ser madre más de lo que pienso.

-De acuerdo sí….Si quieres después de comer vamos un rato.

Yo asiento con mi cabeza…Me siento contenta, me siento realmente contenta.

-¡Pero Rachel esto es horrible! –Le digo con énfasis extendiendo ante ella el jersey que acaba de traerme.

Estamos en mitad del pueblo, bueno en mitad de una tienda. Llevamos una hora de compras y yo no he visto nada…y ahora Rachel me ha venido con un jersey horrible en las manos. Es de lana de esa que pica, de rombos rojos y verdes y en medio viene bordado…!Un maldito reno! ¿Un reno? ¿Un puto reno? ¡Rachel no me jodas! ¿Tanto me odias?

¡Pero leches, recórcholis y repámpanos! Me parece que no le ha gustado nada que yo dijera que era _horrible. _De repente ha cruzado los brazos, fruncido el ceño y me mira con sus maravillosos ojos castaños entre cerrados.

-Pues a mí me gusta Quinn…Es muy de Navidad y de invierno…Yo siempre los llevo -Me explica muy seria.

Yo sonrío con nerviosismo….Ya no sé si me toma el pelo o qué coño pasa. Claro cavilo que yo la conocí en Agosto…Quizás en Diciembre o por Navidad ella va vestida de esa guisa….no tengo ni idea…Pero si desde luego quiero reconquistarla no puedo reírme de su forma de vestir o de ver la moda…A ver si resulta ahora qué va a ser peor que Sugus….No puedo reírme…No te rías Quinn por favor….Aunque por dentro ahora mismo me estoy descojonando viva ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Es una horterada de jersey en serio! ¡Jajajaja!

-Bueno…A lo mejor tienes razón…Si hace de Navidad si…Me…Me lo quedaré…¿Cuánto cuesta? -Le pregunto sonriente.

-Es una ganga Quinn….Cuesta cincuenta y ocho dólares con quince centavos -Apunta enseguida.

-¿!QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS CONTANDO? ¡Casi sesenta pavos por esta mierda de animal con cuernos! –Salto yo ofendida.

¡Cáspitas se me ha escapado!

Y de repente lo veo. ¡Si si si si se ha reído si! Lo he visto, estoy segura. Ha sido una _pizquita_ pero ha sonreído. He visto su comisura izquierda moverse hacia un _ladito_, se ha hecho esa _arruguita_ que tanto me gusta ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué coño pienso y hablo como Ned Flanders? En fin….Rachel ha sonreído y luego disimulado pero a mí esa pequeña arruguita de su comisura no se me ha escapado….Y me da fuerzas me da fuerzas y ánimos para seguir intentándolo.

Al final salgo por la tienda con el jersey puesto.

¡Con dos cojones Quinn!

Si los tengo bien puestos para unas cosas pues para otras también. Sé que a ella le ha gustado ese detalle…En el fondo lo sé y me agrada complacerla aunque parezca que haya salido de la década de los setenta.

Después de ese local nos fuimos a otro y a otro más. El caso es que la tarde se nos echa encima y yo empiezo a tener hambre.

-¿Rachel te apetece comer algo? ¿Merendar o tomar un chocolate? –Le pregunté mientras salíamos de la última tienda.

-¿Un chocolate? No creo que un taza de chocolate sea lo mejor para tú estómago Quinn…-Apunta

"_Vaya vaya…Así que sabe que tengo náuseas por las mañanas…Eso deber ser porque sus padres se lo han dicho porque cuando yo echo la primera papilla matutina ella ya hace rato que ha salido a correr así qué o se lo han dicho o ha ido preguntando por mi estado"_

-Tranquila Rachel, el estómago presenta batalla por las mañanas pero luego me da tregua –Le atino a decir –Y está pidiendo a gritos un chocolate caliente.

-¿Y dónde quieres ir?

-Pues…El primer día que llegué aquí fui a un lugar llamado Breadstix o algo parecido…Tienen una máquina toca discos de esas antiguas…-Intento explicarme pero ella me corta.

-¡Si ya sé dónde es Quinn! Te recuerdo que soy de aquí –Me dice tajante.

La tengo en frente. Ambas estamos en silencio. Es la primera vez que las dos vamos a tomar algo a solas. Viene el camarero del primer día a pedirnos nota.

-Hola pequeña Berry –La saluda enseguida.

-Hola Tom –Le contesta.

-¿Qué vais a tomar tú y la rubia de Chicago? –Pregunta a la vez qué me mira.

Rachel queda un poco extrañada, no sé si le gusta o no le gusta que me involucre "_con su gente"._

-Pues Tom a mí me traes un té con leche y para Quinn un chocolate…-Le señala.

-Marchando chicas…-Contesta para darse media vuelta.

-¡Tom! –Lo nombro yo antes de que se vaya -¿Podrías…Podrías echarle un poco de nata por encima a ese chocolate? Nata de bote, de esa de spray…-Le solicito.

-Lo siento Quinn…Se me ha terminado…No me queda nada de nata…-Me dice disculpándose.

-Ups…Vaya…..Bueno pues nada…Tranquilo Tom chocolate caliente estará bien –Le digo yo un tanto decepcionada.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Pasan unos segundos…Lo cierto es que me siento un poco nerviosa no voy a engañar a nadie. Me gusta mucho estar con Rachel pero no con esa Rachel tan a la defensiva...Me abruma un poco.

-¿Es un antojo Quinn? –Me pregunta de repente mirándome no sé porque tímidamente.

-¿El qué Rachel? –Indago yo.

-La nata…Qué te echara nata por encima del chocolate…Me ha parecido qué te has quedado un poco decepcionada…Ha sonado antojo total.

Me quedo pensando en lo que acaba de decirme…Pues no lo sé…Sonrío de medio lado.

-!Oye quizás sí! ¿Verdad? Tienes razón si yo casi nunca tomo chocolate…!Y menos con nata! ¿Rachel te das cuenta? ¡Acabo de ser víctima de mi primer antojo! –Le contesto con entusiasmo.

Sus ojos sonríen, lo he notado, le ha hecho ilusión la forma en la qué he hablado y sus maravillosos ojos le han delatado.

El camarero vuelve con el pedido.

-El té para la pequeña Berry….Y el chocolate para rubia del _bonito_ jersey…-Bromea el jodío, porque ha sido muy irónico el muy mamonazo.

El chocolate está que arde, durante unos minutos ambas soplamos en nuestras tazas, en silencio y sin decir nada.

-Rachel…-La nombro de la nada.

Ella me conoce, sabe el tono qué he usado sabe qué le voy a preguntar algo, algo que lleva días rondándome por la cabeza.

-Dime –Responde escueta, pero al menos es receptiva.

-¿Tú y Finn…os…os…..os vais a…

-Por supuesto que sí Quinn –Me corta antes que formule la pregunta –El divorcio ya está en marcha y nuestra casa de Chicago en venta…No quiero saber nada más de él, quiero que salga de mí vida para siempre -Me aclara contundente.

_¿La casa en venta?_ Navega por mi cabeza.

-¿Pe…Pero entonces Rachel dónde vas a vivir? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Ella sonríe mientras da un sorbo a su té.

-No…Claro que no…Esto es solo temporal…Creo…Creo que me voy a ir a Nueva York Quinn, creo que por una vez en mi vida voy a intentar cumplir mi sueño y voy a intentarlo en Broadway…Kurt me ayudará en algunas audiciones…Además necesito un cambio de aires y no deseo vivir en Chicago.

¿Cómo me hace sentir eso os preguntaréis? Pues no lo sé, me invade una sensación agridulce….Por un lado me ilusiona que Rachel luche por sus sueños, por hacer lo que le gusta y se le da tan y tan bien pero por otro lado me aterroriza la forma en la qué se explica…Habla en singular, habla de ella sola, en ningún momento me menciona…Me doy cuenta que en realidad no cuenta conmigo ni mi hijo para nada en absoluto.

Aún así yo le sonrío. Aunque esté muerta de miedo por dentro le sonrío. Ella se lo merece, merece qué le apoye….Se le debo.

-Di que sí Rachel…Debes intentarlo…Eres joven, no tienes ni treinta años y tienes mucho mucho talento….Siempre me gustó mucho cómo me cantabas a mí cuando terminábamos de hacer…

Por un momento me callo en seco. Dios mío he estado a punto de meter la pata pero no he podido evitarlo.

-Cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor Quinn…Ya puedes decirlo….No pasa nada –Acaba ella por mí.

Nos miramos profundamente a los ojos. A mí personalmente me dan unas terribles ganas de tirarme por encima de la mesa y besarla, me muero por morder sus labios, por sentir el calor de su lengua….Y esos pensamientos me traicionan.

-¿Te acuerdas de mis besos Rachel? –Salto de repente, lo siento pero necesito saberlo.

-Quinn por ahí no…No sigas por ahí -Me advierte tajante.

Mierda la he cagado. Lo sé, soy consciente y aún así sigo.

-Rachel te echo mucho de menos…echo de menos tus labios echo de menos tus besos.. –Continúo arriesgándome.

-¡Quinn calla! –Me ataja –Oye…Quiero irme a casa…¿Te terminas eso o nos vamos? –Me pregunta un poco revolucionada y de pié porque ya se ha puesto de pié y en guardia.

La he puesto nerviosa con mis preguntas y ella se ha puesto modo defensiva. No quiere recordar, no quiere sentir, no quiere estar ni un minuto más ahí y se muestra muy hostil.

Finalmente nos fuimos hacia casa, bueno rectifico, a su casa. No hablamos mucho más por el camino bueno vuelvo a rectificar, ella no habló mucho más porque yo no me callaba. Desde luego no le hablé de lo mucho que la amaba, de lo mucho que la quería y las ganas terribles que tenía por besarla…Y el profundo miedo que yo tenía…A qué me dejara…A qué se marchara a Nueva York….Así que me limité a hablarle de cosas banales, de tonterías y payasadas varias.

Los cuatro cenamos juntos y Rachel se relajó un poco durante esa cena.

Me llevo muy bien con Hiram y Leroy, nos hemos dado cuenta que tenemos casi el mismo tipo de humor algo ácido. Yo veo cómo Rachel nos mira, como observa como interactuamos entre nosotros, se da cuenta como le paso el pan a Leroy y el me devuelve una sonrisa o como Hiram me pasa el agua y yo le pregunto si está envenenada.

-Buenas noches chicos …-Les digo a los dos, llevamos un rato viendo la televisión pero estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir. Me acerco tanto a Hiram como Leroy para darles un beso en la mejilla. Me siento muy bien acogida por ellos, me siento parte de su familia, por eso os dije que me dolió mucho cuando los llamé maricones en su día, creo que jamás llegué a perdonármelo del todo.

-Buenas noches Quinn…Qué descanses bonita…-Me dice uno de los dos.

-Buenas noches Rachel –Le digo mirándola a ella. Está sentada en sofá pero ni se me ocurre acercarme a besarla en la mejilla…Me da un pavor horrible que me rechace.

-Buenas noches Quinn –Me contesta casi casi sin mirarme.

No puedo conciliar el sueño. No puedo dormir. Miro el reloj de la mesilla y son las tres de la madrugada. He dado miles de vueltas sobre la cama y ¿Sabéis que me pasa? ¡Qué quiero nata! ¡Nata! ¡NATA!

Ya no puedo más.

Con sigilo me levanto, la casa está totalmente apagada y los tres Berrys sobando. Bajo las escaleritas directa a la cocina ¿Escaleritas? ¡Y dale con Ned Flanders!

El caso es que mientras bajo a oscuras voy pensando que una de las mañanas me pareció ver un bote de spray de nata en la nevera, así que voy atracar ¡Voy atracar la nevera!…Y sino me da igual, algo dulce pillaré porque sino no me dormiré ni cien mil años después.

Abro la nevera, cae una tenue luz sobre mi rostro, imagino que debo tener cara de posesa- busca- nata- desesperada. Busco y rebusco y ¡Eureka! ¡Mí ansiado bote de nata!

Soy tan cochina y tengo tal antojo que ni reparo en ponérmela en un plato o vaso como una persona civilizada…Así que abro el bote, abro la boca todo lo que puedo y enchufo la nata a presión sobre mi garganta…!_Olé olé qué guarra soy por favor_! voy pensando mientras mi dedo sigue enchufando y enchufando nata azucarada a litros!

-Jamás te han dicho que no es nada bonito robar comida –¡Me recriminan por detrás!

¡POR DIOS QUE SUSTO! ¡QUÉ PILLADA!

¡JODER ES RACHEL!

¡COÑO ME HA DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!

Sin querer y a causa del susto he apretado el botón del bote más de la cuenta, madre mía qué parda la he liado, me ha salido un chorrazo de nata que es imposible que me la trague por mucha boca que abra.

Me giro a mirarla, tengo la boca llena, debo parecer un puto hámster de esos acumulando pipas para dos inviernos, Rachel está apoyada en pijama en el marco de la puerta. Me mira y de verdad que creo que se aguanta la risa.

Yo es cómo si me viera desde fuera...Qué ridículo debo estar haciendo y para colmo tengo "el arma homicida" en la mano…Vaya que tengo cogido el bote de nata de los cojones, ni disimular puedo.

Se viene hacia mí y me mira.

-Dame el bote anda…-Me solicita con su mano estirada.

Yo obedezco y se lo doy.

-T eia abtjo Ra dkl –Me disculpo cómo puedo, porque joder no puedo ni hablar ni vocalizar tengo una bola de nata que invade todo el espacio en mi garganta y tengo hasta la lengua atrapada e inmovilizada jajaja!

¡Qué apuro estoy pasando! ¡Soy una guarra roba natas azucaradas!

Ella se acerca un poco más a mí, ahora no sé si se aguanta la risa o no porque la veo más sería todavía.

-¿Cómo dices Quinn? –Me pregunta a dos centímetros de mi cara.

Yo trago saliva…!Qué coño saliva… ¡Trago nata! ¡Se me va a salir de las putas orejas!

-Qué tenía antojo Rachel…-Le digo a los pocos segundos de manera más clara. Debo tener azúcar en el cuerpo para veinte nueve años más lo menos –No podía dormir…-Me disculpo un tanto avergonzada.

Ahora sonríe levemente…Casi es imperceptible pero al menos no está tan seria.

-Tienes nata ahí…-Me señala apuntando con sus ojos hacia mí boca.

-¿Aquí? –Le digo yo indicando el lado equivocado con mi mano mientras me relamo.

-No…Ahí no Quinn…En el otro lado…

-¿Aquí?

-No...Espera…Ven…Acércate…-Me dice con suavidad.

Y entonces alargó su mano y me tocó. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas horas sentí el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel. Fue un gesto a primera vista tonto pero para mí no fue así, para mí ese contacto fue un gesto cariñoso, un gesto de complicidad incluso hasta un gesto erótico…Con su dedo pulgar me limpió la comisura de mis labios, retirando el excedente de nata que había quedado…

-Ya está...Así mejor…-Me contestó al terminar para bajar de nuevo su mano.

Me tiemblan las piernas, lo sé es una chorrada pero ese gesto tan natural me ha hecho sentir muchas cosas y una de ellas son que me tiemblan las piernas, que se me ha puesto la piel de gallina y que el corazón me va loco y desbocado.

Nos miramos a los ojos. La tengo tan cerca tan cerca que creo que voy a besarla…Y creo que ella lo sabe porque mis ojos deben estar totalmente dilatados de deseo…Y Rachel aborta enseguida, aborta enseguida ese vínculo que estamos teniendo.

-Nos vemos mañana ¿ok? ¿De acuerdo Quinn? –Me dice con dulzura acompañada de una leve pero para mí maravillosa y preciosa sonrisa.

¡LA PRIMERA!.

Me ha sonreído adrede, no se le ha escapado me ha sonreído a mí claramente y por primera vez en no sé cuántos días.

¿Y sabéis que hice? Me arriesgué.

Me ha sonreído, me ha tocado, hay que ir despacio lo sé pero yo….Yo soy yo, soy Quinn Fabray y la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes como bien sabéis.

Veo como ella se ha girado, para irse de nuevo hacia su habitación.

-Rachel –La llamo nada más ha dado un paso.

Se vuelve hacia mí…Sus labios no dicen nada pero sus castaños ojos me dicen _"Habla"_

-Rachel…Yo…Yo me preguntaba si tú…-Pero me quedo callada.

-Dime Quinn…Dime… –Me ayudó a continuar porque de repente me vió un poco atascada…Quizás saturada.

Yo sonrío con nerviosismo. Sé que voy a tirarme a la piscina…y no sé si hay agua o está totalmente vacía.

-Rachel…Me…Me preguntaba si…¿Quieres pasar el resto de la noche conmigo? Solo dormir Rachel…Solo dormir –Le aclaro de inmediato.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Aprecio mucho este capitulo, me reí mucho escribiéndolo…Casi tanto como me río con Achele Apu Apu Apu. No nos conocemos personalmente pero siempre me arranca una sonrisa cuando la leo...Asi que mí flor de loto…!Este capi es tuyo, este es perfecto para ti!**

**Y a las demás como siempre Gracias! Gracias y mil Gracias me leo todos y cada uno de vuestros rw…y solo decir que quedan 4 y que nos haré esperar demasiado.**

**KLAVIER**


	31. Chapter 31

-Rachel…Me…Me preguntaba si…¿Quieres pasar el resto de la noche conmigo? Solo dormir Rachel…Solo dormir –Le aclaro de inmediato.

Varios minutos han pasado desde esa petición y ahora nos encontramos en _mi habitación_. No me lo explico, no sé como ha ocurrido pero ha accedido, Rachel ha accedido y me ha dicho que sí.

Fue rápido y veloz pero un contundente _"sí"_ salió de sus labios al momento. La verdad es que pienso que le traicionó el subconsciente y la razón y sin embargo ganó su corazón y yo espero su deseo…Porque lo cierto es que no me lo esperaba, no me esperaba que Rachel durmiera conmigo la mitad de lo que quedaba de esa extraña noche.

La cama donde llevo durmiendo estos días no es muy grande ciertamente, no es una cama de soltero pero tampoco es de matrimonio, quizás es de un metro veinte de ancho aproximadamente.

-¿En qué…En qué lado quieres dormir Rachel? –Le pregunto estando aún de pié.

Yo llevo puesto un pijama del canario Piolín, hace juego con mi pelo…jajaja no eso es una broma…En realidad es porque me gusta ese pájaro amarillo que siempre dice "Lindo gatito"…Me hace gracia, bueno el caso es que me encuentro al filo del lado izquierdo y le acabo de preguntar en qué lado quiere dormir.

Ella me mira confundida, entrecierra sus ojos para hablarme y yo me temo lo peor en ese instante "_Mierda que le vuelve el sentido común y se pira_" me da por pensar enseguida.

-En el derecho Quinn….Quiero dormir en el lado derecho…Cómo siempre he hecho ¿No? –Me recrimina, porque lo ha hecho, la tía me lo ha recriminado bien seria.

¿Le ha dolido? ¿Le ha dolido que pensara qué no lo sabía? ¿Cree que lo he olvidado? ¿De verdad piensa qué he olvidado en que lugar de la cama prefiere dormir?

En absoluto.

Yo sonrío con nerviosismo, en realidad se lo había preguntado por decir algo, porque las dos estamos muy calladas y quería romper un poco el hielo.

-Claro…Claro Rachel –Le afirmo mientras me meto en la cama por el lado izquierdo.

El caso es que al final nos metemos en la cama. La cosa es extraña de cojones. Ambas estamos mirando hacia arriba, tapadas con el nórdico hasta la barbilla. La cama es estrecha con lo cual tengo a Rachel bien pegada a mi lado aunque ella procura no tocarme ni rozarme…Noto que se esmera en no hacerlo, pero a mí me da igual…Está a mí lado….Mi chica está acostada a mí lado y eso para mí ya es suficiente, es todo un récord, es un logro porque puedo sentir el calor que desprende su piel porque puedo oír cómo respira…

-Buenas noches Quinn –Me suelta de repente a la vez que con su mano apaga la luz de la mesilla bruscamente.

-Buenas noches Rachel –Le deseo yo a oscuras totalmente, no me ha dado tiempo ni a echarle una última mirada.

Y abro los ojos por la mañana. Y ya me encuentro sola en esa cama. Me voy de cabeza al wáter a pasar ronda….Es mi jodida rutina de embarazada.

-Buenos días Leroy Hiram –Les deseo a mis chicos nada más los veo acompañado con un beso a cada uno.

Rachel no está. Ha salido a correr igual que todas las mañanas. La verdad es que me siento un poco decepcionada…No sé porque pensé que esa mañana no lo haría, que esa mañana al levantarse junto a mi se quedaría…Pero no ha sido así, creo que la estreso todavía.

-Hola Rachel –La saludo al fin pasada ya media mañana.

Rachel ha tardado más de la cuenta. Normalmente aparece por casa a eso de las nueve o las nueve y media pero hoy se ha retrasado mucho más pues deben ser cerca de las doce del medio día.

-Hola Quinn –Detiene su caminar para hablarme pues iba directa a entrar a su casa.

Pero yo me encuentro sentada en un pequeño balancín fuera en el jardín pues aunque es pleno invierno y pega frío el sol ha salido….Hace un día de esos de cielo azul claro, el día está muy despejado, cero nubes y me apeteció que me diera el sol en la cara, últimamente entre tanto estrés y vómito estoy demasiado pálida.

Yo la miro y me doy cuenta que no viene sudada como de costumbre además sopeso que es imposible que lleve más de cuatro horas corriendo…No la noto ni cansada.

-¿Estás…Estás bien Rachel? –Le pregunto, porque siento el temor que ese cambio de rutina es debido a qué esta noche hemos dormido juntas.

La morena coge una silla, se sienta en ella a cierta distancia de mi balancín para mirarme y seguidamente hablarme.

-¿Cuándo sales de cuentas Quinn? ¿Cuándo tienes que tener…Al bebé? –Indaga para dejarme a mí asombrada.

Petrificada estoy ¿A qué viene eso? Llevo días en su casa y siempre pasó de puntillas sobre el tema de mi embarazo. ..Acaso…¿Ha estado pensando en ello? ¿Lleva cuatro horas meditando en eso?

-No he tenido tiempo de ir al ginecólogo Rachel pero calculo que para mediados de Julio…-La informo lo más natural que puedo sonar.

Rachel asiente con la cabeza supongo que son las mismas cuentas que tenía ella.

-¿Vas…Vas a decírselo a Sam verdad? –Me pregunta intrigada.

-Si Rachel claro, claro que voy a decírselo en cuanto regrese a Chicago lo haré…Él es el padre y tiene que saberlo…Quiero decírselo en persona por eso aún no lo sabe

-Eso está bien Quinn…Eso está bien -Me contesta firmemente.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sé que quiere decirme algo más, se lo noto, la conozco.

-Es una niña Quinn –Afirma de repente sin que yo comprenda.

-¿Qué? –Le respondo.

-Qué lo que llevas en tu vientre es una niña –Me repite súper segura.

Yo sonrío levemente.

-¿Có…Cómo lo sabes? –Indago desconcertada.

-Lo he soñado Quinn… lo he soñado esta noche.

_¿Esta noche? ¿Precisamente esta pasada noche?_

-¿De veras Rachel? ¿De veras has soñado algo así? –Le pregunto impresionada.

-Ajá…-Asiente afirmativamente.

-¿Y cómo era? ¿Cómo era ella? –Pregunto curiosa.

-¡Era preciosa Quinn!…Era preciosa como su madre –Me contesta rotundamente.

Noto que me sonrojo, me ha entrado calor en la mejillas, porque en el fondo…¿Me ha piropeado verdad? ¿Lo ha hecho cierto?

-¿Cómo vas a llamarla Quinn? –Me pregunta al instante.

Y en ese momento lo vi, lo percibí, lo supe, supe que ella iba a formar parte de la vida de esa niña supe que ella sería quién le pondría el nombre a la cría.

-No Rachel, dímelo tú…¿Cómo quieres llamarla? –Le devolví la pregunta.

Frunció el ceño.

-No es mi hija Quinn…Yo no tengo que llamarla de ninguna forma –Me contestó seria y muy hostil.

Enseguida puedo notar que ya quiere irse del jardín pues le veo las intenciones de levantarse _¡De_ _eso nada!_ Pensé ¡_De eso nada!_

-¡Rachel! –Le alcé la voz para que se detuviera -¿Cómo quieres llamarla Rachel? ¿Cómo? –Le insistí con firmeza.

-¿No te das cuenta Quinn? Tú y yo no estamos juntas, da igual cómo yo quiera llamarla porque jamás noso…-Y la corté, le interrumpí el discurso porque la veía venir, porque veía que volvía hacia la negatividad, porque no quería oírla hablar así.

-¡Rachel por favor no me jodas! –Salió de mí -¿Cómo? ¿Cómo deseas llamarla? ¿Cómo quieres que se llame? –Cuestioné otra vez.

Se quedó callada y quizás algo abrumada por la contundencia de mis palabras pero me miró a los ojos, con sus profundos ojos chocolatados.

-Elisabeth –Fue su respuesta y sonó segura, sonó con decisión.

-¿Elisabeth? –Murmuré para mí misma.

Y así fue, así la llamé.

Elisabeth.

-Gracias Rachel…Gracias –Le contesté pausada sin decirle nada más y la dejé marchar, la dejé marchar al interior de su casa.

Ese días pocas palabras más entre nosotras hubieron. Los cuatro comimos juntos, los cuatro jugamos al parchís y los cuatro cenamos. Y la noche volvió a llegar.

Yo estaba en el sofá viendo la tele junto a todos ellos y mil dudas me asediaban en la cabeza…Para nada escuchaba a la payasa del tiempo, hacía minutos que había desconectado pues mi mente solo pensaba si …si Rachel dormiría conmigo esa noche… O si simplemente

¿Debía pedírselo yo de nuevo? ¿Querría ella hacerlo? ¿Lo desearía tanto cómo yo?

Pero no hizo falta, no hizo nada de falta que me planteara tantas mandangas.

Rachel se levantó y me miró.

-Quinn…¿Nos…Nos vamos a la cama? –Me solicitó ella a mí.

Yo incrédula miré a Leroy porque era al que tenía al lado. No sé porque lo hice, la verdad es que fue algo automático, en plan ¿_Puedo Leroy_? Y él sólo me miró y me puso una cara a modo de "_Chica no sé tú pero yo no me lo pensaría demasiado tiempo"_

-Claro Rachel…Vamos –Le contesté levantándome a la vez.

Y de nuevo en mi habitación. Y de nuevo boca arriba. Y de nuevo esa lámpara terriblemente apagada que apagaba un poquito mis esperanzas, apagaba esa luz que no me daba calor, pues ni beso de buenas noches ni nada parecido. Yo deseaba una última mirada, anhelaba un arrumaco, una caricia….o cualquier contacto…..Pero…!Zascas a dormir se ha dicho!

Cuatro noches procedieron igual. Cuatro noches me tuvo así la niña con sus cuatro días de absoluta soledad matutina. Yo me levantaba a solas, Rachel nunca estaba, siempre se iba a correr.

Pero en el quinto día todo cambió. Yo estaba de lado y cómo siempre abrí los ojos poco a poco al notar la luz del sol y noté un ardor en el estómago, un calor en mí barriga "_Mierda no…otra vez no….._" Pensé porque las últimas dos mañanas no había vomitado, no sentía tantas náuseas y creí que ese quinto día otra vez comenzaban…Hasta que me di cuenta que ese ardor, que ese calor que yo sentía no era algo propio, no era cosa mía….Era que Rachel me tenía cogida….

Con cuidado levanté un poco el nórdico, eché la vista hacia abajo y entreví su mano aparcada sobre mí vientre plano. Me tenía bien agarrada, la había colocado incluso por debajo de mi pijama, podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su piel, el ardor qué su palma desprendía. Sonreí como una tonta y pensé en no moverme ni un milímetro, no quería que se despertara, no quería romper ese mágico momento que yo estaba viviendo.

-Buenos días –Me susurró de repente al oído.

¿Dios mío está despierta? ¡No me lo esperaba!

Creí que debía estar dormida, que sin querer ella se habría dormido esa mañana.

¿Y ahora yo qué hago? Me plantee enseguida.

Pues seguí tumbada de lado, me quedé inmóvil y estática. No quería que Rachel retirara su mano de mí, deseaba que siguiera abrazándome, sentía que ambas estábamos de lado juntas y "acarameladas".

-¿Hoy no vas a correr Rachel? –Le pregunté sin girarme con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ya me quieres echar de la cama? –Me contestó rápida.

Entonces sí que me giré y de bruces me encontré como con sus enormes ojos castaños y esa mirada indescifrable que me proyectaba.

-No Rachel, no quiero que te vayas…Ni hoy ni mañana…Ni pasado mañana…-Me confesé.

Ella sonrío….Madre mía tenía sus labios tan y tan cerca de los míos que no sé cómo diablos me contuve para no engancharme a ellos…Supongo que no quería marcar el ritmo…Ella era quién había elegido despertar conmigo esa mañana, ella había elegido tenerme agarrada…Ella debía elegir el momento en qué me besara…Si es que ese momento algún día llegaba.

Rachel debía marcar la pauta ….Eso era lo que más claro tenía yo de todo.

-Me ha gustado que me cogieras Rachel….Me ha gustado despertar así esta mañana –Le dije ante la ausencia de sus palabras.

-Y a mí Quinn…A mí también –Contestó algo escueta para quedarse luego callada.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué pasaría por esa cabecita loca?

-¿Quieres desayunar junto a mí? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Quedó por un momento pensativa.

-Sí que quiero Quinn….Quiero que me hagas tortitas .Te pasas el día haciendo tortitas a mis padres…Eres una pelota ¿Sabes? –Me contestó y yo no supe si bromeaba o no.

Yo abrí la boca sorprendida…Así como cuando me zampé la nata el otro día.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres tú que corres cada mañana cómo Forrest Gump! Cualquier día te vas a salir del estado de Ohio Rachel! Yo cocino para todos pero si tú no estás….-Dejé caer.

-Pues hoy vas hacerlo solo para mí.

-¿A sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –Indagué curiosa.

-¡Si! Porqué mis padres no están…Les he oído salir esta mañana temprano de casa.

Y cierto era.

Nos levantamos y con el pijama puesto bajamos hacia la cocina. Leroy e Hiram nos habían dejado una nota escrita, ambos se habían ido a pasar el día con unos amigos suyos….Así que Rachel y yo teníamos la casa a total disposición.

Lo primero que hice fue poner la radio a tope, me gusta, me gusta oír la radio mientras cocino…Me encanta escuchar música ¿Nunca os lo he dicho? Ella pretendió poner un disco de Barbra Streisand y yo le dije que si estaba loca de remate! Una cosa es qué quiera ganármela qué quiera enamorarla, sé que estoy en plena redención pero otra cosa es que mis oídos paguen el pato! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!

-Rachel o ponemos la radio con una emisora decente o te cocinas tú solita el desayuno….-Le amenacé contundente con una cuchara de palo en mí mano.

Y a ritmo de Johnny B Goode cociné.

¡Y fue estupendo fue genial! Era la primera vez que estábamos desayunando juntas desde que yo me había instalado en su casa. Esa mañana de diciembre ella había decidido no salir a correr, había decidido despertar junto a mí…Lo que yo nunca tuve claro fue si ella había premeditado….Qué también nos acostáramos.

Estamos viendo la tele. Sentadas de lado en el sofá. Yo no presto atención a la película desde hace rato...Es que la colega me ha puesto un musical…Creo que se ha querido vengar por lo de esta mañana…Y que queréis que os diga… No hay persona humana qué se lo trague…. Así que de reojo voy mirando a Rachel….!Madre mía cómo me gusta! ¡Me gusta hasta esa nariz que tiene de perfil! ¡La adoro! Ahora mismo me la comería, le daría un mordisquito con mis dientes…

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto Quinn? –Me pregunta sin dejar de mirar al frente, ha sido un tanto seria la verdad….Es que a veces es un poco seca…Bueno a veces no…la mayor parte del tiempo es muy seca con su trato haca mí.

-Miraba tu perfil Rachel…Miraba tú nariz…Me parece adorable

Ella gira su cabeza. Me mira incrédula.

-¿Mi nariz? ¿Mi nariz Quinn? –Me contesta alzando sus cejas.

-Oye que pasa ¡Pues sí! Me gusta Rachel, me encanta tú nariz! De hecho estaba pensando que te daría un pequeño mordisquito en ella –Le respondo sonriente.

-¿Y qué te lo impide Quinn? –Me contestó con tono cortante.

¡Qué huevos qué tiene!

¿Qué qué me lo impide dice? ¿En serio? Lleva todo el día devolviéndome las preguntas y está más seca que un cagarro.

Ya no sé si se ha levantado en modo irónico o qué le pasa…Rachel me pierde, me pierde….Y yo no quiero seguir así, ya me he cansado…Me sobreviene que esto no es un juego, ya jugué en su momento….y mira como escapé mejor dicho mira como escapamos.

-Tú Rachel…tú lo haces –Le respondí por primera vez bien seria y poniéndome de pie.

Me he rallado. Eso es lo que hay.

Me he rallado porque tengo la impresión que me da y me quita, que quiere y no se deja. Sé que me advirtió, sé que me avisó que estaría distante, fría y cortante pero por hoy ¿Sabéis qué?

¡Basta!Basta! He tenido bastante ración.

-Voy a beber agua Rachel –Le informo al momento.

Salgo del salón, necesito beber, de repente me noto acalorada...Me imagino que estoy frustrada. Me dirijo con paso firme a la cocina, cojo un vaso lo lleno de agua y me lo bebo de un tirón.

Y no me lo imaginaba, lo estaba, estaba frustrada. Dejé el vaso sobre la encimera y apoyé mis brazos en ella. Necesitaba coger un poco de aire, necesitaba unos segundos para calmarme, no quería saltar con Rachel, no quería reprocharle nada porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a eso…"_Cálmate Quinn cálmate y respira_" me dije a mí misma conociéndome mí carácter cómo me lo conocía…Y de repente estando de espaldas a la puerta sentí que ella venía. Oí sus pasos acercándose y noté sus brazos rodeándome fuertemente la cintura.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro, se aferró a mí cintura como no lo hacía en días o mejor dicho en semanas…Me abrazaba, me abrazaba con firmeza, sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda…¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

-Date la vuelta por favor –Me solicitó en voz baja al cabo de un rato de tenerme "entre sus brazos".

Yo accedí a su orden. Me giré y solo de verle la cara me emocioné. Rachel me miraba diferente, sus ojos eran los de siempre, los de antaño, los que me mostraba cuando me amaba tanto. Enseguida noté que mis lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse sobre el lagrimal de mis ojos verdes.

-Rachel…Ya no sé qué hacer…No sé qué más hacer…¿Entiendes? –Me sinceré con los brazos bien abiertos mostrándole quizás el principio de mi cansancio o de mi fracaso.

Porque era cierto, ya llevaba muchos días en su casa. Sí qué habíamos avanzado sí que estábamos mejor, no había tanta tensión entre nosotras…Pero no era suficiente, porque Rachel aún era seca y borde conmigo, porque no había menguado en sus planes de irse a Nueva York a probar suerte, yo la oía, cada día hablaba con sus padres en la cena o en la comida sobre el tema y jamás ella contaba conmigo y ni mucho menos pedía mi opinión al respecto….Así que claro ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Debía abrir los ojos ya? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?

Y entonces hizo algo que me dejó helada. Sin decir nada, sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra con sus cálidas manos me levantó la camisa que yo llevaba puesta y mi tripa quedó descubierta. No me quitaba la vista de encima yo la miré perdida, no sabía que tramaba porqué me había destapado, que estaba haciendo…Hasta que la vi...la vi cómo se agachaba poco a poco, vi como se puso de rodillas y cómo delicadamente posó sus labios sobre mi barriga…La besaba, a mí niña, a su futura hija, besaba a Elisabeth por primera vez en su vida, la besaba con una ternura jamás vista y una dulzura exquisita….Me emocioné al verla joder, decía tantas cosas con ese gesto que me fue imposible controlar el llanto por más tiempo.

Recuerdo colocar mi mano encima de su cabeza y enredar mis dedos sobre su negro pelo mientras ella seguía y seguía con sus besos y yo notaba mis lagrimas cayendo.

-Ven Rachel…levanta ven…levanta… –Le supliqué a trompicones para que se pusiera de pié y me mirara.

Unos segundos en silencio cara a cara….Unos segundos de antesala a una noticia tan esperada.

-Quiero que vengáis conmigo a Nueva York Quinn…Os quiero a las dos en mi vida…-Me confesó al fin sin dejar de mirarme –Creo que mi vida sin ti…Carece de sentido y no quiero estar más así…No quiero más paredes ni muros entre nosotras.

Yo tragué saliva..¿Mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo?

-¿Seguro Rachel…Seguro qué tú _la_ quieres? ¿Qué nos quieres? ¿Qué me quieres? –Maticé las preguntas para asegurarme, porque necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si Rachel me seguía queriendo, si seguía amándome a pesar de todo el daño que yo le había provocado…

-Siempre he querido ser madre Quinn tú lo sabes, quizás esta no era la forma en la que siempre había soñado pero quizás mi destino lo tenía así reservado…No lo sé…Ahora eso no importa porque….Yo te quiero a ti ¡Claro que te quiero Quinn! Y si esa niña forma parte de tu ser, de tu encanto, de tu belleza…. Yo quiero formar parte de su vida sí tu me dejas Quinn…si tú me dejas….

Yo me acerco a ella un poquito más, doy un paso hacia adelante, estoy consternada por sus palabras…Estoy que no puedo decir nada….Pero por suerte de nuevo…No hizo falta…

Rachel tiró de mí camisa y un apasionado beso selló contra mis labios. Dios mío no puedo describir en palabras todo lo que sentí al rencontrarme de nuevo con el sabor de sus labios, con el roce de su lengua y el calor de sus besos. Enseguida me aceleré, enseguida me incendié, yo soy pura pólvora así que la cogí por detrás de su nuca, la apreté suavemente hacia mí boca porque no iba a dejarla escapar, no iba a dejarla ni hablar, ni murmurar, ni tan siquiera respirar…Sólo quería besarla, besarla y besarla sin parar….Tenía necesidad…Tenía tanta necesidad vital de sus labios que ni yo misma me lo creía!

La ropa empezó a sobrarnos enseguida, un intenso calor se apoderó de nosotras dos, con ansiedad mis manos reclamaban el tacto de su piel así que no me lo pensé dos veces y mientras seguía enganchada a su boca sus brazos levanté le quité el jersey y la camiseta mientras que ella con algo de torpeza me desabrochaba la camisa a toda prisa.

Ambas íbamos aceleradas, mucho, muchísimo lo mismo que si se acabara el mundo ese día, como si no pudiéramos hacerlo nunca más como si fuera la última oportunidad y en un arranque la cogí entre mis brazos, ella enredó sus perfectas piernas sobre mí cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello y en cuatro pasos me la llevé hacia el sofá. La tumbé a lo largo de él y yo a lo largo de ella y me frené, me frené por un instante al verla.

Qué bonita es…!QUÉ BONITA ES! Pensé en alto.

-Ni te imaginas lo que llego a quererte Rachel.….Ni te lo imaginas –Me confesé sin dejar de mirar esos ojos color café –Siento tanto todo lo que ha pasado…Siento no haber sido valiente en mí momento…Pero no volverá a ocurrir Rachel…Te juro que eso no volverá a ocurrir …No voy a perderte…!No voy a dejarte escapar en la vida! –Sentencié con una sonrisa.

Ella posó su dedo índice sobre mi boca y se mordió el labio inferior… Con ese gesto me ordenó qué me callase. Me deseaba, Rachel me deseaba más que nada…_Bésame_ me suplicó _Bésame y calla_ entendí yo.

Y lo hago, obedezco, la vuelvo a besar, rozo mis labios con sus labios, mi lengua se resbala con la suya, mi saliva y su saliva se entremezclan y enseguida noto cómo Rachel toma el control de mí mano, me la ha cogido con la suya y sin dejar de besarme me guía…Me guía hasta dónde ella quiere que vaya…Desea que la toque, que la acaricie, que la estimule, quiere que termine con esa tortura a la que está sometida…Rachel está incandescente, su piel abrasa, las yemas de mis dedos se queman al tocarla…Y mis dedos se abren paso por debajo de su pantalón… Voy a buscar lo que quiero, voy a ir a por lo que más deseo…

Me lo está poniendo fácil, está muy húmeda, mis dedos se manejan solos ahí dentro, se resbalan sin qué yo casi haga ningún esfuerzo…Dios mío cuanto la he echado de menos…Cuánto cuánto…Pienso mientras no dejo de tocarla.

-Rachel…Te quiero….Te quiero Rachel y te deseo….te deseo mi vida….-Le suspiro entre jadeos, casi no puedo ni hablar, me cuesta respirar…Estoy tremendamente agitada y el corazón me galopa sin parar.

Me está poniendo a cien y ni tan siquiera me ha tocado…Pero el sentirla tan mojada, el verla tan excitada provoca que yo enloquezca…Sé que estoy igual que ella o peor aún, estoy muy excitada pero quiero que ella termine, quiero que sienta tanto placer que no quiera separarse jamás de mí en su vida, quiero que vea las estrellas, que toque el cielo con sus manos, que oiga campanas, que sienta magia, que crea que es eterna primavera ¡Que el salón se ilumine de fuegos artificiales! ¡Eso quiero!

Y la toco, la toco sin cesar, la acaricio con ritmo y suavidad, ha cerrado ya los ojos, creo que está a punto de explotar, veo como se muerde el labio inferior, cómo su respiración se agita, veo que no puede más….

-Mírame Rachel…Mírame a los ojos –Le pido un segundo antes de notar que va ha llegar al clímax –Mírame cielo…mírame –Le "_ordeno_" y "_ordeno_" sin parar.

¡Y de nuevo está ahí!

Lo veo reflejado en el iris de sus ojos…Por fin puedo disfrutar de ello….Cuanto lo he echado de menos cuanto tiempo sin verlo….!Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego en los ojos de mí Rachel! Ha llegado al orgasmo y también lo noto por la humedad que hay ahora en mis dedos, se contrae, Rachel se contrae, se ha medio incorporado del sofá atrapando así mi mano entre sus piernas…

-¡Dios mío Quinn! ¡Dios mío mí amor!….!Dios mío! Dios mío! Dios mío! -Grita y ríe.

Porque ríe, ríe a carcajadas, ríe y ríe eufórica sin parar…!Está contenta! ¡Está muy contenta!

Sigue con los ojos abiertos y me mira en profundidad, yo sigo con mi mano atrapada entre sus muslos y aún habiendo ella terminado sigo notando espasmos…..Yo también le sonrío abiertamente y mirándola siento complicidad, siento conexión y una empatía como con nunca nadie en la vida….!La quiero! ¡La quiero! ¡La quiero! Y la querré el resto de mi puñetera vida! ¡Lo sé!

Esa tarde hicimos el amor no una ni dos…Sino tres, tres veces lo hicimos. Con una vez no fue suficiente claro que no…. La casa era nuestra y el tiempo también y yo quería besar todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, quería recorrerme cada centímetro de su piel entretenerme en cada uno de sus poros lunares y pecas….La había echado tanto de menos qué no iba a escatimar en besos…Siempre le daría besos y besos hasta que se me gastaran los labios si hiciera falta.

Ahora estoy sobre ella…Finalmente subimos a su habitación, son casi las diez de la noche y estoy escuchando el latir de su corazón…Igual que lo hacía antaño mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello…Me siento serena, me siento tranquila, sosegada, relajada y sobretodo en paz conmigo misma.

Levanto mi cabeza y la miro, sonrío, ella me corresponde igual pero yo no le digo nada…No hace falta…Nuevamente no hace falta…a Rachel y a mí nos sobran las palabras…Siempre nos sobraron.

Cuatro meses más tarde de esa maravillosa tarde, me levanté una mañana de mediados de marzo, tiré de la cortina de mi nueva habitación para ver el sol "!_Buenos días New York_!" grité con énfasis bien alto y….Entonces me giré de nuevo, miré hacia la cama, la vi tumbada y le pronuncié unas palabras….

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Quedan 3 **

**KLAVIER.**


	32. Chapter 32

Cuatro meses más tarde de esa maravillosa tarde, me levanté una mañana de mediados de marzo, tiré de la cortina de mi nueva habitación para ver el sol "!_Buenos días New York_!" grité con énfasis bien alto y….Entonces me giré de nuevo, miré hacia la cama, la vi tumbada y le pronuncié unas palabras….

-¡Rachel tengo una barriga que para qué! –Grité entusiasmada mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi panza.

Rachel sigue estirada en la cama me mira y sonríe mientras yo estoy de pié a su vera, me he puesto de perfil para que vea la pedazo de barriga que me ha salido…Bueno a lo mejor es lo normal estando de cinco meses pero que queréis que os diga…!Yo me veo un barrigón total! ¡Me he tragado una sandía! Jajaja! Y no os hablo de mis tetas….Madre mía menudo par de melones estoy echando…!Rachel no se las termina no da abasto! ¿No era vegetariana? ¡Pues ale a comer fruta! Jajaja!

-Vuelve a la cama anda…Vuelve conmigo barriguita mía….-Me solicita con los ojos aún entrecerrados.

No me lo pienso dos veces y me vuelvo con ella a la cama de un salto. Me abrazo a su cintura y reclamo mis mimos y carantoñas matutinas para mí y para Beth…Yo la llamo Beth y Rachel la llama Eli…Pero es la misma niña ¿Eh? Es Elisabeth ¡No os penséis que llevo dos que no!

Qué deciros…No sé por dónde comenzar...Bueno estoy legalmente divorciada ya no soy una Evans oficialmente y Rachel también lo está. Por mi parte hablé con Sam cuando yo y Rachel regresamos a Chicago. Cómo ya me imaginaba él se ha querido involucrar en mí embarazo, Sam no va eludir responsabilidades, Beth es hija suya y él lo sabe. Pero yo hablé muy clarito con él, Rachel va a formar parte de su vida, ella es mi pareja ahora y espero que para siempre con lo cuál va a criarla junto a mí…Le dije a Sammuel que voy a educar a Beth para que llame "_mamá_" a Rachel, lo tengo clarísimo, lo haré desde el principio desde que ella nazca y así lo cumpliré… y deseo que Sam lo sepa, que sea consciente…No voy a engañarlo otra vez.

Al principio le chocó la noticia, no voy a negarlo pero al final lo comprendió…Se ha dado cuenta que mi amor por Rachel es total, no fue una experiencia lésbica ni una locura transitoria, yo la amo, cada de día de más que paso junto a ella la quiero más que el anterior….Además Sam tiene algo con Mercedes. No me lo ha confesado abiertamente pero yo lo sé, noto cómo se miran entre ellos…Sobretodo Sam que lo conozco más….Le empiezan a brillar los ojos cuando la mira…Le salen chiribitas….Sé que acabará perdidamente enamorado de ella. Tiempo al tiempo.

Hemos coincidido un par de veces juntos, cuando me han acompañado a mí primera ecografía de Beth y esas cosas. Imaginaros las cara del personal del Hospital….!Íbamos cuatro! Yo y Rachel Mercedes y Sam! ¡Vaya estampa!

De Finn no sabemos casi nada, sólo sabemos que se fue de Chicago dejó el trabajo y se ha largado a vivir a Miami. Rachel y su ex se divorciaron de muy malas maneras, ella tuvo muchos problemas con él, no se ponían de acuerdo en nada…Finn le puso muchas trabas…Jamás aceptó que se quedara conmigo…Jamás.

Vivimos en un pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. No es muy grande pero para mí es suficiente porque es muy acogedor…Es el hogar que comparto con Rachel y por mí cómo si viviera en una ratonera. Pedí el traslado a la compañía, ahora siempre salgo desde el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York y arrastré conmigo a Santana y Britt. Ya os lo dije en su momento ellas siempre se trasladan a vivir dónde yo vivo. Son mis hermanas y no me van a dejar sola nunca, les da igual vivir en un lado que en otro claro que Santana ya me advirtió un tanto amenazante….me dijo algo talque así: "_Deja el culo quieto Quinn…Deja el culo quieto de una vez hija de mí vida qué nos vamos a recorrer el puto país entero!"_

Pero ahí están viviendo, cerca de mí en un dúplex de la quinta avenida las muy jodías. Con Rachel han compenetrado mucho se llevan estupendamente sobretodo Britt, son iguales de dulces y sentimentales porque con San choca más…De vez en cuando se enzarzan en absurdas discusiones pero nunca llega la sangre al río ¿eh? Nunca…Lo mismo que yo con Kurt.

Yo con cara antigua y el engominado me llevo mejor. Ahora Kurt me acusa de salir del armario más de la cuenta. Dice que no hace falta que todo el mundo lo sepa, qué no hace falta que lo pregone a los cuatro vientos pero yo no lo pregono sencillamente….Aclaro las cosas.

Por poneros un ejemplo el viernes pasado estuvimos los cuatro cenando. Vino el camero un par de veces a pedir nota y Rachel no estaba, había ido al baño y tardaba más de la cuenta.

-¿Y su amiga que querrá tomar? –Me preguntó.

Y yo sencillamente sonreí y le contesté.

-No es mi amiga señor camarero….Es mi chica, mi novia ¿Entiende? –Le informé educadamente.

-Ahhh vale…vale...perdone entonces –Me contestó el camarero un poco cortado.

Porque ese tema lo tengo superado, lo tengo muy superado. Les comunique a mis padres lo de Rachel y mi embarazo y sencillamente pusieron el grito en el cielo .Me lo esperaba, tampoco es ninguna novedad su reacción por supuesto que no. No me hablan, no les hablo, tampoco les echo de menos…Tengo a Leroy e Hiram así que con mis padres no tenemos relación ninguna, no han querido conocer a Rachel…Estupendo…Ellos se lo pierden pero yo decido que tampoco conocerán a su nieta.

Punto y pelota.

Por este último tema Rachel y yo hemos discutido un poco, dice que soy demasiado radical, pues mira si lo soy ¿No hay Rachel? No hay Beth. Se acabó la conversación. En fin que me voy del hilo…Lo de Kurt.

-Oye Quinn –Me susurró porcelana acercándose a mí –Tampoco era necesario qué el camarero lo supiera…Lo mismo que el conductor del taxi dónde hemos venido o lo mismo que el taquillero del cine del otro día o de la chica que vendía palomitas….No es necesario querida…No es necesario que lo digas a todo el mundo porque a veces dejas cortada a la gente ¿Sabes?…-Me recriminó medio riendo.

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido….Le he cogido estima al cara antigua claro que sí pero no va a decirme durante toda su vida lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer ¡Yo soy Quinn Fabray y voy a darle una lección! ¡Soy la capitana ¿no?! Jajaja!

-Oye Kurt querido….Tienes razón...Aunque yo hasta ahora era muy fina…Siempre les digo que es mi chica o mi novia…¿Pero sabes qué? A partir de ahora les diré "_No somos amigas ni primas ni hermanas…nos comemos el_ _coño mutuamente día sí y día también sabía usted _? " ¿Te parece bien querido Kurt? ¿Podrás soportarlo? –Le pregunté con mucho cinismo.

Blaine sencillamente reventó a risas. Se puso rojo cómo un tomate de reír…Le reprodujo a Rachel la conversación cuando de nuevo se sentó en la mesa y casi no podía ni hablar ¿_No_ _serías capaz verdad Quinn_? Me preguntó ella medio asustada y yo sólo me encogí de hombros cómo respuesta y Blaine volvió a estallar a risas… Madre mía cómo adoro al engominado…!Tengo adoración y devoción por mí futuro cuñado! Porque Rachel y yo aún no estamos casadas…Aún no le he pedido matrimonio pero estoy a punto a puntito de hacerlo.

Lo mismo que dejar el trabajo. A partir del sexto mes de embarazo me prohíben ya volar…Y estoy cerca de llegar a eso. Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien desde hace semanas pues no tengo vómitos ni náuseas. Me reincorporé en Enero cuando regresamos de Lima pero son normas de la compañía y tengo que cogerme la baja forzosamente, no puedo volar estando ya tan avanzada.

Pero me queda un vuelo ¡Uno! y pienso aprovecharlo ni imagináis cómo. He movido hilos con todo el mundo para tomar la ruta que quiero, la KF5-04 destino estado de Nevada Las Vegas…! ¡Tengo intención de llevarme a Rachel a las Vegas y voy a casarme con ella!

Por cierto no os lo he comentado. A Rachel profesionalmente no le va nada mal en Nueva York. Ha hecho varias audiciones gracias a Kurt y le han dado algún papel que otro. No son gran cosa, no es la estrella de la obra pero ella está contenta…."_Poco a poco Quinn"_ me dice siempre a mí.

Tengo la grata impresión que ella está contenta con su vida, con todo lo que tiene, yo estoy a su lado, vivimos juntas, trabaja en lo que le gusta, va a tener una hija….!Si creo que está satisfecha sí!

Bueno el caso es que estamos en el avión que vuela hacia el estado de Nevada…Sobrevolamos el desierto….Rachel sabe que vamos a las Vegas, cree que simplemente es una escapadita romántica qué yo le he regalado antes de que dé a luz, ignora completamente la sorpresa qué le tengo preparada. El avión ya ha despegado y yo hago mis aspavientos con las manos con mi traje especial de azafata "Tres tallas más de gorda preñada" Jajajaja!

Santana y Britt vuelan con nosotras, son mis compañeras de tripulación, también tuve que hacer malabarismos para que así fuera pues ellas saben las intenciones que yo llevo.

En un momento del viaje me acerco a Rachel, tiene una cara de miedo total aún…pobrecita mía no le gusta volar.

-Cielo –Le susurro acercándome a su asiento –Quiero presentarte a alguien….A un amigo –Le digo para que se relaje un poquito.

-¿A un amigo? ¿A quién? –Indaga desconcertada.

-Al comandante John…Ya sabes mi ex ex…-Le explico –Tendrías que venir a la cabina de pilotos…-Le dejé caer de inmediato.

Accedió a ello con gusto. Con lo curiosa que es Rachel anda que iba a perder la oportunidad de ver una cabina de pilotos.

Se levantó de su asiento y yo le cogí de la mano. Siempre lo hago, me gusta cogerla de la mano….Con lo fácil que es ese gesto y lo tanto que me compliqué en el pasado madre mía de mi vida Quinn!

-John…-Le dije cuando me abrieron –Quiero presentarte a mi chica…Ella es Rachel –Le presenté cuando se estrecharon las manos.

-Mucho gusto Rachel me llamo John –Se presentó.

-Encantada John el gusto es mío –Respondió ella

Por un momento se sonrieron entre ellos, creo que conectaron bastante bien.

-¿Así que a punto de ser mamá eh Rachel? –Le preguntó el piloto con complicidad y media sonrisa.

Su reacción fue poner su mano sobre mi gran barriga, con ternura, con cariño y delicadeza como siempre hacía.

-Ya ves…Estoy deseando verle la carita….Estoy deseando tener a Eli entre mis brazos –Le matizó con dulzura.

Y por fin llegamos.

Entramos en el hotel y corriendo ya me engancho a sus labios. Yo lo siento pero es estar en una habitación con Rachel y me sobrevienen unas ganas terribles de besarla que no puedo reprimir. Oye me lo he currado ¿eh? He elegido un hotel muy elegante, uno de esos que siempre salen en las películas, de esos dónde luego en el salón mientras cenas pollo con cigalas te canta en directo Celine Dion….Pero no es a la Canadiense a quién vamos a ver esta noche….¿Sabéis quién es? ¿Sabéis quién canta? ¡Barbara! ¡Barbara Streisand! ¡Su Barbara Streisand!

¡Oi oi oi oi oi madre del amor hermoso estoy deseando verle la cara a Rachel! ¡Se va a quedar petrificada! ¡Le va hacer una ilusión tremenda!

Pero ahora no estoy por la labor, ahora la tengo entre mis brazos y voy…A comérmela a besos… ¡Así que hasta luego! ¡No molesten por favor! Jajaja!

Ya estamos en el mágico salón. He llevado a Rachel con los ojos vendados. Sé que de un momento a otro se enterará de quién viene a cantar pues anunciarán a Barbara por megafonía…Pero quiero retrasar todo ese momento mientras pueda y no quería que viera el cartel que hay en la entrada de la sala.

Le he regalado un vestido ¿Sabéis? No se lo esperaba menuda cara ha puesto, me ha reprochado que ella no me ha regalado nada…. pero claro es el vestido con el cual yo espero que se case conmigo esta misma noche…¿Qué mejor regalo que ese puede darme? ¡Ninguno!

Por cierto que le queda como un guante. ¡Mira que es bonita! ¡Mira que es bonita mí Rachel joder!

Estamos cenando…No hay pollo con cigalas como yo había pronosticado….Es una especie de menú degustación…El caso es que ambas entre plato y plato vamos hablando o habla ella, porque Rachel habla mucho, no calla, es una cotorra, me habla de la niña, me tiene saturada con la niña y no ha nacido todavía! Jajajaja! Es genial..!Me encanta! Me encanta que esté tan ilusionada…Me encanta que lo viva de esa manera…Estoy segura que Rachel va a ser y será una madre estupenda.

Y de repente se apagan las luces y se oye un speaker a toda leche por los altavoces. Es una voz de hombre, con tono grave y elegante….La va a presentar….El speaker habla de una gran cantante y todas esas mandangas…Yo de reojo veo a Rachel cómo escucha atentamente….Supongo que ella debe pensar que es Dolly Parton o Celine Dion….Ay madre…!Qué bonita es! ¡Qué bonita es! Sigo pensando.

Y la hora llegó se escucha "Con todos ustedes la gran e inimitable Barbara Streisand"

Y entonces de repente frunce el ceño ¿_He oído bien_? Debe pensar ella pero enseguida la ve….A Bárbara y abre los ojos como platos, está impresionada y hasta os diría qué puedo ver cómo el vello de sus brazos se le ha puesto de punta ¡Me mira! ¡Me mira con una ilusión en su cara que no puedo describir!

-Pero Quinn…¿Tú sabías que…Tú sabias que….-No puede ni terminar la frase porque tiene un nudo en la garganta de pura emoción que tiene.

Con mi mirada le contesté "_Si mi vida sí lo sabía_"

Le cogí de la mano por encima de la mesa…Apretándola con fuerza quería transmitirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo enamorada que seguía de ella…Su mano temblaba y no era para menos, era su idola a la que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, a tan solo veinte metros de ella, a la que escuchaba desde pequeña a la que tanto había admirado y admiraba cómo una posesa. Durante toda la actuación no pude dejar de mirarla, a mí Rachel no a Bárbara quiero aclarar, estuve atenta a cada gesto de emoción, a casa sonrisa de ilusión, pude ver cómo se sabía las canciones al dedillo, cómo las tatareaba, cómo cuando cantó Funny Girl las lágrimas se les escapaban, cómo sus ojos brillaban, cómo proyectaba esa luz en su mirada….Las manos se le iban a romper, incluso temí que se le partieran de tanto aplaudir y aplaudir entre canción y canción y en serio os digo que pensaba que por momentos se tiraba al escenario para cantar un dueto junto a su Bárbara ¡Eso hubiera sido demasiado! Si hubiera estado en mis manos lo habría hecho…Pero entenderme….Era complicado engatusar a Barbara Streisand la verdad.

La actuación terminó…Sentadas aún en la mesa me miró con lágrimas en las ojos, me cogió de la mano con pasión.

-¿Sabes que acabas de cumplir uno de mis sueños Quinn? –Me dijo con la voz rota y aún emocionada –No sé como podré agradecértelo…No creo que pueda…No creo que pueda hacerte sentir tan feliz como yo me siento ahora…Me has regalado una noche perfecta Quinn…!Una noche perfecta!

Y en ese punto vi mi oportunidad, mejor momento no podía encontrar. Yo le sonreí con nervios, iba hacerlo…me iba a declarar.

-Si qué puedes Rachel, sí que puedes hacerme tremendamente feliz….¿Quieres cumplir un sueño para mí esta noche? –Le pregunté en tono divertida.

Ella frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Cielo con la barriga que tienes ahora no podemos hacer esa postura que quieres probar….Es físicamente imposible –Me respondió con los brazos cruzados para dejarme a cuadros.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Ese no! Ese sueño para cuando para haya dado a luz! Jajaja –Me reí yo fruto de los nervios que en realidad me invadían –No es eso…Yo…Rachel yo….

Y entonces me callé por un momento, cogí mi bolso, sentía la vista de Rachel fija en los movimientos de mis manos que por cierto me temblaban sin parar…Palpé a ciegas por el bolso… y encontré la cajita que buscaba….Y con poco estilo la verdad se la zampé encima de la mesa cómo quién deja un mechero o la cartera…Creo que fui un poco brusca …Pero yo nunca había pedido matrimonio, no tenía mucha práctica jajaja!

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Rachel? ¿Quieres ser mi mujer….Esta noche? –Le pregunté sin dejar de mirarla.

Se quedó estupefacta mirando aquella caja cerrada. Sin moverse sin decir nada.

A mí me entraron unos sudores fríos que ni os cuento "_Ay madre qué la he cagado_…"

-¿Tú crees que esa es forma de pedirme matrimonio Quinn? –Me preguntó muy seria.

-Pe….Pe…Perdona Rachel –Tartamudee y torpemente abrí esa caja para mostrarle el pedrusco que le había comprado.

Y entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Me estaba tomando el pelo. Vi por como una comisura de sus labios una risilla pícara se había dibujado.

-Claro que quiero mi vida…Claro que quiero !Me muero por serlo Quinn!….!Me muero! ¿Dónde hay que firmar cielo? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? –Me preguntó mientras me comía a besos.

Y menudo beso que me dio cuando nos dijimos _si quiero_. Nos fuimos a una sala de esas de matrimonio express que yo tenía reservada para casarnos. Se quedó parada cuando allí se encontró a Britt y Santana, a Kurt y Blaine y a sus padres esperándonos…!Ni se lo imaginaba! ¡Se emocionó tanto al verlos!

Mientras yo oía al tío que nos casaba por 120 dólares estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que yo había cambiado, lo que había madurado ¡¿Quién me lo iba a decir?! Madre mía Quinn….Me he casado en las Vegas con una mujer y con un barrigón de casi de seis meses…!Eso es tener clase y lo demás son tonterías jajaja! Si mi padre me viera le hubiera dado un tabardillo ¡Anda y que se joda con lo feliz que yo soy!

¡Yo quiero a Rachel forerver and ever and ever and ever y amén!

Quizás penséis que fue una boda cutre pero para nada, yo no quería casarme de forma convencional de nuevo, eso ambas ya lo habíamos hecho con nuestros ex, además no me gustan las bodas típicas ya lo sabéis, yo quería una boda distinta, una noche mágica….Quería que Rachel no olvidara jamás ese día…¿Ver a Bárbara y casarse conmigo el mismo día? Creo que no…!Creo que no lo olvidará nunca en su vida!

Volvimos de regreso siendo mujer y mujer ¡Me casé con Rachel me casé! Estaba pletórica, contenta y feliz cómo nunca me había sentido…Estaba tan contenta que sentía que flotaba…Creo que hubiera llegado a Nueva York sin ir a bordo de un avión porque sencillamente…..!Volaba!

Y de esa manera pasaron…los siguientes meses pasaron felices y volando….Y una noche casi cerca del verano en mitad del mes de junio yo…

-Rachel Rachel –La llamé a priori dulcemente en plena madrugada -¡Rachel despierta cojones! –Le dije ya con mala leche pues mi mujer cuando plancha la oreja la plancha pero bien.

-¿Qué pasa…Qué pasa cielo? –Me preguntó medio sobando y aturdida.

-Creo que estoy de parto Rachel…Tengo contrac.…!ME CAGO EN LA PUTA QUE DOLOR! –Blasfemé al sentir la siguiente contracción.

-¡Pero qué dices Quinn! ¡Si falta un mes al menos! –Me contestó ipso facto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues se adelantado Rachel…Beth se ha adelantado porque este dolor es insufrible es lo peor que….!COJONES QUE DAÑO! –Grité de nuevo medio doblada.

-¡Cáspitas Quinn pues vamos! ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué hago? ¿A quién llamo?

Me pone de los nervios. Mira que la quiero pero me pone de los nervios….Bueno y ella ni os cuento, ya está nerviosita perdida y no atina con nada de nada.

-¡A nadie Rachel a nadie tienes que llamar! ¡Coge las llaves del coche y vámo….!POR EL AMOR DE DIÓS BETH DEJA DE APRETAR! –Refunfuñé –Mejor llama a un Taxi Rachel…Mejor un ta….!DIOS BETH DAME TREGUA! Llama a un Taxi si no quieres hacer de comadrona! –Le expliqué al final aún con tantas interrupciones.

Pero esa gorda posesa sietemesina que gritaba no era yo al cien por cien. Madre mía ahora entiendo cuando dicen eso de "Eres peor que un parto" Porque el mío fue total. Después de que Rachel diera diez mil vueltas absurdas y sin sentido por la casa nerviosita perdida llamó a un taxista.

Yo estaba espatarrada en el sofá de casa y la seguía con mi mirada…Me estaba dando una mala hostia de verla que no me levantaba a darle una colleja porque Beth no me daba tregua.

-¡Rachel por dios llama al taxista o te juro que te rompo las aguas en el sofá nuevo! –Le amenacé contundentemente.

Abrió los ojos qué se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-Oye Quinn ¡Cierra las piernas como sea pero ni se te ocurra parir en casa! Este sofá es de diseño Quinn! Kurt y yo lo encontramos en una subasta de muebles anti…

-¡Rachel leches! ¡Calla y llama al taxista! –La corté enseguida a mí como si el sofá era el mismísimo sofá donde Cleopatra se tumbaba en la época romana ¡Me importa un rábano!

-¡Qué ya viene Quinn! ¡Qué ya lo he llamado hace rato pero tú no escuchas que estás ida perdida…-Me recrimina.

-Oh claro claro… ¡Estoy ida eh cariño! Como a ti el coño no te duele…!AAAAUCHHH!…BETH TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN POSTRE EL RESTO DE TU VIDA COMO NO TE RELAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Y así desperté a los vecinos del bloque…pero vamos que me la traía al pairo…Como si despertaba a la mitad del vecindario. Yo estaba pasando por un dolor espantoso y a mí el puñetero inspira y expira que me enseñaron en las clases de pre parto no me lo quitaba qué queréis que os diga.

Un 17 de junio nació nuestra Elisabeth, por lo visto tenía prisa por salir pues se nos adelantó un mes tal y cómo habéis visto. Rachel entró conmigo en la sala de partos, fue testigo de su nacimiento, yo le tuve la mano cogida todo el rato, pobrecita mía creo que no le partí los dedos de puro milagro.

-¿Es usted su hermana señorita? –Le preguntó un médico mientras entrábamos en camilla y a toda pastilla para la sala de partos.

Yo estaba fuera de mí tenía un dolor que ni a Finn se lo deseaba. Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre ¿_Ha dicho si es mi hermana?_ Pensé y no me callé.

-¡Rachel! ¿El Doctor Frankestein ha preguntado si eres mi hermana? ¿He oído bien!? –Le pregunté cómo ofendida sin cortarme un pelo para nada.

El doctor quiso rectificar.

-¿Quizás su amiga?

Yo le fundí con mi mirada asesina de dolores de parto.

Y Rachel se temió lo peor, se espantó. Volvió abrir los ojos como platos y me hizo un gesto con su cara en plan "_Tranquila Quinn ¿Él que sabe? No lo hagas…No lo hagas_" me suplicaba pero yo con la mala hostia que llevaba encima no pude reprimirme ni un segundo ¡No pensaba morderme la lengua!

-!Oiga matasanos! !No es mi hermana no lo ve! ¿Acaso nos parecemos en algo? ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Mi mujer! ¡Me come el coño por las noches entiende usted lo que digo! ¡Su hermana le come el rabo acaso? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Y usted es mi médico? ¿Usted es quién va llevar mi parto y casi confunde a mi esposa con mi prima la del pueblo? ¡Qué alguien llame a un médico de verdad y de paso que no sea un cegato de los cojones por el amor de DIOOOOOSSSS QUÉ DOLOOOOR!"

Madre mía pobre Rachel…Creo que no sabía ni dónde meterse Jajaja! Pero ya os digo que yo no era yo…Era igual que ese señor de cómic que se pone verde cuando se enfada tanto jajajaj! Estaba poseïda por un dolor sin parangón, un dolor horrible e insoportable me gobernaba de pies a cabeza….Hasta que la vi y todo de repente se pasó…Vi su carita rosa, sus pequeños ojitos, sus pequeñas manos y deditos, su rubio cabello y una preciosa boquita perfecta…

¡Por cierto! Nueve puntos me cosió el cabronazo del médico entre las piernas. Sospecho que se vengó…Pero nunca pude demostrarlo claro.

El caso es que me dan a Beth entre mis brazos, es un poco menuda por ser algo prematura, pero está sana perfectamente sana como una pera…La veo tan frágil y pequeña que no sé ni cómo cogerla... Yo me miro a Rachel qué hace rato que la emoción la embarga, está llorando a lágrima viva de felicidad, está que no se lo cree, está con la piel de gallina...Ríe y llora intermitentemente parece una loca…!Está borracha! ¡Está completamente borracha de felicidad!

Y de nuevo miré al bebé y en alto le pregunté:

-¿Beth quieres ir con mamá? –Y entonces miré a Rachel a los ojos -Cógela amor mío…-Le dije al mismo tiempo que se la ofrecía por primera vez entre sus brazos.

Era su hija, era su hija tanto como mía.

Estoy ya mucho más calmada, puedo ver cómo con dulzura la tiene entre sus brazos, le da un tierno y suave beso sobre su pequeña frente..El primero de muchos sobre su delicada piel…Porque ella ya la había besado a través de mi barriga…Cada noche le daba cientos y cientos de besos a Beth.

-Es preciosa Quinn….Es tal y como la soñé –Me recordó entre sollozos –Hola Eli...Soy tú mamá Rachel…-Se presentó emocionada y yo quedé alucinada de verlas a las dos.

Sam y Mercedes vinieron al día siguiente a vernos al hospital pues a ellos también les pilló de sorpresa el rápido nacimiento de Elisabeth. Ese día certifiqué que ya están juntos pues vinieron agarrados de la mano…!Me alegro tanto por Sam tanto!

La relación entre él y yo es buena pero no magnífica, al fin y al cabo lo engañé y aunque él está ahora enamorado siempre le quedará ese resquicio de dolor en su corazón. ..Pero Sam lo tiene claro, la niña vivirá con nosotras, es su hija y cuidará de ella y le pasará la manutención y la verá cuando quiera y todo eso pero no se interpondrá en absoluto en su educación…Dejará que llame a Rachel mamá…Y yo dejaré lo mismo con Mercedes. Elisabeth tendrá cuatro padres…O más bien dicho un padre y tres madres ¡Tres hurras por cada una!

¡Hip hip hurraaa! ¡Hip hip hurraaa! ¡Hip hip hurraaa!

Casi tres meses tiene Beth y casi tres meses sin dormir que llevo. Estoy un poco de malhumor y algo irritada. Qué ganitas tengo de reincorporarme al trabajo. Echo de menos la verdad el tener un poco de actividad laboral….Llevo sin trabajar desde que estaba embarazada de seis meses y me va a dar algo en casa. Por suerte me reincorporo a finales de agosto. ¡Ey! ¡Una cosa! Yo adoro a mí hija la adoro pero creo que la maternidad no está hecha para mí tanto como lo está para Rachel….!Eso qué quede claro!

Rachel tiene madera, tiene madera de madre de la buena. Se compenetra con Beth mucho mejor que yo. Es un bebé sí, pero se miran y se entienden, tienen una complicidad fuera de lo normal...Incluso diría que sobrenatural….Y conmigo ¿Por qué no?

Cuando la niña llora y yo la cojo sigue berreando como una descosida….Es cogerla ella y la jodía niña se calla enseguida….Lo mismo con el biberón…No consigo dárselo nunca, me lo rechaza y no sé por qué….¿Qué pasa?

¿Acaso tengo celos? ¿Tengo celos de Rachel?

¡Me río de eso, me río!

CONTINUARÁ…

Dos.

Gracias!

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. Chapter 33

¿Celos de Rachel? ¿Celos yo?

Me río de eso….Me río…Y no estoy para muchas risas en mi enigmático presente….Os lo puedo asegurar.

En absoluto, por nada del mundo tengo celos de mi mujer, en todo caso todo lo contrario, estoy maravillada y muy orgullosa de lo bien que se llevan ella y Beth, de lo bien que se compenetran, de lo mucho que se quieren y de lo mucho que van a tener que quererse ante mi ausencia inminente.

Si efectivamente voy a dejarla tirada, voy a dejarla sola, voy abandonarla…Pero no de manera voluntaria.

Soy consciente que en un momento dado dije que haría feliz a Rachel "_durante meses_"…Y lo he cumplido, la he hecho muy feliz pero lo que hoy me está ocurriendo se escapa completamente de mis manos…No puedo controlarlo, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada y siento una impotencia que no puedo con mi alma….En unos minutos os contaré de una vez la realidad de mi presente.

Pero antes quiero ir un poco hacia atrás….El caso es que llevo días incorporada al trabajo, comencé tal cómo dije a finales de Agosto. La niña es pequeña ya sé, apenas tiene tres meses de vida pero Rachel se las arregla muy bien a solas con ella, le gusta estar con Beth, está disfrutando muchísimo de la maternidad qué yo le he brindado.

Yo quise reincorporarme al trabajo porque lo necesitaba, me gusta trabajar, me gusta volar, siempre me ha gustado ya lo sabéis de sobra, es un trabajo qué está hecho perfectamente para mí aunque las circunstancias me han cambiado un poco claro…Ahora tengo familia, soy madre y prácticamente una recién casada así que no me lo pensé dos veces y hablé con mi jefe antes de empezar.

No quiero rutas de más de dos días ¿ok? No quiero vivir lo que viví cuando estaba casada con Sam. ¡Nada de estar por ahí fuera una semana! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Eso se terminó para siempre! No quiero rutas interminables de estar cruzando el país de un lado a otro ni quiero estar mucho fuera de casa. Amo a Rachel y a Beth y las necesito continuamente para sentirme bien. Punto.

Le dije bien claro al jefe que por favor me pusieran siempre en rutas "Neo Yorkinas" y diarias a ser posible…Es decir de esas de "_ir y volver el mismo día_". Me pagarán menos dinero lo sé, pero me compensa…Dormir cada noche junto a Rachel no tiene precio ¿Ok?

El llegar a casa, ver a Rachel y besar sus labios sabor a miel y tenerla entre mis brazos es sin ningún tipo de dudas lo mejor del día ¿Y mi niña? ¿Qué me decís de mi niña? Está preciosa, está más bonita que nunca, sigue con su boquita perfecta, tiene el cabello rubio cómo Sam…O bueno cómo yo…Y ya se le perfilan el color de los ojos que va a tener…Verdes….Si…Creo que Beth heredará mis ojos verdes.

Pero todo se me termina...Todo lo que ahora tengo, lo que poseo, lo que tanto amo, mis dos chicas, mi amigas Santana y Britt, mis padres Leroy e Hiram, mis amigos Kurt y Blaine…Todo, absolutamente todo lo que aprecio en esta vida el destino me lo arrebatará cruelmente en cuestión de minutos, sin pedir permiso, sin avisar previamente….Lo arrancará de cuajo de mis brazos...Y de los suyos…De los de Rachel...De los de Rachel también…Y sinceramente eso es lo que más me jode y me duele.

Por primera y última vez os voy hablar desde actualidad desde mi espeluznante realidad, de la pesadilla que estoy viviendo del horror que mis ojos están viendo.

Pero antes de eso creo que os debo una disculpa, os tengo que pedir perdón.

¿En qué año creéis que estamos? Jamás os lo he dicho ¿Verdad? He ido dando detalles de canciones que me gustaban, detalles de películas que recordaba y siempre he dado fechas orientativas de día y mes, que si conocí a Rachel un 25 de Agosto, que si hice el amor por primera vez con ella un 25 de Setiembre, que si me presenté en Lima por Diciembre que si mi hija nació un 17 de junio….Pero jamás he comentado el año…Jamás.

Pues confesaros que conocí a Rachel un viernes 25 de Agosto del 2000 y mi hija nació un 17 de junio del 2001 así que siento en el alma deciros que no estamos ni en el 2010 ni en el 2011 ni muchos menos en el 2012.

Hoy es Once de Setiembre del 2001

¿Os suena de algo esa fecha? ¿Os suena algo ese dato? Me imagino que sí. Es un día que desgraciadamente pasará a la historia de la humanidad como el día que se produjo el atentado terrorista más sangriento y cruel de toda la historia de los Estados Unidos y hasta del mundo diría…!Hasta de este jodido mundo!

No son ni las nueve de la mañana pero me llamo Quinn Fabray y acabo de darme cuenta que jamás cumpliré 30 años. No veré a Beth crecer, ni siquiera asistiré a su primer aniversario de vida, no estaré ni un solo día más casada con Rachel, no veré un nuevo amanecer con mis propios ojos…No más en esta vida…Voy a morir exactamente con 29 años y diez meses…A tan solo dos ….A tan solo dos meses exactos de mi treinta cumpleaños.

Ese martes fatídico once de setiembre del 2001 formo parte de la tripulación del vuelo 177 de la compañía aérea American Airlines, soy una de las auxiliares de vuelo que viaja en un Boeing 767 con destino a Nueva York y tengo ya la gran convicción que ese avión jamás aterrizará sano y salvo en el aeropuerto JFK.

¡Estoy muerta de miedo! ¡Muerta! Intuyo que nos vamos a estrellar con la segunda torre gemela, con la Torre Sur que se encuentra en el World Trade Center de Wall Street pues todo el pasaje sabemos ya a través del móvil de uno de los pasajeros que un avión de la misma compañía American Airlines ha sido secuestrado y acaba de impactar voluntariamente con la Torre Uno, con la Torre Norte de World Trade Center ¡Ha chocado con la Torre Norte deliberadamente hace unos minutos de nada! ¿Podéis creerlo?

¿Y qué ocurre en el avión que voy yo?

¡Pues que han matado al piloto! ¡Han matado a John! ¡A John! ¡A John! ¡A mí querido John! ¿Cómo mierda han subido armas en el avión? ¿Cómo? ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo?!

Acabo de ver horrorizada como le han pegado un disparo en mitad del pecho. Mi amigo, mi John ha muerto en el acto delante de mis narices, unos terroristas magrebíes argumentando que hablan en el nombre de su Dios le han disparado sin contemplaciones dos tiros en el pecho…Lo mismo que al copiloto…Lo mismo que mi compañera Alice que está muerta en mitad del pasillo…No puedo creérmelo…La miro, está muerta sin vida y tirada en el suelo y os juro que no puedo creerlo…. ¡Mierda yo misma les he servido el desayuno a esos tíos hace menos de diez minutos! ¡Qué hijos de puta qué cínicos han sido!…Es increíble….increíble.

Han tomado el control del avión, lo han secuestrado. Son cuatro. Cuatro terroristas pero uno de ellos sabe pilotar ¡Uno es piloto! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Hijos de la gran puta van a matarnos! ¡Van a estrellarnos! ¡No es una intuición, no es un presentimiento es un hecho! ¡Van usar el propio avión cómo arma!

¡Nos piden calma! La gente está histérica, los pasajeros gritan, los niños lloran asustados sin cesar, esto es un caos, a mí me han obligado con gritos a sentarme en uno de los asientos que hay vacío de pasajeros y estoy medio paralizada por el miedo que estoy sufriendo aunque intento mantener cierta serenidad…Pero mí otra compañera de vuelo no puede….!Jessica está catatónica perdida! No reacciona, le miro a los ojos y veo que no está presente, no es consciente, creo que está tan aterrada que cree que todo esto no es real ¡Que esto no nos está ocurriendo! ¡Pues sí Jessica sí! ¡Nos está pasando! ¡Nos ha tocado!

Los terroristas nos tienen acojonados a todos ¡A todos! Yo estoy muy asustada mis manos tiemblan incontroladamente sin parar y me cuesta respirar, me duele mucho el pecho de la presión que llevo dentro y no puedo dejar de pensar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que coger ese vuelo? ¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué? ¡El jefe me dio a elegir! ¿Sabéis? ¡Me dio a elegir entre tres rutas diferentes! ¡Y tuve que coger esta! ¡Tuve que coger esta….joder!

Uno de los terroristas habla inglés, tiene un poco de acento árabe pero habla un inglés casi perfecto. Nos está diciendo que nos calmemos, que no van hacer nada, que solo es un secuestro por dinero….Pero no cuela, no cuela, solo tienes que asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver a qué distancia del suelo estamos volando…!Estamos cerca del suelo! ¡Puedo empezar a ver los edificios claramente! ¡Hemos bajado mucho de altura y aún seguimos bajando y bajando! ¡Nos van a estrellar! ¡Nos van a estrellar estos condenados!

Todo va muy deprisa todo sucede muy rápido.

Dos valientes pasajeros, un señor de unos cuarenta años y otro chico más joven han querido amotinarse contra los tres secuestradores que nos vigilan, pero no lo han conseguido, los magrebíes los han reducido…para después asesinarlos a sangre fría delante de todos.

Así que viendo esa violencia que muestran todo mundo ha quedado ipso facto callado. Van en serio. Van muy en serio. El que habla inglés ahora nos confiesa que nos lo merecemos, qué los americanos nos metemos dónde no nos llaman, qué somos unos creídos, unos prepotentes y nos van a dar nuestro merecido…Que esto es una guerra santa y mil historias más que no quiero ni escuchar ¡Ni escuchar!

¿Qué yo me lo merezco cabrón? ¿Yo? o ¿John? o ¿Alice? ¡Nadie se merece nada así! ¿Quién diablos eres tú para decidir algo así? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros para quitarme a mí la vida? ¿Te crees superior a mí? ¿Te crees un ser divino?¡Tengo una mujer! ¡Tengo una hija recién nacida! ¡Tengo amigos! ¡Tengo a mis nuevos padres! ¡Tengo una vida! ¡Tengo una vida y gente que me quiere a su lado!

No paro de pensar en mí Rachel en mí amada Rachel mientras el tío sigue _justificando _esa masacre con sus estúpidos argumentos que sigo sin tragarme ¡Nada justifica algo así! ¡Nada!

¿Lo sabrá? ¿Mi Rachel sabrá lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Norte América lo sabrá? ¿El mundo lo sabrá? Me cuestiono sin parar….Algo así no puede ser ignorado…El mundo tiene que estar enterado pienso y pienso por un momento hasta que oigo algo de ese cabrón que me llama la atención.

-¿Quieren despedirse de sus familiares? ¿De sus amigos? ¿De sus seres queridos? –Ha preguntado en alto.

Todos lo miramos aterrorizados… ¿_Despedirnos?_ ¡Madre mía nos lo está certificando! Nos lo está diciendo pero bien claro. Vamos a morir y no hay vuelta atrás. Ese temor que yo tenía es una total y espeluznante realidad.

¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué nos dan esa oportunidad? No lo sé tampoco…No tengo una respuesta clara, supongo que en el fondo de su corazón no son tan animales, tan miserables como quieren mostrarse. Ellos también saben que van a morir junto a nosotros pero su ventaja es que son conscientes, ellos están entrenados para inmolarse o suicidarse, están adiestrados o mentalizados o quizás simplemente lo tienen asimilado, ellos creen tener una razón lógica para cometer esa atrocidad…Pero yo no…Quinn Fabray no lo está….No lo tengo asimilado, no asimilo del todo qué me tengo que despedir, no asimilo que me voy a morir sin volver a besar los labios de mí Rachel sin ver de nuevo los inimitables ojos verdes de mí Beth.

Yo pensé que después del aterrizaje de este vuelo llegaría a mí casa cerca de medio día, que comería junto a mí mujer, que abrazaría a mi hija como siempre la abrazo, que quizás luego haría el amor con mi chica en ese sofá de diseño que tanto le gusta…Qué después iríamos a pasear por Central Park o quedaríamos con Britt o Santana para tomar un chocolate por la tarde….No lo sé…Tantas cosas por hacer…Tantas cosas por elegir, por vivir, por experimentar, por ilusionarme, por descubrir ¿Pero esto? ¡Esto no! ¡Esto no es una elección!

-¿Quieren o no quieren? –Vuelve a preguntarnos a modo de ultimátum.

Yo sigo semi sentada en el asiento de pasajeros y no sé ni cómo me estoy atreviendo pero levanto mí mano con mucho temblor.

-Si…Si por favor –Balbuceo con miedo, con mucho miedo…

¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Quiero hablar con el amor de mi vida! ¡Quiero despedirme y decirle que la quiero! ¡Qué la amo! ¡Quiero decirle que sea valiente! ¡Que sea feliz! ¡Qué conozca a gente! ¡Qué no se hunda! ¡Quiero decirle tantas y tantas cosas qué no sé si tan siquiera podré terminarlas!

El terrorista me mira enseguida. Sabe de sobras que soy una trabajadora de la compañía. Por un momento siento una punzada en mi estómago. No me gusta cómo me ha mirado, se acerca a mí despacio y de verdad os juro os juro que creo que me va a pegar un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Tienes teléfono? –Me pregunta con ese acento tan marcado y sus ojos negros entrecerrados.

Yo trago saliva y sin decir nada asiento con mi cabeza. Dios mío no sabéis lo que me tiemblan las piernas ¡No tenéis ni idea cómo mi corazón bombea!

-Pues adelante –Me indica de modo…. ¿_Amable? _ ¡Es algo incomprensible! ¡Incomprensible maldita sea!

Tengo el teléfono en mi bolsillo y con muchas dificultades por culpa del temblor que me tiene invadida logro encenderlo. De fondo oigo que la gente ya ha empezado, están hablando con sus familiares, lloran desconsoladamente, se despiden, son momentos muy íntimos y duros lo que escucho….

Mientras intento marcar el número de mi chica alguien ha dicho, alguien ha informado que hay dos aviones más secuestrados ¿Dos aviones más? ¿Pero qué mierda está pasando? ¿Estamos en guerra o qué coño ocurre? ¿Estará bien mí Rachel? ¿Estarán bien en tierra? ¡No comprendo nada y me siento colapsada!

Yo solo ruego y ruego y ruego para mis adentros que Rachel me coja el teléfono…Es muy despistada y a veces con la niña no atiende a mis llamadas a la primera pues porque está ocupada, porque no puede o no tiene tiempo….Luego sé que me devuelve la llamada pero ahora no puedo permitirme que no lo haga….Por favor Rachel cógelo…cógelo….Por lo que más quieras…Te lo suplico….No me queda mucho tiempo…

-¡Dime que no estás en ese vuelo Quinn! ¡Por favor cariño dime que no estás a bordo de ningún avión de esos! –Me grita entre lagrimas nada más ha descolgado….Está desesperada y entonces me doy cuenta que sabe todo lo que está sucediendo.

Solamente medio tono de espera he necesitado ¡Medio! Y Rachel me ha descolgado…Está llorando, la oigo, está llorando a lágrima viva sin que yo si quiera haya pronunciado una palabra…Pero no puedo hablar, de repente estoy estremecida de repente no sé qué decir, se me atascan las palabras en mí garganta….Todo es demasiado duro y tengo un puñetero nudo…Me invade la sensación que estoy entrando en estado catatónico, que empiezo a estar en shock…La oigo, la oigo claramente como llora, la oigo perfectamente como respira agitadamente pero no puedo reaccionar, no consigo reaccionar….Me siento en estado vegetal….!La oigo y oigo pero no termino de reaccionar!

-¡Quinn amor mío! ¡Háblame! ¡Háblame! –Me solicita a gritos porque no me oye, porque está asustada, porque necesita escuchar mi voz cómo jamás nunca lo necesitó en toda su vida.

-Rachel….Te voy a querer siempre…Siempre….–Es por fin lo primero que me sale a trompicones cuando consigo escapar de ese _trance_ que me ha atrapado por unos instantes.

La conozco….Conozco tanto al amor de mi vida que sin poder verla sé que se ha tapado su boca con la mano cuando le he dicho que la quería. Está impresionada y yo ya estoy contagiada….Estoy llorando igual como Rachel, noto mis lágrimas calientes caer por mi cara mientras miro impotente a través de la ventanilla como seguimos bajando y bajando altura...Esto no es un drama esto es una tragedia con todas las letras.

¡Una puta tragedia!

-No….No por favor no…No es cierto Quinn…Dime que no es cierto amor….…No….No….No…No… -Escucho cómo se lamenta y empieza con la temida negación.

Y entonces me doy cuenta que no me queda mucho tiempo, todo está pasando de manera acelerada, no puedo permitir que se hunda, no puedo permitir morirme sin decirle lo que quiero decirle…Tengo la obligación de recomponerme, tengo la obligación moral de serenarme de tranquilizarme tengo que hablarle.

-Rachel escúchame por favor… !Escúchame mi vida! –Le ordeno mientras sigo oyendo sus lamentos -¡Te quiero Rachel! ¡Os quiero!

Pero mi impresión es que no me escucha, sólo oigo sus sollozos, sólo oigo su respiración profunda y abatida.

-Rachel te lo ruego no llores más…!No me queda mucho tiempo cielo! –Le informo enseguida.

Sé que suena cruel….Pero no lo es…Es sólo que tengo la necesidad imperiosa de que me oiga porque si no lo hace ahora no podrá hacerlo nunca más….Y sé que algún día se arrepentirá.

Pasan unos agónicos segundos…Voy oyendo cómo llora.

-Di….Dime amor mío… –Consigue finalmente transmitirme.

-Rachel no quiero que te hundas…No quiero que te encierres, tienes que salir adelante Rachel…

-No voy a poder Quinn….No voy a poder vivir sin ti...-Me interrumpe cortándome.

-¡No sí que puedes! –Le _regaño_ inmediatamente –Tienes que ser fuerte Rachel…Tienes que cuidar a Beth, tienes que cuidar de nuestra hija y de Britt y de Santana, tienes que apoyarlas tú eres fuerte Rachel…En realidad eres la más fuerte de todas nosotras…

-No Quinn…Estás equivocada…Yo sin ti no soy nada….!No lo acepto Quinn! ¡No acepto que estés ahí! ¡No pude ser! ¡No puede ser que estés en un avión secuestrado! ¡No puede ser que vayas a morir cómo los del otro avión! ¡No vas a morir cariño! ¡No lo vas hacer! ! ¡Vas aterrizar y vas a venir a casa, te voy a preparar tu plato favorito cielo y vamos a comer juntas y vas a ver a tu hija Quinn porque no vas a morir! ¿Me oyes? ¡Así que no te despidas!Te pido! ¡Te suplico que no te despidas de mí! -Salta enrabietada con palabras que suenan desquebrajadas.

Definitivamente Rachel entra en fase de negación, de no aceptar la realidad, de no creerse lo que está ocurriendo….Y yo… Yo tampoco sé exactamente que pasa ahí fuera, no tengo claro qué ha visto ella en la televisión o que sabe….Pero yo sigo viva y si voy a morir que es lo que me temo necesito ver, necesito oír, necesito saber qué lo va aceptar qué lo va a superar qué no se va a desplomar.

!Necesito morir tranquila! ¡Necesito morir en paz!

-Rachel amor…No voy a regresar a casa ¿Entiendes mi vida? No voy a volver….Rachel tendrás que empezar de nuevo…Tendrás que buscar tú felicidad…No te encierres cielo…Te lo ruego…

-No….No Quinn…!NO! ¡NO! y ¡NO! –Me grita para que me calle porque no quiere ni escucharme.

-Rachel….Te quiero…Siempre voy a quererte…Eres el amor de mi vida, eres lo mejor qué me ha pasado nunca y te encontraré Rachel en otra vida te encontraré ¿Me oyes? Te encontraré porque eres mía, eres mía alma gemela y estamos destinadas a estar juntas ¿ok mi cielo? Así que no llores Rachel…No llores más por favor…No me lo hagas más difícil te lo suplico…Necesito saber qué saldrás adelante Rachel necesito saber que serás feliz…!Necesito saberlo por favor! –Le pido con contundencia.

Oigo el teléfono en silencio…Sé que ella está al otro lado la línea pero imagino está muy afectada….Me supongo que poco a poco empieza asimilar mis palabras, empieza a regresar a nuestra dimensión, empieza a aceptar la realidad de nuestras vidas.

-Rachel…-La nombro con dulzura para que despierte de dónde esté.

-Júramelo Quinn…Júrame que me buscarás…Qué me esperaras en otra vida…

Yo sonrío levemente, es curioso, voy a morir en breve pero sonrío al sentirla a ella más tranquila pues me doy cuenta que se ha aferrado a la esperanza de encontrarme en otra vida.

-¡Te lo prometo Rachel! ¡Te lo prometo! Te buscaré, te encontraré, te reconoceré, cuando te vea sabré que eres tú sea en la forma que sea, sentiré que lo eres, lo percibiré así que tranquila porque te esperaré lo que haga falta, en mi próxima vida no me casaré con nadie, guardaré mi libertad hasta encontrarte Rachel, te esperaré porque sabré que eres la Rachel a la que tanto amé…Así que no te preocupes amor mío porque esto no es un adiós….Es un hasta luego Rachel ¿De acuerdo mi vida? ¡Es un hasta luego! –Le repito convencida.

Yo jamás he creído mucho en la reencarnación no al menos hasta ese momento, pero sé que Rachel lo necesita, necesita saber que estaremos juntas en otra vida.

Vuelven unos segundos de silencio, sé que está llorando contenida, sé que procura que yo no la oiga, no quiere ponérmelo más difícil de lo que ya es….Y yo miro por la ventana y ya veo los edificios demasiado cerca, mis compañeros de viaje hacia esa prematura muerte empiezan a asustarse de veras, empiezan a gritar de puro miedo y sé que tengo que colgar, no quiero que Rachel oiga de fondo el pánico que yo empiezo a escuchar….No quiero transmitirle el horror de lo que estoy viviendo en directo…

-Rachel…..Tengo que colgar en breve… –Le anuncio con un hilo de voz….Necesito que se vaya preparando.

-¡Te amo Quinn! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Cuidaré de Beth! Pero ¡Gracias por elegirme Quinn! ¡Gracias por casarte conmigo! ¡Por existir!Por darme una maravillosa hija! !Por luchar por mi!

-No cielo…Gracias a ti….-Le respondo a lágrima viva porque me doy cuenta que por fin ha reaccionado y por eso me dice todo lo que siente…Para que me lo lleve…Haya donde sea que vaya me lleve esas cálidas palabras.

-Me has hecho muy feliz…!Muy feliz! ¡Quédate con eso Quinn! ¿Me escuchas cielo? ¡Quédate con eso! ¡Me has hecho muy muy muy feliz en esta vida! ¡Muy feliz y te quiero por eso y más Quinn te amo por eso y más! –Me responde enseguida.

Me doy cuenta que desea qué me quede tranquila, desea que me marche en paz...Y lo ha conseguido la verdad…Yo sonrío levemente mientras retiro emocionada las lagrimas de mis ojos, oír todo eso provoca una paz en mi interior, una paz intensa, una gran tranquilidad para mi viaje sin retorno…

Soy muy consciente cómo me porte al principio, soy muy consciente qué se lo hice pasar mal en su día…..Y esa es la rabia que más siento, el dolor que sin duda me mortifica por dentro lo que más amarga mi interior, de ahí siempre lo negativo de mi relato pues el pensar que no he podido aprovechar todo el tiempo de mi vida junto a mí chica por culpa de mi puta cobardía, por mis antiguos miedos…¿Qué he disfrutado en realidad bien de mí Rachel? ¿Nueve o diez meses? Siento rabia al pensar que se me ha escapado el tiempo entre mis dedos…Ojalá hubiera reaccionado antes ojalá hubiera sido más valiente a tiempo…. Pero bueno….Acabo de oír de sus labios cómo ha dicho que la he hecho feliz y con eso me vale!

¡Con eso me vale! ¡Quédate con lo bueno Quinn! ¡Con lo bueno! Pienso en esos últimos momentos.

De repente el avión empieza a temblar bruscamente, oigo los motores rugir diferentes, yo conozco los aviones cómo las palmas de mis manos, he volado durante años y distingo cada sonido y movimiento del aparato…Me doy cuenta que están frenándolo que lo están maniobrando, direccionándolo hacia lo inevitable….Miro por la ventanilla y puedo ver la inmensa columna de humo negro que sale de la primera torre….Lo que mis ojos ven no se lo pueden creer, no puede ser…no pude ser _real y humano_ lo que mis ojos están testificando…!Dios mío esto se acaba!…!Dios mío esto se termina!…Y no quiero que Rachel oiga absolutamente nada ¡Nada! Y por eso debo darme prisa.

-Tú a mí también Rachel….Fui muy feliz a tu lado…Me enseñaste tantas cosas cariño, aprendí tanto de ti qué me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo….!Te quiero Rachel! ¡No me olvides nunca! ¡Nunca! –Le digo sin reparar, sin darme cuenta que ya le hablo en formato pasado –Tengo que colgar mi vida…Tengo que dejarte….-Le vuelvo a dejar caer y creo que ya comprende el por qué.

¡Necesito colgar! ¡Porque insisto en ello! No quiero que Rachel oiga cómo me estrello, no quiero que Rachel se quede con un terrible silencio en el teléfono….Deseo colgar con un último _"Te quiero"_

-¡Os quiero Rachel…!Busca la felicidad amor mío! ¡Búscala y sé feliz! !Te quiero Rachel! ¡Te quiero!

-¡Te quiero mi vida! ¡Y no te olvidaré! ¡Jamás te olvidaré! ¡Jamás en la vida!

Y escuchando estas últimas palabras por su parte cuelgo….Con todo el dolor de mi ser cuelgo rápidamente.

El final está cerca, lo veo.

Y cierro mis ojos con mucha fuerza porque no podré evitar escuchar los gritos los lamentos las súplicas o los rezos de todos _mis compañeros_ de ese maldito viaje…Pero al menos no quiero mirar, no quiero mirar caras horrorizadas, no quiero ver el pavor reflejado en sus miradas, no quiero mirar al terrorista que me está matando sin piedad, no quiero mirar por la ventana cómo todo mi mundo se acaba….

Me apropio de un silencio interior, me hago dueña de unos segundos para tener un cálido recuerdo con todos los míos, con todos los que yo quiero, para Blaine y Kurt para mis padres Leroy e Hiram, para mis adoradas hermanas Britt y Santana para Mercedes para Sam….Mí Sam, mi Sammuel que tan bien se portó conmigo en su día…Cuídate Sam…Cuídate mucho y cuida de mí Rachel y de Beth le pido esté donde esté.

Y sigo cerrando mis ojos esperando ese final sin opciones y deseo que todo termine de una maldita vez, que esa agonía se acabe y para soportar el momento visualizo en mi mente a Rachel y mí preciosa niña, me veo con ellas dos en unos años…Me imagino un día cualquiera de verano, en el futuro, estamos en una magnífica playa de agua cristalina y arena blanca, disfrutándonos las tres, juntas, felices, viendo una bonita apuesta de sol, viendo como el disco rojo se esconde por el horizonte, visualizo a Rachel entre mis brazos y sonrío al imaginar a mí niña de tres o cuatro años jugando despreocupadamente con la arena sentada justo a mí lado…

Ellas me dan fuerza y son mí ultimo pensamiento…!.Ellas dos son lo mejor que he hecho lo mejor que he tenido y tengo!….A ellas dos vaya dónde me vaya me las llevaré en mi corazón….Me las llevaré en mi corazón hasta el último segundo, hasta el último instante, me las llevaré en mi corazón hasta exactamente las 9:03 de esa fatídica mañana de martes.

**Muy difícil para mí escribir este capítulo. Muchísimo.**

**Lo siento, pero ya advertí que el final era inamovible. **

**Siempre situé el final de Quinn en ese avión, desde el principio, no hay nada improvisado solo tenéis que releer el primer párrafo del primer capítulo para verlo.**

**De nuevo lo siento, hablamos en el último ¿ok? **

**Klavier**


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTA AUTOR: Dije que hablaríamos en el último capítulo y voy hacerlo solo que deseo que sea al principio y no al final ¿De acuerdo? Voy a extenderme un poco así que mis disculpas por adelantado.**

**Acepto las críticas ¿ok? Siempre las he aceptado, soy una mujer madura tengo la espalda ancha y soy consciente que si publico algo me expongo a la opinión de la gente y de eso se trata. He recibido rw diciéndome que no les gustaba el final, otros comentando que del 32 no iban a pasar y ojo lo respeto, otros rectificándome que si el vuelo final era "este u el otro" o qué me van a enviar francotiradores a casa. De verdad os digo que asumo, tolero, respeto y acepto cada opinión vuestra porque para eso estáis aquí y _sois bien libres de hacerlo._ Ahora bien (y es cuando me pongo seria)**

**Soy consciente de la sacudida emocional que os he dado situando a Quinn en esa fecha tan señalada. Soy consciente que ha sido una bofetada en la cara mezcla de ficción y realidad un tanto abrumadora y que he removido muchas cosas…Pero sobre todo soy consciente que el tema es delicado. Pero siempre he tratado el tema desde el respeto y seriedad, este fic no se trata de ese día, este fic es una historia de amor _ficticia entre Quinn y Rachel._ Mi objetivo ha sido mirar de entreteneros, de compartir una historia con vosotras y nada más…pero claro está que agradar a todo el mundo es metafísicamente imposible.**

**Pero aparte de eso, para mí ha sido una especie de tributo porque yo personalmente tengo muy presente que ese día se truncaron muchas historias de amor y no solo a nivel de pareja también historias de amor de madre hacia hijos, de hermanos, de amigos, de conocidos….Así que ¿Por qué ha chocado tanto? ¿Por qué habéis reaccionado así? La respuesta quizás es ¿Porqué pudo pasar? ¿Porqué pudo ser real? Puede que sí….Pero mi opinión personal es porque no habéis olvidado.  Y con eso me quedo. Yo no me he olvidado de aquello en absoluto y no tuve ninguna experiencia con nadie cercano a mí sobre aquella tragedia para tener qué hacerlo, porque de todas formas yo sentí el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo y la frustración de toda a esa gente a diez mil kilómetros de ellos….Desgraciadamente tuve una empatía como jamás en mi vida con miles de personas totalmente desconocidas. Cómo seguro que os pasó a cientos de vosotras…. **

**Así que sí, he hablado de aquello pero siempre sin frivolizar, sin intención de oportunismo y con mucho y repito de nuevo mucho respeto. Se han hecho películas, series de tv, reportajes y libros sobre ese tema y espero que se sigan haciendo durante años porque tenerlo bien presente en nuestra memoria es una obligación, es un compromiso que tenemos que adquirir porque una vez leí una frase de Napoleón Bonaparte que me quedó grabada a fuego en la cabeza: "Aquél que no conoce la historia está condenado a repetirla" Y yo no quiero, no quiero que aquello se repita.**

**Y después de esta pequeña aclaración que necesitaba hacer quiero hablar sobre esta historia que es para lo que estamos aquí ¿No? Para mí el fic en realidad terminaba ayer, en el 33. Si por mí hubiera sido no habría escrito ni una línea más. Yo siempre supe el final ¿Ok? Lo llevaba en carga sobre mis espaldas y no quería decírselo a nadie claro, pero un día no pude más (no es que no durmiera ni comiera pero necesitaba una opinión desde fuera) y cogí a una buena amiga mía para explicárselo. Esta amiga se la conoce aquí como Jiimmy (por cierto tenéis que leerla) y si hoy estoy aquí es por ella (tampoco olvido eso), si he escrito esta historia en cierto modo es por ella, si he conocido gente tan fabulosa como a una estupenda cacereña, tres murcianas increíbles que son tres pero tres soles como un castillo de grande, unas valencianas que valen un imperio, una asturiana que le digo que es mi nieta, paisanas mías catalanas , amigas andaluzas y a muchas de vosotras incluso que estáis al otro lado del charco cómo mi querida Diana, Andreina, Pao, MariCruzGB y muchas muchas más es gracias a Jiimmy mi apreciadísima amiga y compañera de entrenos dos días a la semana ;P que me atrajo a este mundillo.**

**Y cuando le conté cómo era el final de la historia y después de que pasara un rato para que se recuperara de ese inicial "shock" me dijo "!Vero no puedes dejarlo ahí! ¡No me jodas! ¡Tienes que hacer un epílogo o te meto un raquetazo cuando menos te lo esperes!" Así que el capítulo de hoy es gracias a ella, porque insisto que mi intención era acabarlo en el 33 y punto cómo diría mi Quinn.**

**Ya sabes GM que no lo puedo llamar epílogo porque a estas alturas aún no sé poner títulos en los capítulos de la jodida página que me trae por la calle de la amargura (Por si no os habéis dado cuenta) pero desde luego te lo dedico ¡Para ti!**

**En fin…Espero que os guste y bueno prometo que algún día escribiré un fic de humor y solo humor ¿Ok? Os lo debo y como siempre mil gracias por leer y por el gran apoyo que he sentido porque de veras que sí lo he sentido!**

**Yo quizás no os he dejado indiferente pero vosotras a mi tampoco.**

**¡Un besazo! ¡Un enorme besazo y ya me callo….ya me callo! **

**KLAVIER**

Ojalá pudiera olvidar aquella terrible mañana, ojalá pudiera suprimirla, borrarla, arrancarla, hacerla desaparecer, sacarla de mi cabeza de una maldita vez, pero no puedo, no soy un ordenador qué se pueda apagar que se pueda resetear o reprogramar y creo que no podré olvidar jamás ese fatídico día en lo que me resta de vida.

Me desperté temprano y en soledad una tranquila mañana de Once de setiembre. Quinn no estaba a mi lado porque no había pasado la noche conmigo pues estaba trabajando y esa noche durmió fuera de nuestra casa. Yo me levanté de la cama al oír cómo Eli medio lloriqueando reclamaba mi presencia. Me acerqué a ella y la vi con esos preciosos ojos abiertos esperándome a qué la cogiera para que le diera el desayuno.

La tomé entre mis brazos mientras le cantaba. Nos fuimos al comedor y sentada delante del televisor le di el biberón mientras al tiempo la acunaba. Se quedó enseguida dormida, siempre le ocurría, cuando ya sentía su barriguita llena le entraba de nuevo el sueño y así que de nuevo la llevé a su cuna estando aún la tele encendida.

Volví al comedor, no recuerdo que daban exactamente en la tele, me imagino que algún programa de estos de entretenimiento matutinos…En realidad ni la miraba, sencillamente la tenía pues por escuchar algo de fondo…Pero ahora era mi turno, tenía hambre y me apetecía tomar un buen café caliente y recién hecho…¿_Y qué le_ _hago hoy de comer a mi mujer_? Pensaba mientras preparaba ese necesitado café porque era consciente que Quinn llegaba hacia el medio día, yo sabía que ella tomaba un vuelo bastante temprano me lo había dicho la noche anterior cuando hablamos por teléfono después de decirnos diez mil ñoños "_te quiero". _

Y en esas cavilaciones estaba…Me preparaba el desayuno distraída cuando de repente cortaron la habitual programación de la televisión para echar unas noticias. En un principio no presté mucha atención a las imágenes que daban, ya os digo que andaba de aquí para allá…Hasta que por un momento alcé mi vista y lo vi, vi lo que era la ciudad dónde yo residía, claramente era Nueva York lo que salía por la televisión, enseguida me percaté que era una de las Torres Gemelas ardiendo cómo si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno…. Y entonces lo presentí…Algo me lo dijo, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo….Un escalofrío que aún sigo sintiendo.

Soy Rachel Berry tengo 39 años y un maravillosa hija de 10.

Ambas cogidas de la mano nos encontramos en la zona cero, con la vista al frente, viendo tras un atril al actual presidente de los Estados Unidos Barack Obama diciendo unas emotivas y solemnes palabras en recuerdo a las víctimas de aquél día….Después de su intervención nombrarán a cada una de las más de 2980 personas fallecidas de ese espantoso día y sé que cuando oiga cierto nombre no podré evitar echarme a llorar….Aunque quiera evitarlo sé que no podré.

Hoy es Once de setiembre 2011 y por lo tanto es el décimo aniversario de los atentados del 11-S tal cómo desgraciadamente se les conoce en la actualidad. Cada año he venido hasta aquí, sin excepción, cada año sin faltar he venido a rendir tributo al amor de mi vida… A mí Quinn.

Mi amada Quinn.

Recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer el primer día que la vi. Era cuando yo vivía en Chicago, con mi ex marido, nos encontrábamos en una pequeña celebración por no sé qué aniversario de la empresa donde él trabajaba. Yo me encontraba rodeada con algunas de las mujeres de los compañeros de Finn…Tina, Emma y alguna más que no consigo recordar….Pero el caso es que la vi…En un momento dado alcé la vista al frente y vi a una bellísima mujer bebiendo sola en un rincón con una copa de cava en la mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer, dónde colocarse y dónde mirar y no pude evitar preguntarme…¿Qué quién sería? Y ¿Qué haría tan sola?

No sé qué clase de fuerza magnética ejercía sobre mí pero la realidad era qué no podía quitarle la vista de encima….Recuerdo que Tina me hablaba de su inminente boda y yo asentía a lo qué me decía sin escucharla en absoluto porque lo cierto era que tenía todos mis sentidos puestos en aquella chica….Un rato estuve así, mirándola, observándola en silencio, hasta que me decidí…Bueno la realidad es que me atreví a ir cuando ya estaba rodeada de los chicos, me decidí ir a conocerla y me encaminé hacia ella sin pensármelo dos veces, ignorando por completo lo que mi mundo cambiaría y sin saber en absoluto que ella sería el amor de mi vida.

Dos cosas me pidió ella antes de morir. Una es qué fuera feliz qué buscara la felicidad y otra qué jamás la olvidara. Desde luego ésta última la cumplí a rajatabla desde el primer día.

¿Olvidarla? Imposible, la tengo tatuada en mi memoria. No pasa un solo día, un solo día de mi vida sin que ella acuda a mí cabeza. Cada mañana cuando despierto, cuando abro los ojos mi primer pensamiento es para Quinn. A veces pienso en un recuerdo real de nuestra fugaz vida conjunta y a veces pienso en una escena que jamás llegó a existir…Me la imagino ¿Comprendéis? Una navidad, un posible fin de año, cualquier aniversario de Beth, el día de los enamorados y cosas así…

La primera petición lo siento cariño pero la cumplí a medias ¿Ser feliz? Difícil objetivo con tu ausencia de por medio. Cinco años me costó encontrar la felicidad a mí, cinco años sin salir, cinco años dedicada a Beth las 24 horas del día, cinco años en clausura por más que Santana y Britt insistieran en qué saliera, cinco años de pesadillas, cinco años de pastillas, cinco años de terapias alternativas, cinco años de psicólogos para poder asimilar y comprenderlo todo, para poder seguir por mí camino…Para poder continuar con el resto de mi vida. Han sido cinco años de brutal paréntesis en la vida de Rachel Berry. Cinco años que en cierto modo no he vivido…Los he sobrevivido.

Pero por suerte ahora ha cambiado un poco todo. No tengo una felicidad completa, eso es imposible tengo el corazón medio amputado y nunca será el mismo pero al menos hace cinco años alguien llegó a mi vida. Siempre he pensado y estoy convencida que Quinn me envió a esa persona, creo que se cansó de verme mal, de verme sola, de verme sumergida en esa tristeza profunda en esa terrible y perpetua oscuridad y me la hizo llegar…Quiso que me alumbrara con su presencia el día a día de mi existencia.

No voy aclarar si es hombre o mujer, no voy a decir la edad que tiene, de dónde es o a qué se dedica, todo eso no importa simplemente esa persona me ha hecho regresar un poco al mundo real, ha logrado que mi corazón lata de nuevo, ha logrado que arranque una sonrisa, que tenga ganas de salir a tomar una copa, a bailar alguna vez, a ir al cine, tener de nuevo ganas de besar a alguien….Y todas esas cosas que en teoría forman parte de la felicidad ¿Verdad?

Mi pareja actual es consciente por todo lo que he pasado. Conoce mi historia perfectamente, sabe que significa Quinn Fabray para mí, tiene claro que ella es el amor de mi vida, que yo jamás me habría fijado en él o ella si Quinn estuviera viva….Lo sabe perfectamente y aún así está conmigo, a mí lado, me tiene cariñosamente cogida de la mano, me apoya cada año desde hace cinco años en este día tan especial y duro para mí. Así que estoy así, con mi preciosa niña en una mano y mi pareja en la otra, bien rodeada, bien custodiada…Porque además me acompaña mucha más gente en ese día, gente qué la quería cómo Britt y Santana, gente que la amaba cómo mis padres, gente como Kurt qué un principio tanto chocaron y mira como terminaron congeniando…Y Sam…Sam también está aquí por supuesto que sí.

Beth tiene un hermano, por cierto quiero puntualizar qué la llamo Beth desde hace diez años, desde que mi mujer murió. Quinn la llamaba así yo la nombraba Eli pero decidí cambiarlo desde entonces, quise nombrarla como ella lo hacía…No sé el motivo exacto del porqué…Simplemente lo cambié.

El caso es que Beth tiene un hermano de unos seis años. Se llama Sean y es fruto de la relación de su padre con Mercedes. ¡Es un niño precioso! ¡Tiene un color de piel maravilloso! ¡Deberíais verlo! Y Beth está encantada con él, se llevan genial tienen muchísima complicidad lo mismo que con su padre y la esposa de éste Mercedes.

Sam me dejó criar a la niña a mí, jamás puso trabas ni objeciones en la educación que le di, nunca quiso arrebatármela y podría haberlo hecho porque en realidad …..En realidad Quinn y yo no estábamos casadas. En el 2001 el matrimonio homosexual en Estados Unidos no era legal, nuestra boda, nuestra maravillosa boda en las Vegas, aquella maravillosa e inolvidable noche qué me regaló Quinn fue realmente algo más simbólico que otra cosa…No era legal…Pero yo aún sigo llevando la alianza que me regaló…!No me la pienso quitar en la vida vamos!

Hace unos años adopté a Beth, soy su tutora legal y por lo tanto su madre de todas todas al cien por cien y comparto la custodia con Sam y de verdad que lo llevamos más qué bien pues nunca hemos tenido rencillas ni discusiones. Beth va a Chicago cada vez que quiere o Sam y familia viene a verla a Nueva York cuando le apetece. Así de sencillo.

Mientras sigo sujetando las manos de mis seres queridos no puedo dejar de observar a Santana. Está escondida tras unas enormes gafas de sol pero sé que está llorando desde el principio de la ceremonia.

Santana lo pasó muy mal, mucho, creo que después de yo fue la que más tiempo en shock estuvo. Dejó su carrera de auxiliar de vuelo, plegó del trabajo de su vida, se fue voluntariamente de la compañía porque no podía volar. No ha subido nunca más a un avión, simplemente es que no puede….Es superior a ella…Se bloquea…Santana se bloquea….Así que después de ese tiempo de duelo, de desconcierto, de rabia, dolor, frustración, tristeza y todas esas fases horribles por las que todos hemos pasado sin excepción se sacó la carrera de derecho de manera pasmosa.

Ella junto a otros letrados que conoció creó una de las tantas plataformas que hay víctimas del 11-S…Quiere llegar hasta el final del asunto, han quedado muchas cuestiones sin esclarecer, aún hay preguntas sin respuestas, diez años después existe mucha gente que aún no ha sido indemnizada y está luchando por cada una de ellas. Es una lucha diaria lo que tiene Santana, es una lucha encarnizada contra las compañías aseguradoras contra las administraciones públicas pero ella es muy terca y cabezona y no cederá no cederá ni un paso atrás hasta que se haga justicia total…!_Cómo si me estoy tres vidas enteras!_ Repite y repite contundente cada vez que hablamos del tema.

Y Britt…Qué decir de la dulce Brittany….Ella pasó el dolor de la ausencia y pérdida de Quinn a su manera…Imaginando que su amiga estaba en el paraíso de los gatos. Ya sabéis como es, se escudó en ese especial mundo interior que tiene aunque en el fondo fue muy consciente de todo lo que pasó por supuesto que sí. Ella si sigue volando sigue en el mismo trabajo…Los primeros días le costó mucho cómo a todo el mundo, pero Britt es fuerte y sigue adelante sin vacilar… Y digo que es fuerte con propiedad de conocimiento porque Britt fue quién sacó la ropa de Quinn del armario de casa, quien embaló algunas de sus cosas…Yo era incapaz de hacerlo…!Incapaz totalmente de hacerlo!

Me miro a Beth pues ya mismo no nos nombran a Quinn, van por orden de apellido y van por la letra D.

-Ya mismo nombran a mamá cielo –Le he dicho apretándole al mismo tiempo un poco su mano para llamarle la atención.

Beth me mira con esos ojazos color verde que tiene y qué desde luego son regalo divino de su madre. Me mira y la veo a ella. Me sonríe y la veo a ella. Me habla y la oigo a ella. Es la viva estampa de Quinn, de veras que sí. Es bellísima, Beth es bellísima por dentro y por fuera cómo lo era su madre. Ha heredado la mayoría de sus rasgos y gestos, quizás la personalidad no tanto, es mas una mezcla de Sam y mía por haberse criado junto a mí, pero la parte física es de Quinn sin ningún tipo de dudas.

Está casi tan alta como yo, tiene el pelo castaño claro, los ojos verdes y una sonrisa de anuncio. Siempre pienso que cuando a Beth le pasen tres o cuatro años voy a tener que vigilarla pero bien bien. …!Quinn desde luego lo haría! ¡No le quitaría el ojo de encima!

Una de las peores cosas que llevo de la ausencia de mi mujer es precisamente esa. Que Beth no haya conocido a su madre y viceversa. A su madre biológica quiero matizar. Eso me duele profundamente en el alma, me da mucha rabia y lástima al mismo tiempo…Porque me sabe mal, porque ellas dos se han perdido el conocerse la una a la otra, no han podido disfrutarse, reírse juntas, abrazarse, llorar la una con la otra, cantar, bailar….Y todas esas cosas….

Yo a Elisabeth he procurado hablare toda la vida de su madre, ella conoce nuestra historia de amor desde el principio, jamás le he ocultado nada, se lo he ido explicando a medida que iba creciendo o a medida que ella iba preguntando. Hay fotos de Quinn por toda nuestra casa, intento siempre que Quinn esté presente en su vida, qué no la pueda olvidar, qué sepa cómo de fantástica era su madre, de divertida, de luchadora, de increíble persona.

Y creo que lo he conseguido. Me siento satisfecha porque de verdad que pienso que Beth la tiene muy presente. Siempre tiene algo qué preguntarme o cuestionarme sobre su madre, alguna duda o curiosidad tipo "_Si a Quinn le gustaba aquello o lo otro_" me pregunta sobre sus gustos musicales o de cine o cuál era su color favorito o plato preferido…No sé cualquier cosa y yo me siento muy orgullosa de qué lo haga, de qué se interese por saber cómo era su madre biológica porque sinceramente me aterra la idea de pensar qué Quinn le parezca una desconocida o una extraña persona ¡Me aterra! ¡Y sobre todo me aterra que la olvide! Pero por suerte no es así…En absoluto es así…No voy a permitirlo mientras yo viva.

Uno de los peores Once de setiembre que pasé fue el del 2007 cuando Beth apenas tenía seis años ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque estábamos en la zona cero igual que ahora mismo pero cómo os digo Beth era muy pequeñita y me preguntó porqué su madre no estaba enterrada o porque no había un lugar dónde rezarla o llorarla ¿Cómo se lo explicas? ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de seis años que jamás se recuperó el cuerpo de su madre?

Fue un mal trago que no le deseo a nadie ciertamente. A nadie.

-Mamá ya han pasado a la letra E –Me susurra mi pequeña para avisarme.

Ahora es ella la qué me ha apretado la mano con ternura. Beth cuida mucho de mí. Se empieza hacer mayor y siento que pronto va a coger el testigo de cuidarme ella a mí en vez de yo a ella.

Realmente es muy madura para la corta edad que tiene. Beth siempre me anima a salir más a menudo con quién estoy saliendo, dice que ya es grande que puede quedarse un rato a solas en casa mientras salimos a cenar fuera o a tomar unas copas y qué si yo no me quedo tranquila porque además me acusa de ser medio neurótica perdida que se va a casa de sus tías o sus tíos Kurt y Blaine por los que siente adoración.

¿Neurótica perdida? ¿Yo? Jajajaja! Es buenísima. Tiene humor espectacular. Eso sí es de Quinn.

¡Eso si es totalmente gen Fabray de mi mujer!

Hablando de los Fabray. Beth quiso conocer a sus abuelos. Sé que Quinn no quería, ya sabéis sus razones, porque ellos no aceptaban su relación conmigo pero si Beth quería hacerlo ¿Debía yo interponerme a su deseo? Mi respuesta es "no" y creo que mi mujer tampoco lo hubiera hecho, sé que lo habría permitido. Así que los llamé por teléfono y se lo conté…Y un día llevé a Beth a qué los conociera. Yo ya los conocía claro después de toda la desgracia que había pasado nos tuvimos que conocer a la fuerza….Y bueno…Con Beth no fue muy bien no logró conectar con ellos y de momento no ha querido volver a verlos….Y de nuevo yo…La respeto.

De repente la persona qué ahora habla ha terminado con la E y pasado a la letra F. Ya tengo el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta, sé que la va nombrar, sé que va a decir su nombre inmediatamente porque es la segunda de la lista, justo va antes que un chico llamado Roger Face.

Desgraciadamente me lo sé de memoria….Con este son diez años lo que vengo viniendo a la zona cero.

-Quinn Fabray, Roger Face, Susan Figuinns…-Ha pronunciado y sigue y sigue con esa interminable lista de fallecidos…¿Fallecidos? No…Asesinados….Porque eso es lo que fueron….Cruelmente asesinados no vayamos a olvidarlo.

A mí ya me caen las lágrimas. Siempre igual. Siempre intento no llorar pero no puedo evitarlo al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de labios de un extraño.

Me acuerdo tanto de ella, tanto. Lo que yo llegué a amar a Quinn no lo sabe nadie. Me regaló los mejores meses de mí vida. Sé que el principio fue duro yo quizás la presioné mucho pero eso es porque la quería, la amaba y cómo veía que dudaba que divagaba entre mí y su marido tenía mucho miedo a perderla…Me aterrorizaba la idea de qué terminara con Sam y me dejara…Yo durante un buen tiempo sabía que ella y él estaban juntos, intenté asumir que Quinn no era cómo yo, que necesitaba su tiempo para aceptarlo hasta que llegó un instante que no pude más, yo leía en sus ojos cuando ella se acostaba con él, eran culpables por mucho que intentara disimularos sus ojos gritaban que eran culpables a voces…Y no podía soportarlo, llegó a ser insufrible para mí.

No pude más y le di un ultimátum porque además no quería que ella se acomodara…Y por eso la presioné, por eso la puse entre la espada y la pared…. Y me supo mal, francamente mal hacerla pasar por un momento así pero Quinn era una persona que había que hacerla reaccionar y yo no quería perderla, no quería perderla por nada del mundo pero tampoco compartirla.

Y no lo hice…!Me eligió! ¡A mí! ¡Me eligió a mí! Se presentó una noche de diciembre en casa de mis padres y supe qué lo había hecho…Cuando la vi, cuando la vi muerta de frío en la calle de mi pueblo fui consciente inmediatamente que había venido en mí busca y mi primer pensamiento fue ir corriendo hacia ella tirarme a sus brazos y comérmela a besos ¡Eso en realidad es lo primero que pensé! Pero como ya sabéis no fue lo que pasó….Pero no me arrepiento de ningún paso dado…Todo tenía que pasar así…Todo menos que cogiera aquél maldito avión desgraciado hace diez años ¡Todo menos eso!

Estuve muy enfadada con el mundo. Mucho. Muchísimo.

En fin…La ceremonia está a punto de terminar. Uno año más. Tengo claro que vendré aquí mientras tenga fuerzas, mientras respire, porque desde luego olvidarla no voy a olvidarla…Y tampoco voy a olvidar a ninguna de todas las personas que murieron ese día. A ninguna.

He conocido a mucha gente, quizás no de la mejor forma, ojalá no nos hubiéramos conocido bajo estas amargas circunstancias pero al final tanto dolor acabó por unirnos…El caso es que me siento rodeada y arropada por mucha gente….Gente que se han ido convirtiendo poco a poco en amigos, en grandes y verdaderos amigos.

Me queda mucha vida por delante. Sólo tengo 39 años así que imaginad cuantos años me quedan aún…!Buuufff un montón! ¡Y quiero vivirlos! No quiero morir, no tengo prisa por morir en absoluto, quiero disfrutar de mi vida, quiero ver a Beth crecer, quiero ser testigo de cómo a su madre se va parecer cuando los años le pasen por encima, quiero ver cómo mi hija se enamorará algún día, quiero ver si quizás me dará nietos…Tengo que ver muchas muchas cosas en esta vida…Y cuando sea mí hora cuando ya toque irme me iré….Lo haré….Y volveré a nacer….!Y volveré a reencontrarme con ella!

Quinn me dijo que me esperaría y sé que será así, cumplirá su palabra. No tengo ni idea de cómo seremos, qué aspecto tendremos qué época será y cómo nos conoceremos pero sé que yo la reconoceré nada más la vea, sabré que es ella y ¿Sabéis cómo? ¿Cómo la reconoceré?

Por el brillo de su mirada por sus increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda.

FIN


End file.
